A Helping Hand Goes a Long Way
by lilbit89
Summary: What happens when a local at Kofi's hometown that hits rock bottom, with a helping hand of Kofi, where does this lending hand lead too? A job, new friends & new adventures, love was not on the list. Hurricane/OC/Kofi. *M for later Chapters*
1. Meeting Kofi

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I stood up on the stage in the middle of the all male band, well besides me. I'm the first girl EVER to perform in this band, I only got in because the one drummer is best friends with my dad, he's so close he's like my uncle, and with the skill I had, I have played drums since I was five years old, I also trained myself to play the drums with flaming drumsticks, you know the baton's that light on fire you can turn on and off, it never really effects the drum besides having to wipe wax off the drum every night so it won't throw the tone off. We get paid $5 per ticket sold and any tips that someone would put in the container resting on the front of the stage, usually it's the same locals every night and they'll bring a friend once in a while. I've been trying to save up money to move to the United States to study to become a doctor of some sort, I live in Jamaica if your wondering. There's a guy that I went to high school with that has been my best friend but I know he is in love with me and I don't feel the same for him, he always comes to the shows, we even share an apartment to keep me off the streets until I find a stable job/income in this tiny town. My parents died from two different cancers, so that's another reason why they put me in this band was for pity and I took my dad's spot in the band. I wore a black shirt that was spaghetti strap on one side and a long sleeve on the other side, and it looks as if it was ripped diagonally across my stomach from my right to left exposing my belly button ring matching my light blue jean skirt that curved at the right areas that stopped at my knees. I played in the dead center of the stage since I was known as the lead or the more famous one since I do the flaming sticks, my uncle Aaden says I'm the eye candy, which I hate. As I stood on the stage knowing the part where I turn the flames on was coming up, we were doing a free style beat just beating off of how each other were beating, I was scanning the crowd for Sebastian, the friend I described earlier, he promised that he'll stop by with a friend I haven't met yet. I saw Sebastian walking in giving me a slight wave to get me to nod in acknowledgement that I saw him, I turned my attention to the man walking in behind him, he was an African American male which isn't that uncommon here in Jamaica, but he was darker than I was, he had ear level length hair that is blackish brown that was in dreadlocks, I only caught the side of his face and it was dark back where he was standing. He started smiling and laughing at something Sebastian must of said, I have to admit he had a cute smile, they sat down at a table in the second row of tables, I smiled out at them as they got comfortable in their seats, I could tell Sebastian's friend was enjoying the music since he was lightly nodding his head to the music. I raised the two drumsticks into the air above my head looking up at them turning the flames on, looking back out into the crowd to see every ones mouth drop in amazement and shock, especially Sebastian's friend, he was amazed by it. I started banging the drums with the flaming sticks, tossing them in the air and catching them and doing other tricks I taught myself getting people to gasp and applaud. Afterwards, I blew the flames causing them to shoot out like you'll see in the circus, I get bored easily and a quick learner, I heard the crowd erupting into 'Whoa's' which is SO worth it. I then blew the flames out regularly to bow with the rest of the drummers. I went into the back only to grab my bag that had my outfit from earlier in it putting it on my shoulder.

"Where are you going? We have to mingle with the guests." Aaden said stopping me.

"Sebastian is here with his friend, we were going to go do dinner." I answered grasping onto the bags strap.

"Your shift isn't over until the last person leaves, even if it is Sebastian, are you dating that boy yet?"

"No, never in a million years uncle Aaden." I said grumpily putting my bag down, he's been more of a uncle/father figure than as my dad's best friend to me since the incident, he was like my uncle before then but he stepped up as a father afterwards.

"Ok, get your butt back out there." He said, I grumpily walked back out onto the stage plopping down on the edge of the stage talking to a few fans that came up and snapping a few photos with them seeing Sebastian and the suspicious male that is kind of cute in his own way sitting at the same table chatting as I watched the fans slowly dispersing or mingling with the other drummers. I waved for them to come over since I had no one else to mingle with at that time and I was lonely and bored, they got up pushing their chairs in, Sebastian led the way, I jumped off the stage giving him a big hug.

"That was a fantastic show Heidy, you've been practicing your drumming with those flames." Sebastian said happily.

"Thanks, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" I asked glancing over at his friend that just stepped up next to Sebastian to be in the circle/triangle we formed.

"Oh yeah, Kofi this is my friend Heidy I was telling you about and Heidy this is Kofi." Sebastian said, I stuck my hand out to shake his hand.

"It's nice meting you Kofi." I said smiling, he grasped my hand shaking it lightly.

"It's a pleasure, you were amazing." Kofi said smiling.

"Thanks." I said nervously playing with the necklace I was wearing, it was a chain holding my moms and dads wedding rings/bands on it so I will constantly have them with me.

"Whose rings are those?" Kofi asked.

"Oh, my parents wedding rings, they are like my good luck charms, I never take them off besides when I shower." I said as I smacking myself in the head mentally for saying the last part, he went to go say something then he stopped himself, "Anyways, thanks for coming to the show.

"No problem, I enjoyed it very much. How long did it take you to learn to handle those flaming drum sticks? I'll be afraid I'll burn myself since I'm such a klutz like that." He said chuckling exposing his white teeth.

"Your awesome with your hands though, the way you play those video games." Sebastian said.

"Playing a video game is different than playing with drum sticks that are on fire." Kofi shot back sarcastically.

"I could teach you how to do it, but you got to learn how to play drums first." I offered.

"Does Rock Band count?" He asked.

"I'll be back." Sebastian said slowly stepping out of the triangle we formed, I nodded as I couldn't get my eyes off of Kofi.

"Rock Band doesn't count, it gives you the correct drum to hit, being a drummer, you just got to feel the music." I said jumping back up onto the stage hanging my legs over the edge, he walked over leaning against the stage next to me.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was five, my dad and his friend taught me." I said swinging my legs back and forth glancing over at Aaden.

"Telling me you've played since the age five doesn't tell me how many years you've played."

"If I told you how many years now, you'll know how old I am."

"You'll think I'll do math?"

"You might, I don't know if you would."

"So…..how do you know Sebastian?" Kofi asked slightly looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Best friends since high school, you?" I asked.

"We were best buds since the day we were born here in Jamaica, then I moved to the states with my parents, obviously he met you after I left, but we kept in constant contact though."

"Obviously you kept in contact if you're here, I always wanted to put a face with that infamous friend he was always writing or talking to on the phone with, or speaking of to see like once a year." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, but he never told me that you were as beautiful as you are." Kofi said smiling, I could tell he was blushing a little.

"He's talked about me?" I asked in shocked, he nodded as Sebastian walked up carrying two beer bottles and a Mai Tai for me. "You talked about me?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing bad though." Sebastian said handing a bottle to Kofi and the Mai Tai to me.

"Thanks…" I said taking a sip, "You don't see me talking about you."

"It was all good Heidy, with a y not a I." Kofi said lightly bumping into me.

"What do you do Kofi? I'm sure you have had a lot of opportunities." I said.

"He hasn't talked about me?" Kofi asked shocked.

"No, not really, I just know he talks to you and sees you once a year, so he only talks about me apparently." I said giving him an evil glare.

"I'm an athlete." Kofi said.

"That seems fun, I don't mind playing sports, but professionally, I don't know." I said as Sebastian slowly backed away leaving us two alone again.

"What's your favorite sport?"

"Baseball, softball I mean, woman play softball right?" I asked looking over at him side ways getting my hair to fall over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's the same sport anyway you put it."

"You going to tell me what sport you play?" I asked sipping at my drink.

"Nah, it isn't that important."

"Should I know you?"

"You should considering I'm like Jamaica's icon for this." He said chuckling and scratching his eyebrow.

"I'm embarrassed then." I said smiling slightly from embarrassment.

"HEIDY!" Aaden yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked snapping my head back to look at him standing a few feet back on the stage.

"Come here." He said nodding his head to symbolize for me to come back and talk to him.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said getting to my feet walking over to him, "Yeah?"

"Here's your pay for the night, you can go since it's cleared out pretty much." He said handing me a wad of cash, I looked out to the audience area seeing like two people talking to each drummer, but it was mainly empty, looking at Kofi who was still leaning against the stage sipping his beer.

"I might stay a little longer." I said.

"Stay as long as you want, I'm not complaining." He said putting his hands up like he was surrendering, I walked back over to Kofi sitting back down.

"Sorry about that, what were we talking about? Right, your career." I said snapping my fingers on my free hand.

"It's nothing really."

"It must be something if you're an 'icon' in Jamaica." I said doing air quotes around the word icon.

"I'm a w….." Kofi said as Sebastian came out of no where interrupting us.

"Why don't you two scoot closer for a photo?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure." I said, I scooted a little closer to Kofi wrapping an arm over his shoulder and he wrapped one around me resting it on my waist smiling for the photo. "What were you saying?"

"I'm a wrestler." He said bashfully.

"Why you so bashful about that? That's amazing." I said drumming my fingers against the stage.

"You think it's awesome."

"Yeah." I said, he smiled, I LOVE his smile. Kofi and I chatted until we were interrupted again by Aaden, this time it was just Kofi, me, Aaden and his wife which I consider to be my aunt/mother.

"I'm leaving, could you lock up?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said as he patted my shoulder before he climbed off the stage heading to the door.

"Do you usually lock up?" Kofi asked looking at the completely empty room.

"No, I'm usually the first one gone, I lost track of time talking to you." I said.


	2. Encore

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"I'm sorry." Kofi said in a guilty manner.

"Nah, I wanted to stay and talk, you want to learn how to play a little?" I asked curiously pointing back at the drums.

"You won't get in trouble would you?"

"Who would we get in trouble by? We are the only ones here and I basically own this place, long story." I said getting to my feet going behind the curtain to the back grabbing two sets of drumsticks. I walked out handing him the non-fire set.

"These aren't the flaming ones are they?" He asked nervously holding them in his hands.

"No, their these ones." I said tossing them in my hands up in the air juggling them.

"Your crazy."

"For tossing these regularly, I'm not crazy when I do them when they are on fire."

"Your crazier when their lit." He pointed the one at me, I started banging against the solo drum in front of me lightly listening to the beat I was setting and getting into the rhythm I was setting as well.

"See how I have a solid beat going?" I asked, he nodded yes, "Try doing the same beat." I said as he tried doing it but he just couldn't get it. "Let me help you." I said sliding my sticks into my pockets, I grasped his hands helping him.

"I can't get this, maybe I wasn't born to be a drummer, but I would enjoy watching you perform again." He said smiling.

"I don't do encores."

"Please?! It's my last night in town." Kofi said sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Fine, it's a parting gift and because your Sebastian's friend." I said, he excitedly ran jumping off the stage grabbing a chair from one of the front tables pulling it up next to the stage as I pulled the four other drums closer to mine so I could play all of five.

"Your going to play all five?"

"Yeah, obviously." I said sarcastically.

"You must of done this before if your doing it now." He said chuckling.

"I said I don't do encores, which is true, I NEVER said that I haven't played five drums at once."

"Got me there." Kofi said as he leant back enjoying the music I was playing with the five drums turning the flames on as I continued playing, Kofi sat there watching me in amazement. When I got tired, I twirled the sticks and juggled them up in the air a little before I blew them out and took a bow. "That can NEVER get old." He said applauding.

"Performing it could be, but it pays my bills and I'm trying to figure something more impressive to attract more people." I said as I started moving the other drums back.

"What could be more impressive than that?"

"I don't know, what would impress you?" I asked looking up at him from the drum I was adjusting.

"I'm easily impressed and entertained though." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Apparently, was tonight your first night seeing the show?" I asked walking to the back getting a wet cloth and a dry one.

"Yeah, Sebastian kept on telling me that I NEEDED to come by and see this, I actually liked it." He yelled as I walked back out.

"You don't come back to Jamaica much do you?"

"Not really, I want to start coming once a year now that I have the money."

"That should be good for you and Sebastian not seeing each other in years." I said wiping down the drums to get the wax off that was drying.

"I wouldn't mind coming back and seeing you."

"Aw, you wouldn't mind seeing little old me?" I asked in a flirting voice.

"Your actually nice and make me laugh." He said as I walked into the back putting the cloths up and grabbed my bag.

"Same with you. I think we should get out of here before it gets too much later." I said turning the stage lights off then I pulled the buildings keys out of my purse that was in my bag.

"Yeah, I got an early flight tomorrow."

"Back to work?"

"Yep, love the work, you get to travel a lot." He said as he walked out the door, I flipped the lights off before I walked out myself.

"Aren't you worried you'll get hurt?" I asked locking the door.

"Not really, we're all trained and professionals."

"Even if your trained or professionals, you can still get hurt. I'm a pro at that flame drumming but I can still get burnt." I said turning to look at him.

"Injuries do happen all the time, you just got to pick up and move on."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I said sticking my hand out to shake his before we went our separate ways.

"Why are you saying that now?"

"Aren't you going to your hotel?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, after I walk you home to make sure you get there safely."

"You sure?" It's a long walk."

"Yes, it'll keep my nerves at ease knowing your home safely."

"Alright." I said, he and I slowly walked to Sebastian and mine apartment just talking about things until we reached the front door of the apartment complex that you need a certain scan card to get in or you have to call up to the room to let you in. "Thanks for walking me home, your hotel isn't that far is it?" I asked feeling extremely guilty for making him walk all this way.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's up that way, like two blocks." Kofi said pointing to the right.

"Okay, well thanks for coming, walking me home and I hope to see or talk to you again." I said sticking my hand out, he grabbed it pulling me into his embrace wrapping his arms around me for a hug.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask for your number? So I could call you sometime." Kofi said smiling his cute smile.

"I will be mad if you didn't." I asked smiling back feeling butterflies coming to my stomach and a sense of jitters of excitement that this attracted, cute, great sense of humor, killer smile and a personality clashing with mine man named Kofi wants my number. He pulled out his phone setting it up to type.

"It's H-E-I-D-Y, right?"

"Yeah, that's the short version."

"Short? What's your full name?"

"Don't worry about it, it's VERY complicated, I prefer Heidy." I said not even wanting to say it for him.

"Okay, what's the number?"

"686-527-9723." I said as he typed it in and he gave me his number to keep stored in my phone.

"Good night." Kofi said.

"Good night." I said slowly walking into the apartment complex with a smile not leaving my mouth.

"You like him don't you?" Sebastian asked scaring the hell out of me.

"I should pop you for scaring me." I said walking past him to the stair well to walk up to our apartment on the second floor.

"You do don't you? Don't ignore me!" He yelled chasing after me.

"I'm not answering you, you were spying on me."

"You like Kofi, you like Kofi…." He sung as we walked up the stairs.

"Do not….do not! SHUT UP!" I exclaimed turning around to face him, he bumped into me, "Are you going to shut up?"

"Not until you admit you like….Kofi Kingston." He said saying Kofi's name in a girly fashion.

"FINE! I'm attracted to him, but I don't see it working with his work and me living in Jamaica."

"I'm sure you can think of a way." Sebastian said smiling.

"I hate you and your annoying me." I said rolling my eyes going up rest of the stairs.

"You guys kiss?"

"No…we just met tonight, you must think I'm easy?"

"No, I just thought a good night kiss."

"No, it was a good night hug."

"I'll be expecting a phone call from him tomorrow telling me ALL about you."

"I'm tired okay." I said as we walked into our apartment.

"I'll hear details from Kofi tomorrow."

"I just got one question before I go to bed." I said leaning against the door frame leading into my bedroom holding the door close to my body.

"What?"

"Why tell him about me, and you don't tell me anything? And insist we meet?"

"Your most important to me, why else would I talk about you?"

"How come you haven't talked about him much?" I asked shifting weight onto my other foot.

"I don't like to brag that I know a WWE wrestler."

"You could of told me that or more than that your bringing a friend."

"Nah, I couldn't of." Sebastian said smirking, I rolled my eyes shutting my door setting my bag down before I plopped down on the bed thinking about tonight, I haven't had that much fun spending time with a guy in ages, well besides with Sebastian. I pulled out my laptop connecting to the Wi-Fi our apartment offered that was free and searched wrestling and WWE that Kofi was a part of to know a little more what he does, caught up a little on the history.


	3. Last Performance

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Aaden's Point of View-**

I knew Heidy arrives to the club early to help take the chairs off the tables, restock the bar since she was always behind the bar with her mom. She would help tune the drums, made sure they were set right, she is SUCH an equal mix of her parents. I walked into the club/bar for our last show ever, at least for now, Heidy was sitting on a stool on the stage behind her drum just staring out into nothing.

"Hey kidd-o, what are you doing?" I asked walking up next to her on the stage.

"Trying to remember watching my dad up here." She said glancing over at me.

"He was good, but you got his talent, your better than he'll ever be." I said ruffling her hair, she pushed my hands from her head.

"What are you doing her so early?"

"Me? What about you? You were here late with that boy." I said climbing off the stage sitting at a table, she stood up from her stool picking it up.

"I wasn't out that late, plus it wasn't just some boy, it was Sebastian's friend." She said smiling as she climbed off the stage and pulled the stool off the stage carrying it back to the bar.

"Whoever it was, you seemed pretty happy talking to them or enjoying their company."

"He was nice."

"He was just nice?" I asked as she sat down at the table across from me.

"Yeah, we got along and had fun. We understood each other and I could see a friendship out of this."

"Just a friendship? Nothing more?"

"I'm not looking for anything more right now, plus I don't think I'm his type."

"You like him?" I said, she gave me a dirty look.

"Whatever, could you help me with that new section, I still think I'm off." She said pointing to the drums.

"It sounded great last night, look Heidy, we need to talk."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, no, no….tonight is our last performance, we're just not bringing in enough customers."

"It can't be, what is the band going to do then?"

"We got to find other jobs until we can find a new place," I said, she was deeply upset, I could tell.

"We can't end tonight uncle Aaden, this place holds too many of this bands memories, especially for me and you know that." She said as I could tell she was almost about ready to cry, she stood up heading towards the stage, she climbed up onto it, she turned around looking at me, "What about a fundraiser?"

"Heidy, my hands are tied, I'm just as upset, I don't want tonight to be our last night, but there is nothing else that could be done."

"Why can't we continue? Is it the customer thing? Money?"

"Neither, it's just I think the drum thing is getting too old school for these people." I said seeing tears coming down her face. She stormed to the back, I went and sat back down digging my face into my hands.

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I can't believe what I just heard from my uncle Aaden's mouth, I sat at my vanity station in the back stage area staring at the picture I had of my mom, dad and I when I graduated from the 8th grade, that was the last picture we took before their diagnosis.

"I was supposed to perform here until I got old or until my kids could take over, it was a promise I made with you huh dad?" I asked running a finger over him in the photo, "Mom, I promised you that a person will never drive home drunk on any night I perform to save a life." I said with tears rolling out of my eyes upset with myself that I can't keep my promises to my parents or live up to their standards. I looked up at the black and white photo that had my mom, dad, uncle, aunt, rest of the bartenders of the club and the three other drummers, the originals that started it. "You put SO much work into it and I just failed it, and fucked up all the hard work you both did." I said digging my face into my hands crying more not wanting to go out there and put on my last show. I sucked up my tears getting my sticks ready for the show.

"Heidy, are you going to be okay?" Aaden asked slowly walking into the back getting closer to me.

"No, but the show must go on right?" I asked wiping tears that escaped my eyes away.

"Yep, your parents would be proud."

"I don't feel like it." I mumbled as I walked out onto the stage with my uncle and three other men taking my place behind my drum looking out into the small crowd that was getting bigger. I saw familiar faces, people that saw me grow up and knew my parents. 'My parents wouldn't want it to end like this.' I thought to myself, as I tried to push this fact out of my head as I tried to put on the best performance ever to give this last show a big bang, the last show ALWAYS got to end with a big bang. I wanted this one to make my parents proud for once, maybe they will enjoy this one performance if any. At the end of the show, the crowd erupted into applause and gave us a standing ovation, an overwhelming feeling of sadness but joy that it lasted this long overcame me, plus having this many people supporting us for this long and being our fans being here every night there was a performance. I joined hands with Aaden and the three other drummers taking our last bow, Aaden grabbed a microphone off the stand that was pointed towards a drum.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, supporting us on our last night performing, it has meant a lot to us. We are lucky enough to have Nancy's and Sean's daughter performing with us the last so many years, I lost count, put your hands together for Heidy…." Aaden said, I gave him a death glare, I hated my full name and he knew it so he stopped himself and just went straight to my last name, "Cunning." He said walking over to me wrapping an arm around me as more tears stung my eyes. "Would you like to say a few words?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I said in a weak voice, I took the microphone from his hand stepping forward some. "I'm sorry, I'm a little upset right now. I would like to thank you all for supporting me and my parents over the last twenty years, even the last nine years after my parents death keeping this place open as long as it has been. I was five when this place opened, a lot of you were here that night, I just hope that my parents would be happy and proud of me for keeping it running as long as it has been. I would also like to thank my uncle Aaden, Jason, Nigel, Michael, and Tyler for picking up the slack and stepping up when my parents passed, they would be so proud and happy that you continued on with what they begun so many years ago. I'm sorry for letting you all down, only if I…" I said as my uncle pulled me into his embrace for a hug, I felt the microphone being pulled out of my hand, my uncle walked me off the stage to the crowd that was applauding some, Aaden handed me off to Sebastian. Sebastian walked me over to his table, he pulled his chair up next to mine, he grasped both my hands holding onto them tightly.

"Heidy, it's okay…."

"No, it's not Sebastian, I let my parents down….they would have been able to do so much better than I have and they wouldn't of let this go down the hole like I did….." I blubbered out.

"Heidy, you weren't involved in the money thing or any other reason why its going down. You just performed, it was your so-called uncle that was in charge."

"You don't get it." I said getting up storming through the crowd to the backstage with Sebastian running after me.

"Heidy! Heidy!" He yelled as I continued walking ignoring him, I stormed out of the back door with my bag that I picked up along the way. I walked into the dark night sky, the cold night air hitting me, I just walked not turning back letting the cold night air hit my face and the light gusts of wind blow the tears off my face. Not only have I let my parents down, but I let my uncle, myself, rest of the drummers, the club employees, Sebastian and everyone else that knew my family down, I disgraced the family name.


	4. Finding Her

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later-Sebastian's Point of View-**

It's now been a month since that night when the show shut down, I walk by it ever day and all I could do is stop and stare for about five minutes before I continue on. I haven't seen or heard from Heidy in a month, I've been worried about her but Aaden said she'll come back when she's ready, he said she has ran away before, I knew this time was completely different than before. I walked home from the grocery store taking the long way since Heidy always takes that route in case I saw her on the way, I carried my bags up the stairs opening the door walking inside.

"Heidy? Heidy, are you here?" I yelled throughout the apartment, once again not an answer, I put my things away listening to the messages on the machine, one from Aaden and the second began to play from Kofi. "Kofi, Kofi, Kofi." I said as it finally clicked in my mind to call him to see if she might of contacted him. I grabbed the phone dialing in his number like it was my own.

"Hello?" Kofi asked answering.

"Kofi, it's Sebastian."

"Sebastian, what's going on man?"

"I want to talk to you about Heidy."

"I was going to do the same, I can't get a hold of her, I think her phone is disconnected, I haven't talked to her in about two weeks." Kofi said, a small sigh of relief came over me.

"You've talked to her?"

"That's what I just said didn't I?"

"Phew! Listen very carefully…."

"Okay…" He said in a confused manner.

"Heidy is missing, I haven't seen nor heard from her in a month, everyone else that I've talked to hasn't seen or heard from her besides you."

"For how long?"

"A month, I'm scared and worried about her, I don't now what to do Kofi."

"I'll be on the next flight down."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, she's a friend and I'm worried as well." Kofi said, I started smiling because I think he likes her more than just a friend.

"Okay, send me your flights details and I'll make sure I'm up."

"Will do." Kofi said hanging up.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

I got off the phone from Sebastian, I had NO idea that Heidy had gone missing, I just figured she got a new phone and forgot my number or something along those lines, crazier things had happened, in a way I'm happy he called me back. I started packing my things that I had unpacked into the hotel room already getting ready for a red eye to Jamaica, I must say that this is one of the most craziest things I've ever done for a 'friend.' I picked up the phone book tossing it to my traveling buddy Mike hitting him in the gut.

"Ow! What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked looking at it.

"Use it as a booster seat." I joked as he gave me a non-enthused look, "Look up the number for the Jamaican Airlines."

"Why?"

"I need a flight pronto." I said tossing more things into my bag, I walked into the bathroom to grab my toiletries.

"What? You can't be serious, Vince is going to be pissed."

"Right now, I don't care, right now my friend is missing."

"Oh, the chick you want to fuck?" Mike said, I popped my head to look at him, he had a goofy grin on his face, that's the chick magnet for you.

"It's not like that, she's a good friend…."

"Yeah, a good friend you want to fuck."

"Just call the damn airline would you?" I asked getting frustrated with him.

"Fine, don't get your pants up in a twist." Mike said opening the phone book to a random page, "Would it be under Jamaican or Airlines or airport?"

"Airlines." I yelled out from the bathroom, I heard him mumble under his bath, I went out putting the things into my bag as he dialed in the airline's number. I pulled out my wallet handing him my credit card and gave it to him for him to use as I finished packing. "Your on the 6 PM flight, your ticket is at the counter." Mike said handing me my card back.

"Thanks bro." I said.

"She must be one good looking girl if you got it this bad."

"You'll do anything for a friend." I said grabbing my things heading to the door not knowing what I was walking into.

"Don't forget to call Vince, I'm not taking the blame."

"Wasn't expecting any less." I said as I headed to the airport, I never thought I would have to go search for a run away girl nor a friend for that matter. As I stood in the line waiting for me to get my ticket I dialed Vince's number, only being with the company for a short amount of time, I am dreading this phone call, I pushed the dial button pulling it to my ear listening to the rings trying to think of exactly what to say to him.

"Hello?" Vince answered like any other person would answer the phone.

"Vince, it's Kofi."

"What do you want?"

"I need time off as of tonight."

"Why?" He asked, my mind stammering for a good reason close to the truth.

"Family emergency, my sister has gone missing, we think she might have been kidnapped, I really need to be there for my mom."

"But your champ right now."

"I know, you can have me drop the belt."

"How much time are you looking at?"

"Two weeks most."

"Fine….I wish you the best of luck finding your sister."

"Thanks sir." I said as we exchanged our goodbyes leaving me to catch my flight, when I got to my terminal I called Sebastian telling him that I'll be there early morning with the time change and the actual flight length. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought, I got on the flight trying to get at least a little sleep but all I could get was barely one hour thinking the worse of Heidy's condition. The plane landed, I grabbed my bags getting a cab to take me to Sebastian and her apartment. I pushed the call button up to their room only for me to wait a couple of moments to hear him come over the speaker.

"Kofi?"

"No the muffin man, yes it's Kofi." I joked looking up and down the street trying to see if I saw anyone that looked like her.

"Come on up." He said as the thing beeped allowing me entrance into the building, I walked in and headed up a flight of stairs to their apartment. "Thanks for coming." Sebastian said as he opened his door for me and shut it behind me when I entered.

"This is an emergency." I said setting my bag down next to their couch.

"How'd you get the time off?"

"Don't worry about that, where do we want to begin? Do you have any photos?" I asked.

"Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I'll be fine." I said, even though I was dead tired but I didn't want to waste daylight that we could use to be out there searching for her.

"Let me go get some photos then." Sebastian said as he walked into one of the rooms, I looked at the photographs that were hanging on the wall. "Hopefully these two will work." He said walking out carrying out two photos, I looked at them and they were perfect.

"I'm just worried since it's been a month, I just don't know how far she traveled."

"She couldn't go that far if she doesn't have a car."

"But if she stayed in this town, she would have been recognized or found."

"You want to take the surrounding areas/towns?"

"Could I take your car?" I asked as he tossed me his keys to the car.

"Yeah, you know which one it is?"

"Care to show me?" I asked as I followed him out of the apartment, he led me to his car.

"You want to meet back up at 6 PM for dinner?"

"At the apartment complex?"

"Yeah, I'll wait outside for you." Sebastian said as he headed out of the lot towards the street, I climbed into his car adjusting his seat to fit me, I drove off to an nearby city only to come up empty, by the time I got back to the apartment complex it was time to throw the towel in for the night. I had another sleepless night getting only another hour of sleep, I went onto the porch/patio type thing they had enjoying the night air and sky. Sebastian emerged onto the patio with me with two cups of coffee. "When did you get up?" He asked handing me the coffee.

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep, I got maybe an hour."

"I'm not even that worried." Sebastian said as he leant against the banister.

"Well you know, I just want to get her home safely."

"We will."

"Why don't you report her to the police to get more help?"

"I don't want to get the police involved, its too much paperwork."

"You are SO stupid sometimes." I said rolling my eyes.

"You want to go back out, I'll call a cab to take you out." Sebastian said heading back indoors. I stayed there for a few moments before I went back inside changing clothing and putting my shoes on as well. I slid the photo into my pocket along with my wallet and phone. Sebastian and I didn't chat much, we headed downstairs and out of the apartment complex, I climbed into the back of a cab telling him to drive me to the city east of the town. I made him stop at the beginning of the one street that led through the city. I walked up to a lady that was walking out of the store.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you see this lady?" I asked politely not wanting to scare her.

"No, sorry sir." She said shaking her head in a fashion that meant 'no.' I walked down the street asking any person I can getting the same response or no response at all. I stopped putting my hands on hips in disappointment, I then pulled my hand up that was holding the photo staring at it, 'Where are you Heidy?' I thought to myself, I turned noticing the post office marking on the window of the building staring at it for a little, 'It won't hurt any.' I thought, I walked into the post office going up to the elderly clerk.

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen this young lady she is missing?" I asked turning the photo for her to see it.

"Nah, I'm sorry." The elderly clerk said shaking her head, I noticed the slightly younger clerk glancing over at the photo with an awkward expression.

"Thanks anyway." I said patting the counter, I turned around heading towards the door.

"Wait, may I see that?" The younger clerk asked, I turned around walking back, she pulled her glasses down, I handed her the photo. "That is interesting."

"What?" I asked sitting on the edge.

"Her necklace, I've seen it before." She said putting her finger to her lip trying to think.

"You have?" I asked a little excited.

"Yeah, but where?" She said as she getting frustrated with herself, "What is this young ladies name?" She asked looking at me.

"Her name is Heidy, at least that is what she goes by." I said, she snapped her fingers.

"That's right, my nephew owns the recycling place a few blocks away from her, he just hired her on, I only recognize it because of those rings on her necklace." She said handing me the photo back.

"How do I get to your nephew's recycling place?" I asked.

"You go up two street lights, go to the left and it's down four stop signs." She said.

"Thank you SO much." I said practically running out of the post office and lightly jogging down the street and followed the directions she gave me. I walked into the fenced area that was marked as the recycling area. I walked in going up to the cashier box waiting for the male to look up from what he was doing.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, does this girl work here?" I asked setting the photo down.

"Yeah, that's Heidy, are you looking for her?"

"Yes, could you get her for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he walked out the side door, I picked up the photo holding onto it as he returned with her, he pointed at me, her mouth dropped in shock as she slowly walked towards me.

"Heidy?" I asked.

"Kofi? What are you doing here?"

"Question is what are you doing? I thought a girl like you won't just drop off the face of the earth or run away like that."

"Like you would care." She said as she headed towards a pile of garbage bag filled with aluminum cans.

"Obviously I do if I risked my job to come search for you, I think you owe me and Sebastian an explanation." I said following her.

"You didn't have too, I didn't asked you too."

"I know you didn't tell me to, but let's go somewhere where just you and me can talk huh?" I asked grasping her arm turning around giving her my trademark smile.

"Okay, I owe you that huh?" She said as she tossed the bag she was looking into aside.

"Why don't we go get some food, have you had your lunch break yet?" I asked.

"Nope, I usually don't take a break since I don't have the money to buy the food."

"So, you must be hungry, well, go tell whoever you need to tell that your going on break to have lunch with me." I said, she rolled her eyes as I followed her about the recycling place until she was able to leave.


	5. Proposition

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Kofi's Point of View-**

We walked down the street finding a McDonalds and we sat at a table.

"You have no idea how good this tastes right now." She said after eating a fry.

"I could imagine, why'd you run away?" I asked not worrying about eating right now.

"I don't know…."

"You must know if you did."

"I don't know what Sebastian told you but the show I performed in shut down the night after you came to the show. I just couldn't stand being in that city anymore, I couldn't face those people with any pride or dignity. I felt as if I was and am a failure, I let everyone down. My parents started it and I couldn't keep it going, everyone knew it and knew who I was, it was embarrassing. I was and am still upset with myself about it. I just didn't want to stick around until it was forgotten, with me walking around would remind everyone and keep myself embarrassed for failing at that one thing. Plus without that, I had no other form of income, therefore I couldn't pay for my cell phone, rent, food or anything, I figured get an head start. It was everything hitting me at once, I just wish I could get out of Jamaica and go to the United States…" She went on about why she left.

"What would you do if you went to the United States? How would it be different?" I asked curiously.

"I want to go to school to be a doctor or nurse, ultimately, United States seems SO nice."

"What if I make you a deal?"

"Now, I'm scared." She said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go on tour with me as my assistant, I'll pay for your rooms, food, gas, rental cars, flights and pay you a few extra bucks to save for your school costs." I said, she nearly choked on her soda, she covered her mouth.

"You seriously?"

"Dead serious, you'll be out of Jamaica and you can save for your college funds, but you got to promise me you won't run away again on me."

"Yes, I'll do it and I promise I won't run away again. THANK YOU SO MUCH KOFI!" She said jumping up and over to me hugging me happily.

"Just eat, we'll go back to your work for you to quit, then we'll go back to your apartment so you can shower/freshen up, get your things and I'll buy our airfare for us." I said smiling and I could tell she was just as excited about it.

"Would Vince be angry that I'm on tour?"

"No, I'm allowed to bring one person on tour with me and your that one person, plus I hired you not him."

"What am I to do?" She asked, I discussed with her everything I wanted her to do as my assistant, things like doing my agenda/calendar (marking down dates and name of places I need to be), flight information, calling cabs if needed, get the rental car rented, make sure I got my belt and all my ring gear, etc. that other assistants did, she was more excited about leaving Jamaica than anything.

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I sat here listening to my future employer about my job description and what he wanted me to do, I don't know about all of the traveling but it'll be fun.

"You'll be able to continue that drum lesson." Kofi said smiling and he ate his last fry.

"Maybe, you ready to go?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yeah, you want a refill?"

"Of course." I said standing up taking our tray throwing the empty containers into the garbage bins putting the try on top of the bin before I went to the fountain refilling my cup. We went back to the recycling place, I grabbed my bag from the cashier box, Kofi grabbed it carrying it for me while I talked to my boss.

"I hate quitting." I said as we walked out of the fenced area.

"We all do." Kofi said as I signaled down a cab for us to take back to my apartment.

"I should call Sebastian." Kofi said as he pulled out his phone dialing in Sebastian's number, I only heard Kofi's side of the conversation. "Hey….yeah I found her…she's in the cab next to me….we'll talk about it later…Sebastian, just meet us at the apartment, goodbye." Kofi said hanging up, sometimes its hard to get Sebastian to shut up when he gets going. I was nothing but smiles that I get to leave this little town of Jamaica. We got to the apartment that I haven't been to or seen in a month, it felt somewhat good to be home but my nerves and being afraid came over me that people were pointing and laughing at me, I don't know why I was so hung up about this. I used my pass getting us access to the complex and into my apartment, I went into the apartment smiling, it hasn't changed one bit since I left.

"I'm going to go shower." I said going into my room getting a fresh pair of clothing to wear that I deeply needed. I went into the bathroom taking a long shower which felt so good for not having one in a while, I took one long shower trying to feel clean again if it was possible which it took a while to do since it was about a month since I showered. I shut the water off getting dressed wrapping my hair up in the towel and picked up my dirty clothes, I heard Kofi and Sebastian talking on the other side of the door, I stuck my ear up against the door.

"She's what? Your what?" Sebastian yelled.

"I hired her as my assistant, she's going on tour with me, it is something she needs and wants to do."

"Kofi, she needs to be here."

"Nothing is holding her here, she doesn't want to be here, plus she's old enough to make her own decisions." Kofi said standing up for me, I opened the door to see the two men near the breakfast bar, Sebastian ran up to me engulfing me into a big hug.

"Don't EVER do that again." Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry, I had to do what I had to do, like being Kofi's assistant is something I want to do." I said.

"Are you sure you want to travel that much?" Sebastian asked looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yes, I've been in this town for WAY too long, and WAY too many memories."

"Okay, I guess I got to let you go then, you always have a place to stay."

"I know, I'll be coming back at some point, I won't leave forever Sebastian." I said rolling my eyes.

"You just ran off for a month without contacting me." Sebastian said, sometimes he acts like my other brother.

"Don't worry, she'll be with me, I'll make sure she won't run, she promised me she wouldn't." Kofi said cutting in.

"Ok, call every time you land, I worry." Sebastian said.

"I haven't even left yet." I said walking past him into my room tossing my dirty clothes aside, when I turned around Kofi was standing in he door frame. "Whoa! You scared me." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, your welcomed to stay at my house if that is something your interest in bunking there on break." He offered.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Are you sure you don't mind me being your assistant and traveling with you? I know how other guys could be." I said as I pulled out a suitcase I used when I moved from my Aaden's house to here, now I use it for traveling or lack there of.

"The guys are cool, they'll like you, trust me, you'll fit right in. We have a midnight flight, you don't mind do you?" Kofi asked.

"No, but isn't tomorrow your last day performing?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I have to be there, I'm champion right now."

"I'll hurry, I might have to stay at your place for a little while." I said, it was Sunday afternoon and he had to perform tomorrow on Raw, I am sure Vince will be happy he would be about him being there. I packed as much as I could and everything I possibly could, the last thing I put in my bag was my drum sticks as a little memory, and you never know if I'm going to be able to practice my drums, which I doubt will happen. Sebastian cooked us dinner, we sat at the table quietly, not knowing what to say mainly. I feel horrible because I feel as if I'm coming between two best friends and I don't want to be the reason they don't want to be friends, I can't choose between the two, my best friend Sebastian and my best friends best friend and my employer, my newly found friend Kofi. I stared between the two of the men as I ate my meal, nerves eating at me on the inside since I've never been on a plane before nor have I been out of Jamaica. After I finished, I went onto the back porch getting one last glance at the scenery behind our complex besides the parking lot below us. 'I can't believe that I'm going to the United States, with Kofi of all people. Would my parents be proud that I'm going to start over or beginning a new chapter that involves something they never believed in?' I thought, I sat down in a lawn chair that we had out there feeling a light breeze blowing. The sliding door slid open, Sebastian stepped out onto the porch with me.

"Hey." He said, he slid the door shut and sat down in the other chair.

"Where's Kofi? I asked looking back at the sliding door.

"Taking a nap before your flight, listen, be safe okay? I know you promised Kofi you won't run away and I trust both of you, but I've never been to America, just be safe for me."

"I will, I'm not stupid, I DO have some common sense."

"I know, but just be safe for me?"

"I will, I scared you huh?" I asked looking over at him reading his facial reaction.

"Y-y-yeah, I thought you were a goner, I was so afraid I lost you too, and I don't want that." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. This is a new experience for me, I'm excited and nervous about this. I won't leave you again, we're BFF's aren't we?" I asked swinging my arm over lightly tapping him on his bicep.

"I'm going to miss you, I only got to spend like eight hours with you before you leave again."

"I'll be back, I promise, just let me get accustomed to the traveling arrangements with his career then I'll come back."

"You better, don't forget to get a citizenship if needed."

"I know, I need to talk to Aaden."

"You better, here's my cell phone you could use to call him. You better get a new one when you get paid."

"Planning on it." I said as he handed me his phone to call Aaden.

"Or I could pay your bill this month, you could pay me back."

"You'll do that?" I asked shocked before I pushed the dial button to actually call my uncle.

"If I offered, obviously I will." Sebastian said sarcastically, I pushed my uncles name listening to it ring until he answered.

"Hello?" Aaden asked.

"Hey Aaden, it's Heidy."

"Your back, why are you calling from Sebastian's phone?"

"I haven't paid my bill yet."

"Your home safe though?"

"For now." I said in a mumble.

"For now? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm kind of going to America for four out of seven days, maybe more."

"Kind of? Either you are or your not." He said.

"Fine, I am traveling to America."

"How could you afford that if you can't pay for your cell phone?"

"I got a job, the person that hired me is paying everything for me plus extra."

"How'd you come by that?"

"I just did, it's a long story." I said as Sebastian signaled that he'll be inside.

"Well, you always said you wanted to go to America, and now you are."

"Yeah, I'm excited but nervous."

"It'll be fun."

"I hope so."

"Let me let you go, I have to help Junior with homework."

"Homework on the weekend?"

"Yeah, sadly." Aaden said in a moan.

"Have fun with that, night."

"Night, be safe in America, bring me back a souvenir."

"Of what?" I asked confusedly.

"I don't know, something that says America on it." He said.

"I'll see."

"Well night."

"Night." I said hanging up Sebastian's phone setting it on the table.

"You coming in?" Sebastian asked popping his head out the door.

"Yeah, is Kofi up?"

"It looks like he is slowly, you need to leave for the airport, so let's pay your cell phone bill."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"I'll collect the debt later." He said smirking.

"I know." I said standing up following him into the apartment, I logged into my phone company's account allowing him to pay for it, "Well, it's nine, we should get going." I said looking over at the time on the bottom right hand corner of the computer.

"I guess the sleeping beauty needs to wake up." Sebastian said nodding to the man sleeping on the couch still.

"I thought you said he was waking up."

"I thought he was waking up slowly earlier."

"God." I said getting to my feet walking over to Kofi shaking him a little, "Kofi, time to leave." I said as Sebastian called us a cab as Kofi sat up putting his face into his hands. "You want some coffee?"

"Please."

"How do you take yours?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll just take some cream if you have any."

"Yeah, we have cream, it's coming right up." I said smirking as I set a pot of coffee on the coffee maker waiting for the cab to arrive. I leant against the kitchen counter listening to the coffee maker make the coffee, the two men in the other room chatting about god knows what, I couldn't stop myself from being nervous of what is happening, how this is going to work out. I heard the pot come to a halt, I poured it out into two traveling cups pouring equal amount of cream into the two cups as well, I carried them out to the living room. "Coffee for you." I said handing him a cup.

"Thanks." Kofi said taking a sip of it when our call box buzzed.

"That must be your cab." Sebastian said as he stood up from the barstool grabbing my suitcase for me, Kofi grabbed his own bag, I looked around the apartment one last time before I followed the two men out to the cab parked out front, they loaded the suitcases into the trunk.

"I guess this is a good bye." I said nervously putting my hands into my pockets as Sebastian turned around to be face to face with me.

"Yeah, for now, be safe and I'll miss you." Sebastian said stepping forward wrapping his arms around me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said wrapping my arms around him fighting back tears, Sebastian is the closest person to my family besides Aaden and his wife.

"Call me when you land." Sebastian said stepping back to look me over a little.

"Will do." I said smiling, I stepped between the car and the door about to climb in, I turned to look at Sebastian who was slowly walking back inside.

"Come on, we got to get going." Kofi said as I climbed into the cab shutting the door.


	6. First Flight and Meeting Mike

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"Thanks again." I said smiling glancing over at him then back out the window watching the city/town I grew up in zooming by as the cab drove.

"Stop saying thank you." He said as he lightly tapping my leg.

"I'm hanging onto you during the flight."

"What?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"I've never flown before, and I'm scared of flying."

"Oh, you should probably sleep, it'll be less nerve wrecking."

"I'm not going to sleep on the plane, you crazy?" I said widening my eyes and shaking my head no at the possibility of sleeping on the plane.

"You'll be fine, it'll be over and done with before you know it." Kofi said smiling.

"Say we're fine when we land, where exactly?" I asked as the cab pulled into the drop off section of the airport.

"We are going to Vermont for tomorrow's show."

"What am I to expect at these wrestling events?" I asked as Kofi handed the driver some money after he pulled out our suitcases for us.

"It's very eventful and fun, that is if you know who to hang with."

"What am I to do while your wrestling?"

"The limbo."

"Who'll hold the stick for me?" I joked, he chuckled, we walked through the non-existent lines checking in our bags and getting our tickets.

"Are the airports usually this empty?" I asked looking at the fairly empty airport.

"It depends on the city and time of your flight."

"What time do you usually plan your flights?" I asked as we sat in out terminal with two other people.

"It depends on my schedule and the time restraints."

"Do you get those crazy fans that stop you in the airport?" I asked pulling my phone out twirling it between my hand knee.

"Sometimes, but the hotel and the arena are the worse. Your going to have people thinking that we are dating instead of you being my assistant because rumors will start as soon as tomorrow night."

"It takes a lot to get to me, plus I barely read the gossip or rumors. Look, would you help me with the process of getting a green card or citizenship started?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, no biggie." Kofi said, we sat there taking turns going for walks to stretch our legs before our flight. When we boarded the flight, we were two of ten people so we could sit anywhere.

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" I asked standing at the end of the row he sat in staring at the empty seats next to him.

"I'll be offended if you didn't, I left them open in case you would want to sit here, or you can spread out and get some sleep." Kofi said as I slid into the row sitting down in the aisle seat leaving a seat between him and I.

"Why would I want my own row when I can share with you, especially on my first flight?"

"To lay down and sleep like I said."

"I'll just let you be my cushion." I said smiling.

"I don't mind." He said, I pulled out the safety pamphlets reading them until I was blue in the face making sure I knew it. "I think you got it." Kofi said pulling the pamphlet out of my hand pushing it back into the pouch in the seat in front of me.

"You can never be too safe in this world." I said trying to grab it from where he put it back he smacked my hand getting us to go into a little sissy fight smacking hands against each other.

"We are such little kids." Kofi said chuckling as he looked out the window, our plane's stewardess did her safety instruction as the plane was piloted out onto the runway, I reached over grabbing onto Kofi's hand interlacing my fingers into his squeezing it tight as the plane took off. "Calm down, it's okay." Kofi said looking down at his hand that was obviously in pain.

"Sorry…." I said letting go of his hand putting it in my lap with my other one, he lifted up the two arm things that separated us.

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap? I'll wake you up when we get to Vermont."

"You sure?" I asked yawning.

"Absolutely, I'm wide awake." He said, I laid down laying my head down on his lap getting comfortable laying a hand on his leg in front of my face, I felt him running his hand through my hair making me feel calmer, I felt extremely calm around him, "You have some nice hair."

"Thanks." I whispered as I closed my eyes trying to get rid of my concerns and worries about the flight out of my mind, 'If anything does happen, Kofi will wake me.' I thought as I fell into a deep sleep. After a long flight, I woke up to Kofi's voice talking to me along with a light shake.

"We're landing." He said, I jumped up to my own seat buckling back up pulling the arm rests back down in a fast pace. "Jeez girl, slow down." Kofi said.

"Sorry, you scared me and just want to be prepared." I said letting out a deep breath, he realized how scared I was, he reached over patting my lower arm.

"You'll get used to it." He said.

"I hope so." I said, the plane safely landed and a sigh of relief came over me. "How often do they lose baggage?" I asked as the plane was piloted into his terminal.

"Very rarely." Kofi said as we undid our belts stepping out into the aisle walking off the plane.

"What time is it?" I asked as we walked through the airport.

"It says it's 6:30 AM." Kofi said looking at the television that had the list of flights on it.

"I guess that means Sebastian and Aaden are asleep." I said pulling out my phone texting them so I won't wake them with my phone call. We went down the escalator going to the baggage claim pulling our bags off. We walked out the automatic doors getting a cab to take us to the hotel we will be staying at that night. When we got there, Kofi pulled out his phone calling someone.

"Mike…..yes I know what time it is….I'm back, what room is ours?….I'm coming up then." Kofi said hanging up the phone.

"Your not going to tell him I'm here?"

"He'll find out soon enough." Kofi said smirking, I followed him to the elevator taking it up to the third floor walking off going down a long hallway to a door that was left open by a door stop. I walked in behind Kofi's suitcase to see a Caucasian male with black hair with a purple spot in his mo-hawk typed hair, but it was messed up from when he slept laying on the bed under the blankets.

"Is he a tough sleeper?" I asked in a whisperer seeing the males eyes suddenly open when he heard my voice.

"You brought a girl back?" He asked sitting up swinging his legs over the side of his bed glancing from Kofi to I with his blue eyes that I adored.

"She's my new assistant, Heidy this is Mike, Mike this Heidy, with a y." Kofi said.

"Is this the chick you want to…" Mike said when Kofi suddenly interrupted him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Kofi said.

"I want to know." I said intrigued what he was going to say.

"Apparently I can't finish that sentence." Mike said.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Kofi asked.

"We only have two beds and I'm not sharing a bed with you plus the other stars are still asleep." Mike said.

"I want to go explore, what time should I be back?" I asked rolling my bag to the side next to the wall.

"Well, show starts at six, I usually leave the hotel at 3 to be at the arena a little early." Kofi said.

"Sounds good, I have my phone." I said heading towards the door with Kofi behind me.

"Here is some American cash in case you get hungry or anything." Kofi said pulling out his wallet handing me a twenty dollar bill.

"Thanks, nice meeting you Mike." I said walking rest of the way out to get lost in the city.

**Mike's Point of View-**

I watched as Heidy walked out of the room, Kofi kicked the door stop out shutting the door, he then turned around seeing a sigh of relief come over his face.

"Is that the chick you want to fuck? She's hot." I said.

"No Mike, I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT want to fuck her. We are friends and only friends." Kofi said plopping down on the other bed, I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I tried to go out with her?" I asked, just trying to make him jealous enough to come to his senses.

"WHAT?!?! I mean…yeah…it's a free world, as long as you don't hurt her or use her for just a good fuck." Kofi said as I could tell he was shocked and hurt by this thought, what better way to push him into admitting he likes her if he sees her with someone else, it's for my friends sake. What better way to make him want her more or to finally make that move than when he sees her with his best friend, evil but it'll work. We laid down on the two different beds sleeping a few hours, I got up at noon to take a quick shower throwing my ring gear into a different bag when Kofi awoke at 2.

"God, I don't want to do the show tonight." Kofi said in a groan.

"It's only one show, plus you missed the last two." I said as I slid a few things into my pocket.

"Ugh…" He said rolling to a sitting position, "I'm up." He said going to go shower as I watched the television waiting for him to shower and pack his bag.

"Belt?" I asked staring at it resting on Heidy's suitcase where he put it at when he went through his suitcase.

"Right, Vince will be more pissed at me than he is now." Kofi said picking it up putting it in his bag, he zipped it up as I stood up from my bed throwing my bag onto my shoulder grabbing the rental car keys and the hotel key again.

"Let's go get this girl." I said following him out of the room and down to outside the hotel not seeing her anywhere.

"What time is it?" Kofi asked pacing.

"Kofi, how far could she of gone?"

"Mike, it's not funny?." Kofi said giving me a death glare.

"Just give her a few moments, she might be lost or just up a block."

"She could be lost, I should of went with her." Kofi said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Relax. Why don't you just call her." I suggested when we didn't see her walk up behind us since we were facing the opposing side of where she came from.

"Call who?" Heidy asked, Kofi and I spun around to stare at the smiling bouncy mood girl.

"You." I said smiling, Kofi nudged me in the side.

"Okay…." She said in a weird out manner.

"We got to get going." Kofi said, I led them to the car climbing in.


	7. Nothing to Do

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

The city was beautiful, I never thought America would be so different, and be so diverse. I sat in the back seat of Mike's rental car watching the city I walked amongst out the window.

"What would you like me to do tonight?" I asked referring to Kofi.

"Tonight is a freebie since it's your first night in America and at a WWE event." Kofi said.

"But you didn't hire me to do nothing." I said.

"Yeah, but I can't expect you to do something unless you experience tonight, it's rude to throw you into something you don't know and feed you to these wolves." Kofi said.

"We aren't that bad." Mike said in an offensive manner.

"Men will be men." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." I said, Mike pulled around the back of the arena to where I saw many semi-trucks that had the WWWE symbol and the pictures of other wrestlers on it. "Why do you park back here?" I asked curiously.

"So we don't get bombarded by fans and we need access to the back stage area." Kofi said, I unbuckled my seat belt climbing out from the backseat.

"And we're awesome." Mike said.

"I doubt that." I muttered.

"Girl, you got a sarcastic mouth on you." Mike said.

"What can I say?" I asked shrugging, I grabbed Kofi's bag carrying it for him. "How heavy is that belt?"

"That one is about seven pounds." Kofi said smiling.

"Thanks for that little tidbit before I grabbed the bag." I said sarcastically as I put it on my other shoulder.

"You never asked him." Mike said smiling, I had to admit Mike was pretty cute and charming in his own way.

"Trying to keep up?" I asked as he pulled the door open, Kofi walked in and I stepped in next to Mike who was opening the door.

"I can't let a girl win at sarcastic." Mike said winking, I rolled my eyes walking in seeing Kofi waiting for us.

"We got to go see Vince." Kofi said grabbing me at the elbow.

"Alright, see you later Mike." I said going with Kofi to Vince's office, "Why do I have to go with you to Vince's office?" I asked grabbing onto the shoulder strap.

"You're my assistant, you have my stuff and your involved in some of this business I need to discuss with him."

"I'm meeting the godfather of wrestling, it's never good."

"Its fine, he's not going to blow flames." Kofi said, I didn't want to meet Mr. McMahan, but suck it up Heidy, I'm Kofi's assistant I need to get used to this since I'm sure I'll have to deal with Vince more frequently after this, plus Kofi said he needed me in there with him. Kofi knocked on the door lightly a couple of times before we entered, me more slowly and nervously than Kofi.

"Kofi, your back sooner than expected, find your sister?" Vince asked, I just gave Kofi a weird look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, but it's taken care of." Kofi said.

"You are? I don't remember hiring on a new diva." Vince said looking me up and down.

"Oh no sir, never been to a wrestling show much less trained as a wrestler." I said.

"What is she trying to say is that she is my assistant." Kofi corrected..

"I'm not paying her." Vince said.

"I know sir, I pay her. Contact her to set up meetings with me." Kofi said.

"Do I at least get a business card or something?"

"I'm Heidy, with a y not an I."

"Unique." He said in an awkward manner voice.

"I know, it's longer but it's hard to pronounce. I don't have a business card but I can write my number down."

"That's great, um…" He said looking around for a pen and a paper to write down my number.

"She'll text you." Kofi said.

"Okay, well, here is his schedule with WWE, shows and appearances." Vince said handing me an itinerary looking at it.

"This includes meetings as well?" I asked looking up at Vince.

"We won't know if we'll need him until a few days beforehand."

"Right." I said.

"You'll be attending the meetings with me as well to take notes." Kofi said.

"Is that okay sir?" I asked looking at Vince.

"Yeah, absolutely." Vince said, I went to a chair in the back corner looking over his itinerary I was just given , Vince and Kofi chatted together about business I wasn't involved in. 'My life is going to get complicated.' I thought to myself looking at his itinerary. I shuffled through the papers just skimming through it, the last few sheets was his matches and story lines, promos he needed to do, I began to read his lines for his promos, 'Who writes this stuff?' I thought shaking my head.

"You ready to go?" Kofi said in his strong male voice snapping me out of my trance.

"What? Yeah, nice to meet you sir." I said walking up to Vince shaking his hand leading Kofi out of the room.

"Sorry about that, I had to see him." Kofi said as I followed him.

"You lied to your boss?" I asked.

"No….."

"You told him you went to go search for your sister."

"It was a little white lie, like you haven't told a little white lie."

"Yeah I have, but not to my boss." I said as we walked by tons of big men in the hallway, we walked into a giant room that had tables to sit at and tables that were filled with food.

"This is catering, if you get hungry or thirsty. The woman's locker room is over here." He said leading me to the locker room.

"What are those televisions for?" I asked walking by the television sets.

"It shows what is going on out in the ring for the people in the back to see what's going on out in the ring."

"Alright, that's pretty nifty."

"If you need anything else find me or Mike." Kofi said, I handed him his bag.

"Will do,." I said, he walked into the male locker room leaving me alone, 'I can't believe he is leaving me.' I thought. I looked around not knowing what to do or anyone besides Kofi and Mike, 'What to do now?' I asked myself in my head, I walked around seeing nothing but muscled men and a lot of people in black which I assume is the crew, I was being stared at like I had the plague. I found my way out to the ramp area looking out at the empty ring and arena. 'What it must feel like to perform in front of all those people.' I thought as I walked back into the backstage area going into catering sitting by myself eating slowly at the chips I grabbed. 'If this is going to be every night, I need to find something to keep me busy.' I thought,


	8. Embarrassing Myself

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I stood up heading to the woman's locker room in hope that the females might be a little more friendlier than the men.. I walked in to see a couple of woman in there, they turned to stare at me and got weird looks from them.

"Are you lost?" The one asked.

"Um….no. I'm Heidy, I'm Kofi's assistant." I said.

"Oh." That same girl said.

"Don't be rude Mickie, I'm Rosa." An Hispanic looking female said extending her hand shaking mine.

"Nice to meet you Rosa, Mickie." I said nodding towards Mickie and shaking Rosa's hand.

"Are you from Jamaica as well?" Mickie asked as Rosa went and sat down on the bench.

"Yeah, is the bathroom in here? It's not that I don't mind talking to you guys, but I have to go." I said doing a little dance realizing how much I had to go.

"Oh it's ok, it's through there." Rosa said pointing to a little doorway.

"Thanks." I said as I walked through the doorway to see a few stalls, one was being used and I walked into the one next to it using it. I felt relieved being able to use the bathroom, I heard the toilet in the stall next to me flush and that person left the stall, only for me to finish and join her by the sink area when she turned her sink off she walked over to get paper towels.

"And there's no paper towels, and no hand dryers, great." She said as she started shaking her hands violently.

"You could get toilet paper, it's not great." I said shrugging as I pulled out some germ-x using it instead of washing my hands.

"Good idea, thanks." She said going into the stall grabbing some, "May I have some of that germ-x?"

"Sure." I said putting some in her hand.

"I haven't seen you, are you a new diva?"

"Oh no…no offense if you're a diva, but I'm Kofi's assistant, name's Heidy." I said as I shook her hand.

"Julie, I didn't take any offense, I do wardrobe." Julie said as I saw up one of her long sleeves seeing a tattoo.

"That's a cool tattoo." I said.

"I have many more, you want to see?" She asked, I nodded and she rolled up her sleeves showing me her tattoos.

"Awesome work." I said studying her arm.

"My husband has a tattoo shop and is a tattoo artist, it'll come in handy for the future for me."

"I might need to talk to him, I want to get a tattoo of what I don't know yet." I said.

"I'll introduce you sometime, but I got to get back to work."

"May I walk with you?" I asked.

"I don't mind, my job is pretty boring so you may not want to stick around."

"It'll give me something to do." I said as I followed her out. "Nice meeting you Mickie and Rosa." I said as I walked out of the locker room with Julie.

"I'm assuming your new to this whole thing."

"Yes, how long have you been with WWE?" I asked following her to where she worked.

"For about a year, everyone is pretty nice but it might take a little while until someone would come up to you or introduce themselves."

"Everyone has been staring at me like I have the plague."

"Their like that."

"Why?"

"Their weird like that, their men." Julie said getting me to laugh, "This is where I work." She said opening the door, I walked in with her.

"Wardrobe right?" I asked looking around.

"Yep, it's an impatient job, or something like that." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll let you get back to work." I said turning on my heels.

"Hey, what are you doing later?" Julie asked, I stopped turning around.

"I don't know, why?"

"Would you want to come out to dinner with my husband and his friend? If your not doing anything, I want another female around."

"I got to talk to Kofi first." I said.

"He can't control you all the time."

"He can't but just to see if it's cool." I said hooking my thumbs in my pocket.

"Why don't you bring Kofi along? I'm sure the others won't mind."

"We'll see, where you going?"

"Knowing the guys, probably Hooters."

"What's Hooters?" I asked curiously.

"Right, your new to America, it's a restaurant that sometimes shows the sports games, all the waitresses are females with big boobs that wear low cutting tank tops and short shorts where their asses are hanging out."

"Oh, one of those restaurants." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think Kofi usually goes with that Mike and Matt dude."

"I haven't met that Matt dude."

"You've met Mike."

"Their bunking together.

"Well, see you after the show." She said.I walked out hearing loud pops causing me to jump to the floor thinking they were gun shots.

"What are you doing sweetie?" A male with shoulder length blackish hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a do rag over his hair, he smiled and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Did you not hear those gun shots?" I asked looking up at him like he was stupid

"That was the pyrotechnics that just shot off for the beginning of the show, your new here huh?"

"Yeah, I should get up from the floor then to stop my embarrassment." I said slowly getting to my feet with his help, I looked around and everyone was looking at me like I was stupid.

"You okay?" He asked smiling, I started dusting myself off.

"I'm embarrassed, but I'm fine." I said scratching my brow.

"Don't listen to the guys, they could be dicks." He said winking at me before he walked into the wardrobe room giggling, I was kind of shocked of how nice he was, and he was cute, I totally embarrassed myself for the night, 'Way to go on making such a good first impression Heidy.' I thought to myself.


	9. Watching the Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked over to the to the monitor watching the show going on.

'This is like a soap opera with more action to it, there is SO many things going on.' I thought.

"Have you watched wrestling before?" A familiar male voice asked, I turned to look at Mike who stepped up next to me.

"Not really, I've read up on a few things."

"How'd you and Kofi meet then?" Mike asked glancing over at me.

"Um….my best friend is his best friend." I said.

"Oh you mind if I stay here and watch with you?"

"No, not at all, I like having company." I said smiling over at him.

"You have a cute smile." Mike said as I felt my cheeks flushing a little, Mike was defiantly cute, but I don't think we could be compatible.

"Thanks, I like your little mo-hawk type hair style."

"Well, you know." He said shrugging getting me to giggle, "So, what did you do before Kofi's assistant."

"I was a drummer."

"Cool, I'm learning how to play guitar myself."."

"Nice." I said turning back to the screen to see Kofi's entrance. "That's an unique entrance he does." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It fits his character."

"You have characters?" I asked glancing over at him for a few moments.

"We all do, some of us it's the same as we are back here, some it is a complete opposite and others there are only a slight difference."

"How different is your character from you?" I asked curiously.

"My character is exactly like me, but there are a few things that are slightly different."

"Easier if it fits you?"

"Yep, so you don't have to change your personality that much in the ring."

"Seems logical." I said as I watched Kofi's match against this blonde man that has a lisp and they repeatedly call him the 'All American American,' Kofi won holding up the belt proudly, "Where does he come out of?" I asked turning a little to look at him.

"I'll show you, follow me." He said smirking, even though I found it earlier, I doubt I could find it now.

"How'd you all remember or know your way around these places if it's a new arena every night?" I asked curiously.

"It might be a new arena, but the backstage setup is 98% of the same layout."

"Once you know one, you'll know them all?"

"Pretty much." Mike said as we caught Kofi jogging down a set of stairs.

"That was an example of a good match, right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, that was a good match." Kofi said smiling his bright smile.

"Yeah, any match that you win is a good match." Mike said.

"Mike has been keeping me company, anything you need me to do?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, the ref would be bringing up my jumpsuit, could you take that to wardrobe?" Kofi asked.

"Sure, wardrobe, I met one of the girls earlier that works at wardrobe, she wants to know if we could go hang out with her and her friends at Hooters? May we go?"

"Do you know what Hooters is?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she told me." I said rolling my eyes.

"We could go if you want."

"Ok, cool, go get changed, showered, whatever you do." I said he turned heading to the locker room.

"I'm going to go grab my things, you know how to get to wardrobe?"

"It's down that way, left down the hall with the vending machines and it's the first door?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you in a few." He said lightly patting me on the back, 'He seems extremely nice.' I thought watching him leave.

"Kofi? Kofi?" The ref asked looking around.

"Oh, I'm his assistant, I'll take that for him." I said extending my hands grasping the clothes from the ref carrying them to wardrobe. 'These clothes are nice and silky.' I thought feeling the material between my fingers.


	10. Embarrassment Occurs Again

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked into wardrobe finding Julie sitting behind a sewing machine with her ear buds in listening to her iPod, I'm assuming. I walked up to the table on the opposing side of her waiting for her to notice me standing there, she finally did.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked taking out an ear bud.

"Not that long, I was told to bring you these for some odd reason." I said looking down at the jumpsuit I held in my hands.

"Thanks."

"Why do you keep that? Doesn't the talent usually keep their gear?"

"Yeah, but when we go off tour like we are tonight, wardrobe keeps some thing of the talents so that when we go back on tour they have to come in and get their gear checked out."

"Makes sense." I said shrugging.

"You guys coming tonight?" She asked standing up carrying the jumpsuit over to a pile of other clothes.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, I got to get back to work, see you at Hooters, there is three of us so you know, I'm sure you'll get there before us since I have a lot more work to do." Julie said.

"Alright, catch you later." I said walking out of wardrobe heading to the parking lot after having to ask a crew member how to get outside, I found the car easier than anything else since I remember where we parked. I didn't see Kofi nor Mike anywhere, I turned around to watch the door I came out of seeing the attractive male that helped me earlier about the guns walking in my direction talking on his phone, I started leaning back to lean against the trunk of the car. Once I rested against he car, the car alarm started blaring, I jumped up turning to look at the car, I felt my skin heat up from embarrassment, I didn't even want to turn and look at that man. I slowly turned to look at him, he was smiling and laughing as he looked at me directly making eye contact. He hung up the phone walking in my direction, I lowered my head laughing under my breath hoping this wasn't happening.

"You know, I'm starting to notice a pattern with you." He said as he started pointing at me waving his finger up and down like someone would when they recognize something.

"I'm always embarrassing myself?" I asked cocking my head sideways to look at him.

"Yeah, but it keeps me laughing. Where are the keys?"

"Mike has them."

"Mizanin?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know his last name."

"But your traveling with him, shouldn't you know his name?"

"I'm not traveling with him per say." I said as Mike and Kofi walked out, Mike dug into his pocket getting his keys stopping the alarm.

"Well, that's your ride."

"Yeah." I said smirking as he walked away, I watched him walk up to a car where another male that had dirty blonde hair that was shorter than his was with sleeved out tattoos on his arms.

"How'd you set the alarm off?" Mike asked getting me to turn my attention to them.

"I didn't know it had an alarm, I leant against it and it went off." I said.

"You turn in my suit?" Kofi asked as Mike pulled the trunk open setting their bags in.

"Yep, it's safe and sound." I said.

"Well, I'm hungry." Mike said slamming the trunk shut.

"Let's go get some food." Kofi said, we climbed into the car letting Mike drive listening to the GPS system to get to this Hooters restaurant.

"Who we meeting again?" Mike asked as we climbed out slamming our doors shut.

"Julie that does wardrobe and her husband and his friend." I said.

"Which one is Julie?" Kofi asked as we walked towards the front door.

"She has the tattoos." I said.

"Oh, that one." Kofi said.


	11. Hooters

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

We walked in to see all the waitresses wearing the exact same skimpy outfits Julie told me about earlier.

"Your comfortable with this?" Mike asked leaning over whispering in my ear.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked turning to look at him smiling feeling only slightly awkward about this.

"How many in your party?" The one girl asked.

"Six, we are waiting on three more people." I answered, she grabbed some menus leading us to a table.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Kofi said heading to the restroom, Mike sat down across from me at the table.

"Kofi told me he has seen you perform, he said you use flame drumsticks, pretty cool." Mike said as he ate a few peanuts that were on the table.

"Yeah, why is it so amazing?" I asked grabbing some peanuts as well.

"It is, anything plus fire is amusing." Mike said pointing at me.

"Except you know, forests, cars, and houses, a forest fire, or a house fire, or a car fire is not cool." I said getting him to laugh.

"You got me there." Mike said.

"Drumming is something I'll miss, but I'm looking to start over and forget my past."

"Your not going to drum anymore?"

"I didn't mean it like that." I said as Kofi walked back sitting down next to Mike, "You guys could sit next to me, I don't have cooties nor do I bite."

"Thought you would want to sit next to your friend Julie." Kofi said.

"I guess, I'm going to go get a beer at the bar, you two want a drink?" I asked standing up grabbing my purse, thank god I had money left over from that twenty.

"I'll take an Heineken, please." Mike said.

"None for me." Kofi said, I walked over to the bar leaning against it waiting for a bartender to take my order.

"What can I get you?" He asked, probably the only male in here that actually works here.

"Um…a Heineken and Pina Colada." I said.

"May I see your ID?"

"Sure." I said pulling out my passport, he looked at it and nodded, I turned around looking at the two men chatting at the table, I then turned my attention to the people walking in seeing Julie walk in with none other than the dirty blonde man that my mystery man was talking to earlier, 'Where is the third person?' I thought to myself anxiously when I saw my mystery man walk in causing my mouth to drop open in shock, 'I am FUCKED!' I thought.

"Here you go." The bartender said catching my attention.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the two drinks off the bar taking a deep breath getting the courage to go over to them, I carried the drinks over to Julie and the two men who stood up front in search of me. "Hey, we are seated this way." I said not trying to make eye contact with any of them just staring towards the ground as my mystery man smiled when he saw me, I turned red from embarrassment knowing that he knows who I am. "Here is your drink Mike." I said setting his drink down and mine down as well, I slid down into my seat, my mystery man grabbing the seat next to me as quick as he could so no one else could grab it.

"Jesus Shane!" Julie said as she almost sat on him.

"Oh, you wanted to sit here?" This Shane dude said, I smiled as I drunk at my Pina Colada not even turning to look at him.

"Not anymore." She said sitting down next to him and the other male was still standing.

"I'm getting a drink, Shane, Julie, you want one?" He asked.

"Mai Tai please Shannon." Julie said.

"I'll take an Heineken too." Shane said, I picked up my Pina Colada drinking a big gulp of it not even staring at Shane setting it back down on the table to be drunk from the straw some more.

"What are you staring at?" I asked grasping the drink with both hands nervously tapping my fingers against the glass and glancing over at him in a nervous manner.

"I know right, Shane, what is your issue?" Julie asked nudging him.

"We meet again." Shane said.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't embarrass myself this time." I said.

"You two met?" Mike asked pointing between us two.

"Not officially." I answered.

"We aren't on name terms, she always seems to end up embarrassing herself in front of me." Shane said.

"How so?" Kofi asked.

"I brought back the drinks." Shannon said setting down the three drinks.

"Let see here, first you thought the pyrotechnics were gun fire….."

"Gun fire?" Everyone asked turning to look at me with questionable faces, Shane was laughing.

"Yes, it sounds A LOT like gun fire and where I lived, when you heard gun fire you jump to the floor and I did." I said turning red from him HAVING to tell these stories.

"Then, the second one was when you set the car alarm off." Shane said.

"You know, I didn't know that the freaking car had an alarm on it. And I think that you're the cause of all my embarrassment, I never seem to embarrass myself around anyone else besides around you." I said turning to look at him.

"Me? I didn't make you jump to the floor thinking it was gun fire, seriously what wrestler would have a gun? Especially with Vince's rules." Shane argued back.

"I don't know Vince's rules, and tonight was my first night at an WWE event, I don't know if you guys will blow the place up." I said.

"If anyone could blow the place up, it could be you with those flaming drum sticks." Mike said drinking his Heineken just giving Shane more ammo, I just turned giving him a dirty look.

"Flaming drum sticks?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, I have drum sticks that I can set on fire, they are in my bag at the hotel and why would I light them if I didn't have a drum to bang." I said.

"Fine, whatever." Mike said.

"Anyways, let me introduce you then so you can be formally introduced, this is Shane and this is my husband Shannon." Julie said.

"Well, that wasn't random at all." Kofi said.

"It's better than listening to these to sarcastically argue with each other." Julie answered.

"I don't see what's wrong with random, who doesn't like a little random in their lives?" I said twirling my straw in my drink.

"I don't know, people that don't like random?" Mike sarcastically said.

"I was going to say that." Shane said as the waitress came over taking our order.

"Shannon, Julie told me you are a tattoo artist, would you be willing to do a tattoo for me?" I asked.

"Sure, of what?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not going to pay for your tattoo." Kofi said.

"I was going to save the money." I said.

"I'll give you a discount, but what are you looking at getting?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't thought much about it." I said.

"Why don't I design one for you? I designed a couple of Julie's and I tattooed half of Shane's back tattoo." Shannon said.

"Ouch, your back?" I asked.

"What?" Shane said.

"Why your back?"

"It wouldn't of fit anywhere else, had to get it there." Shane said.

"I have one, but I need to get it touched up." Kofi said showing us his only tattoo on his arm.

"I can simply touch that up for you, but you got to come to North Carolina to use the shop." Shannon said.

"Maybe we'll make a trip to North Carolina." Kofi said.

"Now you can embarrass yourself more." Shane said excitedly.

"How about no, I'm refusing to embarrass myself anymore." I said.

"I'll wait and see how long that lasts." Shane said.

"How long have you played drums?" Mike asked.

"Um, for many years, since I was 5." I said.

"I'm assuming at least more than ten years since your not 15 if your drinking a Pina Colada." Julie said.

"I'm not stating my age, everyone knows that females lie about their age." I said.

"No! Never." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Like you don't." I said looking at him.

"I'm 21 and sticking to it." Shane said taking a drink and I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes.

"21, you look no older than a day over 50." Mike piped up and I laughed.

"So, how'd you enjoy WWE tonight?" Kofi asked.

"It was fun, actually I was bored since I had no one to hang with." I said.

"Next week you'll have more people to hang with." Shannon said.

"I can hang out with you?" I asked.

"And me." Shane said.

"Maybe I don't wan to hang out with you." I said looking at him with a disgusted face.

"Fine, I will just have to tell EVERYONE about the gun fire story." Shane said.

"I don't care, no one here knows me." I said.

"They will know soon enough." Shane said as the food came and I pulled out the germ-x.

"Does anyone else want some?" I asked pouring some into my hand, Julie, Kofi, Shannon and Mike put a hand out each, I put some in each of their hands. "Shane, don't you want some?"

"No, my dirty hands just gives the food extra flavoring. I mean, the sweat just makes it more salty, it just makes it more tasteful." Shane said smiling.

"Ew, that's just nasty man." Kofi said.

"It's finger licking good." Shane said as he looked at the wings he ordered.

"Your sick, you just disgusted me. Maybe if you die, then you'll know why." I said.

"Then you can get his room." Mike said.

"Yeah, and it's free, but I'll have to deal with his corpse, I can barely stand him much less his dead body." I said.

"Do you need a room to stay?" Julie asked covering her mouth since she spoke with her mouth full.

"Yeah, just for tonight, can she stay in your room Julie?" Kofi asked.

"I only have one bed and I'm sharing with Shannon." Julie answered.

"I have an extra bed, she can stay with me I guess. It shouldn't be a problem, even though I might have to make her sleep in the hallway." Shane said.

"Don't make me stay with this freak." I said.

"Why doesn't Shannon move into Shane's room and you two can share a bed?" Kofi suggested.

"Kofi, if you and me don't want to share a bed, what makes you think Julie and Heidy would want to share a bed." Mike stated.

"Plus, Shannon is my husband and I don't trust him and Shane together, who knows what trouble they would cause, with Heidy there maybe he'll behave." Julie said.

"I can behave." Shane said in defense.

"I don't mind sharing a room with Shane, that is if he doesn't mind, may I stay in your room Shane?" I asked.

"If you promise not to set off any more alarms tonight." Shane said.

"I won't, if you promise to wash your hands tonight." I said grossed out.

"I guess I can wash them, for you though." Shane said.

"I feel so honored if you did." I said putting some germ-x in his hands.

"You should be honored, he doesn't wash his hands for many people." Shannon joked, we ate our food peacefully besides small chats here and there.

"That was a good meal." Kofi said.

"Yeah it was." I said as I sipped up rest of my second Pina Colada.

"What drink you drinking?" Julie asked.

"Pina Colada, I usually get the Mai Tai's like what you got." I said.

"Oh god, not another Mai Tai girl." Shane said.

"Oh god, not another Heineken man." I shot back at him.

"We should get back to the hotel, tomorrow is go home day." Mike said.

"Yeah, we should." Shannon said, everyone tossed money onto the table besides me, we walked out to the two different cars.

"What room you in?" I asked looking over at Shane who was walking next to me.

"Maybe I don't want to bunk with you anymore." Shane said.

"I guess I'll just have to sleep outside your door, Julie, what room is he staying in?" I asked, she smiled evilly, she leant over whispering.

"3504." She whispered.

"JULIE!" Shane said as he started chasing her through the parking lot with her screaming, Shannon just leant to the side resting on the car swinging the keys.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kofi asked.

"Nah, Shane does this to everyone, you better get used to it Heidy." Shannon said swinging his arm our lightly smacking me.

"Well, I guess I just got to find ways to trip him or something." I said watching the two, Shane finally caught her throwing her over his shoulder and she was hitting him with her fists on his back.

"What room did she tell you?" Shane asked dropping Julie.

"She said you snore in your sleep and not to share a room with you." I said.

"Right, what room did she tell you?" Shane said.

"I don't remember." I said.

"Fine, if you show up at my hotel door, I guess she told you the right room." Shane said.

"Would you open your door?"

"I'll think about it." Shane said and Julie lightly smacked him on the chest.

"If he doesn't let you in, we are across the hall, I can sleep on the floor or in the chair and you can share a bed with Julie." Shannon said.

"We'll think of something if Shane is being a douche." Julie said.

"What?" Shane said, unexpectedly she pulled me into a hug, I shook Shannon's hand turning to look at Shane. "Your not getting anything, I have to sleep with you tonight, not like that before any of you take that the wrong way." Shane said.

"Yeah, why would I even want to sleep with you anyway? I'll be more embarrassed that I slept with you of all people, and I'll be embarrassed for you having to sleep with me." I said, everyone's mouths dropped watching this.

"Thank god for two beds then, you don't have to even touch me nor would I have to touch you." Shane said.

"Right, should we let these two share a room?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I said as we watched each other slowly climbing into the two different cars driving over to the hotel. I walked with the two men up to their room grabbing my suitcase.

"I'll walk you over to Shane's making sure he lets you in." Kofi said as he slowly walked with me down the hallway and up one floor to Shane's room.

"Thanks for walking with me and this whole thing." I said.

"It's cool, at least we were able to find you a bed tonight without much trouble. I'll come get you at 10 AM, I'm sure Shane will be checking out as well at 11 so you should be up."

"I'll make sure I'll be up." I said nodding, I knocked on the door waiting for him to open.

"I thought I told you that you weren't staying here." Shane said as he opened the door.

"If I wasn't staying here, why'd you open your door?" I said.

"Fine, I guess you got a point, get in here." Shane said.

"Night Kofi." I said hugging him, I grabbed my bag from him rolling it in behind me, and Shane shut the door.

"Night Kofi." He mimicked, I gently swung my leg up kicking him in the butt, he rubbed his butt where I lightly kicked him.


	12. Can't Sleep

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"So, you don't look like a drummer nor a person that looks like would want a tattoo." Shane said sitting onto the bed laying back resting his hands to the side of him above his head.

"Looks could be deceiving." I said as I pulled my suitcase onto my bed opening it to see what I packed finding something comfortable to wear as pajamas.

"Very true, first impressions never last long." Shane said looking over at me smiling, I rolled my eyes walking into the bathroom changing walking out putting my clothes that I wore today in my suitcase putting it aside, I crawled onto my bed laying down.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I asked rolling over to my side to stare at him.

"Yeah, I have the green lantern on my right arm…"

"Green lantern? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, I didn't know you were into those super hero things." I said.

"And I have my last name Helm's tattooed in green across my back."

"Oh yeah, the back tattoo we were talking about at dinner, did it hurt?" I said.

"It hurt a little, but it looks pretty cool, you want to see?"

"Sure." I said, I figured why not, he stood up pulling his shirt over his head tossing it aside.

"Isn't it cool?" He asked turning so I could see the green Helms tattoo.

"That is huge and cool." I said.

"Yeah, I thought so." Shane said as he sat back around.

"Sorry for the way I was treating you at the restaurant." I said.

"It's cool, I'm sorry for the way I was treating you back." Shane said.

"How did we get to treat each other like that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, if it ever gets too much, let me know."

"Nah it's cool." I said shrugging.

"I should be tired and should go to bed, but you want to go get a drink?" Shane asked.

"I'm in my pajamas, but I can slip something on I guess."

"Just go down there in your pajamas, no one will care, it's a hotel, I'm going down there without my shirt."

"I can't get drunk though."

"I wasn't planning on getting drunk." Shane said.

"You are allowed to, us females can't." I said as I climbed out of the bed squatting down next to my suitcase grabbing jeans pulling them on over my shorts that I was wearing and I figured just go down there in my plain white shirt. "I don't have any money." I said.

"I'll cover you, don't worry about it." Shane said as he grabbed his key, we headed down to the bar in the hotel being the only two there. "What do you want?" Shane asked as I slid into the booth he insisted we sit at.

"Mai Tai please." I said as he went and got a Mai Tai and his Heineken, he walked back sliding in on the other side.

"Maybe if you can make it out to North Carolina, Shannon is in a band with Jeff Hardy, maybe you can rock with them once."

"No idea who Jeff Hardy is, but I know I want to go there sometime when I decide to get my tattoo."

"How'd you know that drumming was your thing?" Shane asked.

"It was in my family." I said instinctively grabbing at the rings hanging from my neck.

"Aw, dad or mom?"

"Dad, mom was a bartender, just worked together huh?" I said chuckled a little.

"Yeah, that's kind of funny though." He said.

"What do you do at WWE?"

"I'm a wrestler."

"How'd you get into wrestling?" I asked drinking at my Mai Tai.

"Shannon and the two Hardy's."

"Friends always pull you into things, huh?"

"It's funny how that works, I always wondered why we become friends with people if all they do is pull you into things."

"But if you didn't have friends, you wouldn't make it that far, your family will just drive you nuts wouldn't it?" I asked.

"True, but some friends you consider like family since your so close."

"But if you consider those friends family, you can easily break away from them, they aren't blood related so it'll be easier to leave them."

"I'm confused, anyway, it's weird how the genes work." Shane said.

"Yeah…." I said.

"How'd you get into this crazy wrestling world?"

"Kofi, I never really knew about wrestling until Kofi."

"Both Jamaican natives, so you two met there?"

"Not exactly, yeah we met there, but not by ourselves." I said as I planted my hands on both sides of my drink.

"Huh?"

"My best friend, who I consider as a brother, was best friends with Kofi since the day they were born pretty much. When Kofi came out to Jamaica to visit him, he brought Kofi over to the show I was performing at and introduced us." I said, for some odd reason I felt oddly comfortable talking to him as well as I am with Kofi since we have a little bonding from dinner.

"Oh, you performed?"

"Kind of, it was in an all male drum band that my dad and mom started, my mom dealt with the bar stuff and my dad dealt with the drummers. I got into that, being the first female in it." I said.

"That's cool.....have I heard of this band you were in?" Shane asked sipping his drink that was almost empty.

"Yeah, if you were from Jamaica probably."

"It isn't international?"

"Nah, just local stuff." I said shaking my head no, how cool would it be if it was international?

"What's that on your necklace?" Shane asked nodding towards my neck.

"Oh, it's my mom and dad's wedding ring....this way they are always with me."

"That's cool...you miss them huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it, what's your favorite music?" I asked changing the subject.

"Favorite band more like it, Pearl Jam." He said proudly.

"Pearl Jam? Who's Pearl Jam?" I asked confusedly.

"What? You've been deprived girl, we're going up to the room right now so you can hear the best band EVER!" Shane said climbing out of the booth dragging me out of the booth and up to the room, I'm glad he didn't really push me into telling him more about my parents.


	13. Overslept

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"What's the big deal about Pearl Jam?" I asked shutting the room door behind me as he shuffled through his duffel bag.

"Their my favorite band of all time, you'll see why." He said pulling out this small electronic thing that was a version of an ipod and plugged in his earbuds. "Here." He said practically shoving it into my ear before he scrolled through his songs.

"You have a lot of songs." I said as he clicked on a song named 'Black,' "Black? Isn't that a color?"

"Just shut up and listen would you?" He said smacking me in the gut a little, I rolled my eyes and just listened to the song and him singing along to it. "How'd you like it?" He asked.

"It was pretty good." I said shrugging.

"Pretty good? You got to listen to the others." He said in a insisting manner, he insisted that we listened to EVERY Pearl Jam song he had on his iPod.

"God, it's already 4 AM, I should go to bed." I said pulling out the bud standing up. I pulled my jeans off to my pajama shorts I had underneath.

"Yeah, unless if Kofi will have an heart attack." Shane said shutting down his iPod and wrapping his earbuds up putting it back in his bag. I climbed back into the bed from earlier getting comfy watching him do a few things until he finally climbed into the other bed. "You flying back to Jamiaca?" He asked from the opposing bed as we were facing each other since we were both laying on our sides.

"Nah, I'm flying back to Boston I think."

"Staying at Kofi's?"

"Yeah, where you going?" I asked curiously.

"North Carolina, a few miles away from where Shannon and Julie live."

"Have you been to Boston?"

"Yeah, very nice city." He said shrugging with his right shoulder.

"Do you like your town?" I asked.

"Yeah, small and surrounded by all my friends."

"All your friends?"

"My crew at least."

"You have a posse?" I asked giggling a little.

"Yes, it's called the Hurri-Posse."

"Hurri-posse? What's Hurri?"

"You don't watch wrestling much?"

"Not much." I said in a guilty manner.

"I'll explain it in the near future, let's just get some sleep."

"Night Shane."

"Night Heidy." He siad before turning the lamp off, I rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling hearing him ruffling the sheets. At 10 AM, we were woken up by banging on the door, talking about scaring the hell out of someone huh? Shane jumped up in panic then slowly made his way to the door in his boxers. "WHAT?!?!" He said, I got up walking around the corner of the bed to see Kofi and Mike standing on the other side of the door.

"Morning, did we forget to set an alarm?" Mike asked laughing at Shane's wild hair from sleeping.

"Heidy, get dress, we are running late, I'll meet you in the lobby." Kofi said seriously before he looked at Shane with an evil glare, Shane shut the door then went back to his bed flopping face first onto the bed, I pulled my suitcase open pulling out a new outfit, I went into the bathroom changing and freshened up some before I walked out putting things back into my suitcase zipping it up. 'I'm not leaving him here sleeping....water!' I thought, I went back into the bathroom filling the ice bucket 1/4 full with water carefully walking out without spilling any nor to wake him. I set the bucket down gently only to move my bag somewhere where it was easy access so I can bolt to the door. I repicked up the bucket getting a little closer to the sleeping Shane, I swung the bucket forward then back quickly causing the water to fling out onto him, I dropped the bucket bolting to the door grabbing my bag on the way. I heard him scream from shock and anger, I didn't care, I just ran as fast as I could so he couldn't catch me. I got to the elevator with two other people, as the doors were closing I saw Shane running down the hall after me and I just waved aimlessly laughing nonstop, the two other people in the elevator looked at me weirdly once the doors shut. When the elevator reached the lobby, I walked off to the lounge area seeing Kofi and Mike sitting in two chairs drinking coffee and Mike was eating a danish as well, I walked up to them.

"You know, the assistant is the one usually making sure I'm up and on top of it, and getting me coffee, not the other way around." Kofi sarcastically said.

"Sorry, I must of forgot to set an alarm last night, Shane kept me up until four in the morning." I said grabbing the coffee Kofi handed me and took a sip.

"Not going to ask any details." Kofi said as I could see mixture of feelings on his face, it was so many it was hard to read.

"I will." Mike said.

"He played Pearl Jam for me, what are you two thinking?" I asked.

"Okay." Kofi said.


	14. Airports and Airplanes

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

We headed to the airport waiting in a differnt line than Mike.

"Where is he flying?" I asked curiously staring at Mike from where we were standing.

"California."

"Hollywood?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhat, LA area."

"What's Boston like?"

"It has it's good and bad parts like any other city."

"What city doesn't now days?" I said drinking rest of my coffee holding onto it until we got through the line, we got our tickets before Mike got up to the counter. "Should we wait for Mike?" I asked looking down at Mike still in line, he was looking back at us.

"Nah, we'll meet him upstairs."

"How would he know what terminal we are at if he is going to LA?"

"Just relax, he'll find us, it isn't that hard to find someone in an airport. Plus they invented the thing called cell phones." Kofi said as we climbed off the escalator getting into a line for security.

"Would you have room for me at your house?" I asked as we stopped, I leant against the banister that was put up to form the line.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you come back to my place if i didn't have a place for you."

"Thanks, any pets?"

"I have a dog, she stays at a dog day care while I'm on tour, so you'll have to go get her, but I'll go with you this week since you don't know where it's at."

"It's walking distance?" I asked moving forward in the line.

"Yeah, it's up like two blcoks from my place."

"Not too far then."

"Almost everything is walking distance, but I choose not to walk."

"Lazy." I siad rolling my eyes.

"Second row ma'am." The security guard said, I walked where he pointed with Kofi following close behind me.

"Some of us aren't you and don't walk everywhere." Kofi said as I put my purse and the stuff from my pocket inside my purse, taking my shoes off putting them on the x-ray belt.

"Your just jealous."

"Oh god, your starting to sound like Mike."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously and walked through the metal detector meeting my stuff on the other side of the x-ray machine pulling my shoes off first to put them on my feet.

"Every night he has a match, he has to say 'I'm the Miz and I'm awesome...'" Kofi said as he walked through the metal dectector as I retied my shoe laces.

"You serious?" I asked as Kofi just gave me this look that obvious meant that what he said was true and he couldn't make it up if he tried as he grabbed his things putting his shoes back on. "Okay, hee's cocky, what else does he do?"

"He calls himself 'The Chick Magnet,' but I wouldn't know."

"Don't get me wrong, he's cute...."

"I don't need to know that you find my friend attractive, do you want some more coffee? I think there is a Starbucks around here somewhere." Kofi said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Sure....but what I was saying before you interupted me, he's not my cup of tea and that I have learned guys like that are always tring to overcompensate for something their lacking usually found in the pants area." I said realizing that might be a little too much as well.

"Wow...yeah, we defiantly need to stop talking about this."

"Sorry, my bad." I said as I felt myself turning a light shade of red following him to find Starbucks.

"It's cool, but don't bring it up to Mike, he would get all offensive about it."

"It's true?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't look, just get in front of me and look for Starbucks."

"Shutting up now, so he's a man whore?" I asked.

"He thinks so, I just go along with it."

"Oh....here's that Starbucks, what's good here?" I asked walking in beside Kofi.

"Well almost everything, it all depends on what you prefer....why dont you let me order for you?"

"How would you know what I like?" I asked curiously.

"I might know a little, I'll order you what I usually get and hopefully you'll like it."

"But what's the differance between lattes, mocha's?" I asked curiously.

"I'll explain it later." Kofi said as we got in the back of the line.

"Would Mike want something?"

"He'll get one later when and if he wants one."

"What's the thing you are ordering me?"

"The French Vanilla latte."

"They serve cold ones?" I asked curiously looking at the cooler that held cool drinks and fruit things.

"Yeah, you could but these or you can have them make you freshly made cold ones...."

"May I try a French Vanilla cold one?" I asked nervously.

"Alright, hopefully you will like them."

"Wouldn't the cold ones make you more awake like cold showers?"

"Maybe, I've never tried the cold ones so I can't tell you."

"Men have less sensitive taste buds than us women." I said as we were next in line.

"Maybe..."

"I think so." I said as I stepped forward with Kofi ordering our two drinks giving them Kofi's name, "Why do you give them your name?" I asked following Kofi to a side near where creamer and sugar was set aside.

"Instead of order numbers, they use names, plus so they could continue taking others order." He answered, I doubt he actually knew.

"Never heard of a place doing it this way."

"There is a first for everything." Kofi said smirking as he looked down at the reciept that he was playing between his fingers.

"What do you have planned for your time off?"

"Relaxing and spending time with you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I can explore by myself." I said feeling that he was forced or unwillingly wanted to take me around.

"I want to, you don't want me too? I feel so hurt." Kofi said putting an hand up to where his heart is jokingly. I playfully bumped into him giggling.

"I want you too, I just don't want you to feel obligated to do so."

"I don't feel obligated to do it." Kofi said.

"KOFI!" An employee said loudly, we walked up to the counter picking up the two drinks as he just set them down on the counter.

"Take a sip and see if you like it." Kofi siad pulling out his phone flipping it open and I obviously knew it was on camera mode.

"Do you have to take a picture of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to snap a photo of your first reaction to Starbucks." Kofi said, I rolled my eyes as I slowly brought the straw to my mouth taking a sip into my mouth and a snap sound going off signalling that Kofi had taken a photo. "How'd you like it?"

"It's good." I said, we walked out seeing Mike walking through security check point.

"Perfect timing." Kofi said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Awesome." I said as we stood to the side waiting for Mike to join us.

"I hate security check points." Mike said rebuckling his belt.

"Why? The magnet always go off?" I asked.

"What magnet?" Mike asked all confused, Kofi and I looked at each other then burst out into laughter, we turned around walking away chuckling leaving him there, "GUYS! What magnet?" He excalimed as he ran to catch up to us.

"The one that you attract all the 'chicks' with." I said doing air quotes around the word chick as we walked through the airport.

"I'm confused." Mike said.

"Dude, she knows about your wrestling gimmick." Kofi said plain and simply.

"You told her?" Mike asked shocked.

"No, the little man that I only talk to told me." I joked.

"Do you talk to that little man often?" Mike asked.

"She was joking man." Kofi said as we planted our asses in seats at a terminal.

"It's just my gimmick." Mike siad as I brought my drink to my lips sipping at it some more.

"Thats not what I was told." I said under my breath before I sucked at the straw again.

"What?" Mike asked as Kofi giggled since he sat next to me and could hear whatever I said.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head a little from laughter.

"Next week, Mike and I have a match." Kofi siad.

"That was random." I said setting my drinkg on my leg holidng the top part with my hand.

"It was, but we were talking along the lines of wrestling." Kofi said.

"I want to know again why you were up to 4 AM with Shane." Mike said.

"We were listening to Pearl Jam, he said I was missing out on something." I said shrugging.

"You are if you like that type of music." Mike said.

"It was okay music, but I'm not much for listening to it, I would never play it." I siad.

"Thats what we can do, you could teach me a little more drumming." Kofi said nudging me with his elbow.

"Do you have a drum set?" I asked.

"No..." Kofi said.

"How can she teach you if you don't have a drum set?" Mike asked.

"The rockband version." Kofi said.

"I can't teach you on that version, it gives you the notes." I siad.

"Don't you have a set back in Jamiaca?" Mike asked leaning back in his seat.

"Kind of, I might have my dads set at my uncles." I said looking down at my drink and playing with my necklace in the other hand.

"Why don't you ship it to Kofi's house?" Mike asked, I looked over at Kofi who had a blank expression on his face like he had zoned out.

"I don't know if that's smart, I mean, my house may not be a permanent address for you." Kofi said.

"It is for a while, but I must obey your request since it is your house." I said.

"I'll think about it, but give me time." Kofi siad.

"No problem, how far along are you in guitar training?" I asked Mike.

"Not that far along, only have had a couple of lessons." Mike answered.

"And he still sucks like the first time he played." Kofi mumbled.

"Ha ha, like you ever heard me play." Mike siad.

"I'm only assuming, most people aren't good after the first couple rehearsals and we ARE talking about you Mike." Kofi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked offensively.

"I'm sure your better than he says." I said lightly smacking Kofi in a playful manner and trying not to laugh myself.

"Maybe we can do a duet or form a band." Mike said, Kofi quietly took a sip of his coffee which is probably a good thing he did.

"I'll get back to you about that." I said as an announcement for Mike's flight came over the sound system.

"That's me, catch you guys in a few days." Mike said as I stood up next to Kofi, Mike pulled Kofi into a manly hug. "You want a hug too?"

"I guess." I said hugging him, Kofi and I plopped down watching Mike walk away towards his terminal carrying a carry-on. "What's the plans for time-off?"

"I don't know yet, probably showing you around and letting you settle in at my place some."

"I guess I slowly need to start bringing stuff over from Jamiaca."

"You could, your decision." Kofi said shrugging.

"You seem awful relaxed about it."

"Well, you know, my house is now your house." Kofi said chewing at his straw.

"What is with the citizenship thing?" I asked curiously.

"You have to study and pass a written and/or oral exam, until then you need someone to sponsor you to get a green card until you pass that test."

"Will you sponsor me then?" I asked curiously hoping that he said yes sipping at my drink nervously.

"Well duh, I'm not stupid, I'm not going to let you be here illegally and risk my job and my citizenship as well. What do you take me as? An idiot?" He said sarcastically and in an offensive manner and made this weird but funny noise causing me to laugh even harder than i was at what he said.

"No...no...no, that's not what I meant...." I said trying to calm down my laughter, "I just....phew....I just wanted to make sure that you were going to sponsor me." I said catching my breathe and wiped my eyes from laughter, I don't know why it was so funny but it was to me.

"Okay....that wasn't that funny...." Kofi said sipping his drink and slowly reaching over trying to snatch my drink but I kept moving it out of the way so he couldn't get it, "I think you have had enough coffee this morning or not enough sleep, one of the two or both." Kofi siad.

"I haven't had enough sleep which means I need more coffee to stay awake thank you very much." I said drinking the coffee proudly, he just rolled his eyes.

"We'll go by that one state building and get your sponsorship paperwork done with so you can get your green card and/or process started."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"On the way back, we could pick up my dog from the kennel place that watches her while I'm on tour." Kofi said.

"Right your dog, what's her name?" I asked bringing one leg up onto the seat with me.

"Lizzy, she's a real nice puppy, you'll like her." Kofi said looking over at me.

"What else is there to do in Boston tomorrow?"

"There is a lot to do in Boston, too much for one day, we can just get lost out on the town so you can get a little taste of what your new hometown would be."

"The state department won't take that long would it? I want to spend a lot of time in the city." I said.

"Heidy, we have three days off, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to explore the city a little." Kofi said confidently then we heard our flight being called over the sound system that they were boarding, "You ready for the flight?" Kofi asked concernedly.

"Yeah...I'll be fine...I'm sitting next to you right?" I asked standing up pulling my purse onto my shoulder.

"Like I would book you in a different row." He said smiling his bright smile.

"You might to torture me." I said shrugging and lightly bumping into him and got in line in front of him.

"Nah, I might be a smart ass or joke around often, but I won't do that to you....right now I won't, maybe when you get more comfortable with flying or if we start traveling again with Shane and them, then I'll make sure you sit with them to give me a break."

"Real funny....and I don't think I'm going to become a fan of flying anytime soon."

"It'll take a while for it to grow on you." Kofi said lightly patting me on the back, we slowly moved forward in line until it was our turn to hand over out tickets to get checked and allowed onto the plane. I led Kofi down the aisle between the two rows of seats looking at the numbers that were marked above the seats and below the overhead compartments.

"22.....23.....24....and 25, seats A and B?" I asked confusedly looking back at Kofi who just nodded, I scooted in towards the window seat plopping down and immediately shutting the open window.

"No reading the instruction pamphlets this time, you read them enough last time I think you ARE the instruction pamphlet." Kofi said jokingly putting his carry on bag between his leg as did I with my purse.

"Whatever....." I said rolling my eyes staring up at the light and air thing they head near the seat letters and number, when I looked back down Kofi was looking at one of the pamphlets, "Hey, your reading one."

"Too bad, I banned you but I didn't ban myself....hey, they are playing an episode of Friends on this flight." Kofi said.

"They play television shows on flights?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, on short flights like this one they do, sometimes they do sometimes they don't, long flights usually play movies. You can listen to the movies or shows through the arm rest that has the headphone plug-in, or you could change it to a music station." Kofi explained.

"Why didn't they play a movie on the last plane, that certainly would of distracted me?"

"You slept."

"Whatever...." I said repositioning myself in my seat.

"You want to listen to some music?" Kofi asked.

"I don't have headphones."

"I have ear buds, I'm sure we could share them for now."

"Thanks." I said smiling, we buckled in and listened to the instuctional safety guidelines that the stewardess does while the plane is being piloted out onto the flight lines, Kofi pulled out his pair of neon green ear buds from his carry on bag, "Neon green?" I asked in a gross manner.

"It matches my ring attire.....somewhat, you got a problem with that?" He asked.

"No, not a problem." I said as he handed me one looking at the small thing he handed me, I watched him as he inserted it properly into his ear, last night I didn't put it in myself, Shane practically shoved it into my ear drum.

"You have anything in particular you want to listen to?" Kofi asked fumbling with the cord to plug it into the headphone plug in on his armrest.

"Whatever you would like to listen to." I said moving some strands of my hair from behind my ear to my back.

"Let's listen to a radio station, let's see here...." Kofi said flipping through radio stations hearing small bits of each station until he stopped at one that was more rockish maybe even rock and rollish, "This okay with you?" Kofi asked.

"Fine with me." I said as I leant my head back, shutting my eyes knowing take off was shortly coming, I grasped onto Kofi's hand that was on the armrest in between the two of us interlacing our fingers and tightly squeezing his hand through the whole take off process.

"OH SHIT!" Kofi moaned and bit into his other hand from pain, as we leveled out into the air I started letting go of his hand, "OW! Hello, that's my hand.... I need it...." He said, and I blushfully let go of his hand rest of the way and he twisted it to make sure it was fine and he cracked his knuckles, "Jesus woman, you got some power on you." He said.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"It's cool, but ow..." He said holding the hand that probably still has pain, he re-adjusted his bud before I leant back against the chair again shutting my eyes trying to relax some and just listen to the music that was being played through the ear bud. The flight came to an end sooner than I thought, and Kofi allowed me to hang onto his arm instead of his hand this time since it was still experiencing pain.

"That was a quick flight." I said taking out the bud and handed it to Kofi as the plane was being piloted and pulled into a terminal. Kofi wrapped the two buds and the cord around his fingers so he could put it back into his carry-on bag and I lifted the window cover up so I could see what this Boston city looked like from the airport point of view.

"It usually does if you take a nap or sleep." Kofi said zipping the bag back up and leant back in his seat.

"I didn't fall asleep did I?" I asked as the plane stopped and we were only waiting for the seat buckle sign to be taking off.

"Only for a few moments, it was fine." Kofi said smiling.


	15. Home at Last

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. FINALLY I GOT AROUND TO START WORKING ON THIS STORY AGAIN, I HAVE BEEN TOO BUSY WITH MY NEW COMMUNITY ONE.**

**Heidi's Point of View-**

"Sorry, I was tired." I said tuning to look at him as we were walking to the stairs.

"No biggie, I know you were tired." Kofi said as the seat belt sign turned off, we unbuckled our seat belts gathering our bags at our feet.

"Home at last for you?" I asked standing up leaning against the seat in front of me so I wouldn't hit my head on the overhead compartment.

"Yeah but I do miss Jamiaca and the traveling."

"Why do you miss the traveling?" I asked as I slid out into the walkway behind Kofi.

"The traveling not so much but my friends and the crowds at the arena."

"Don't you ever call your friends?" I asked.

"No I see them for four straight days, we spend so much time together that on the three days off its just enough time to miss them or get enough alone time."

"If you ever want me to leave over the next few days just let me know and I'll get lost in the city, literally." I said as we started to walk down a large set of stairs.

"Nah, it can get lonely in my apartment."

"You just said you like alone time." I pointed out.

"I do, but sometimes it doesn't mean I need it all the time, I don't want to be lonely."

"I see." I said as we reached the bottom going to the right of the stairwell to the many luggage carousels, "Which one is ours?" I asked not sure which one we should go to.

"We flew on American Airlines, and their luggage carousels are over here." Kofi said pointing at a section of carasouels following him towards that area.

"How do you know it's your flight?" I asked as you couldn't tell I don't fly much.

"The light flashes and rings, then on the screen our flight information would show on it." Kofi explained.

"Oh..." I said as we stood in front of the multiple caraseouls waiting for one to go off with our information.

"I think the next one is ours." Kofi said as within moments after he said that a red light begun flashing with our flight information, "Called it."

"Psychic?" I joked.

"Yes, I predict that they lost my baggage." Kofi said as we walked over to the caraseoul behind an elder couple, "If we're not near a baby it's an elder people, why's that?"

"You should of predicted that." I said gigling.

"For real...." Kofi said as a suitcase were being throwen up onto the convey belt so it can slide onto the metal caraseoul leading more onto the caraseoul.

"There's mine." I said seeing my bag sliding down onto the caraseoul, "Excuse me." I said cutting between the elder couple pulling my suitcase off the caraseoul only to see Kofi's bag fall onto the caraseoul after I pulled mine off, I waited for his bag to get to me then pulled it off rolling them over to Kofi. "Got your bag." I said rolling his bag up to him.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the bar that rolled his bag, I followed him out a sliding door to a line getting behind the last person in line. "What's this line for?" I asked.

"A cab...it looks as if its going to rain." Kofi said causing me to look up into the gray clouds in the sky.

"Maybe, it certainly does look like it huh?" I said focusing on the sky until I saw Kofi scoot forward in line moving up with him.

"You have rain clothes?"

"Nope....I didn't expect rain....."

"Always expect rain or snow in Boston....during the summer it's the best time." Kofi said.

"You tell me this after I've packed and here, thanks."

"You never asked what weather was like." Kofi said smiling widely.

"Your such a jerk." I said lightly smacking him and he chuckled to himself.

"Am not."

"You can be jerkish at times." I said crossing my arms.

"So can you..." He said mocking my expression.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About noon, I'm assuming."

"You want to do lunch on the way to pick up your dog?" I asked moving up in the line making it to the turn.

"Sure, there is a great Itailian restaurant on the way."

"Sounds good." I said.

"You like Italian?"

"That's like spagghtti and pizza and such?"

"Yep, I'm more of a lasagana person." Kofi admitted.

"Lasagana, I could give or take."

"No, you got to try the way this palce makes it, it's unbelieveable."

"Don't drool over it, it's not even here." I joked as he lightly smacked me when we were moved to a number for a cab.

"No, seriously, if you think about it and it makes you drool, it's has to be good.""

"I guess its good then." I said as he pulled the door open of the cabs back seat for me when it pulled up holding it open for me to climb in.

"Yeah, it's that good." Kofi said as he climbed in as the taxi driver lugged our luggage into the trunk.

"Your place far from here?" I asked buckling in and looked over at the man in the seat next to me.

"About an half hour depending on traffic."

"Not bad, you live in an apartment complex?" I asked.

"Kind of....I think you'll like it though."

"What makes you think I'll like it?" I asked giving him a questionable expression.

"By the way you and Sebastian decorated that apartment, I know that wasn't Sebastian and that was ALL you so I have a similar decorating style." Kofi admitted putting a sly smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's not something I like to admit."

"I would of found out anyway."

"Yeah, that's why I figured to tell you." Kofi said smiling as the driver climbed in.

"Where we going today?" The taxi driver asked resetting the counter.

"5006 South Bayron Street." Kofi answered as the taxi driver drove off.

"Will you be my tour guide and point out things to me?" I asked.

"Yep..." Kofi said as the whole ride to his apartment he pointed out land marks and telling me silly stories about something that had happened somewhere and what it was like growing up there.

"5006 South Bayron Street." The taxi driver said, Kofi pulled out his wallet as I looked over my shoulder looking for the cars to be clear then I quickly climbed out of the car and moving out of the way of the lane not to be hit standing there, I moved behind the trunk when Kofi climbed out hearing the clicking of the trunk being popped, we both lifted up the trunk door pulling out our suitcases and set them up on the curb.

"Follow close behind, this is an okay neighborhood but there is still some shifty people in this area." Kofi whispered, I simply nodded leaving it at that. I walked closely behind him into his apartment building, I looked up and down the street waiting for him to type in the code to give us access to the building and up the stairs walking down the carpeted hallway, it looked pretty nice on the inside compared to the outside. The lobby had a chandler with an expensive piano and the hallway had flowers and vases, which I was questioning the whole 'having shifty people' but I didn't want to fall too far behind. Kofi stopped in front of a door opening it letting me walk in first. I walked in and it was breath taking, it reminded me a lot of my apartment in Jamiaca so I could totally get used to staying here. "Like it?"

"Love it, it reminds me of home." I answered leaving my bag to the side of the door.

"Yeah, when I saw your apartment that is what I thought. I'm going to take your bag to your room." Kofi said as he grasped my bag with his other hand rolling it with him along with his own walking past me as I looked around at the stuff in the living room, the paintings on the wall of flowers, I found a few nice vases like out in the hall, he had a patio that had a table and a couple of chairs, photo frames with photos containing him and a few people that I didn't know, some I could assume was his family the others I could only assume as his friends. I turned around from facing the wall that his leather couch was against to see his 42" plasma television and sound system with his multiple gaming systems with a few trophies on the television stand. I walked around the glass coffee table up to the television looking at what the trophies were for, nothing shocking, it was mainly for wrestling and other sport things along with a couple of medals. I turned to see a breakfast bar island type, I walked between the island and the wall into the kitchen seeing a vase of flowers on the island and place mats where the bar stools were, the oak wood counters and the top of the line kitchen appliances. I saw a picture frame flipped down on top of his refrigerator, I reached above my head pulling it down looking at it, it was a picture of him and this other girl, 'Girlfriend, this should be displayed.' I thought as I set it upright on the counter, I turned around seeing a water and food bowl that had fancy writing saying Roxie with hearts on one and flowers on the other. "So, done looking around?" Kofi asked joining me.

"Yeah, why did you push this picture down of you and your girlfriend?" I asked picking up the picture I just set down.

"That's not my girlfriend....."

"Oh....who is it?" I asked looking at it again.

"It was my ex-girlfriend." He said grabbing it from me and setting it back on top of the refrigerator face down.

"Why do you keep it then?"

"She had cancer, for a while they weren't sure if she was going to make it and she did, I keep it just to look at it once and a while to remind me that she pulled through so can I. I keep it down so it doesn't remind me everyday of the heartbreak I went through during our break up and when she was diagnosised." Kofi explained.

"Oh....I'm sorry, I'm glad she's better though."

"Me too, I rarely talk to her now that she's married with a kid."

"You sound unhappy about it." I said leaning against the counter.

"I'm happy for her, but I just wish that our relationship would of lasted longer so I could of been there more during her whole radiology treatments and getting better with the cancer."

"You didn't know, I'm sure you were there when you could of been." I said walking over to where he was leaning against the refrigerator, I rested an hand on his back rubbing it lightly.

"I tried...." He said as I heard a light sniffle, "Your room, let me show you your room." Kofi said as he pushed himself off the refrigerator leading me to my room. "This was her room, I haven't changed anything yet, hopefully you don't mind." Kofi said as he opened the door exposing the pink painted room that had a lot of flower decorations a vase on the desk that had fake roses in it, a flower shaped rug and bed set with flowers.

"A lot of flowers, but it's defiantely cute." I said walking in sitting down on the bed, it was pretty comfy. I picked up a picture on the nightstand of Kofi and a mini dashound. "Is this Roxie?" I asked.

"Yep....if you don't want that picture there, I can take..." Kofi said.

"No, it's cute....she's a precious little thing isn't she." I said.

"Yeah, she stole her daddies heart, she's super spoiled." Kofi said.

"I bet...." I said looking around a little more seeing some butterfly things, a couple of book shelfs built on the wall that had a few dolls and/or stuffed bears. "Where's my bag?" I asked standing up.

"In your closet." He said nodding towards the door on the rigt of me, I opneed it to see my walk in closet turning on the light to see how big it was, it had shelfs attached to the wall, hangers, and a dresser. "I don't know if you want or need that dresser." Kofi said.

"I won't know until I unpack, what's the other door for?" I asked turning the light off walking past Kofi.

"It leads to the bathroom."

"My own bathroom or a connecting bathroom with the living room?"

"Your own." Kofi said, I pulled open the door looking in at the fully equipped bathroom, it was already supplied with a full set of pink towels, hand soap, toilet paper, a pink and blue flower rug, a dolphin shower curtain, a full length mirror on the back of the door, a pink tooth brush holder, lights like those on the make-up mirrors the stars have, a wall to wall mirror above the sink and a medicine cabinet.

"What about the guest bathroom?" I asked turning to look at him.

"They have to use one of ours, they used to use this one, now your here it's up to whose room is cleaner."

"Not a problem with me. Where does Roxie sleep?" I asked turning the lights off and shut the door.

"In my room, she would occasionally wander over here so you might want to keep your door open if not she'll bark. Your a tough sleeper right? Of course, you sleep on a plane." Kofi said as he headed towards the main door of my room.

"You have to be when you live with Sebastion and don't you have to be if you travel as much as you do?" I asked.

"Not necessary a tough sleeper, just being able to sleep anywhere at anytime."

"Oh..." I said.


	16. Lunch

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"You want to go get Roxie?" I asked excitedly grabbing my purse.

"Let me get a few plastic bags for the walk home." Kofi said walking into the kitchen grabbing a couple of plastic bags from a cabinet below the sink. "Could you put these in your pusre?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, no problem, but I'm not putting them in there after she does her business." I said grabbing the bags that he was holding out to hand me.

"Why not? It's extra scented for you, it'll make your purse smell like daisies." Kofi said chuckling as he picked up the keys from the key rack he had.

"Right, maybe I'll sneak it into your pockets." I said as I led him to the door pulling it open and he grabbed the door behind me holding it as I stepped out and he stepped out behind me.

"Your becoming a pick pocketer now?" Kofi asked smiling wide as he locked his door.

"I got a lot of practice doing it." I said.

"Really? You know how to pick pocket?"

"I know a few tricks." I said as he just had this shocked expression on his face. "What, when I lived on the streets, I had to get some kind of money." I said shrugging and he wiped that expression off his face and walked with me down the stairs and out the front entrance of his apartment complex, he grasped my arm holding it tightly as we walked up a couple of blocks. "Why do you hold onto me so tightly?" I asked as he let go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want to risk any chances on losing you or any other possiblities back there." He said as he opened this door that had glass in the middle of the frame allowing me to walk in first

"I thought you said it was an okay area."

"It is....well, inside the building it is since it's highly secure, but when you exit the building it can be kind of shifty, especially for women."

"Why women? Isn't men just as likely to be jumped?" I asked as we walked up to the podium a man was standing at.

"Two?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kofi said.

"Right this way." He said leading us to a table setting our menus down and we both sat down in the chairs.

"Men can be jumped and anything else, but the crime near my apartment complex has been mostly females, and there has been really unflattering things that has happened, that's why I would go with you when you go for walks or walking the dog, or I'll walk you down and call me when your a block away so I can walk you back." Kofi said as I skimmed through the menu.

"I'm trusting you, why did your girlfriend live there if it was like that? I know I wouldn't feel secure there if I was living there alone." I said glancing up at him from my menu, he wasn't even looking at his.

"She didn't like it, but the only time she really left was to go to her car that was in the parking garage, and go back up to the apartment, even then depending on time of day she would have a security guard walk her."

"That's a smart idea, why do you still live there?" I asked setting my menu down.

"I'm a man, I'm barely home, when I am home for the three days I'm usually asleep or locked in my apartment playing video games. Occasionally I would go out to a movie or a date with the girlfriend, but rarely." Kofi said as our waitress came over.

"May I take your drink order?" She asked.

"I'll have a water please." Kofi said.

"Same."

"Are we ready to order?" She asked looking between us.

"I am, are you?" Kofi asked, I nodded.

"What can I get you?" She asked getting her pen and pad of paper ready.

"I'll have the lasagna." Kofi said, I just giggled to myself a little.

"For you ma'am."

"I'll have the chicken fetticine alfredo." I said as we both handed her our menu.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your water." She said.

"How'd I know you were going to get the lasagna?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kofi said.

"Maybe it was the fact you were drooling over it earlier." I said sarcastically giggling as the waitress came over setting two glasses of water down with lemons in it. "Do you want my lemon?" I asked after she walked away.

"Nah..." Kofi said as I scooped the lemon out with my fork taking a few minutes and he was laughing at the way I was trying to get it out.

"I bet that I can suck on a lemon longer than you." I said setting the lemon down on the napkin.

"No way."

"Get your lemon and we're on." I said as I waited for him to scoop up his lemon and I picked mine up when he finally got his out. "1....2.....3...." I said as we both shoved the lemons in our mouth sucking on them, I was trying so hard not to laugh and/or choke on the lemon from the sour expressions he was making from the lemon in his mouth, he finally pulled the lemon out.

"That's disgustingily sour." Kofi said as I pulled mine out as well.

"Nice English." I said.

"It was gross, you won." Kofi said wiping his mouth.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Shouldn't you call Sebastian?"

"Nah, I'll call him tomorrow." I said not feeling like calling anyone but at that time Kofi's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Kofi said pulling out his phone answering. "Hey Mike.....we're at lunch.....yeah, we're safe.....talk to you later....drive safe." Kofi said flipping his phone shut.

"He land safely?" I asked twirling the straw in my glass.

"Yeah, he just climbed into his car heading on his way home."

"He leaves his car at the airport?" I asked.

"You can, but it costs money for however long you keep it there, some of the guys do it since they don't want to pay for a taxi and/or have anyone to drive them to and from the airport."

"How do you get to the airport?"

"I usually call up a cab, which is your responsibilty now." Kofi said.

"Sure, I'll have to get the number from you." I said.

"Can't you look it up on your laptop."

"Yeah, don't have one." I said and his eyes bugged out.

"We got to get you a travelling one so you can have an email, you NEED an email if your my assistant." Kofi said.

"Alright...." I said as our food was brought out and set onto our place mat.

"You got to take a bite of this." Kofi said as he cut a piece of his lasagna off sticking his fork out to feed it to me, I leant forward taking the fork and bite into my mouth only sliding the bite off the fork and allowing the fork to slide out of my mouth. I chewed and swallowed it wiping the corners of my mouth with my napkin.

"That's good."

"I told you." Kofi said chuckling, we ate our food and he paid for it, we hooked arms walking out of the restaurant.

"Do you want to go get Roxie or are we going to go get a laptop?"

"We'll get your laptop tomorrow, I want to see my little girl."

"She did steal your heart." I said smiling.

"Yeah...."

"It's cute though." I said as he led me to the pound and he introduced me to all the lovely ladies that worked at the pound and the one walked Roxie out. "She's more adorable than in pictures." I said squatting down allowing her to sniff my hand, Kofi squatted down next to me petting her, but soon enough Roxie knocked Kofi onto the ground licking him. "For such a small dog, she's got some power." I said giggling.

"She's just playful." Kofi said laughing as he played with Roxie, he finally was able to get to his feet and I held onto the leash as he paid them for keeping her, we walked out into the fresh air. "Smells like it's going to rain now." Kofi said.

"Yeah, we should hurry home before it does." I said as we walked with Roxie home, she was so cute besides the fact she had to sniff everything we walked by even if she didn't go to the bathroom. We walked into his apartment complex walking over to the stairs.

"You got to pick her up to walk up the stairs." Kofi said.

"Aw.....she can't walk up the stairs." I said bending over picking up Roxie holding her in my embrace resting her on my hip with her snout and face was facing me and she was sniffing my face which tickled, I walked up the stairs with her sniffing and licking me.

"She's beginning to like you." Kofi said seeing her lick me.

"I hope she doesn't mind me." I said as we got to the top of the stairs, I set her down and she started tugging at the leash running towards the door.

"She gets over excited sometimes." Kofi said.

"I could tell." I said as we stopped at the door and he unlocked it, I let go of the leash letting Roxie run into the apartment and jump onto the couch stepping her front paws on the arm rest waiting for someone to unhook the leash.

"One minute Roxie." Kofi said hooking his keys on the hook before he walked over unhooking the leash off her collar hearing a light clap of thunder and flash of lighting in the distance.

"It's going to storm tonight." I said.


	17. Storm

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"You want to watch some television?" Kofi asked as he sat down on the opposing side of the couch, Roxie ran over jumping onto his lap licking him on his face, I sat down on the opposing end where Roxie just was laughing, Roxie turned to look over at me then ran over to me sniffing me and pinning her front paws on my shoulders licking my face a couple of times, then she sat down on my lap facing me like she was watching me intently. We watched the television for a couple hours only hearing the thunder and seeing the lighting getting closer and closer, hearing tiny drops of rain hit the roof and the patio, I was more fascinated looking out the sliding door than the television as I slowly ran my hand through Roxie's short hair, she was asleep on my lap now. "What's so fascinating outside?" Kofi asked glancing between me and the sliding door trying to see what was so interesting, and honestly I had no idea what was fascinating.

"I was just watching the storm." I said when the electricity went out in the room feeling Roxie sit up. "It's okay Roxie." I said ruffling the hair on her head.

"I knew that was going to happen...stay put, I'll go get my candles and flash lights." Kofi said as I pulled Roxie closer to my embrace because I felt her shaking a tad and whimper in fright.

"It's alright Roxie." I said softly scratching her under her snout.

"She doesn't like storms, if you couldn't tell...." Kofi said from wherever he was in this apartment.

"Nope, couldn't tell. Does the electricity go out often?" I asked as Kofi walked into the room carrying a lit candle.

"Every time we get a storm, wind to rain to tornados to little thunder storms, we have bad cables apparently." Kofi said setting the candle down on the coffee table handing me a flash light.

"It's like second nature huh?"

"Yeah, but the thunder claps and lighting bolts scare Roxie."

"Like it is to most children, for me it was the wind." I said honestly.

"Me, it was the lighting bolts." Kofi said as he turned his flash light on heading back to his room.

"What do you do during this time?"

"I usually read and cuddle under a blanket with Roxie, I was thinking since your here if you want to play a board game."

"What games do you have?" I asked.

"I have Monopoly, Manacala, Battleship, a deck of cards and Life."

"Some collection you have, lets play Monopoly, that usually lasts a while." I said as Roxie leant her head back looking at me, he walked out with a couple of blankets and the game of Monopoly in hand.

"Do we need a couple more candles?" Kofi asked setting the blankets and game down on the ground.

"Perhaps one more." I said as I grasped Roxie tightly as I thrusted myself up to stand holding Roxie tightly to me as I walked around the coffee table sitting down on the ground with Roxie in my lap wrapping one of the blanket around me covering her up so she'll stop shivering.

"Roxie cuddled on your lap?" Kofi asked turning his light off as he lit the other candle with the one that is already lit and setting it down next to that candle on the candle holder.

"Yeah......why?" I asked feeling her shift to get comfortable giggling when she accidently rubbed against a ticklish spot on my stomach.

"That is where she usually cuddles, she likes being under blankets for some odd reason."

"She has really thin and short hair, so its understandable that she's cold." I said as he joined me on the floor opening the Monopoly box.

"What one do you want to be?"

"I'll be the car." I said.

"I'm going to be the thimble, what color houses do you want?"

"Blue."

"Red for me." Kofi said as we started separating the houses, Kofi handed me the dice. "Roll to see who goes first." He said as I shook them lightly only to drop the two dice onto the board.

"Nine." I said.

"I doubt I could beat that." Kofi said as he picked up the dice blowing on it.

"Why are you blowing on it?" I asked, he looked up at me smiling.

"Blowing on it for good luck."

"You don't need luck, we are just rolling to see who goes first."

"I need luck, I need to get more than nine." Kofi said shaking his hand a little more before dropping it getting ten. "See, I got luck."

"I doubt it was from blowing on it." I said rolling my eyes, Kofi picked up the dice rolling again. We were able to finish a whole game before the electricity even came on, most of the time in Jamaica it would at least come on for a few seconds but this one didn't even flicker.

"It must of done some damage." Kofi said as he started collecting the fake dollar bills.

"Yeah...has it ever been out this long?" I asked pulling the blanket over my shoulders and over my arms feeling cold, feeling warmer a little with the blanket.

"No, it's usually back on within an hour, or on off type of deal for a couple of hours."

"So, this is odd for Boston?"

"Yep, well at least for this apartment building, I can't speak for rest of this town." Kofi said setting the board game onto the coffee table.

"I think we may need some new candles." I said seeing how low the candles have burnt.

"I'll go get some more, would you like some hot chocolate? I'm sure the water bottles in the refrigerator are pretty warm by now."

"Sure." I said as Kofi got up, I watched him walk into the other room and come back with a couple more candles and a new candle holder lighting them with a lighter. "Do you always carry a lighter?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't smoke if that's what you're getting at."

"No, I was just curious. If you don't smoke, then why do you carry it?"

"Some of the wrestlers do smoke, and trust me with how much travelling you do, you always get asked if you have a light for someone that wants to light up a cigarette or something." Kofi explained.

"Understandable." I said nodding my head, "May I help you with the hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Sure, are you able to get out from under Roxie?" Kofi asked, I picked her off my lap, and re-wrapped her up in the blanket laying her on the couch with her head peaking out of the blanket. I walked with him into the kitchen pulling out the water bottles.

"Your right, their pretty warm." I said as he set two coffee mugs down.

"Yeah, thought so." He said as I poured water into each only to have half a bottle left in each. Kofi poured the chocolate mix into the coffee mugs and I stirred them with a spoon then I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder. "You got goose bumps." Kofi said as he ran his hand down my arm pulling it up to look at the exposed skin.

"Yeah, I'm kind of cold." I said, he looked over at Roxie that was still comfortable wrapped up in the blanket.

"You can share my blanket with me."

"You sure?" I asked as I picked up one of the mugs taking a sip carrying it out behind him to the coffee table.

"No problem." He said setting his mug down picking up the blanket from the ground wrapping it around him then wrapped the extra around me, we walked around the coffee table sitting on the two empty cushions on the couch, I brought my feet up leaning onto his hard frame slowly sipping at the hot, well warm chocolate, which might I add isn't that good compared to hot chocolate but WAY better than cold chocolate. "The storm seems to have passed, I wonder why the electricity isn't up." Kofi said as I looked out the sliding door.

"I don't know, I haven't lived here as long as you."

"You have been here for only a few hours." Kofi said smiling down at me and I chuckled a little.

"True...." I said as the lights and television finally turned back on.

"There we go.....well, I guess it is kind of late, we should hit the hay huh?" Kofi said.

"That we should." I said as I threw the blanket off me and pushed myself up to my feet taking my mug out to the sink rinsing it out and setting it down in the sink. I walked out going to my door frame stopping to look at Kofi who was still sitting on the couch with this look on his face like he had dazed out into space. "Night, don't stay up too late." I said.

"Oh, no, I'm heading to bed here in a few. Night." Kofi said, I smiled before I walked into my room shutting the door only for me to go into my closet open, rolling my suitcase out and pulled out the pajamas I wore the night before and slipped into them, I opened the door turning off my room light then climbed into bed falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.


	18. Breakfast

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning from my phone ringing for the third time, the first two I tried to ignore, I rolled over only not to be able to move my feet because Roxie was laying on them. I pulled my phone off the charger answering it not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." I said in my half asleep type voice.

"Hello, is this Heidy?" A female asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" I asked laying back against my pillow.

"This is Patricia, one of the writers with WWE, I was told to call you with anything portraying to Kofi."

"That is correct, I'm his assistant, what do you need?" I asked.

"We need him to call him in for an immediate storyline, he needs to be on a flight tomorrow to Connecticut to film a few promos."

"Why Connecticut? His next show is in Michigan?" I asked.

"Actually, his next show is in Washington D.C. We usually film the promos at the arenas, but for this one we need to film it at the WWE headquarters which is in Connecticut." She explained.

"Okay.....could you email Kofi the plane tickets and his script for the promo?" I asked as Roxie got to her feet walking up my body standing on my chest staring down at me.

"Absolutely, will do. See you guys tomorrow." Patricia said before she hung up, I flipped my phone shut and looked up at Roxie.

"Morning Roxie." I said before she started licking my face.

"Roxie, quit it." Kofi said patting his leg, she jumped off me and ran out of my room. "Morning."

"Morning, we are leaving tomorrow."

"What?"

"That was Patricia with the creative or writing team, you have to go film a promo in Connecticut."

"Why Connecticut? And can't it wait until Monday?"

"I don't know, apparently they want to film it early or something, they are sending you the airplane tickets and the script for this promo." I said sitting up and climbing out of bed.

"Alright, we have to go into town today and get you a laptop." Kofi said as I followed him out of my room smelling something cooking.

"What's cooking? It smells good." I said.

"I'm making pancakes and eggs, I hope you're hungry."

"Do you always make big meals like this when you lived alone?"

"Sometimes, but not as much as I am cooking today." Kofi said smiling as he walked around the island and I sat on one of the bar stools watching him as he gracefully put a couple done pancakes onto a plate along with some eggs that were still on the frying pan. "Here you go, eat up." He said setting the plate down in front of me only to have Roxie sitting at my feet looking up at me with this puppy dog begging face.

"Thanks….you want some juice?" I asked standing up from the stool walking around the island joining him in the kitchen pulling out two cups.

"I got coffee, thanks." Kofi said holding up his coffee mug.

"You wrestlers sure do like your coffee." I joked as I opened the refrigerator pulling out his container of orange juice to pour into my glass.

"We do, it's something that wakes us up with these crazy travel arrangements and times."

"Can't you tell them you don't want a certain flight or what not?"

"You can, you just got to work with your travel agent, I don't like to argue with them."

"That's why you hired me huh?" I asked closing the gallon back up.

"Not necessary." He said as he set the pan full of eggs back down from pouring some onto another plate for himself.

"Admit it, I do the things you don't want to do, isn't that what all assistants do essentially?"

"Most of the time, but you do get to do things that aren't necessary what we don't want to do, we just don't feel like it." Kofi said smiling and laughing at what he just said.

"Yeah, we get to do what you don't want to do or don't like doing." I said drinking some of the orange juice as I walked around the island sitting back down on the bar stool setting my glass down beside my plate to pick up my fork to eat some eggs.

"It's not worth fighting with you about this huh?" Kofi asked as he leant forward onto the island.

"Not really, because you know I already won." I said smiling as I took a bite of egg smiling as I chewed it.

"You won this time, but don't get used to it." Kofi said as he stood up I took another bite.

"You can sit down next to me, I don't bite." I said.

"I know, I usually never have time to sit and eat, I'm so used to standing and eating."

"That's about to change, sit." I said pulling the stool next to me out some, he picked up his plate carrying it around with him, I reached over the island pulling his coffee mug over to in front of the stool that he was going to sit in. "Now relax." I said as we ate our breakfast peacefully.

"It feels nice to actually sit and eat, not being rushed."

"You never relaxed on your days off?" I asked looking at him with my head cocked to one side.

"I did, but I like living the always on the go lifestyle where I constantly have to do something, I can lose myself in video games 24 hours a day if I'm not out doing something."

"Playing 24 hour straight video games isn't healthy but if it's something you love to do then do it, no one is here to stop you." I said.

"You want to play?" Kofi asked.

"I'll watch a few rounds and might join in when I understand the game better, but first off we need to head into town." I said as I stood up sliding out from between the stool and the island carrying the plate and glass in my hands setting them in the sink to wash individually.

"Shall we walk or do you want to drive?" Kofi asked coming to stand next to me setting his plate and mug down on the counter.

"What would you prefer?" I asked as I set my now washed plate onto the other counter.

"Lets drive, it might get a little heavy carrying the laptop back that distance." Kofi said.

"What type of car do you drive?"

"A Prius." Kofi said.

"That's a nice ride, let me just get dressed first." I said as I reached for a rag to dry the dishes.

"I'll dry them, just go get dressed." Kofi said as I walked around him letting him step in front of the sink. I walked back into my room with Roxie happily walking in behind me jumping up onto the bed as I locked the door.

"Hey Roxie." I said ruffling the hair on her head a little as I walked out of my way to do so, I walked into the closet laying my suitcase down opening it seeing my folded clothes pulling each item out individually feeling Roxie squeeze her way through me and the dresser stepping up onto my clothes to lick my face and slowly knocking me backwards, I was just giggling trying to push her off, I slowly got her off but I gave in and let her sit on my lap as I went through my suitcase picking out the outfit for the day. I set her down beside me slowly getting to my feet heading out to the main room changing out of my pajamas letting them lay on the bed for me to get back into later, Roxie jumped onto my bed sniffing the pajamas I just threw onto my bed only to lay on them watching me in amazement as I pulled on the new outfit. She jumped off the bed following me back into the closet to pull out my daily routine grooming supplies carrying them over to the bathroom cleaning up my appearance, Roxie stood in the doorway watching me do my hair and teeth, etc. After I finished brushing my hair up into a ponytail, I set my brush down turning to head out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to go, you ready?" I asked looking at Roxie, she cocked her head looking at me like I was stupid. "Come on Roxie." I said walking past her and she walked beside me happily, I opened the bedroom door only for her to run out and jump onto Kofi's lap that was sitting on the couch.

"We ready to go?" Kofi asked.

"Yep." I said smiling, he slowly pushed Roxie off his lap standing up and she followed him to the door only standing a few feet away only giving us enough room and time to slip out of the door before she decided to run out and come with us.

"She seems to be growing accustomed to you and quickly." Kofi said as I stood next to him as he locked up his door.

"After that storm last night, she just bonded with me." I said.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, she's a cute dog and well behaved."

"She is, I love that dog." Kofi said twirling his keys a little before grasping them tightly in the palm of his hand.


	19. Laptop Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"Do you know anything about laptops? I don't have much knowledge about them." I said as we walked towards the steps and walked down them.

"Yeah, I have a few in mind for you. I want to get one that is small and light so it's easier to carry but has a lot of memory and has a good hard drive so it can last you long time."

"Which brings it to what computer?" I asked.

"It also needs to have a DVD/CD drive, so it can't be the itsy bitsy ones that they just came out with."

"Why would I need a DVD/CD drive?" I asked as we stepped out onto the ground level turning to head to the parking lot.

"A lot of times they burn documents onto file CDs so you can keep all the documents on one CD, and sometimes they burn DVDs of my matches so I can keep them and reference back to, like if I need to practice on a certain move or something it's easier. Or if they are customizing a new titantron they will make several copies of it and hand me the DVD so I can watch each one and determine which one I like most. Also, that's the same with CDs, they will burn songs onto a CD to get my opinion on them."

"It all deals with the business side of things, would I have to watch or listen to the options of songs and/or titantrons?" I asked as he twirled his keys on his finger yet again.

"You could if you want, I'm open to people's opinions, a lot of times I can't decide on my own." Kofi said as I saw him walk between two cars.

"This is your car?"

"Yep, get in." He said smiling, I walked around to the passenger side climbing in when he unlocked the doors. "How do you like it?"

"It's sweet." I said looking around the interior of the car.

"I thought so." Kofi said as he backed out, I just looked out the window at the different buildings, people and other things this city offered in the short distance he drove to this blue painted building with this giant yellow tag shaped sign that read 'Best Buy' on it.

"Best Buy?" I asked opening the door sliding one foot out planting it on the ground.

"Yeah, it's an electronic store." Kofi said.

"You would know." I said standing up and slammed my door shut meeting him at the back of the car.

"Let me deal with the sales people, they could be extremely pushy in this store."

"Like they aren't in any other store." I said as we walked through the electronic opened doors that open every time someone steps on the sensor. Kofi led me over to the laptop section, I walked down the aisle looking at the different ones not really reading the prices or features then walked back down it looking at the other side stopping across from Kofi who was reading a tag on a laptop. "So, is that the one?" I asked taking the two steps to stand next to him looking at the laptop, it looked nice.

"I have it between this one and this one, the only difference is this one has the full numeric keypad on the side and this one doesn't." Kofi said.

"Which one is cheaper?"

"The one without the numeric keypad."

"Then get that one, I don't need the numeric keypad on the side, do I?"

"No….you okay with the numbers at the top?"

"No problem." I said as we stood there looking dumbfounded until a sales associate came up to us finally and they went and got a laptop from the back for us.

"Now, let's go over to the cameras and iPods."

"Why?" I asked.

"The camera is for you to take pictures to send back to Sebastian and your family, and the iPod is for when we travel you will have music to listen to."

"I don't need them; I don't think I even need a laptop if you have one." I said feeling more guilty that he wants to buy me more things.

"Your going to need a laptop when you decide to go to college and think of them as a thank you presents for being my assistant?"

"Shouldn't I be thanking you for giving me this job?" I asked as he set the laptop down beside him picking up one of the cameras that were on display.

"This one is nice." Kofi said.

"Kofi, I don't need a camera nor an iPod, I rarely listen to music nor do I take that many pictures. I have my camera phone, all as fails for my music I can install iTunes, and you have the iTunes disc right?" I asked.

"You're not going to stop arguing with me on this are you?"

"No….plus I have a CD drive on my laptop, I can listen to CDs."

"Here's the problem with that, you don't have CDs."

"Exactly, if I don't have CDs why do I need an iPod if I don't even have music." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Damn, you got me there." Kofi said as I could tell he was trying to think hard on that, "You win on the iPod, but please let me buy you a camera."

"Why do I need a camera, it's not like I'm going to be taking your promo shots or anything."

"But you can use it for…."

"Don't even say for business, there is no reason or way a camera could be used for business. I guess I could get a camera; I can use it to take pictures to send to family and possibly take pictures of travelling with you, you wrestling or what not."

"Exactly, which one do you like?"

"I like this one, is this one good?" I asked as he looked at the features listed on the tag.

"Only to find out how good it is by testing it." Kofi said lifting it up with the lock thing taking a picture and trying it out. "How do you like it?" Kofi said showing me the picture looking at me and handing it to me letting me play around with it.

"This one seems good, I can deal with this one." I said smiling.

"That one it is." Kofi said as he went and found a sales associate leading him over and he pulled one out from the container below handing us the camera box.

"I think that is enough goodies." I said as he let me carry the camera box so he could carry the lap top box.

"I'm just making sure you are prepared for this job." Kofi said as we got in line.

"I feel bad for making you spend all this money." I said looking sheepishly down at my feet.

"Its for a good cause, and it'll help me in the long run, trust me."

"I'll pay you back."

"By giving me free doctor visits when you get through college perhaps?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"I have no idea." I said as we walked up setting our stuff down on the belt that rotated up to the cashier.

"Why don't we take this home and decide from there?"

"That's a good plan." I said as we walked up in front of the cashier, she scanned our items and rung up the total. Kofi just swept his card like it was no big deal and I grabbed the small bag with the camera leaving the big bag/box for Kofi to carry.

"I thought so." Kofi said proudly picking up the box.

"I won't let it go to your head."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you aren't always that smart."

"Harsh." Kofi said.

"You can be smart, but not everyone could be smart all the time, even the smartest of people could have the dumbest of moments."

"That seems logical."

"It's plainly logical, how long would it take to set up the laptop?"

"About a half hour to an hour, I have to install some programs."

"What kind of programs?" I asked curiously as we reached his car.

"Could you get my keys?" Kofi asked sticking his right hip out, I rolled my eyes as I slid my hand into his pocket. "Oh...oh, to the left, aw right there..." He said making all these expressions like he was enjoying it.

"Stop it!" I said smacking him lightly as I finally felt his keys pulling it out of his pocket. "You are such an idiot." I said.

"You know you thought it was funny." Kofi said as he pointed at a key and I grasped it to unlock the trunk.

"I'm laughing on the inside." I said pulling the trunk up letting him set the laptop down.

"I'm laughing on the inside and out." Kofi said as I looked over at him seeing a big smile plastered on his face.

"I might have to use that on Mike or Shane." I said as I shut the trunk door.

"They will both fall for it too." Kofi said as I handed him his keys back walking past each other to make it to the proper side of the car then climbed in.

"Or they might enjoy it."

"I don't know what your planning on doing in their pockets but I don't think they'll enjoy it that much."

"Well you never know..." I said as he just gave me this disgusting look.

"You know, I don't want to know about you and your spirit fingers or know about my co-workers love life."

"Right.....what programs do you need to install on the computer?"

"Adobe programs, Microsoft Office, Windows stuff if it's not already on there, iTunes, possibly some software for that camera."

"That's going to be a while huh?" I asked.

"Just a tad, but I've done it before with my laptop and desktop so I already have the discs so it shouldn't take that long to install, actually registering and starting your laptop will be the longest."

"I'll sit next to you and watch."

"Nope, I was expecting you to do it all yourself. You know, I forgot to pick up some dog food, would you mind if we stop on the way?"

"Nah...I don't mind."

"What do you think of Boston?" Kofi asked.

"It seems so big compared to what I'm used to, but after a while I think I'll get accustomed to the big city lifestyle."

"Its just like your town, but just more people, more traffic and bigger buildings."

"And defiantly different style of living."

"Its not a different style of living, what are you talking about?" Kofi asked glancing at me as we pulled up to a red light.

"I don't know...I've lived here one day, but I don't remember that many black outs in Jamaica."

"Down there may not have a lot but in Boston we do, along with Tornados and some black outs."

"I'm in a tornado hazard area?" I asked.

"Tornado's aren't a threat...right now."

"I don't like tornado's, never have since the Wizard of Oz."

"That's a movie, it never gets that bad." Kofi said as he pulled into a parking lot noticing a music store next door.

"But it does take animals AND buildings up into the funnel cloud, so it does happen."

"It could happen but you would never land in some strange land like Dorothy did."

"You can, hasn't houses or pieces of houses land in other parts of the state?"

"Yeah...."

"So it does land in different areas?" I said as I pushed open the door.

"You've made your point." Kofi said as he climbed out as well.

"I'm going over to that music store, would you come get me when your done?"

"It won't take that long, but okay." Kofi said, I walked over to the music store walking in looking at all the instruments they had displayed and different things they had. I stopped in front of the racks of sheet music looking through them when I was approached by a sales associate.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I'm just looking...." I said looking back at the sheet music, "Actually, do you have drums I could try?"

"Absolutely, would you like to purchase some?"

"Not right now...." I said.

"Just looking into it?" He asked leading me to a different room with a huge selection of drum sets.

"Yeah...." I said looking at one set after another with him watching me.

"You are welcomed to test them if you want." He said, I sat down behind a red set picking up the set of sticks that were in the stick holder on the side of the drum set playing a tune we used to play in Jamaica. "Are you a professional?"

"Kind of...I did drumming for a band for a few years."

"We are in need of drumming tutors, would you like to tutor for us?"

"No thanks, I do drumming on the side." I said.

"You should do it, it'll bring in extra cash...." Kofi said behind me, I knew it was him from his voice.

"I would but with the tour schedule and I don't know where to begin teaching them."

"Think about it and get back to us." He said as he left the room leaving Kofi and I in the room.

"You should do it, it's extra money."

"I know, but I don't know....I'll think about it." I said walking past him to leave the store and he was close behind.

"I won't push it then." Kofi said as we climbed into his car, it was silent on the way back and we carried the stuff up to his apartment.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm not mad at you, just don't know why you won't want to tutor, it'll be good money."

"I don't know how to tutor a person."

"You say that but your offering to tutor me." Kofi snapped back.

"I offered to teach you NOT tutor you."

"Teaching and tutoring is pretty much the same thing. Just think about it for me?" Kofi asked as he laid the laptop box down on the kitchen island.

"I'll think about it, where's Roxie?" I asked hearing a distant soft jiggling of dog tags.

"She likes to chew on her bones or toys in my bed, I have no idea why, with that being said make sure you have everything you don't want chewed on out of reach." Kofi said.

"Note taken." I said as I set the camera box down next to it pulling out a stool to sit on, I lifted one leg onto the stool seeing Roxie excitedly run out of Kofi's room with a bone.

"She might have to use the bathroom." Kofi said.

"Right....where is her leash?" I asked moving off the stool that I was already climbing on.

"It should be on the hook or next to her other things." Kofi said as I searched the hook finding her leash.

"Where do you usually take her to use the bathroom?"

"Why don't you walk her around the parking lot, I forgot to grab her food, here are my keys." Kofi said tossing me his keys catching it by one key, I looked down to see Roxie running in circles at my feet in excitement.

"Sit Roxie." I said bending down trying to hook her leash on as she was trying to lick my hand and continue her hyper antics.

"She won't sit for you."

"I could tell." I said looking over at him long enough to give him that evil glare. I finally was able to hook the leash on her and she ran the couple inches to the door wagging her tail excitedly anticipating for me to open it. "Your dog loves to go for walks and/or going outside." I said sliding the keys into my pocket so they won't be dropped.

"Yeah, most dogs do." Kofi said as he got up from the stool, I reached out pulling the door open letting Roxie run out feeling my arm being pulled hard enough that it felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. I stepped out into the hallway slowly closing the door behind me only to hear Kofi yell out "Be safe, call me if you get uncomfortable or anything."

"Will do." I said pulling the door fully shut practically being dragged to the stairs.


	20. Finishing What Was Started

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I stepped down a couple of steps noticing Roxie hadn't been down at least one step, she just stared at me giving me that puppy dog look.

"Fine." I said picking her up and carried her down the stairs only to set her down on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. I walked her towards the door that Kofi and I came in earlier from the parking lot, Roxie wanted to smell EVERYTHING within arms and leash length out from where I was. I got to Kofi's car unlocking the drivers door which unlocked all the doors besides the trunk opening the back door only for Roxie to jump in and try to sniff her food along with everything else in Kofi's car. I picked up the bag of food setting it on the ground, I patted my legs and said in a more babyish way "Come on Roxie, come on Roxie." Roxie turned and just looked at me excitedly wagging her tail. I picked her up setting her on the ground and shut the door, I opened the drivers door locking the doors then picked up the food. I walked Roxie around the parking lot getting her to go to the bathroom a few times before I walked her inside and walked her up the stairs. I walked down the hallway going into Kofi's apartment shutting the door behind me with my heel, I walked up to the counter setting the food down then bent down unhooking Roxie letting her run over to the bone she was chewing on earlier and start chewing on it again. "Where does her food go?" I asked as Kofi simply pointed to the cupboard, I opened the cupboard setting it in the cupboard next to the almost emptied bag. "How far along is the progress?" I asked.

"Well, your computer is registered and updated and everything, I'm now going to do the programs and anti-virus stuff."

"How long would that take?" I asked.

"A little while, your computer is going pretty fast since its new, but installing programs do take a while sometimes depending on the program."

"Do you need any help from me?" I asked.

"Would you mind doing some laundry for me?"

"Sure….what do you need washed?" I asked.

"There is a pile in my closet, could you separate and wash it for me?"

"Okay…." I said walking into his room with Roxie close behind me, she jumped onto his bed with her bone, I went into his closet pulling out the pile of clothes setting them on the bed separating them into different categories. I stood in the door frame, "Where are the washer and dryer?" I asked.

"The laundry room is down the hall three rooms…."

"Right or left?" I asked.

"You go to the right when you walk out this door, it's the third door on the left." Kofi said.

"Does it take coins?" I asked curiously.

"No, you just put in your apartment number on the machine, laundry is a part of the rent which is cool." Kofi said as he typed a few things. I picked up one pile carrying it out through the living room and through the door down the hall into the laundry room setting it in the washer.

"The soap…." I said then groaned, I walked back to the apartment, "What about soup?" I asked.

"It's on the shelf above the hangers in the closet." Kofi said, I opened the closet pulling down the soaps carrying it down to the laundry room putting the soap in the machine then left the soap there to put in the other so many loads, I did that about three more times then carried the soap back with me.

"Your laundry has been started, anything else?" I asked.

"I started up my computer, can you get me to Yahoo!" Kofi asked as he was switching out discs on my computer, I climbed up onto the stool next to him clicking on the internet explorer logo and waited for it to load, when it did load I typed in the URL and let it load up.

"Its there." I said, he turned the laptop towards him entering an email and password.

"Could you print our plane tickets?" He asked, I simply nodded and went to the email I knew was the plane tickets, I opened it and downloaded the file to his desktop and opened the file pushing print.

"That's cool that it does wireless printing." I said.

"Yeah, it is cool…." Kofi said.

"Alright, those are printed, I'll go put them in a safe place…." I said climbing off my stool and before I could ask where the printer was.

"It's in the entertainment center." He said, I walked over to the entertainment center finding the printer. I pulled out the two sheets of paper, I carried it into my room putting it in my suitcase so it won't be lost or anything. I walked back out and climbed back onto that stool.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you call and make a reservation for me?"

"What hotel?" I asked.

"The Hampton preferably." He said, I went to the Hampton's website finding the phone number calling it and made a reservation for that night since we were flying out the next morning.

"Oh yeah, can you log back in? I forgot to print out your script for your promo." I said as I went back to Yahoo letting him log back in and I scanned his email finding the script downloading it and printing it, I went and pulled it out of the printer looking it over. "Hey, your doing a promo with Shane." I said.

"You serious? Why?" Kofi asked turning around in his chair.

"I don't know, at least I think it's Shane, it says Hurricane has a couple lines, but your mainly going to be talking to someone named Evan. Who's Evan?"

"It's weird they used the stage names, Evan is Matt Sydal, there is like thirty million Matt's so be careful when you yell Matt backstage. Hurricane is Shane, let me see what the script says." Kofi said as I walked over handing him the script letting him read over it. "Oh, Matt and I are supposed to be talking, Shane's character catches some employee, carries her over to us and set her down and what not."

"So, the Hurricane? Is he supposed to be some kind of super hero?" I asked.

"He not tell you?"

"Not much, we didn't really talk about it, we did but he didn't say much about his character." I explained.

"Yeah, the Hurricane is supposed to be a super hero, but everyone knows that Gregory Helms is his alter ego and he is in a story line with Paul, Paul is trying to prove it."

"Why is he going by Gregory?"

"You should really talk to him, I'm not him." Kofi said, I watched him mess with installing stuff and what not on my computer.

"You know this is kind of boring." I said as he popped out the CD drive.

"It is, but it is worth the wait, if you don't then your computer may not be fully functional and all these programs you need for now."

"For now?"

"You may need more later on when the programs update, etc."

"Oh….how many programs left?" I asked.

"This is the last one…" Kofi said popping the disc into the CD-Rom and pushing it back into the computer.

"Good….you want to go get some lunch or something?" I asked.

"I was going to cook something, not a big fan of going out for the hell of it." Kofi said.

"Okay…what do you want?" I asked climbing off my stool walking around the island.

"You are going to cook for me?"

"You cooked me breakfast."

"Don't you have laundry to check."

"That could wait five minutes or so." I said shifting my weight to my other foot resting my hand on the counter and the other on my hip.

"I'll take a turkey and cheese sandwich."

"Mayo or mustard?" I asked turning to head to the refrigerator.

"Mayo, who eats their sandwiches with mustard?" Kofi asked, I turned giving him an evil glare and he shut his mouth.

"A lot of people do, including myself thank you very much." I said pulling open his refrigerator pulling out the three ingredients carrying over to the island across from him.

"Excuse me…..the plates are in the top cabinet behind you and the bread is on the counter over there." Kofi said as I simply smiled turning around walking the foot over to the other counter pulling out a plate and grabbing the bag of bread carrying it over to the island. I opened the bread bag pulling out two slices setting them opposing each other on the plate resealing the bag with the zip tie laying the bag down then ripped open the cheese laying it on the one slice of bread and set the wrapper aside. I opened the package of turkey putting a couple of slices on the sandwich then resealed the Ziploc type top of the package setting it back on the island.

"Silverware?" I asked getting Kofi's attention and he pointed at the proper drawer, I went to where he pointed pulling out a knife, I shut the drawer walking back to the almost complete sandwich twisting the top of the mayo off and scooping some out onto the knife and plopping it on the other bread spreading it until each spot had enough mayo. I wiped the excess mayo off the edge of the mayo jar and walked over dropping the knife into the sink. I walked back twisting the top back onto the mayo jar, I picked up the jar along with the packaged turkey carrying it over to the refrigerator putting them back where I got them and grabbed the bread setting back in its spot. I walked back to the plate pushing the two slices of bread together and set it on the plate sliding it next to the computer. "What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Um….a Gatorade please?" He asked, I went over to the refrigerator opening it and pulling out one of the medium sized Gatorade's, I've seen bigger ones but yet have seen smaller ones.

"What flavor or does it not matter?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He said as I closed the refrigerator walking it over to him setting it next to his plate. "Are you going to cook yourself something?" Kofi asked looking up at me.

"I will, but going to go check the laundry." I said walking out the kitchen and out the door, I walked down the hallway going into the laundry room switching all the wet clothes from the washer over to separate dryers starting them and headed back to the apartment having Roxie meet me at the door, I bent down picking her up holding her in my embrace only to get tons of licks. I set her down only to explore his cupboards of what he had to cook, but I settled with a sandwich as well, but a peanut butter and jelly one was more normal for me to have. "Finished with installing the programs, now lets get you set up with an email. Which one would you prefer? A Yahoo account, a Gmail or a Hotmail?"

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Their all free, it is different websites and which one you prefer."

"How do you like Yahoo mail?"

"It's okay, it works for me."

"I'll do Yahoo then." I said, I carried my plate with my sandwich around the island sitting on the stool next to him seeing him click on the Internet Explorer popping it up, he typed in Yahoo's web address and set it to my homepage. He took me through the steps getting me a new email to give them tomorrow at the meeting. We watched the television until I went down to the laundry room multiple times to bring back his freshly dried clothes setting them on his couch for us to fold. We folded all of his laundry, he then went into his room separating them and packing, I went into my room laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling staying in there until I fell asleep from boredom, I didn't even wake up for dinner which is weird for me.


	21. Flight to WWE Headquarters

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning from being lightly shook and someone talking to me in a whisper type voice.

"Time to wake up Heidy." Kofi said as I felt a heavy object with four legs and fur climb on me licking my face only for me to clench my eyes shut more.

"I'm up." I said lightly shoving Roxie down a little.

"You need to learn how to set an alarm, I'm getting kind of tired of assisting my assistant." Kofi joked smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was going to fall asleep from boredom." I said as I slowly sat up as Roxie ran over to sit on the side of the bed staring up at Kofi.

"Now, you know, get up and get dressed. You got to have breakfast on the go, we are running late."

"Hurry mode on." I said sitting up next to Roxie only for her to glance at me then back to Kofi noticing he was walking out of my room getting her to run after him and Kofi shut the door behind him. I got up going to the door locking it before I went into the closet rolling out the suitcase pulling it onto my bed getting a new outfit out switching quickly and making sure all my necessities were in my suitcase before I pulled it off my bed and rolled it behind me to my door unlocking it and walked out rolling my bag up to his two or three bags he usually takes. I shuffled through my bag pulling out the script and the e-tickets setting them on the counter.

"You might want to pack up your laptop and camera, you'll need them." Kofi said as he walked past me to put his scope bottle in his suitcase. I walked the few steps to my laptop that was sitting on the island still plugged into the wall charging the battery, I squatted down unplugging it from the wall. "I pulled out my old laptop bag for you to use." Kofi said handing me a laptop mail carrier bag.

"Thanks." I said laying it flat unzipping the bag part sliding my laptop in and strapping it in before I zipped it back up then wrapped the cord putting it in the front pouch. "My camera is going to be carried in my purse." I said packing my camera putting it in its own pouch of my purse.

"Got the plane tickets?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah...just set them down on the island." I said pulling the laptop bag off the island pulling the shoulder strap over my head resting it on my opposing shoulder.

"My script?"

"Beneath the tickets, now to leash Roxie up." I said looking down at Roxie who was standing between our two pairs of feet looking between us with a confused puppy dog look.

"Can you do that? I'm going to take a trip down to the car with my stuff since they'll take up most of the room."

"Alright, I'll come down in a few with Roxie, do you want me to bring anything else down with me?" I asked.

"If you could grab me a water bottle and a pack of pop tarts none cooked?" Kofi asked as he was figuring out how to carry his bags.

"Flavor?"

"I only have the strawberry kind." Kofi said as he pulled open his door walking out with his three bags shutting the door behind him so Roxie couldn't walk out after him.

"Time to get you ready to go." I said looking down at Roxie, I went over to her leash that I put up the day before bending down hooking it onto her collar dropping her leash to the floor so I could go grab him a pack of pop tarts and a water bottle sliding them into the big pouch of my purse. I bent down grabbing the leash sliding my hand through the loop letting it rest on my wrist, I leant over the island grabbing the paper on the island folding it as best as I could sliding it into laptop bag and grabbed my suitcase rolling it to the door pulling it open with my free hand and walked out making sure everything was clear of the doorway before I pulled the door shut and headed towards the stairs only to see Kofi reaching the top.

"Got everything?" Kofi asked stopping beside me.

"I think so....just do a quick look through if you want." I said.

"Alright, the car is unlocked." Kofi said as I slowly walked down the stairs practically dragging Roxie since she doesn't like walking down the stairs and walked through the lobby to the parking lot door pushing it open, we walked through and walked down an aisle of cars reaching Kofi's. I left my suitcase at the trunk, I walked between the two cars pulling the drivers door open pulling the knob to pop the trunk open and slammed that door walking back to the trunk struggling to lift my suitcase into the trunk and pulled my laptop bag over my head and slid it on top of my suitcase slamming the trunk shut noticing Kofi joining me. "That's everything." Kofi said.

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall..." Kofi said as I walked Roxie over to the passenger side, I pulled open the door climbing in and let Roxie jump onto my lap. I buckled my seat belt and rolled my window down a tad as Kofi started the car and pulled out of the spot. "I brought cards for us to play on the flight."

"Sounds fun....you prepared for the promo?" I asked gently holding Roxie as she stood up on her hind legs and her front paws on the door trying to sniff the air outside as we drove.

"Pretty much....they just want us to just talk, nothing is really scripted."

"Why did they send you a script then?" I asked confusedly.

"Its sometimes useful but a lot of us guys just wing it, like this one."

"Oh...what does Shane have to do with this promo or whatever you call it?"

"Its for his character by what I could tell of the script, we just got to wait and see how they take it." Kofi said.

"I guess...." I said as Roxie climbed down and laid on my lap, it was quiet for most of the ride there unless Roxie was barking at a dog we were driving by. Kofi pulled into the kennel he usually takes her, I unbuckled climbing out with her and walked her in signing a couple of papers and walked back out climbing in as fast as I could.

"They didn't give you a hard time did they?" Kofi asked as I buckled up as he backed out of the spot.

"No....not at all." I said as I readjusted the top part of my seat belt some.

"Good."

"What do they do there? She isn't locked up all day in those tiny kennels that you see in those commercials is she?"

"No, well at night she is with possibly one or two other dogs or even puppies. During the day, she goes on walks, they take them to a dog park, it's like a doggie day care basically, she is very spoiled there." Kofi said.

"Like she's not at home?" I joked.

"A tad but she's even more spoiled at this place."

"Change of subject, do you do promos often?" I asked.

"There are backstage segments like this one we are going to be filming then there are in ring ones." Kofi said taking one hand off the wheel to talk with his hand.

"There is lot of acting to wrestling than I thought."

"A whole lot more than you think...I like doing both but the backstage segments because more than likely I'm going to be filming with one other person so I don't have to worry about messing up because they can edit it where if I was doing it alone out in the ring, I tend to blabber onto something that isn't relevant."

"Wouldn't you have more trouble when your doing the segment with someone else because you can get off topic more easier?"

"It happens but we could always re-film it where as in the ring it is live and as you can't fuck up, yeah mistakes happen but you have to prevent them as much as possible."

"That's understandable, it is embarrassing if you mess up on live television." I said as Kofi sped to the airport parking his car in the long term parking. "I thought you had a friend drive you or take a taxi?" I asked as I opened my door to climb out.

"I would of but it was unexpected to be called in a day earlier."

"That's the life of always being on the road and/or of a wrestler huh?"

"Yep, you got to do what you have to do to make the product the best it could be even if its like this." Kofi said as we loaded up on our bags.

"I forgot that I grabbed you your pop tarts." I said as I readjusted my purse on my shoulder as we rolled our bags over to the elevator.

"We'll eat it at the terminal." Kofi said taking the elevator down to the bottom walking across the street into the terminal going up to the self check in desk that was faster than the actual person desk. After we checked in, we walked over to the security handing them our luggage for them to scan before handing it over to put on our plane. We walked over to our own security check point walking through getting our carry-on bags scanned. "Half hour to spare." Kofi said as we situated ourselves in our terminal, I pulled my purse onto my lap pulling out his pop tarts and water bottle.

"Your pop-tarts and water bottle." I said handing them over to him.

"Thanks....did you grab one?" Kofi asked as he fumbled with the plastic to open it.

"Nah...I forgot to, I'm fine." I said sliding my purse back to sitting between my feet with my laptop bag, Kofi opened the package handing me one of his pop tarts. "I'm good, thanks." I said glancing over at him to see him give me the dumb founded look.

"Eat it, you know you want to....it's screaming 'Eat me Heidy!'" Kofi said waving it in front of my face in a taunting way.

"Fine..." I said grabbing the pop tart. "Thanks." I said breaking a piece off.

"No problem...you got the tickets and the script?"

"Yep, I put them in m laptop bag."

"That's a good thing to do, we usually carry our ring attire in our carry on in case our luggage gets lost."

"Very smart....does it happened often?"

"More so than people think, there has been cases where wrestlers didn't put their wrestling attire in the carry on and had to borrow others for the night because sometimes the wardrobe can't make another nor have a spare." Kofi said as our flight was called and we got up getting in line.

"That must be embarrassing for those that it had happened to."

"It is, they do get razzed a little but we usually help as much as we can because the show needs to go on."

"How do you go about finding them new trunks for the show?"

"We go through the roster of people that is there and find one that is closest to what they usually wear, one time Dave had to wear Randy's inside out because Dave's bag got lost and it was the closest but Dave wore it inside out because on the back of Randy's it says 'RKO'" Kofi said as we handed them our tickets and were able to go onto the tunnel thing walking down to the plane.

"Has there been any that you haven't been able to find something close to what they wear?" I asked as we walked down the tunnel stopping at the part where the tunnel meets the plane.

"Yeah....like Oscar."

"Who's Oscar?" I asked

"Rey Mysterio, he usually wears a mask and two different colored pants with the numbers 619 along the side, he is the only person with two shaded pants."

"Yeah, that's hard to find one that is exactly the same." I said as we slowly got through the plane to our seats and sat down.

"We usually carry them in our carry on now, like I said."

"And like I said, that is a smart idea." I said as I buckled my seat belt and grasped Kofi's hand that was resting on the arm rest.

"We haven't took off yet." Kofi said.'

"Getting ready." I said as we just chuckled, we watched others walk through the walkway and found their seats only to have them come over the intercom saying the plane was being piloted out, I squeezed his hand.

"Hello! Flesh and bone." He said in a squeal.

"Sorry..." I said loosening my grip a tad as Kofi reached over me pulling the slide down on the window.

"You don't need to look out the window." Kofi said as I tightly hung onto his hand and the other arm rest. I listened to the stewardess go over the safety guidelines, the pilot announced we were next to go and I squeezed tightly, Kofi gently put his other hand on top of mine holding my hand between his. "It's going to be okay." Kofi said as the other hand death locked on the arm rest, I felt the plane going faster I tightened my grip on his hand and the arm rest until I felt the plane lift off the runway and level out, I only held on tightly for a little while longer until I knew the plane had leveled out.

"I hate these airplanes." I said.

"We'll be driving city to city."

"Thank god.....would there be room for me in your car?"

"No, you have to sit on the roof." Kofi said, I just gave him this death glare, "That wasn't funny, sorry...you want to play some cards?" Kofi asked reaching between his legs to his laptop.

"Sure....what game you want to play?" I asked.

"Um....hearts? It'll be a long game." Kofi said sitting back up with a deck of cards, he pulled the cards out of the box resting the box on his left leg and shuffled cards on his right leg before he dealt out the cars We played the whole flight, that was a long game, "I won." Kofi said as we counted the cars.

"How do you know?"

"I have a smaller deck than you."

"Good game then." I said handing him my deck so he could put it with his sliding it back into the box and slid it back into his laptop bag, when the seat belt light came back on he stuck his hand out and I immediately grabbed it squeezing tightly then loosened my grip and feeling it descend slowly after the pilot announced it. I tightened my grip when I knew we were landing and didn't let go or loosen my grip until we slowed down.

"You got a grip on you." Kofi said shaking his hand.

"Sorry." I said as I lifted the window thing watching as we pulled into the terminal and heard the chime of the seat belt light going off. We both unbuckled ourselves, we both stood up leaning forward onto the seats in front of us so we won't bump our heads on the storage cabinets above us, we grabbed our laptops and my purse between our legs pulling it onto our shoulders waiting our turn to go out in the aisle way to get off this plane. "Is someone picking us up or are we taking a cab over?"

"It depends if they felt like sending a limo over, which they do occasionally."

"How would you know they got you a limo?" I asked as we stepped into the aisle walking out into the tunnel.

"We all came up with fake names to check into hotels along with flights so fans couldn't figure out what room we were in and etc."

"Good thing."

"Yeah, if they got a limo they would have a guy with a sign with my fake name on it."

"Oh...." I said as we walked through the airport to the baggage claim.

"No limo this time." Kofi said.

"When do you actually get limos?" I asked as we stood to the side waiting for the right carousel.

"Usually when we have signings, they take us from the hotel to the signing then over to the arena." Kofi said as we noticed people from our flight heading to this carousel and we followed them in hopes they knew what they were doing. We waited for our bags pulling them off the carousel and made our way outside to get a taxi to take us over to the WWE headquarters.

"Do you go to the headquarters often?" I asked as we walked through the roped off line up the front since the line was non-existent.

"Not often, but we do go there occasionally for business, its like going to the principals office, you don't want to go to the office because you never know if its a good or bad thing."

"We now this is a good thing right?"

"Yeah, but if your going there for no apparent reason then be worried." Kofi said as we climbed into the back of a taxi letting the driver load our luggage into the trunk, the driver got in and buckled up.

"Where are we going today?" He asked, Kofi recited an address to him and he drove off.

"You surely know that address, been there often?"

"Only here and there, nothing huge."

"You must have been there enough to memorize the address."

"It's better to know the address than saying WWE headquarters." Kofi said.

"True...." I said looking out the window watching the different buildings that we drove by until we came to a complete stop.

"This is your destination." He said, I climbed out carefully without getting hit by a car, stood behind the trunk pulling it open and pulled out our luggage. I pulled my laptop and purse onto opposite shoulders and pulled the luggage onto the curb as I slammed the trunk shot stepping onto the curb standing between my bag and Kofi's.


	22. Scene

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"We may have to take an elevator, you okay with that?" Kofi asked turning back to look at me.

"Just fine...would they have a place for us to keep our luggage?"

"Yeah considering all three of us would have luggage." Kofi said as we walked up to the doors only for them to automatically open and a lady walked up to us.

"Mr. Kingston and Ms. Heidy, we have been waiting for you, let Steve take your bags and I'll take you up to the meeting." She said waving a man over along with his buddy, "Take their bags to the luggage area and mark Kingston on all of them." She said as we handed them all our bags including our laptops, the only bag they didn't take was my purse.

"We're not too late?" I asked.

"Not at all, it's nice to actually meet you Heidy. The other planes landed earlier than scheduled, we are only waiting on one person." She explained.

"There was only three of us in the script I have." Kofi said as we stepped into an elevator as she pushed the 10 button.

"You are the only three wrestlers, there is one girl along with a couple other men dressed as crew members, the girl has to arrive."

"Do we need the girl?" I asked.

"The writing team will go over it with you, Matt, Shane and Vince."

"Vince's here for the taping?" Kofi asked.

"Yes sir, he wanted to be here for this." She said as the doors opened and we stepped out following her down a long hallway knocking then opening the door to the meeting room, I let Kofi going in first then I stepped in behind him to see Shane leaning back in his chair on the side closest to us, Vince was at the end of the table on our side of the room and a short spiked black hair man sitting on the other side of the table sitting up properly looking at the script in front of him, they were a few people at the table I didn't know.

"Join us." Vince said, the only two seats left were sitting opposed from each other, one next to Matt, I'm assuming he's Matt, and one next to Shane.

"You could sit next to Matt, I know how you and Shane can't get along." Kofi whispered, I walked around the table pulling out the chair sitting down next to Matt, he stood up and waited for me to sit before he sat back down, he stuck out his hand and I lightly grabbed it shaking his hand.

"Matt, you must be Heidy." He said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Matt." I said pulling out my phone and a little notebook from my purse before setting it on the ground. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the meeting, I was either texting or doodling, it wasn't until the girl from earlier interrupted the meeting.

"Sorry to interrupt this meeting, but Sarah can't make it." She said, I then turned my attention back to my doodling.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"Her husband dislocated his elbow this morning."

"Who we going to find to replace her?" Vince asked as I started shading in the heart I just drew feeling the burning sensation of eyes glued to me I looked up looking at the people that were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You could step in for her."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Vince said as we all stood up heading towards the studio on that floor, we walked in and there was a pile of things in the middle and behind it was a tall ladder. "Come with me Heidy." Vince said leading me, Kofi, Shane and Matt to the ladder.

"What's a ladder got to do with this?" I asked confusedly.

"I want you to climb to the top and pretend to change that light bulb." Vince said as I was handed a light bulb from a prop guy I'm assuming he's a prop guy, I climbed up to where I would be if I was changing a light bulb.

"Pretending to change it, got it, seems easy." I said.

"Right, that's not all, when we say action, you have to fall back and let Shane catch you." Vince said, I looked down at Vince with a questionable face and Shane was smiling goofily.

"What?" I asked.

"I got to catch you." Shane said smiling still.

"No! I don't trust him!" I said backing down the ladder.

"Heidy, please? Your our only hope, would you feel better if there was a mat down here?" Vince asked.

"It better be a big mat." I said as I climbed back up a little waiting for them to bring in the cushion. They brought in a huge mat setting it below the ladder.

"Yes, at least if I fall and he doesn't catch me I won't get hurt." I said.

"Test it." Shane said as I tried to fall but I could force myself to fall.

"I can't, I can't force myself to fall back." I said, they all looked at Kofi and I saw him look at them then took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"I'll go call Hunter." The lady said.

"Check Stephanie's office, she came in for while." Vince said and looked back up at me, we waited a few minutes until she came back with a tall muscular man with long blonde hair and a moustache, he was walking on crutches and had a brace on his knee it looked like. "We're ready to go, let's film." Vince said as him and Matt walked around the pile of things, Shane stood behind me on the ladder.

"Why don't you think I'll catch you? Shane asked.

"I don't trust you..."

"Why?"

"Perhaps because you are always being a smart ass and joking around, you never really gave me a reason to trust you." I said as I noticed Kofi climbing up on the other side of the ladder. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"They want me to talk you through this." Kofi answered.

"You can't talk me into this, I'm not going to fall."

"Yes, you are, when your ready. Trust Shane, we won't let you get hurt, I trust him."

"Congratulations..." I said as I heard 'Action' being yelled.

"Sorry." Kofi said, as I went to say 'For what' I felt his hands forcefully push against my body causing me to fall backwards, all I could think was 'I'm going to die,' or 'I'm going to break a bone.' I felt two arms tightly grasp me and brought me back up a tad, I looked to the right seeing the mat below me then to the left seeing Shane smiling.

"Told you I would catch you." Shane said.

"You proved me wrong." I said wrapping my hands around his neck as we heard cut and he lowered my feet to the ground. Vince walked around with some guy, I'm assuming he's the director of this thing.

"That was great, we need to film it possibly two more times. One more time of this without the talking, defiantly scream."

"Don't worry about that." I interrupted.

"Okay...Shane go change, Heidy you got to learn your lines and possibly change." Vince said as he led me over to Matt and the tall muscular man on clutches. "Heidy, meet Hunter, Hunter, Heidy." Vince said as he stuck out his hand shaking mine.

"Nice to meet you...what happened to your knee?" I asked.

"Had surgery."

"Oohh...hope it heals fast." I said.

"Now we are caught up, Shane is going to carry you here and drop you to your feet." Vince said.

"Okay..." I said as Vince turned to the writers waving them over.

"What's going to happen here." Vince asked.

"Shane's going to drop her here, he's going to 'woosh' off, Hunter and Matt will ask if she was okay along with the other two techs we brought in."

"What am I saying?" I asked.

"You say something about you were changing the light bulb, you don't know what happened and you fell back and he just caught you, who is he anyway? You can even add if it wasn't for him, you would have been a goner."

"I think I got it..." I said nodding.

"We should get you a black shirt to go with your jeans, possibly a head set." She said then walking away.

"We also need to figure out a way to block Kofi from being seen." The camera guy said.

"We need to darken it so it will make it seem like she is changing the light bulb." The guy with the microphone boom said.

"Ron, get on that." The camera man said as Ron, I'm assuming the light guy, went back there climbing up the ladder messing with the lights, I was brought out of staring at him when a lady was holding a shirt up to my chest.

"That will work, go change into this." She said.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"You can change around the stuff, we won't be looking..." She said.

"Kofi is back there." I said.

"Oh yeah...there is a closet over here." She said leading me to the closet, great first they want me to fall and let Shane catch me now I have to change in the closet. I walked in and quickly changing and came back out handing her my shirt for her to hand onto for me.

"Shane ready?" Vince asked.

"Yeah..." Shane said walking into the room, I bit my lip trying not to laugh out loud at his outfit I was handed a head set and little walkie talkie thing, I focused putting that on then walked beside Shane back to the ladder.

"Let's do this." Vince said walking towards the camera. I stood beside the ladder being stared down at from Kofi and Shane was staring at me.

"Do I have to do this? I know I'm going to go up there and your going to push me. I figure if I don't go up there then I won't be pushed off nor fall off."

"If you don't go up here, Vince will come back here and make you climb up here." Kofi said.

"The sooner you get up there, the sooner this will all be done with." Shane said pulling his mask on.

"Your going to catch me wearing a mask, no...not doing it." I said shaking my head no and crossed my arms.

"I can still see, I promise you that I'll catch you, I did last time." Shane said.

"Do we have a problem back there?" Vince yelled.

"No!" I said before I mumbled angrily under my breath as I climbed up the ladder to my position.

"Heidy, take one step higher and Kofi stay on the shade as much as possible." The cameraman said as I climbed up one more step taking a deep breath. "Perfect...and action!" He yelled as I reached above my head pretending to change the light bulb, I didn't even bother to look at Kofi because then I'll know when he was going to push me. I felt two hands plant on my stomach and push me back knowing that was it. I screamed as I fell only to feel Shane's two strong and firm arms catch me, one landed below my knees and the other on my mid back. "Cut!"

"Your supposed to be my hero?" I asked as he set my legs down gently for I could stand up.

'Yeah, you think it's ridiculous don't you?"

"I didn't say that, I just thought a man like you would be doing a hero gimmick nor into the whole superhero thing." I said fixing my shirt.

"I have a big collection, I think Kofi has quite a collection himself, huh Kofi?" Shane asked as we looked up at Kofi who was leaning onto the top of the ladder.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"Have a collection of comic books, mainly of superheroes." Shane asked louder.

"Yeah, I have quite a collection, you want to borrow some?" He asked.

"What ones do you have?" Shane asked.

"I'll have Heidy email you a list of them."

"I guess I'll have to get your email." I said.

"Give it to you at the show..." Shane said as the cameraman came over.

"That looked great, we are going to film it one more time and continue through the dialogue. When he catches you, put your arms around his neck and act like he saved your life and mix it with terrified."

"No problem." I said nodding as I walked back to the ladder climbing up to the step I was at before.

"You going to look at me?" Kofi asked.

"I figured if I don't look at you then I won't know when you are going to push me." I said.

"That's a good way to look at it." Kofi said.

"Let's do this again." Vince said.

"Is Vince always involved like this on everything?" I whispered.

"No, but when he can be, he is." Kofi said.

"I hope this is the only one I have to do with him."

"Its not that bad...he just wants to get it done, I think also because he wants us to make our flights to the show."

"I think our flight is tomorrow morning."

"Ready? And action!" The camera man said I looked up pretending to change that light bulb waiting for the push when Kofi pushed me again, hopefully, for the last time, I fell back screaming feeling Shane catch me yet again. This time he carried me around the pile of things like the script said. I wrapped my arms around him hanging tightly as he did so, when we reached Hunter and Matt he gently put me to my feet, Hunter and Matt stared at Shane and Shane ran off making a whoosh sound with his mouth.

"Oh my god, you okay?" Matt asked as I took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm fine...I was changing the light bulb, something must of knocked the ladder and made me lose my balance and I just fell...if it wasn't for him, I would of been a goner...who was that anyway?" I asked as Matt gently rested his hand on my shoulder as we all looked towards where Shane ran off towards.

"Cut!" The cameraman yelled.

"How was that?" I asked.

"It was good, let's do it one more time taking it from when Shane carries you in. I want Hunter and Matt more interested and concerned, Hunter ask something like 'What's going on?'" He said , Hunter nodded, Shane and I walked back to our marks.

"You know I could get used to this whole you carrying me thing." I said as I tightly grabbed onto him as he picked me up pulling me into his embrace.

"I know you would."

"I'm not heavy am I?"

"Oh yes, that's why I'm able to lift you without breaking a sweat." Shane said as a strand of hair from his head rubbed against my arm feeling how soft it is, before I could say anything we heard them yell 'Action.' Shane ran out gently setting me down after Hunter's line, we redid the whole scene just for them to say cut and say that it was fine.

"Now, let's go discuss your fours travel arrangements to Michigan." Vince said.

"Sir, we have hotel reservations for tonight."

"Those are simply cancelable, why don't you two change." Vince said as everyone cleared out leaving Shane and I left.


	23. Argueing Onto the Flight

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"I'll change in the back since I have more to change." Shane said taking his luggage of clothes around that pile.

"Kofi said you do the whole alter ego like Superman." I said pulling my shirt off a little before I rechecked to make sure my shirt was inside right before pulling it my shirt off and pulling that one on over my head.

"Yeah, but I usually only wrestle as the Hurricane."

"The Hurricane? Why the Hurricane?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"It's a terrible storm that very many people aren't scared of, think about it, most people are frighten of the tornados, earthquakes, thunderstorms, occasionally wind, volcanoes and what not, but hurricanes are the one natural disaster that never comes across as a fearful thing."

"You wanted to be the person everyone fears but yet you save them?" I asked pulling my shirt on over my head.

"Hello! There's Storm."

"Hello, that's a chick."

"So what if she's a chick, if a superhero could be named Storm, I could be called the Hurricane." He said.

"Is green your favorite color considering that's practically your whole outfit?"

"Green represents my favorite superhero of all time, the Green Lantern.'

"I should have known it dealt with a superhero." I said as I begun folding the black shirt.

"You weren't a superhero girl?"

"I liked Spiderman and Batman, didn't really read the comics, I stuck to the movies and cartoons."

"The two most common, I could imagine you as a little girl playing Barbie's instead of reading comics."

"I could picture you as the boy that would eat worms if he was dared to."

"I did."

"Ew!" I said squirming in disgust.

"I was only a little boy, I didn't know any better."

"As long as you don't do it now."

"What do you mean?" He asked walking around shirtless flipping his shirt over pulling it open in the center taking long enough for me to catch a glimpse of his six pack abs.

"You do know you aren't supposed to eat worms right?" I asked.

"Yeah…I was just messing with you." He said smiling as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Real glad to know you don't eat worms anymore."

"The only worms I eat are the gummy ones."

"Gummy worms are good, I like the sour gummy worms are the best." I said shifting my weight onto my other foot.

"You're the first girl I've met that likes the sour kind better than the other kind." Shane said walking back around with a hanger and his suitcase.

"I guess I'm unique huh?" I said walking beside him towards the door.

"Everyone is unique, well unique in their own way…" Shane said pulling the door open and holding it open for me. "If we were all the same, what would be the point of that?"

"Very true, but sometimes you find someone that has the same uniqueness as you then just got to base your friendship off of that uniqueness to find other common uniqueness between them."

'Yeah…its odd how and why some people are friends."

"I wonder why we talk." I said smiling a tad.

"We are both sarcastic and we both like sour gummy worms…"

"We both drink alcohol?"

"Yep…and we both like Pearl Jam."

"Do you have their CDs with you?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"I might have a couple for the car rides, why?"

"I have iTunes on my laptop and want to input some music, may I borrow them?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it with me to the arena so you can upload it while the show is going on." Shane said pulling the door open letting me walk in first, Kofi and Matt were sitting on one side leaving me and Shane to sit on the other side. I led Shane to the other side of the table, Matt stood up and sat after I sat down.

"Heidy, this is Debbie, she does most of the travelling arrangements for the stars, she's trying to get a flight for you four along with rooms. We were wondering if you won't mind sharing a room with one of these gentlemen."

"I told him you wouldn't mind bunking with me." Kofi said.

"I don't mind bunking with Kofi." I said.

"You could bunk with me as well." Shane said.

"Maybe I don't want to bunk with you."

"I guess you don't need those CDs."

"Fine by me."

"Children, as long as we know you have no problem bunking with at least one of these men." Vince said as he gave us this glare he usually gives people, he looked away and I just had to chuckle a tad to myself. We patiently sat staring at each other occasionally not knowing what to do.

"Alright, we got four flight tickets for Delta at 4:45 PM, it's 2 PM, you guys need to get going, I'll email you all with hotel details." Debbie said as she checked her watch.

"Is there a taxi ready for them?" Vince asked.

"There should be two down there and being loaded up with their stuff, Lee should have started that." Debbie said.

"Okay, get going, don't want to be late if you are, tell Guerrero to take it up with me." Vince said as we got up and heading onto the elevator going down and out of the building seeing two taxi's slamming the trunks shut.

"Mr. Kingston and Ms. Heidy, your stuff is in the first taxi and Mr. Helms and Mr. Sydal, your stuff is in the second taxi." Lee said.

"Thanks." We all said at different times as we separated climbing into the two different taxi's that was taking us back to the airport.

"Does it happen often where you are at the same airport more than once a day?" I asked.

"We have done it a couple of times, but you got to get wherever your going. You don't hate me for pushing you, are you?"

"Nah…I trust you and if you wouldn't have pushed me I wouldn't of fallen and the scene wouldn't of happened."

"Good, I thought you hated me." Kofi said.

"I hated you the first time, but I realized you only did it for the show, it would be completely different if you pushed me out of the blue for no reason."

"I was actually getting used to pushing you off the ladder, it was kind of fun."

"Fun? Your mean." I said slightly shoving him from the opposing side of the taxi.

"Like you won't have fun pushing someone off the ladder."

"No! Especially if I knew they didn't want to do it, if we were joking around and they knew it was coming that's different. With me, I was scared, I could have gotten hurt."

"Puh-lease! Like I would let you get hurt, much less would Shane." Kofi said.

"I trust you not to let me get hurt, but Shane who knows." I said looking out my window seeing cars drive past us as we came to a stop.

"It's one of the first rules we learn in wrestling training is to not let other employees to get hurt, we have to trust one another and by what I can tell, your not very trusting in other people." Kofi said as he opened the door climbing out and shut the door before I could say anything. I sat there a little bit before I climbed out joining Kofi and the driver who were slamming the trunk.

"I trust people, but after a while of knowing them, I haven't known Shane that long to trust him."

"But you say you trust me, and trust my word when I say you can trust him and Matt, if I can trust them then you could trust them. I trust these men, not only because I have to, but I've gotten to know them and know that they are trustworthy and won't let someone working for the same thing to get hurt, especially if it's someone in your position. It makes me feel like you don't trust me as much as you say you do." Kofi said as he seemed a little upset, he grabbed his bags rolling his bag and carrying his duffel inside leaving me on the sidewalk in the dust. After a few moments letting that sink in, I grabbed my bags following his tracks inside and caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, I trust you…I guess I just never done that type of thing, you have done something like that. I will trust you about these men since you know them more than I do. I'm just not used to a company like this that has so much trust in each other, it's something I just got to get accustomed to."

"That's all I ask…" Kofi said as he led me to the computer checking us in only to be joined by Shane and Matt a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, enjoy the short trip over here?" Matt asked.

"Short it was." I said as Kofi handed me my ticket that got printed.

"Its defiantly short compared to this flight we are going to take." Shane said.

"Don't mention the flight." I said.

"Someone afraid of flying?" Shane said in a teasing manner.

"I don't know which I'll be more afraid of; your superhero skills flying us or a plane flight."

"My flying would be a whole lot cooler….that is if I knew how."

"That doesn't shock me, you think you are cool at whatever you do." I said.

"I do not." Shane said.

"Yeah, you kind of do." Matt said.

"Matt, you aren't involved in this." Shane said pointing at him.

"See, Matt has known you longer than I have and he knows, it's bad that I picked up on it within a couple of days." I said as Kofi hooked arms with me walking me towards baggage security.

"You two are just joking right?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, we don't take any of it seriously, at least I don't. You don't think he takes it seriously?" I asked in a worried manner.

"Nah…he rarely takes things seriously, he also has a good sense of humor."

"That's with most of you wrestlers huh?'

"Most of us do, but we tend to be more serious and less humorous around the bigger dogs like Mark, Vince especially."

"Who's Mark?" I asked as we headed towards the security line.

"He's the Undertaker, he's on SmackDown, and a legend, he's not one for jokes."

"If we ever see him, nudge me." I said as we waited in line only to walk through the metal detectors waiting for our shoes and belongings. We stepped aside sliding our shoes back on only to see Shane and Matt walk through the metal detectors.

"Shall we wait for them?" I asked as I looked back to them as I tightened my shoes.

"Yeah, it won't take long for them to get ready, us wrestlers usually go through this process pretty fast since we have done it so many times." Kofi said standing above me already done lacing up his shoes.

"I learned to invest in flip flops or slide on shoes so you don't have to tie them."

"Some wrestlers do that, but I'm not one of them."

"Your just not hip." I joked.

"I guess not…but that is coming from the girl that is wearing sneakers like me."

"Got me." I said smiling as I heard him chuckle to himself. I stood back up pulling my purse and laptop onto my shoulders. We stood aside watching the two men pull their things off the conveyor belt and shuffling to put their shoes on. "Were not late are we?" I asked as Kofi lifted his wrist up looking at his watch.

"We got ten minutes to make it." Kofi said as I nervously played with the strap of the laptop bag waiting for the two men only to run towards the terminal with them being the last four on the plane, I walked down the aisle behind Kofi and in front of Shane seeing the four open seats that happened to be two seats across the aisle from each other. I watched Kofi slide into the one side, I went to slide in next to him only to feel someone slide in the two seats behind me and pulled my arm pulling me into the other side with them, and I snapped my head seeing Shane pulling me to sit next to him.

"Sit next to me." Shane said as he sat down in the middle seat, I looked over to Kofi and he nodded and I sat down on the aisle seat, Kofi stood up letting Matt sit in the middle

"May I hang onto your hand?" I asked.

"If you must." Shane said sarcastically as I grasped his hand tightly after buckling of course.

"Shane…" Kofi said leaning in to look around me, "She's got a tight grip, just so you know."

"Nah…it can't be that tight." Shane said shrugging it off, we got piloted out onto the runway and I squeezed his hand lightly, he faked a squealed chuckling a tad afterwards. I felt the plane going faster only to squeeze his hand harder the faster we went only for him to squeal in pain for real, I let go of his hand when we were leveled out and Kofi looked over to Shane laughing.

"Told you." Kofi said.

"Sorry…." I said sincerely and apologetically.

"It's okay…you really don't like flying."

"Yes, but Kofi says I would slowly get used to this whole flying thing."

"He's right, you won't be as scared." Shane said slowly sliding my hand out of his hand, "You could continue holding my hand if you want."

"Why should I? I mean your hands are disgusting probably covered with bacteria."

"Your hand is now covered with bacteria since you were just hanging onto them." Shane said.

"That's why I'm going to pull out my germ-x." I said leaning forward fumbling with my purse pulling out a small bottle of germ-x pouring some into my palm and putting it back in my purse before I rubbed in two hands together rubbing the small amount of germ-x.

"Their not that dirty." He said looking at his hands when Kofi leant over holding his deck of cards.

"You guys want t play cars with Matt and I?" Kofi asked.

"Count me in." I said when looked to Shane who then willingly joined in, "What game could we play this far apart?"

"We could do four way war?" Shane suggested.

"What's four way war?" I asked.

"It's like regular war but with four people." Shane said smartly.

"Shut up." I said playfully smacking him.

"It's the only one that would be simple enough." Matt said as Kofi separated the cards into four piles on his lap then handed them out, Kofi handed me Shane's pile and I jokingly tossed them at him only two dropped onto the ground.

"Thanks." Shane said as he bent down, I just smiled at myself proudly.

"Your welcome." I said as he sat back up putting those cards at the bottom of his deck, we each flipped the top cards over playing the game until Matt and Kofi slowly ran out of cards leaving Shane and I matching head to head when Matt and Kofi was in the game we never had war which was good. Shane and I battled out until I got down to five cards and knew I didn't have any face cards. "You win." I said basically handing him the five cards.

"I won! In your face." Shane said.

"Right…in my face." I said rolling my eyes as he handed the cards back to Kofi for him to slide back into the car board box that held the cards.

"That was an intense game." Matt said, I could sense that he didn't really pay attention after he got out.

"It was a good game." I said as it was announced we were going to start our descent and I snatched Shane's hand and dug my hand into the other arm rest.

"What are you more afraid of, taking off or descending?" Shane asked.

"Descent….maybe because we heading straight for the ground and its easier for us to crash."

"We won't crash into the ground, if we were, we would have crashed earlier in the flight." Shane joked, at least I'm hoping he is joking, I gave him a death glare only to tighten my grip on his hand and stomped on his foot. "Not funny, sorry."

"You better be sorry…" I said turning to look straight ahead to the seat in front of me hanging tightly onto his hand only squeezing tighter when we got closer to the ground and to tighten it when we felt the tires hit the runway and didn't loosen and/or let go of his hand.

"Next time I'm bringing a tranquilizer and knock you out so you won't know anything." Shane said.

"If you do, you'll have to carry my unconscious body." I said.

"Right….what's worse dealing with an unconscious you or you being conscious…I think I'll prefer the unconscious one, I won't have to deal with you." Shane said.


	24. Limo Ride

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"It goes both ways…I won't have to deal with your ugly face for however long." I shot back without even thinking about it.

"It musn't be that ugly if girls throw themselves at me."

"Probably because they don't see the ugliness under that mask of yours until you take it off and scare them away." I said standing up when the seat belt light turned off.

"Girls swoon over me without the mask.'

"I'll only swoon over you if you had a paper bag over your head with a picture of someone at least halfway good looking."

"If you don't find this good looking…" Shane said running his hand through his hair, "What do you find good looking?"

"Opposite of you." I said snotily but in a comedic way.

"Ouch…you didn't have to be that harsh about it."

"I'm not being harsh about it, just stating the truth."

"The truth is that your not that attractive yourself." Shane said.

"I know I'm not that hot, you need a reality check."

"Right…" Shane said as we walked off the plane.

"Do we all want to cram in one taxi?" Matt asked stopping our fight.

"It might be better to take two separate ones with how much luggage we have." Kofi said.

"I'hope I'm in the taxi opposite of the one your in." I said turning to look at Shane.

"Just for that, you two are riding together." Kofi said.

"I had to sit with him the whole flight, isn't that torture enough?" I asked

"I think it's Kofis turn, I rode in the taxi to the airport with him, Heidy rode next to him on the plane, your turn Kofi." Matt said.

"Don't I have a say in it?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…" Kofi said as we took turns stepping onto the escalator that takes us down.

"We don't have to fight about it, I have a limo awaiting, you three can ride with me." Matt said.

"Are you sure?" I asked being the first one to step off the escalator.

"Its no big deal, I don't need that whole limo to myself." Matt said.

"Thanks bro." Shane said.

"I think you guys would do the same if it was your limo." Matt said as we walked up to the chauffer that held a sign that was obviously not Matt nor his stage name, Kofi warned me about how thay use different names.

"Will there be room for all our suitcases?" I asked.

"Yeah…it's a limo not a BMW bug." Shane said.

"Just because it's a limo doesn't mean they have a huge trunk or enough space for your load of crap."

"My stuff isn't crap…" Shane said offensively as we followed Matt and the chauffer then went to the baggage claime to grab our bags.

"It is if its anything like its owner." I said as I saw Matt lean over to Kofi to whisper in his ear.

"Do they do this often?" Matt whispered, Kofi looked back at us.

"It's a very loving friendship…." Kofi said.

"I need that stuff to make me look this good." Shane said.

"I think that they should lose it, because obviously that stuff isn't working." I said even though I did find him quite attractive, but of course I'm not going to tell anyone, especially him.

"Same with your crap…its not working that well either." Shane said.

"Its doing better than whatever your using."

"Self-conceded much?"

"Not as much as you though…" I snapped back when the alarm went off signaling our stuff was coming. I found my bag when it came out, it was the first one, I stepped forward pulling my bag off rolling it to the side for the other three to get their bags, Matt was the last one to get his bag and walked out to the limo rearranging our bags multipule times finally to get them all to fit.

"Told you that they will fit.' Shane said sarcastically.

"I just try to be realistic." I said.

"You can't be realisitic if you don't know what your talking about." Shane said as we each slid into the limo, I sat across from Shane and perpendicular to Kofi who sat next to Matt.

"Do you have the CDs?" I asked.

"I told you I did…" Shane said.

"Matt…you have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Not a planned one…I'm there if I'm needed..thats a lot of the wrestlers there, we are just there if we are needed." Matt said.

"A lot of you wrestlers are just there for no reason, why is that?"

"We each have storylines but we only have limited time so not everyone can perform, we are there in case if we still have left over time or if an injury occurs." Kofi said.

"How often do injuries occur?" I asked curiously.

"We take a lot of precations, we practice, rehearse and/or go over our match before we actually do the match.": Kofi said.

"An injury occurs perhaps once every few months, at least more serious injuries happens a few months, but less serious injuries like sprained ankles and such occur most often." Shane said.

"They have medics right?" I asked.

"Its law that we must always have a medic in the back or in the arena." Kofi said as the limo was allowed access into the superstars parking lot and he pulled up next to the entrance surprisingly fans were still out waiting for the stars to arrive even though the show was starting in 15 minutes. We climbed out one by onE and grabbed our luggage hearing fans scream 'Hurricane' some were yelling 'Shane,' 'Kofi' and 'Evan' tyring to get them to come sign autographs. They all simply waved as we all walked into the arena, I followed them when they walked into Vickie's office and I stayed outside waiting for them to come back out.

"Who has matches tonight?" I asked as I followed the three men down the hall we just came down.

"Shane and I…mine is the second to last." Kofi said.

"Matt is just chilling tonight then." I said.

"That's how I roll." Matt said, we turned the corner towards the locker rooms.

"Well good lucK in your matches…" I said.

"Thanks…" Shane said ruffling through his bag pulling out his CDs handing them to me. "Heres the CDs you asked for."

"Oh…thanks." I said grabbing them from his hand.

"No problem." Shane said, as he grabbed the door that was being held open for him.


	25. Backstage Loneliness

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked further down the hall to the womens locker room walking in to see Mickie and Natalya chatting.

"Hey ladies." I said.

"Hey...you now travel with us? I thought most assistants would be at home assistants." Mickie said.

"I would but we both prefer that I travel with him considering I've never really been in America." I said setting my things down individually on a part of a bench across from them.

"Oh...do you have your citizenship yet?" Mickie asked.

"Not yet, were going to do it today but got called in early." I said.

"Be safe with that." Natalya said.

"I know…do you have any extra locks?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah..I always bring a spare." Natalya said shuffling through her bag pulling out a combo lock.

"Thanks…owe you one." I said going to grab the lock from her grasp but she snatched it back.

"You have to be my assistant tonight."

"Fine..." I said rolling my eyes.

"By the way…" She said leaning forward whispering, "The combo is 15-37-6."

"Thanks." I said as she set the lock into my hand, I put pretty much everything besides my purse and laptop in the locker. "I need to invest in locks."

"You should…how'd you meet Kofi?" Mickie asked.

"My friend is his friend, I met his friend the same year Kofi moved to the states, I used to drum for a band and my friend brought him when he was visiting and we just hit it off." I said benidng over picking up my laptop bag sliding the cds that Shane gave me in the bag, I turned around shutting the lock making sure it was locked.

"Befuore you head wherever your going to go, can you go grab us a couple of water bottles?" Natalya asked.

"Sure, can you watch my stuff?" I asked setting my stuff back down.

"No problem, we aren't going anywhere." Mickie said, I pushed the door open looking up from where I was pushing it at to see Kofi already changed into his custom shirt and his stripper type pants, I call them stripper pants, but the rip off type pants he wears over his trunks, he was leaning forward against his arm that was pressed against the wall talking to a production girl, I knew she was a part of the production side since she had a headset on that was smiling and giggling at whatever Kofi was saying. "What's wrong?" Mickie asked, I slowly leant back into the locker room.

"It's none of my business, but…" I said trying to get the images out of my head, "does Kofi have a girlfriend or have you noticed him interested in any girls around here?" I asked.

"Why?" Natalya asked standing up along with Mickie walking towards me, I slightly opened the door, we all stuck our heads out staring at the two that were laughing now.

"I've seen him talk to her a few times before, I knew they were kind of weird around each other, I think they like each other." Mickie said.

"Oh…okay…how can I sneak out of here without them noticing? I don't want to interrupt?" I said as we all slowly lean back in, Mickie pushed the door back open peaking out.

"With the way their acting right now, I don't think they will notice….they haven't noticed this door opening and closing this many times….plus others are walking by." Mickie said leaning back in.

"It'll just be more awkward with me."

"Why's that?" Natalya asked.

"I'm his assistant that IS a girl, wouldn't you be awkward too if you met your boyfriends assistant that is a girl." I said.

"Well, I think that is Kofi's personal business, I don't see Kofi as the type that will fire or give you up over another girl." Natalya said.

"I doubt it, I mean if they have been like this for a while, I'm the new meat and the easiest to get rid of." I said.

"But, he did go to Jamaica twice for you, he hasn't traveled and risked his job for her." Mickie pointed out.

"You make it sound like I want to date him….I'll be back, if I don't make it back in time, take my stuff before Shane gets to it." I said walking out before they could even question what I just said. I softly walked out and quietly shut the door and snuck away without disturbing them. I turned the corner to go to the catering to get them water bottles, I peeked around the corner and they haven't moved. 'At least he's happy with her, I don't know if they are even dating, why do I even care?' I asked myself, I turned and headed towards the catering, 'I think I care because he's my friend first and foremost, and my boss, I don't want him to get hurt, he's smart, I don't think he'll date anyone that he doesn't like just for the heck of it.' I thought as I went into catering that was full of muscled men that were all pretty much shirtless and in either pants or those little trunks, 'I think I'll enjoy this job seeing this everyday.' I thought smiling as I walked over to the big things of ice and water bottles. I pulled out one when I felt someone standing beside me seeing Mike. "Hey…" I said looking back down at the cooler to grab a couple more.

"Hey, see that you guys finally made it." Mike said.

"Yeah, we had to go film a promo in Connecticut. How was your flight?" I asked pulling out the last one, I grabbed one for myself as well.

"It was long….don't have a match tonight, so I could hang with you." Mike said.

"Cool….I'll be back, I have to take these back to Mickie and Natalya and grab my laptop." I said.

"Alright, I'll make myself a plate of food, you want anything to eat?" Mike asked.

"Um…I'll get a plate when I get back." I said turning and walking away, I walked out of catering and headed down the few hallways to the locker rooms, this time Kofi and that chick wasn't there, I went into the locker room handing them their water bottles.

"Are they still out there?" Natalya asked.

"Nah…I think they found a new spot or she had to get back to work." I said as I walked over picking up my laptop and purse. "Thanks for watching my stuff." I said.

"No problem…" Mickie said, I walked out of the locker room heading back to catering scanning the room for Mike, finally seeing him sitting at a table with a female pair of twins, I didn't want to cramp his style so I went through the tables of food putting things I liked onto a plate and planted my butt down in a seat at an empty table. I fumbled with my laptop bag pulling the laptop out and set it on the table opening it and pushed the power button getting it to turn on. I leant over pulling out the few CDs that Shane loaned me and set them on the table above my plate. I ate at a strawberry waiting for the laptop to load up, and when it did I cancelled out of a few programs that pop up when you first turn it on. I went to my iTunes that had an empty library, I set the half eaten strawberry down so I could pull out the first CD and put it in my laptop. It was just a waiting game for it to input all the songs that were checked on the CD, which was all of them, I didn't want to listen to all of them right now, I can listen to them later and delete them if I don't like it. I ate my food while inputting the other CDs when Mike walked over pulling a chair over next to me and flipping it around so he could sit on it backwards.

"What'cha doing?" Mike asked looking at the laptop.

"Importing Shane's Pearl Jam CDs onto my iTunes so I could have some kind of music to listen to." I said as I bit into one of the finger sandwiches I grabbed.

"Oh…I have my iPod if you want to listen and see if there is anything on there you like." Mike asked.

"Sure…" I said as Mike and I each put an ear bud in listening through his iPod, he had some good music, I wouldn't know the band or anything but it was defiantly good music.

"Anything you like?"

"A few songs…..you have any of those CDs with you?"

"Nah…I leave all my CDs at home, I just bring my iPod and car adapter to hook the iPods or MP3 players up." Mike said.

"Oh…." I said cancelling out of iTunes since I just imported the last CD and took it out of the CD-Rom, I went to the start menu shutting the computer down.

"Next time your in LA, I would loan you some CDs." Mike said.

"I might have to make a trip then one day."

"You should…." Mike said.

"Got a question…."

"I may have an answer." Mike said jokingly as I closed the laptop.

"Does Kofi have a girlfriend? I saw him talking to a girl earlier and he was quite flirty with her."

"Why? You like him?" Mike asked in a teasing matter.

"No…just curious….I just don't want it to be awkward when he introduces her to me if he ever does."

"What makes you think he has a girl?" Mike asked as I slid the laptop into the bag.

"When I went to leave the locker room, I saw him chatting with this production girl, Mickie and Natalya said they have seen him chatting with the same girl the same way before I was hired on." I said zipping up the bag.

"I know he has been talking about this girl lately on the production side of things, but he also been talking about –" Mike said then stopping right there when he looked at me.

"About?" I asked.

"No one….I shouldn't really be talking about his personal life, ask him, I'm sure if he starts dating someone he'll tell you, I would." Mike said, I'm glad he's not trying to pick me up now, I think I broke that about him.

"I got an advice question….you want to walk and talk?" I asked standing up and pulling the laptop bag onto my shoulder and grabbed my plate.

"Yeah…" Mike said standing up grabbing his plate and bottle of water. We walked over to the garbage throwing away our plastic plates and I went back to the jugs of water pulling out a new bottle and grabbed a banana to take with me off the table. "What do you need advice on? It's not another question like that about Shane is it?" Mike asked.

"Nah….so, I went to a music store the other day just to look and was just playing around with a few drum sets they had, thinking about purchasing a new set instead of going back to Jamaica and shipping it back…."

"Is that what you need advice on, to buy a set or not?" Mike asked.

"No….I can do that myself….but I was offered a position to give people lessons in drumming, I don't know if I want to or if they would let me work on the days we are off." I said.

"Plus thing is it will bring in extra cash, yeah Kofi is supporting you and paying you but you'll have a side job and extra cash to help out in the long run so you don't have to run to Kofi every time you want to buy something and I think it might also be good for you guys in the long run."

"How so?" I asked.

"If you guys spend too much time together you might start fighting and you may quit at one point from frustration….I work with all of these people and there are points where I want to murder them from spending too much time with them."

"I hope I won't be on your murder list." I said jokingly.

"Nah…I won't actually murder anyone, but I certainly do have my moments where I just need to have my space." Mike said as we reached the womens locker room.

"Thanks….I'm surprised you didn't try to ask me out…if you did, I would of probably said yes." I said pulling the locker room door open and walked in at a fast pace.

"What!" He asked in a loud manner, I reopened the door to see him standing there in a shock manner.

"I just meant, if you would have asked me on a date, I might have said yes, but now its more like a friendship thing…." I said smiling leaning forward on the door but held it still for I wouldn't fall.

"I'm going to try anyway, you want to do dinner? Not a date, but just a friendish dinner, to talk." Mike asked.

"Sure…meet you in the lobby at 7ish?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Mike said smiling, I walked back into the locker room with my phone ringing answering it.

"Heidy?" I said.

"Hey Heidy, I was confirming with you that you and Kofi have a room at the Hilton on Rose Verde Ave." A lady said.

"Alright, thanks." I said as I repeated the street in my head as she clicked the phone off and so did I.

"I don't mean to over hear, but you have a date with Mike tonight?" Julie asked now noticing she was in the room.

"It's not a date, I told him it was just a friendship, plus I think I owe him at least that." I said.

"Oh…" Julie said bending down to tie her shoe.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just know some things…."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing…what hotel are you booked at?" Julie asked.

"Hilton on Rose Verde." I said.

"We are too, want a ride over?"

"Maybe…has Kofi gone on yet?"

"I don't know, he might of, I went on a bathroom break." Julie said.

"Let me put the laptop in the locker and I'll walk you back to your work." I said putting the combo in and slid the laptop in shutting it and locked the lock again walking with Julie out of the room. "What are you not telling me?" I asked hooking arms with her.

"Its something that Shannon told me in confidence that Shane told him."

"You can trust me, I won't say anything to Shane or Shannon." I said.

"I don't want to break Shannon's trust…" Julie said.

"I heard my name." Shannon said walking around the corner joining us.

"She is trying to get the secret out of me." Julie said truthfully.

"Can't tell you….Kofi finished his match, he might need you." Shannon said, I didn't know he meant it literally.

"Thanks…." I said heading towards the curtains turning around, "You'll tell me that secret later?" I asked hopefully taking a couple steps backwards.

"No!" Julie and Shannon yelled unisonally.

"Fine!" I said turning around and walked off meeting Kofi when he walked out from the behind the curtain


	26. Getting Situated

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View**

Kofi was limping out, he reached out grabbing my shoulder in support.

"Oh my god Kofi, you okay?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and wrapped his one arm around my shoulder for support walking him over to the bench across the hall.

"I'm fine…I just tweaked my ankle, I just need to put ice on it." Kofi said sitting down.

"Let me get someone." I said looking around the hall not seeing a person recognizeable as a medic.

"I'm fine…I just need to keep off it for a while."

"Just let a medic look at it…it might be more than just tweaked."

"I have to get checked out anyway, I just need to take a break. Stay with me and help me over to the medic room."

"Was planning on it." I said standing up from a squanting position to sit beside him, "I got a question since we are here for a while…"

"That is?" Kofi asked trying not to move his leg.

"I saw you talking to another girl earlier….curious if she is…" I got out before the same girl from earlier came walking over carrying an First Aid thing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…I saw that match, everything ok?" She asked kneeling down in front of him, it felt awkward.

"His ankle needs to be checked, I'm going to go get our things." I said standing up.

"Mike knows my combo, have him grab my stuff." Kofi said before he groaned out in pain from her touching it, I walked around the corner grabbing Kofi's jumpsuit from the ref taking it to the wardrobe room handing it over to Julie.

"Kofi's things, thanks. Heading out?" Julie asked grabbing the jumpsuit.

"Not for a while, Kofi 'tweaked' his ankle, he's getting check out by the medic." I said pulling out a chair.

"Planning on it taking a while or you not wanting to be a good friend right now?"

"What do you know about that female medic?" I asked resting my chin on my fist.

"That one that hangs with Kofi a lot?"

"Yeah…you knew about them?" I asked.

"I've seen them flirty with each other, never knew if they were official or not."

"Thanks…I'll get going."

"Tell Kofi I hope he gets better." Julie said as I stood up heading out.

"Will do." I said walking turning right going to the mens locker room knocking on the door, I would just walk in but I don't want to embarrass the men. The door was pulled open, I looked up from my feet scanning up the mans legs noticing the white towel only to look up the abs and tight pecs only to see Shane's face smilng back at me.

"What do you want?" Shane asked.

"I want Mike, is he in there?" I asked.

"Why do you need Mike?"

"Because I'm tired of looking at you, all you got to say is yes he's in there or no he's not in there."

"You got to do something for me." Shane said.

"That depends, what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Come in here." Shane said opening the door further and held it open with is foot crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will." I said walking in and stepping beside him seeing Mike sitting on a bench with his earbuds in, I walked up behind him pulling out one of his buds causing the other to fall out.

"Hey!" He exclaimed turning around standing up, "This is the men's room, why'd you come in here?"

"Shane dared me…Kofi's injured…" I said before being interrupted.

"Is he okay?" Shane asked.

"He hurt his anke, that's all I know, he said you now his combo so I could get his things." I said.

"Alright…" Mike said stepping out in front of a different locker inserting a combo popping it open pulling out Kofi's things handing it to me.

"Are you going to be able to carry his stuff along with your stuff?" Shane asked.

"Shit…we don't even have a car either." I said.

"You can have them call you a cab." Mike said.

"Who's them?" I asked.

"Talk to security, they can wave a cab back." Shane said.

"Thanks." I said walking towards the door with Kofi's things when I grabbed the handle to pull the door open a voice spoke up.

"We still on for tonight?" Mike asked, I turned around to look at Mike smiling.

"Yep..." I said.

"What, you two dating now?" Shane asked, I looked at him and he had this mixed facial expression, couldn't really tell which one was the strongest.

"Are you jealous?" I asked jokingly.

"No…just curious." Shane said shrugging.

"No...we are going on a friend date." I said.

"That's all you had to say." Shane said.

"I didn't have to…its none of your business originally." I said.

"Just go." Mike said slightly pushing me to get out of the locker room, I dragged his stuff over to the women's locker room walking into the full locker room, I let out a deep breath of frustration. I made my way through the girls with Kofi's belongings to my locker fumbling with the lock feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to face Natalya.

"Never mind, you seem busy and very well frustrated." Natalya said.

"Thanks…here's your lock." I said pulling it off handing it to her.

"Tomorrow my assistant?"

"Possibly…talk to you tomorrow." I said loading up trying to figure out how to carry all the bags.

"You need help?" Natalya asked.

"Nah..." I said shifting the laptop bag.

"Let me put my number in your phone where is it?"

"In my pocket…" I said sticking out my thigh of the pocket it was in, Natalya slid her hand into my pocket pulling out my phone, she typed stuff into my phone and shut it just to slide the phone back into my pocket.

"I put Mickie's number in as well."

"Thanks…" I said walking towards the door reaching out trying to grab it.

"I got it." Natalya said pulling it open holding it for me.

"Thanks." I said walking through the doorway and down the halls to where Kofi was being helped up by the medic onto crutches.

"Try not to put too much weight on it, it's sprained." She said hanging onto him.

"How long will it take for this thing to heal?" I asked coming up to them.

"I'll say about 2-6 days, and for wrestling, I'll say about 1 week, ice it and don't walk on it, I'll talk to Vince and get you out of the next couple of shows." She recommended.

"But-" Kofi went to protest.

"Don't fight with me mister, just do as I say, I take it your his assistant, he's been telling me about you." She said looking over at me.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Make sure he stays off his left foot as much as possible, possibly get him mortrin or any pain medication of his choice.

"Will do." I said as she turned back to Kofi giving him a small smile before she leant forward to give him a kiss on the cheek getting me to look the other way to try and give them a moment before she walked off sheepishly to attend to other wrestlers.

"Lets get you to the hotel and off that ankle." I said.

"May I at least put pants and a shirt on." Kofi said, I rolled my eyes and laid his suitcase down opening it pulling out the top pair of jeans and shirt.

"Put these on." I said handing them to him, I helped hold him up as he got dressed. I repacked up all the bags and led him out to the back parking lot. "Stay here." I said walking up to a security guard. "Excuse me, Kofi and I need a cab to the hotel." I sid looking back at Kofi.

"Sure thing." He said as he went towards the front.

"Thanks." I said yelling it towards him, I walked back over to Kofi setting the things down to give my arms a rest until the cab pulled around next to the guard, he waved us over to the cab, and the guard helped Kofi into the front seat as I helped the driver put the bags in the trunk. The trunk door was slammed afterwards, I climbed into the backseat buckling up and I told the driver to take us to the Hilton, I watched the buildings fly by along the barely busy streets and he pulled up to the registration driveway pulling out all the baggage getting situated with all the belongings in my arms. I walked Kofi over to a cushioned bench setting the luggage down and helped him sit. "Whats the name?" I asked.

"It's under Mark Kenneth, heres the card." Kofi said as he pulled out his wallet handing me the company's card. I walked right up to the receptionist desk ringing the bell to get attention, I would look back at Kofi to make sure he was okay when I heard someone clear their throat.

"May I help you?" A male asked, I turned back around to see the male receptionist.

"Oh….yeah, I need to check in, it should be under Mark Kenneth." I said turning my body fully around as he typed things into his computer.

"May I have your ID and credit card?" He asked as I slid him the cards and he looked at the license then up at me.

"Oh, it's under his name, he's kind of injured and can't really stand up well." I explained, he nodded then continued to push things into the computer and swipe the card handing both cards back to me.

"I moved your room down to the first floor, your in room 147, check out is at noon, would you like one or two keys?" He asked handing me an agreement to sign, I signed it with my own name and capped the pen back up.

"Two, in case." I said sliding the agreement towards him, he picked up the agreement handing me a sleeve with two keys.

"Here are your keys, and have a pleasant night." He said as I smiled and left the desk going to the bench I left Kofi at.

"We are on the first floor, so it shouldn't be that far of a walk." I said helping him up and make sure he was sturdy on the crutches before picking up the luggage and walking behind him to the room, I managed to pull out a key and swiped it to get the green light flash signaling we had permission to open the door, I turned the knob pushing it open walking through and held the door open for Kofi to hobble through. I set the bags down on one bed and helped Kofi get comfortable on his bed. "How'd you sprain it?" I asked sitting on the other bed looking down at his wrapped foot.

"I landed on it wrong." Kofi said as he leant forward moving his pillows to behind him.

"Now I have to worry about your health." I said.

"It doesn't often happen, I'l be back in that ring in no time."

"She said in one or two weeks." I said leaning forward onto the hand that tightend on the mattress.

"It might be less." Kofi said before it went to an awkwrd silence, I would open my mouth to ask him how he knows her but would shut it not knowing how to ask.

"I know it's none of my business…but I saw you and her before your match talking, a few other people I talked to said you two can be flirty are you two dating, whats the deal?" I asked looking down at my lap.

"Right now, we are friends but I'm not going to lie to you, I do find her attractive and do want it to be more than friends, I think she is digging me."

"That's all I need to know…what's her name?" I asked in a teasing manner, deep down I felt hurt because I think I mean thought and on one level hoped he liked me more than friends, I guess I was wrong, at least he is being honest to me

"Her name is Jazmine, you two should hang out one night."

"She has an important job with WWE, I don't want to interfere."

"One night, I'll invite her to go to dinner with us." Kofi said.


	27. Date With Mike

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"Crap! I'm supposed to meet Mike for dinner." I said suddenly realizing it, I stood up going over to the pile of bags.

"You two dating now?" Kofi asked curiously.

"No..I promised I'll go on one date with him, he gave me advice earlier, its kind of a thank you and he knows we are only friends." I said pulling my suitcase over to my bed and set it on top of my bed.

"He does know this right?"

"Yeah, I told him…" I said as I zipped open my suitcase rummaging through it trying to find something cute since it is a date of sorts but yet it is only a friends date so I don't want to wear something too cute.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know..I'll leave it up to him." I said pulling out the same outfit I wore when Kofi and I first met, I wasn't sure if that be too much or not so I held it up to myself. "How's this for the date?"

"Isn't that what you wore when I met you?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah...I'll mix it up then..." I said pulling out a baby blue spaghetti strap that was attached to a silk darker shade blue shirt that was long sleeved and had the two things to tie on the bust line and a pair of jeans that had jewel design on the butt pockets. "How about this?" I asked.

"That's good..." Kofi said.

"I didn't grab those shoes did I?" I asked digging through my suitcase only finding my black boots that I brought for special occasions. "Of course not...these should be fine, right?" I asked looking over at Kofi who shrugged, "Thanks for the help..." I said grabbing a couple of unmentionables and went into the bathroom to shower, I rolled my hair up into the towel and walked out carrying my dirty clothes with me.

"Why do you always roll your hair up into the towel? There is a thing they invented called an hair dryer."

"It doesn't help much if your hair is soaked, you sure this looks fine?" I asked re-adjusting the over shirt.

"It's fine, I doubt Mike will wear anything nicer than that, it brings out your blue eyes." Kofi said as it went to an awkward silence, I shifted on my feet then went to put my things back in my suitcase."Would you like a photo? I mean, your first date photo?" Kofi asked in this tone that was not neccessary depressed or hurt 100% but something was bugging him for sure.

"No thank you...my parents did that enough before they...yeah, I'm going to go do my make-up..." I said just letting the clothes I hadn't put up rest where they were grabbing my make-up bag walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind me so Kofi won't see me cry, I wiped my eyes of the gator tears that escaped my eyes then leant forward on my arms on the sink breathing, even though it's been years since their passing it still hurts and after this whole thing it hurts even more, but I can't let Kofi see me like this because he may tell me I had to go back to Jamiaca but that's not the place for me right now, I looked up at myself in the mirror, "You can do this, I believe in myself and mom and dad won't let anything happen to me now that they are watching me from above..." I said as a few more tears escaped my eyes before I was able to start applying the make-up to my face. I zipped up the bag, I stared at the door gaining the courage to open it, I unlocked it pulling it towards me and walked out slowly walking closer to Kofi who was watching me, 'Maybe I should of turned the television on to keep him occupied.' I thought.

"I'm -" We both said at the same time, "No, you go first..." We said in unison again, we both looked away.

"I'm sorry...I just thought it'll be a nice little thing for you to keep...something to send Sebastian." Kofi said.

"I know...it's not your fault...it's just that was the last time someone actually offered, I mean wanted and forced to take a picture before my date, it's still a tough subject for me to handle..." I said leaning against the wall.

"Time will only heal it...and may take a while...why don't we do this? Why don't I take a picture of you, send it to Sebastian, and I'll upload it and print it out putting it in a frame so the next time we are in Jamiaca we can make a trip to their gravesite, you can set your picture along with flowers on their grave?" Kofi asked.

"That'll be nice..." I said.

"Could you grab my cell phone, along with the remote..." Kofi said as I put my make-up bag on top of my suitcase taking the towel off my head letting my hair fall loosely, I ran my fingers through it getting some of the knots out before I went over to his bag that was obviously for his gear finding his phone and grabbed the remote off top of the television bringing it over to him and plopped myself down on the bed across from him. He opened his phone, and he pushed a button on the side of his camera, "Smile..." He said, I smiled and heard the flash sound come from his phone, "It's perfect." He said smiling.

"I need to finish up, don't want to be late..." I said standing up readjusting my pants and shirt so they will overlap, I rolled on deodorant and sprayed some perfume on myself, I grabbed my brush running it through my thick long hair, I decided to let it go down tonight since I rarely have it down before picking up my purse pulling it onto my shoulder and slid my phone into my pocket. "You need anything else before I leave?"

"Um..." Kofi said looking around, "Nope...I got my phone, the remote and my crutches are right there nearby in case, have fun and don't let his flirting ways fool you."

"I'm past his flirting ways...don't worry about me, and don't wait up for me, who knows how late he'll keep me out." I said as I picked up a room key walking out of the room, I hate leaving him like that but I made plans and Kofi said he was okay with it. I walked down the hallway turning the corner seeing Mike sitting in a chair to the side, I stepped back observing him from the hall. He may not be my cup of tea but he is still that adorable dweeb you can't help but find attractive. He was wearing tight but yet loose fitting jeans that were black but faded in some areas with a silver chain that must be hooked to his wallet that was hanging out of his pocket, and he was wearing a blue shirt that a skull decorated with those silver jewels and a design decorated underneath the skull with a black over shirt but it wasn't a jacket at all but it was defiantly an overshirt, it looked good on him. His hair was spiked up into a fohawk like usual, but he wasn't wearing sunglasses, he was lightly tapping his legs as he shook them. I walked out of the hall after observing him a tad, I walked up to him only for him to stand up and meet him in front of the seat he was just sitting in.

"You look...great!" Mike said.

"Thanks, not bad yourself either." I said smiling as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know it's childish, and you can say no, but I bought you this." Mike said as he bought a little flower corsage that had a ribbon tied around a little box, "There is a little gift attached." Mike said pulling the box out from the ribbon opening it for me to see a necklace that had a heart symbol on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful...you just bought this?" I asked as he pulled it out of the box.

"Well kind of..." Mike said as I turned around pulling my hair off my neck, he wrapped it around and was trying to lock the two ends together.

"Kind of?" I asked.

"I bought it off a diva, she didn't want it anymore and I bought it...the corage I bought from the flower store." Mike said.

"I'm flattered." I said as I felt his fingers let go of the necklace letting it slide a tad until the latch hit my neck knowing it was now locked letting my hair go flowing over my neck, I turned around and held my hand out allowing Mike to slide the red rose corsage onto my hand.

"It's doesn't match either of our outfits, but it's something..." Mike said.

"It's cute...I never had one of these..." I said playing with it.

"Never? What about prom?" Mike asked shocked.

"I didn't go to prom...well, I did, half of it though...I didn't have a date even though my best friend asked me and I turned him down..." I said.

"This is something to keep then...to keep in your memory box or in a scrapbook..." Mike said.

"It is...I'll keep it...what are the plans for tonight?" I asked as I played with the corsage on my wrist.

"I was thinking a movie since the movie theatre is walking distance and come back here to have dinner and a drink." Mike said.

"Sounds like a plan..." I said as we walked out of the hotel, I was following him since he seems like he knows where he's going.

"So..." Mike said.

"So..." I said.

"You want to come to LA at some point?"

"Possibly...what's LA like?" I asked curiously.

"It's where most movies and television shows are filmed...it's like a smaller version of Las Vegas, it never sleeps...it has beaches and night clubs."

"Busy?" I asked.

"It is a tourist attraction defiantly, I can take you to see the sights and you are invited over to my place anytime you want to come out. Have you asked Kofi about that girl?"

"Yeah...apparently he likes her but he doesn't know if she likes him deal, which I think she likes him and they are too afraid to see it in each other." I said.

"Well, we are all guilty reading signals wrongfully, it's always awkward and embarrassing when you confront that person about those signals."

"It is...but it is also embarrassing if you have your friend ask for you and they aren't interested, it's always bad for the middle person."

"Thats why I wouldn't really do that, but if you ask the middle person to do it, you have to not get angry at them, they just did what you asked them to do." Mike said.

"I don't think I've ever really done any of this stuff."

"Really? I know a lot of the tricks...are you saying you never liked a guy in your life?"

"I didn't say that...I have had crushes, I just never really approached the situation." I said as we stopped in front of the movie theatre in line to purchase tickets.

"What movie do you want to see? A romantic comedy? A thriller?" Mike asked as we looked at the show listing above.

"What time is it?" I asked as he looked at his watch.

"It's 7:30..."

"Whats coming on soon?" I asked as we scanned the next show times seeing only two coming on at 7:45 and they were both thrillers/horror films.

"Which one seems more interseting?" Mike asked.

"Friday the 13th remake." I said as he bought the two tickets and we walked into the theatre.

"You want any snacks?" Mike asked.

"I'll just take a drink, I don't want to fill up on snacks before dinner." I said.

"Good idea, I'll get the drinks if you want to go get our seats." Mike said.

"Okay...I want a diet coke please." I said as we separated the two tickets for each of us to use to get in, I walked past the usher finding the proper theatre and found us two seats closer to the back but it wasn't against the wall putting my purse on his seat to save it until I saw him walk in and I waved for him to come sit. "Thanks." I said as he slid in sitting down next to me.

"No problem." Mike said as he put my drink in the slot between us and his drink in the other one next to him. As the movie played, I seemed to be getting closer and closer to him, I jumped alot and he had his arm wrapped around me holding me tightly at the scary parts, yes I get terrified at horror movies then the second time I laugh at myself realizing they weren't that scary. When the lights came back on, I sat back up right and looked around at the other people standing up collecting their things.

"That was a good movie, you like it?" I asked standing up grabbing my drink,

"I liked it...but the original will always be the best."

"Thats with almost every remake, but there is time where the remakes are better...but I think it depends on what generation you grew up in." I said as he stood up beside me grabbing his drink.

"How so?" Mike asked as we started walking down the stairs to exit the theatre.

"It's like Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, I like the original with Gene Wilder but my cousins that are younger than me likes Charlie Chaplin and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp, it's the whole when it's released and generation." I said as we walked around the corner and down the hall to the exit.

"True..." Mike said as we both tossed our drinks into the garbage can.

"I have to use the restroom before we leave if you don't mind...drinking plus getting scared do not mix well..." I said getting him to chuckle.

"I have to go too..." Mike said as we walked out and followed the signs to the bathroom and went into the two separate bathrooms using the bathrooms and meeting back up in the hallway we just walked down. "Hungry?" Mike asked.

"I could eat..." I said as we walked towards the exit doors that were further down the hall and pushed them open feeling the cold night breeze hit me like a wall, "Damn it's cold." I said wrapping my arms around myself, yeah I was wearing long sleeve but it was still cold.

"Here, this should warm you up." Mike said taking off his overshirt seeing he was wearing a white long sleeve undershirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"This is a thermal, it's supposed to keep me warm." He said as he held it open for me as I slid one arm in and he helped me slide the other one in.

"Thanks..." I said bringing the two sides together, he wrapped his arm around me holding me tightly to him for body heat and I snuggled close as we walked the short block back to the hotel and walked into the warm lobby, I took his overshirt off and handed it to him. "That's warm..." I said.

"I know...I like it."

"Does it get that cold in LA?"

"No, not really unless if you go up to the mountains but when travelling you don't know how cold it'll be especially during the winter months." Mike said as he rested the jacket on his forearm and held his other arm out to hook with mine and I slid mine in under his hooking it with him walking over to the restaurant/bar and sat ourselves at a booth that is usually meant for 4 people but it was nice. "I must ask, I couldn't ask before the movie, why don't you ever approach a man or take that step? What if the one for you slips by?" Mike asked looking up at me from his menu.

"If he was the one for me why couldn't he take that step?" I asked as I flipped the page.

"You would rather the man go through the trouble to figure out if your digging him than you taking the step?" Mike asked as he stopped looking at his menu to finish this conversation.

"It goes back to our conversation earlier, the beginning to relationships are kind of bumpy, it's that whole bumpy thing, do you dig him, does he dig you, it's the same thing with you men, does she dig me, do I dig her? Don't tell me you haven't been to a club and let a few girls your attracted to slip through because you were afraid to make that move?" I asked closing the menu.

"This isn't about me, it's about you..." Mike said as the waitress came up to us.

"May I take your drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have Smirnoff Ice please." I said.

"I'll have a Bud Light then." Mike said as she wrote it down.

"Are we ready to order or do we still need a few more minutes?" She asked.

"I'm ready..." I said looking to Mike.

"I'm ready, go ahead." Mike said.

"I'll have your Chicken Ranch Wrap." I said.

"What side would you like?"

"Side salad, I need to have at least something healthy to make myself feel better." I said.

"Alright, for you sir?" She asked glancing over to him from her notepad.

"I'll have the T-bone steak with a potato as a side." Mike said as we both handed her our menus when she was done writing our orders down.

"Why is it about me? Everyone is acting weird today..." I said resting my hands flat on the table looking out into the lobby.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...it's nothing...I think us girls just expect our men to make the first move...I would..." I said.

"So, I won some brownie points?" Mike asked excitedly as the waitress set our drinks down in front of us.

"It was cool of you to make that first step...it's easier on us..."

"It's not on us..." Mike said taking a swig.

"How? Aren't you the ones that have guts and the courage to go up to random girls at clubs because their hot?" I asked as he just rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease, only a few of us have that talent, there are some nice guys along with shy ones out there...not all men can be what they are portrayed in movies and television shows...I thought you would know that."

"How would I know that? I mean, not one man has portrayed an interest in me besides you and my best friend Sebastian...maybe that is my issue, the men that do have an interest in me I would rather have as a best friend...maybe I'm the one with the issue of pushing the men away." I said taking a drink.

"Nah...it's got to be a mutual feeling...can I be honest without you getting upset?"

"Oh god...when someone says that, it usually means they are going to say something mean and they don't want you to take it seriously." I said.

"No, just listen to me...maybe the whole idea of being in a relationship scares you, I mean you or Kofi told me both your parents passed away, which I am sorry to hear, maybe you saw that and your afraid that if you date or get married that the same thing will happen."

"I'm not afraid of death Mike or commitment or anything else you were implying in that sentence...maybe I'm just not ready for a commitment...or it's people like you that imply I need to move on from my parents death, but listen Mike...it takes time and finding a boyfriend isn't going to heal this pain...good night Mike..." I said standing up taking my beer with me.

"But..." Mike said as I just continued walking, it wasn't until I got half way down the hall that I realized I might of blown it a tad out of proportion. I stood outside the hotel room leaning against the wall sliding down watching people walk by going either way.

'Did I blow that out of proportion? Yes...should I go back? I deserve it to him and I promised him this one date...but what would that say about me if I just go back after what I said to him? Is he mad at me?' I thought.


	28. Shane's Madness

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I stood up walking into the hotel room seeing that Kofi had fallen asleep watching the baseball game and he was sitting up, I groaned a tad as I set my purse down walking over to him slowly pulling the remote out of his hand setting it on the nightstand so I could use both hands. I gently leant him forward so I can move his pillows to a laying position and I slowly moved him to a laying position trying not to wake him or hurt his foot, he only groaned a tad and moved his body a tad to get comfortable. I pulled the blanket out from under him and pulled it on top of him since it was a little cold in the room. I walked over to the blinds shutting them after making sure the window was locked, I went to my suitcase pulling out a pair of booty shorts that barely went passed my middle finger and a different spaghetti strap that matched the shorts going into the bathroom sliding the corsage off looking at it debating with myself if I want to keep it or not, and I decided to keep it. I took it off setting it beside my outfit, I unhooked the heart necklace setting it aside as well leaving the usual necklace on carrying it out to my suitcase putting the necklace and corsage in the only empty pocket I had as I put my clothes back in the clothes part zipping all the zippers pulling it off my bed setting it aside with his things before I pulled the corner of the sheets and blanket back so I could climb in and lay down. I set my phone on the nightstand before I laid down reaching up turning off the lamps but I couldn't falling asleep so I rolled over watching the time on the alarm clock change minute after minute and listen to my stomach growl until it got to 11:48 when I heard a knock at the door. 'Who's at the door and I hope they don't wake Kofi.' I thought slowly getting up walking over to the door looking through the peep hole seeing Shane and I opened it just a crack.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You want to go get some drinks, heard you had a rough night..." Shane said as I looked in at the sleeping Kofi.

"I should get dressed first..." I said.

"Don't worry, look at what I'm wearing." Shane said as I noticed he was wearing only a tank top and his Green Lantern boxers.

"Are we allowed to wear our PJs to the bar?" I asked.

"It's the hotel bar, we're paying customers, and two I doubt anyone is there right now since it's in a hotel and everyone is asleep considering 95% of these peeps are wrestlers and/or crew." Shane said.

"Alright, let me grab my purse, phone and key." I said as I shut the door quietly walking back in grabbing my phone, key and purse walking back to the door this time walking out and shutting it just as quiet as before. "How'd you know I had a bad night?" I asked curiously as we walked down the hall towards the lobby.

"Let's just say I saw you kind of get mad at Mike...what happened?" Shane asked.

"I blew it out of proportion and took it the wrong way and blew up at him...I feel bad, I should of went back." I said as we then walked across the lobby only to get weird looks by others that were just now checking in, oh well.

"I'm sure he'll understand...what were you guys talking about?" Shane asked as we walked in and went straight to the bar.

"You don't even want to know..." I said chuckling at the stupidity as he pulled a seat for me. "I'm surprised you didn't pull it out from beneath me or sit in it before I did."

"Was going to but didn't...I want to know..."

"We...um...we were fighting over who should approach the other in a relationship, the man or the woman?" I said scratching my eyebrow.

"That's quite a debate...if it was a friend date, how'd you get on a subject like that?" Shane asked as I waved for the bartendar.

"I brought up that I never dated someone and how I didn't have a date for prom..." I said as the bartendar came over, "I'll take a screwdriver." I said, I wanted a mix drink.

"I'll have four shots of vodka over here..."

"Planning on getting drunk?" I asked.

"And a screwdriver...nah, we are going to drink the same amount...just want you to relax..."

"My day wasn't that rough Shane..." I said.

"It's just a screwdriver and a couple of shots...so, has Julie or Shannon told you anything?" Shane asked.

"Nah...all I know is they are keeping a secret from me about you...and I know you told them not to tell me...your just an evil man even though your supposed to be 'good'" I said doing air quotes.

"I am 'good,' you just don't see it..."

"Maybe it's that cocky arrogance you let on..." I said as the bartendar handed us each a screwdriver and two vodka shots. We both downed the two shots we had and started working on the screwdrivers.

"You want more shots?" The bartendar asked.

"Nah..." I said as I ate some of the pretzels and nuts they had on the bar.

"Hungry?"

"I didn't eat my dinner or ate much of anything today...sorry..." I said.

"It's alright...how's Kofi?"

"He's out like a light...I can't believe he fell asleep during a baseball game, it was a good game too...Dodgers vs. Yankees..." I said shaking my head in shame.

"What a shame..." Shane said as we sat there chatting until 12:45, I was tipsy but not quite drunk and I cut myself off and ordered a water.

"I should go back...I think we are leaving tomorrow." I said standing up from the bar stool grabbing my purse and made sure I had my phone and key.

"Another water and the bill!" Shane said to the barendar since we were two of three people sitting at the actual place, he brought us our waters and the bill.

"I have $5..." I said pulling it out of my purse handing it to him and he used it to help pay.

"Just stay in my room, I have an extra bed and you don't have to worry about waking Kofi up..."

"Won't he be worried and curious where I am when he wakes up in the morning?" I asked.

"Not if you get over there before he wakes up..." Shane said.

"It won't hurt...plus he needs his rest..." I said as we both stumbled back to his room and walked in flopping down on the same bed. We were laying facing each other in the dark room with the moon shining in.

"You have the prettiest blue eyes, did you know that?" Shane asked as he cupped my face with one hand only to slowly bring my face closer to his and pressing his lips softly against mine in a kiss that I was dying to have but not like this, it was more of a shock that he actually did what he did, I didn't think he liked me like that, I started to kiss him back only to realize what I was doing then I pulled back. I jumped off the bed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Maybe I should just go back to my room..." I said clearing my throat realizing he only had one bed not two, "Good night Shane." I said, now I'm awake and sober than I was before I went into his room. I went out into the hall trying to comprehend what just happened, did he do what he did because he was tipsy or did he actually wanted to kiss me because he has feelings for me? And what was I doing kissing him back?


	29. Not So Much Advice

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I wandered the hall trying to think, 'I can't go back to Kofi's room, I can't sleep with this on my mind...' I thought walking back towards the lobby and sat down at one of the chairs pulling out my phone, 'Natalya and Mickie, please let one of them be awake or wake from their phone.' I thought as I heard the phone ring for Natalya when it went to voicemail, I dialed Mickie's number and she answered, even though she sounded groggy but she answered.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Mickie...sorry for waking you but I need a place to stay tonight and talk...please say I can come over..." I said as I could tell that was waking her up.

"Everything okay?"

"I just need ot talk...I can't really say, it's not important, I just can't sleep until I talk to someone and I can't talk to Kofi about this..." I said.

"Yeah, I'm in 345, Natalya is bunking with me but I'm sure we can find a sleeping arrangement." Mickie said.

"I'm on my way." I said as I hung up and went to the elevators, climbing on and was the only one on it pushing the number 3 pacing the elevator and biting my nails then take a drink of water then bite my nails more was my pattern. It chimed when it got to the 3rd level and the doors open, I walked off following the signs going the way her room was and knocked on her door only for her to fling it open letting me walk in.

"What's going on? Do I smell beer?" Mickie asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah, I had a few...so, I went on that friend date with Mike which led to a little dispute, I stormed off from anger only to realize I blew it out of proportion and misunderstood what he had said..." I said pacing in front of Mickie and Natalya who were sitting on one of the beds, "At 11:48, Shane came to the hotel door convincing me to go to the bar with him and have a few drinks, which we did, I'm only tipsy..." I said taking a drink of water.

"Just get to it, your shaking for something..." Natalya said.

"Shane suggested I stay in his room so I wouldn't wake Kofi when I came in and I could just go back before he woke so he wouldn't worry or anything, so I figured that would be okay and he said he had two beds...I went to his room and flopped on the bed next to him, it was quite funny and he said I had the cutest blue eyes ever..." I said stopping and was pictureing what happened in my mind, "He cupped my face and he brought my face to his to bring his soft lips against mine for a gentle passionate kiss...I started to kiss him back when I realized what I did and stopped myself...what did I do?...I can't like Shane...I left and called you guys...why'd he kiss me? MEN!" I said as I flopped onto their other bed and they got up walking over to that bed sitting down on either side of me.

"He couldn't of been too tipsy and not know what he was doing, he could of been thinking with his second head." Mickie said.

"Well on one level he must have the urge to do that if he did what he did, and have some sort of feeling for her..." Natalya said.

"Alchol is a part of the equation..." Mickie said.

"I've been drinking with Shane before, how much did he have?" Natalya asked.

"He had the same amount as me, it was two and a half screwdrivers and four shots of vodka." I said.

"That is far from him being tipsy, he's perfectly sober...it takes him a whole lot more to get tipsy or close to drunk." Natalya said.

"Well that makes me feel so much better Natalya..." I said looking at her.

"Sorry...did you want to kiss him?" Natalya asked.

"Maybe it was neutral..." Mickie said.

"One level I wanted to kiss him obviously if I did and I think I may like him on one level, but on the other hand I don't know how I feel...I just didn't expect him to kiss me..." I said as it went quiet.

"So you like him?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know...I have feelings for him...he's attractive in his own way...I guess I like him...I am just afraid he doesn't feel the same way..." I said.

"Obviously not after tonight..." Natalya said.

"What if he hoped to get in my pants because I was tipsy?" I asked.

"Helms isn't like that...he doesn't do that...he only sleeps with the ones he's true to and want to be with him." Mickie said as we both turned and looked at her, "I gave it a shot once...like you all never tried to get someone when your lonely." Mickie said.

"I think we both need to clear our heads...thanks guys for being here for me...what am I going to do when I see him next?" I asked.

"Keep on walking...don't talk to him until your ready and you think these things have blown over...and you have your feelings and head straight." Natalya said.

"Thanks...may I stay here?" I asked.

"No problem...you can have your own bed, we'll share." Mickie said as we all sat up and got into the proper beds sleeping and they woke me up when they woke up.

"Time to wake up, we called Kofi and he knows your here, you need to go over and help him." Natalya said as I rolled out of the bed running my hand through my hair, they walked with me down to Kofi's room since they were going to go check-out anyways. I let myself in with the key.

"I would ask how the date went but I can only tell not that good if you stayed in Mickie and Natalya's room, and by the way you look right now, you didn't have such a good night of sleep either." Kofi said as he leant down onto his crutches.

"It was a long night let me put it at that...thanks for that wonderful compliment as well..." I said running a hand through my hair again, "Who we driving with?" I asked as I started picking up the luggage we had.

"It'll be you, me, Matt and John." Kofi said as I opened the door again.

"Who's John?" I asked.

"I'll let you know." Kofi said as I held the door with my foot until he got clear of the door letting it close. We walked down the walkway praying we wouldn't run into either Mike nor Shane right now, I'm too tired and have an headache to mess with them. We went into the lobby seeing Matt already there waiting to the side, I walked Kofi over to him dropping the stuff down and got in line checking us out of the room and walked back over to them.

"Just waiting on John." Matt said as he pulled out his phone checking his messages only to be joined by this toned tanned man with flowing brown hair that goes to his shoulders, I just wanted to run my hands through it.

"We ready to go?" He asked.

"Give us a minute." I said as I helped Kofi to his feet then pulled the luggage into my embrace.

"John, this is Heidy, Heidy this is John." Kofi said.

"I would shake your hand but my hands are kind of full." I said as he chuckled out loud.

"Nice to meet you...need any help?" John asked.

"Could you take at least one bag please?" I asked as he grabbed one of the bags out of my hands and rolled it with him. He led us to his rental car, we loaded the car up, I helped Kofi get settled into the front seat moving the crutches into the backseat with Matt and I, I propped my head up against the side of the car and I was out.


	30. Making Up With Mike

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I felt a light shake on my leg and this deep male voice saying my name, it seemed like it was getting louder with each time it was said. I slowly opened my eyes to a small slit to see what was going on.

"Time to wake up." Matt said when I finally looked at him, I rubbed my eyes before I opened my door climbing out pulling Kofi's crutches out with me. I slammed the back door and opened the front door for Kofi.

"I can get out." Kofi said as I went to the trunk letting him get out on his own, I grabbed all of our belongings before John slammed it shut, I walked back over to Kofi who was already heading in and I caught up to him, he found a place to plop himself down. I set the things down so I can go check us into the new hotel, I checked us in and they moved us to another room on the first floor, I followed behind Kofi to our room and he was able to unlock it with the keycard for me. We walked in and I set each bag down in a different place forming two different piles, one for him and another for me. "I texted Jazmine, she's supposed to come over afterwards and keep me company..." Kofi said as he sat himself down on the bed.

"Hint for me to get lost?" I asked.

"Please?"

"Will do...you going tonight?" I asked.

"Nah...figured stay here and relax like Jazmine said." Kofi said.

"Would you get mad if I go?" I asked.

"You have no reason to go..."

"I have friends there...what if I can find a ride?" I asked.

"Okay...you need money?"

"Nah...I'll be fine..." I said as I pulled out my phone texting both Natalya and Mickie asking if I could hitch a ride to the event tonight and a possiblity of staying with them tonight as well to give Kofi his room and time with Jazmine. Mickie texted back saying I can ride over with her, Natalya and some other girl named Alicia which I haven't met and to meet them in the lobby in a half hour. I did a quick shower before I got ready to head over, I took the shower to just clear my head and think of what I'm going to say to Mike or Shane for that matter. I got out of the shower with 10 minutes to spare, I slipped on my socks and shoes, putting the necklace back on, putting on my deodorant and perfume, then I went back into the bathroom pulling my still damp hair up into a ponytail before I walked out grabbing a room key, purse and cell phone. "Heading to the event, staying in Mickie's and Natalya's room again tonight so you can have how ever long you want with Jazmine...I'll be back in the morning to help pack up." I said walking out and went into the lobby seeing them with their gym bags. "Thanks...Kofi doesn't want to go tonight and he wants Jazmine to come over and I don't want to deal with that." I said.

"No problem...I hope you don't mind but we told Alicia, she won't tell a soul." Natalya said.

"I'm Alicia." A girl about the same shade of skin as me reached out her hand shaking mine.

"I'm Heidy, nice meeting you..." I said.

"We need to get going, we don't want to be late considering Alicia is in the dark match." Mickie said.

"What's a dark match?" I asked following them.

"It's a match that takes place before the actual show that goes on the air, they test the lights and cameras on them." Alicia explained.

"Oh...makes sense." I said as Natalya handed me her bag.

"Since your free, you can be my personal assistant today." Natalya said as I carried her bag for her. We got to their car driving over to the arena, taking a back road to get into the back and climbed out, once again I carried Natalya's bag for her and as we were walking the halls towards the women's locker room we saw Mike, once he saw me he headed towards us. "Here comes Mike, I'll let you two talk..." Natalya said taking her bag as she was the last one to leave, I stood there sliding my hands into my back pockets.

"What happened the other night?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry...I just took what you said out of proportion...I was kind of on edge that night, Kofi said something earlier that night that reminded me of them, and they were on my mind, so I was just not thinking straight and was trying to pretend everything was okay." I said honestly.

"No problem...I'm sure it's a tough thing to deal with...I was going to bring you your food in a doggie bag but wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

"I was honestly going to come back but I didn't know if you would want to see me." I said as we both chuckled.

"Friends again?" Mike asked sticking out his hand.

"Friends...but I don't shake my friends hands, I hug them." I said hugging him tightly.

"How's Kofi? I haven't seen him around yet."

"He's not coming tonight, he decided to stay back until his ankle heals, plus his girl is coming over and I came with Mickie and Natalya." I said.

"Have you seen Julie or Shannon yet?"

"Not yet, why?" I asked.

"I heard Julie was asking for you, she asked me if I've seen you no more than five minutes before Shannon asked."

"I hope it's not a trap..." I mumbled.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing...okay, thanks, I'll go find one of them now..." I said starting to walk away, "Mike, did they say why?"

"Nah...no one tells me anything." Mike said.


	31. Dating or Not?

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I turned back around heading towards the wardrobe department slowly opening the door peaking in seeing Julie nervously sewing at the item in her hand, I lightly knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock, knock." I said getting her attention, she looked at me and a sigh of relief came over her face.

"Thank god your here, we need to talk." Julie said as I slid in shutting the door behind me locking it so Shane couldn't come in, all I knew was she was texting someone.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"What happened last night?"

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Nothing...I just know that Shane hasn't really been himself lately, all he told me was that he wanted to talk to you." Julie said putting down the fabric she was working on.

"Well, he isn't going to talk to me until I'm ready to talk to him...is that why you and Shannon were looking for me?"

"That's why I was looking for you, who knows with Shannon...tell me, what happened?"

"You first, what is the secret that Shane told you that you didn't tell me before." I said walking in with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's no fair..."

"I guess you don't want to know that bad..." I said walking back towards the door.

"Wait...is this all our friendship is about? Secrets and lies between you and Shane? I thought we wanted friendship..."

"I want to be friends...why don't we go to a movie or something later?" I asked.

"Can't, Shannon's got me...we get a drink afterwards if you don't mind Shannon tagging along."

"That sounds fun...text me, I'm staying with Mickie and Natalya, I doubt they have anything planned..." I said unlocking the door and sliding out only to turn to head down towards the locker room seeing Shane come out of a different hall turning to see me, we both stopped in our tracks staring at each other, 'Just walk on by, you don't see him...' I thought as I started walking again noticing that he was watching me intently wondering if I was going to stop or say anything, I slid past only for him to follow me.

"Heidy, may we talk about this?" Shane asked.

"There's nothing to talk about..." I said.

"You know what I'm talking about..." Shane said turning me around to look at him, "Just stop and talk to me."

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this, at least not out in the open..." I said seeing other wrestlers watching us intently.

"Meet me outback in 10 minutes..." Shane whispered.

"What if I don't show?"

"Please?" Shane said.

"I'll think about it..." I said turning to walk away, I thought about it and figured I should, I will feel horrible if I didn't at least go out there and talk about it even if I haven't given it much thought. I took the long way to go out through the front entrances where the fans were coming in from, then cut around to where the fans were leaning against the railings showing my WWE badge that you get everytime you walk into the arena when on duty. I walked down the little hill to find Shane leaning against the wall next to the door. "I hope you weren't waiting long." I said when I got close enough to him.

"Not long at all...thanks for showing, I thought you weren't going to."

"I wasn't, but thought that would be too rude even for me." I said.

"About last night...the kiss..."

"It's an one time thing right? We were both tipsy right?" I asked hoping that was the truth, even though deep down I hoped it wasn't because I hoped he liked me as much as I truly like him.

"I don't want it to be an one time thing...I wasn't tipsy, not even close to being tipsy nor drunk...I hope that you felt the same thing I felt and feel the same as I do when I say I'm digging you." Shane said.

"Is that your lingo for you liking me?" I asked.

"You can say that, so?"

"What if I say I like you too?" I said hooking my thumbs on my pockets.

"I guess it sounds like we have a situation."

"What situation is that?"

"That me and you should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Shane said doing a tiny smirk.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Is that a yes?" Shane asked crossing his arms.

"I have to think about it." I said as he stood there leaning against the wall.

"Don't you have a match?"

"Nah...not tonight...I have all the time in the world."

"I hate you..." I said walking past him to go inside and he was clsoe behind me.

"You want to do dinner tonight?" Shane asked following me.

"I'll think about it..."

"Please...I'll beg..."

"If I go to dinner with you, it's a yes, and if I don't, it's a no..."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 if it's a yes..."

"Thats a tad early considering the show ends at 9..." I said.

"Fine...10:30?"

"No restaurant would be open...I guess we just have to cancel now huh?" I asked.

"We can go get a drink..." Shane said.

"Last time we did, that is what started this."

"Doesn't mean we can get just one drink, one drink is the limit..." Shane said.

"Just stop by Natalya's and Mickie's room about 10:30 and find out..." I said walking into the arena trying to find a place to get some alone time to think and clear my head.


	32. Clearing My Head

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I found an empty spot in a dark hallway thinking, I could hear the crowd screaming, the announcements, the music and the pyrotechnics throughout the show, it was nice to be alone and hear my own thoughts, after it was announced that the show was over I got up and found my way out to the ring, no one noticed considering everyone was pretty much exited from the arena or was working on exiting the arena. I never really been out there, I walked up the steel steps and climbed between the top and middle rope walking to the center of the ring looking around the enormous arena, that wasn't alot of people for those screams, it must be such an adrenaline rush out here. I sat down Indian style in the middle just observing, I've only seen a couple of matches but it seems interesting and intense.

"Hey..." I heard someone yell, I turned to the ramp I just walked down seeing Mike.

"Hey..." I said getting to my feet, he got to the edge of the ring leaning against it, I sat down sliding my legs beneath the bottom rope so they could bend over the edge.

"What'cha doing out here?"

"Just wanted to see what it was like...it seems pretty neat, and this seems pretty hurtful." I said knocking on the ring.

"Not really...it's going to sound weird but the harder you throw yourself on it the less it hurts, the less you throw yourself the more it hurts."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"You want to try."

"I don't know...it's not going to hurt is it?" I asked.

"Not too bad." Mike said as I pulled myself back in and he rolled into the ring. He taught me how to take a bump properly, he was right it didn't hurt half as bad when I threw myself harder down. "That's a bump...that is usually second or third week of wrestling training...you want to learn the rolls?" Mike asked.

"Sure..." I said, I figured I was getting frustrations out and it was clearing my head, that or from all the times I bumped it when trying to learn a bump helped clear my head. We were in that ring until the crew came out and kicked us out because they wanted to take the ring out. Mike picked up his bag, and wrapped his sweaty arm around me.

"Your a quick learner...you have any interest in wrestling?"

"Not really...at least not at first, but I could get the swing of things and it's a great work-out." I said.

"I'll work with you every night if you want, free of charge..."

"Thanks..."

"Why were you out there anyway?" Mike asked.

"Just thinking...what time is it?" I asked as he checked his watch.

"10, why?" Mike asked.

"Crap...can you give me a ride back to the hotel?"

"Don't you want to shower first and get your things?" Mike asked.

"Right..." I said as I ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower and got back into my clothes. I grabbed my purse, cell phone and room key, I called Shane and he ignored my call after two rings. "He's pissed..." I said shutting my phone, and stormed out finding Mike sitting on a bench near the door waiting for me and you could tell he just showered. "I'm ready." I said as I followed him to a cab because his ride had left, we rode over to the hotel, we both climbed out and I left him to pull out his stuff as I ran into the hotel. I went up to Mickie and Natalya's room and Shane wasn't there. I knocked on the door and was allowed in.

"Where have you been? Shane has came by looking for you..." Mickie said.

"Has he? Crap...I called but he ignored it...he's pissed." I said.

"What's going on?" Natalya asked as I plopped down on the bed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, tonight was kind of that test thing...if I went then it was a yes and if I didn't, it was a no..."

"You were going to say yes?" Mickie asked in shock but excited.

"I don't know...it's too late now..." I said.

"Not exactly..." Natalya said.

"What?" I asked.

"We sent him to go fetch you some flowers..." Mickie squeaked out in excitement.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"We thought you were going to say yes..." Natalya said.

"I don't know if I should or not..."

"Yes you do...you want to say yes..." Mickie said as a knock came and they practically carried me and pushed me out the door right into Shane.


	33. Shane's Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"Hey..." I said.

"Where were you earlier?" Shane asked.

"Listen, I kind of lost track of time..."

"Doing what?"

"Hanging with Mike..." I said, I wasn't going to tell him he was teaching me wrestling moves or such.

"You two just friends?"

"Yeah...nothing more."

"Good...we haven't dated more than a few moments and I don't have to go have a talk with him..." Shane said as a sigh of relief came over him, and he pulled his arm out from behind his back holding a bouquet of flowers, they were different colors and different kind of flowers, "These are for you...wasn't sure what your favorite flower was so went with the mixed kind of bouquet."

"It's fine...it's beautiful..." I said resting them on my arm, "Sorry I didn't change, shall I change real quick?" I asked.

"Nah...it's late as it is..." Shane said sticking his arm out for me to hook my arm with his, I slid the free hand with his letting him lead me to the elevator taking us down to the lobby. "This date may not be much but I'll make it up to you...just glad you agreed to come..." Shane said.

"Me too..." I said smiling as we walked off the elevator, he led me over to the bar and there was one or two other wrestlers in there, you could tell if they are wrestlers or not, but I never really met them but Shane knew them considering he nodded to them, which I'm guessing that's his thing. He led me to a booth, he held my flowers until I scooted in, I expected him to slide in on the other side but he slid in beside me resting the flowers on the table across from us.

"You want to split an entree?" Shane asked.

"Sure...I'm starving..." I said.

"I was going to eat before we came because I was unsure if you'll come...but I figured to wait in case you said yes."

"You doubted me?"

"I did..." Shane said.

"Thanks..." I said as a waitress came over.

"Sorry for the wait, was taking care a few other issues, here are our menus, may I take your drink order?" She asked as I fumbled to try and find the drink page in the menu.

"May I have a Sierra Mist?" I asked.

"Okay, and for you sir?" She asked looking at Shane.

"Dr. Pepper please." Shane said as I opened my menu to the actual meal portion of the menus, he leant closer to me wrapping his arm around me on the back of the bench looking over my shoulder to look at the menu with me. "What looks good to you?"

"The chicken sandwich...you want to split it with me?" I asked.

"If you want..." Shane said.

"French fries fine with you?" I asked.

"Yep...I'm going to add bacon, but peel it off and we can each have a slice of bacon."

"Sounds good...I haven't had bacon in ever." I said hoping I wasn't drooling thinking about it, I was that hungry.

"What took you and Mike so long to leave tonight if you don't mind me asking? You guys were gone for a long time."

"Oh...we were watching them tear down the ring...and he needed some advice..." I made up, I wasn't quite ready to tell him nor Kofi what Mike had taught me tonight nor was I sure if I wanted to continue learning, I had fun doing it. I'm sure Kofi would support me considering I'm sure that with him and Mikes help they could help talk Vince into getting me a contract but if this is the beginning of Shane and mine relationship, I know he's the protective kind and I don't know if he would like me wrestling.

"It's a long process huh?"

"We left in the middle...he explained rest of it on the ride back..." I said as the waitress came back over setting the Sierra Mist down in front of Shane and the Dr. Pepper in front of me.

"We ready to order?" She asked pulling out two straws setting them down besides the cups.

"Yeah...I think we are going to split the chicken sandwich, we want to add bacon to that." Shane said as I closed the menu putting it on top of the menu he didn't touch.

"Alright...is french fries okay or would you want to change it to another side?" She asked.

"French fries are fine, thanks..." Shane said as he picked up both menus handing them to her.

"That will be right out..." She said grabbing the menus walking away, when she was far enough away we switched our drinks.

"She's had a rough night..." I said as I ripped the straw wrapper in half pulling the bottom off and slid it into the cup before pulling the top off to drink from it.

"Most of the time they do, especially on nights as busy as it is when the WWE is in town, a lot of wrestlers like to travel out of the hotel to eat but most of us do tend to eat within distance, we do get tired after a long nights of work." Shane said.

"With a lot of people rushing a restaurant at once could be overwhelming...I wonder if she's the only one working." I said trying to look around to see if I could see any other waitresses.

"I think so..." Shane said as he looked around as well.

"What time do they close? I think closer to close time the less people they have on staff..." I said.

"Plus, there is only like four of us in here." Shane said.

"Yeah...plus the other two seem like they are getting ready to leave..." I said looking at the other two.

"Have you met them yet?"

"No...I don't know very many people in this business...I know you, Kofi, Mike, Natalya, Mickie, Julie and Shannon...that is about it...so, have you ever waited tables?" I asked curiously, I have a little bussing them considering I grew up in that bar helping clean up and delivering drinks.

"Kind of...I did it while in high school to pay for things that I wanted to do."

"Was it your decision or did your parents make you?" I asked as I grasped my necklace playing with it.

"My parents mainly, they did their whole spill on how it'll teach me responsibility and such, you know how the speechs go I'm sure..." Shane said, I barely remember them from my own parents but defiantly remember getting them from my uncle and aunt which I should really get a hold of to let them know I'm safe and whats going on.

"Sort of...my uncle told me a speech every night, heard each one multiple times, but it made him happy to feel like a father figure to me."

"Its hard to stop them once they start going and then if you do, it'll lead to another speech about interrupting or being rude." Shane said as he picked up his drink bringing it closer to him so he could drink from the straw.

"You always try to tell and convince yourself that you won't do that to your kids but odds are you will, thats the first sign of aging when you catch yourself speaking like or saying something your parents would say."

"Most defiantly...you ever thought of having kids?" Shane asked settng his glass down looking at me with a serious face.

"I'm not going to discuss it on our 'first date,' certain things should be untalked about..." I said doing air quotes around 'first date.'

"I've thought about having kids, not right now but maybe sometime in the future but not too far in the futture."

"Since you're answered honsetly, I have thought about kids...but don't know if I'm cut out to be a mother."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom...your taking care of Kofi." Shane said.

"What a wonderful job I'm doing at that..." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes.

"You've done a good job keeping me alive..."

"Like thats an hard job..." I said jokingly and smiled.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I mean your easily distractable and as long as I can be sarcastic I'll be on top of the game."

"You think I'm sarcastic?" Shane asked.

"If you take it as a compliment, then yes..." I said smiling.

"Thanks...have you talked to Shannon about your tattoo?"

"Not since Hooters I believe...haven't really seen him around to talk to him...Why so interest?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"So I know when you are coming to NC and I could show you around." Shane said smiling.

"It won't to be for a while, not until Kofi heals, he needs help...physically." I said as the waitress came over with our plate.

"Here we go, do you need anything else?" She asked as you could tell she was hoping we would say 'no.'

"Nah...we got everything, why don't you take a break? The other two people already left and we both worked in restaurants before, we can find things." I said.

"I really shouldn't, I could get in trouble." She said shifting her eyes around to see if anyone would notice.

"No worries, just lay in the booth behind us and relax, if we need anything, which I doubt, we'll disturb you." Shane said.

"Thanks..." She said as she sat at the booth behind us laying down, after a few moments she was out like a light.

"Shannons been drafting a lot of neat tattoos for you lately..." Shane said.

"Okay..." I said not knowing how to respond to that, I pulled out my knife to cut the sandwich in half as Shane took the two pieces of bacon off as I did so.

"He's trying to find the right design for your tattoo but he says it's hard to determine which one you'll like because he doesn't know your personality well..." Shane said as he bit into one of the bacons handing me the other.

"Thansk...he doesn't charge too much does he?" I asked.

"It's for free...you have a ride tomorrow?" Shane asked as I set my bacon down and cut the sandwich.

"Yeah...I go with whoever Kofi's going with..."

"Right...how you enjoying the United States?"

"Eh, it's alright...didn't really expect it to be like this..." I said as we spent rest of the night chatting without any sarcastic remarks, we both took our conversation seriously and I liked it, it showed me that he could be serious on one level. We woke up the waitress when we finished and waited for her to get our check, she comped our drinks and it saved us a few bucks, Shane paid for our sandwich as I held the bouquet of flowers, after she ran his credit card, he put the wallett back in his pocket, we headed out of the restaurant.

'Thank you and have a good night." She said as we walked out, Shane folded his reciept before sliding it in the same pocket as his wallett relaxing his hand back to his side and I felt it slowly rubbing against mine until I felt his hand softly slid into the palm of my hand folding his fingers in between mine. I couldn't help but to think to myself, 'Am I ready for a relationship?' and the 'what if?' scenarios which had multiple endings to. On the other hand I couldn't help but to smile and be happy around him. He walked me all the way back to Mickie and Natayla's room.

"Thank you for tonight and for these flowers." I said as I turned my back to the door and he let go of my hand.

"Thanks for coming. Maybe we can do something tomorrow." Shane said.

"Maybe." I said smiling as well as he was, he started to lean in for a kiss, "Hold on." I said turning to look at the peep hole that was on the door knowing Mickie and Natalya, they were on the other side probably fighting with each other trying to look out to see what was happening if they knew we were out here. I put my hand behind me to cover it and look back at Shane, he gave me this weird look and was glancing between my hand and I.

"Whats with that?" He asked in a whisper.

"If I learned anything about Natalya and Mickie over the last few days its that they amongst others are very nosey, I know they must be trying to see whats happening right now out here." I answered in a whisper, Shane chuckled because he knew I was right, he reached over removing my hand replacing it with his hand.

"This would be a little more comfortable..." He said as he then gently lined my cheek with his one finger to my chin raising it up so his lips could meet mine in a kiss. He broke the kiss, he was probably wondering and anticipating me to kiss back, which I did but it wasn't merely close to how long our last kiss was, "Goodnight." Shane said in a mere whisper as he uncovered the peep hole smiling towards it before turning to walk away, I watched him walk away in a happy manner. I leant back against the wall in awe of the night only for the door to open and being pulled in by Mickie and Natalya, and the door being slammed after it was clear.

"What?" I asked in a whiny matter as Natalya took my flowers setting them on the table and Mickie pushed me onto the bed.

"We want details..." Mickie said.

"We wanted to watch but you got smart and covered the peep hole." Natalya said.

"I knew you would, thats why we covered it." I said.

"Now spill...what happened?" Mickie asked.

"He bought me all the different flowers because he didn't know what one was my favorite. Then he hooked arms with me, he rested his other hand on top of mine that was resting on his elbow, we went to the restaurant in the lobby, we sat in the same side of the booth with his arm resting behind me and leant in close to me. We split a chicken sandwich and fries, he even gave me the last fry. We actually had serious conversations instead of our usual crazy and sarcastic ones, all the way back he held my hand with our fingers interlaced and he slowly ran his finger along the side of my cheek to my chin gently lifting my face up so our lips could slowly meet in a gentle but passionate kiss..." I said laying back on the bed only for them to fall beside me.

"Did you kiss him back?" Natalya asked as I looked at Natalya then to Mickie to see that they were both anticipating my answer.

"Yeah..." I said, they squealed in excitement almost blowing out my ear drums.

"So you two officially dating?" Mickie asked.

"I guess you can say that...he asked me out again tomorrow night." I said.

"Just because he asked you out on another date doesnt mean your boyfriend and girlfriend, if you kissed him back and WANTED to kiss him means your dating on some level or or a friend with benefits." Natalya said.

"Do you think thats what he wants? A friend with benefits?" I asked worringly.

"No...thanks a lot Natalya for putting that in her head." Mickie said reaching over me to smack Natalya.

"Sorry..." Natalya said.

"Why were you so late?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Can you two keep a secret?" I asked.

"We have to know now...it muct be juicy...let me guess...you and Mike hooked up?" Natalya asked.

"No...EW!" I said squirming from disgust.

"Then tell us!" Mickie said impatiently.

"Mike was teaching me a few of wrestling basic techniques...mainly the bumps and a few rolls." I said in hope that they weren't going to chew me out for doing so.

"You want to wrestle? Have you told Kofi? I'm sure he could teach you a few things as well." Natalya said.

"I didn't want to wrestle at first, I still don't know if I want to..." I said sitting up, "I was out in the ring to clear my head and think...also to see what it was like out there, that feeling of being in that ring was penomonal, I was trying to think of how rushed you guys must feel with all those fans screaming and chanting. Mike came out and intrigued me to actually want to learn...I don't know how to think of it...haven't actually got into that contact part of it yet..." said staring across the room at the sliding door that doesn't open.

"How'd you like the rolls and bumps? They may not seem important or effective now but when you get further into the training they will be more effective..." Natalya said as she sat up.

"It defiantly got my mind clear and frustrations out...sure, I might have a couple of bruises and sore from running the ropes...but it was defainlty fun..." I said.

"You want to learn more? I will help you..." Mickie said sitting up.

"Me too...I'm sure Mikes a good teacher and its all professonal but with us there it may be easier for you." Natalya said.

"I don't know you guys..." I said standing up and moving to the other bed to look at them.

"Come on...what's holding you back?" Mickie asked pinching my knee.

"Kofi...and Shane...it seems like fun besides the possibility of getting injured but that risk, all those screaming people and chants must get your adrenaline pumping, today just doing those bumps and rolls felt amazing...I'm afraid of what Kofi and Shane would think or say...Kofi hired me as his assistant and brought me to America for that reason and not to wrestle...and Shane, I don't know.."

"Fine...learn more moves and see if its something you want to continue, then we'll take it from there..." Natalya said.

"Us three in the ring, we'll be unstoppable." Mickie said, I could tell she was siked if I do continue this.

"There isn't many three way tag teams are there?" I asked.

"No, at least not in the same gender...in WWE, when it's intergender only men can fight the men and women can't fight the men...besides a few cases when Chyna and Beth entered the Rumble." Natalya said.

"So theres a womens division then a mens division and you can tag with both genders?" I asked.

"Yeah, for example I'm a member of the Hart Dynasty which consists of me, my cousin and my boyfriend who are both males, we can go against another males tag team where I don't wrestle or a tag team where its a boy and me or both the guys and me as long as the other team has the equal amount of males and feemales as we do if that makes sense." Natalya explained.

"Oh...what about the belts? How and when do you get those?" I asked.

"This is going to be a long night..." Mickie said as Natalya nodded as they were cool and answered any questions I had. We all fell asleep from exhasution of talking it out, I learned a lot about the company and things I was curious about.


	34. Travelling

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I got up on my own at 10 AM, I checked my practiclly dead cell phone seeing that I had multiple calls from Kofi, Shane and one from Mike along with texts. I got up writing a quick note to the girls before rushing out and down to Kofi's room.

"Where have you been?" Kofi asked as I tried my best to sneak in and be as quiet as I could but apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Sorry, forgot to set my alarm and my phones now officially dead, went to bed late last night or way early this morning depending how you want to put it...I'm sleeping in the car." I said as he stood up and started walking without crutches when I yelled, "Kofi, what the heck are you doing?" I asked grabbing the cruthces to give him.

"It's okay...I got a walking boot on...figured it could help you out...Jazmine brought it up to me last night."

"Aw...that was sweet...how did your date go?" I asked curiously picking up my bags and one of his to make his load lighter.

"It went great..we had a movie marathon...she said I may be able to wrestle soon...but not to pressure it."

"Your a quick healer or your lying..." I said pulling open the door walking through and held it open with my hand until he got through to hold it open.

"Maybe a little of both..." Kofi said as I turned to look at him, and he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Please don't do something stupid...that is all I ask of you..." I said as we walked out into the lobby.

"I'll take it into consideration." Kofi said as he actually stood in line with me.

"You can go sit down so your foot could rest..." I said.

"I know, but I'm going to be in a car for 5 hours, thats long enough for it to rest..."

"Who are we riding with or is it the same people?" I asked looking around to see if I could see John or Matt, but saw neither.

"Oh, Mike has free space...his travel buddies left last night leaving him three empty seats."

"That's cool..." I said, but truly I was thinking, 'Great...as long as Mike doesn't say anything about this wrestling thing...'

"He went to go get us some breakfast at McDonalds, I guessed at what you would like and got you a coffee because I knew you might be tired..."

"Thanks..." I said as we were waved up to a desk to check out, we walked up to the desk and checked out, then we walked out front waiting for Mike to drive up, I defiantly need that coffee to stay up for this 5 hours to make sure Mike doesn't say anything, maybe I'll stay back tonight and nap and just let my phone charge but then that'll be worse. We sat on a bench until a blue car pulled up in front us and he honked the horn causing us to notice that it was him in the car. He turned the car off and climbed out helping us load up our suitcases.

"The food is in the backseat, you can pass up the stuff." Mike said as he slammed the trunk and Kofi was already climbing into the front seat.

"Mike..." I said getting him to stop, I waited until I heard Kofi's door slam shut.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't tell Kofi anything about this wrestling thing...I already told Mickie and Natalya and they want to help, I want to wait a little bit longer until I tell Kofi and Shane...please?" I asked in a beg.

"Your secrets safe with me." Mike said smiling as he then climbed into the drivers seat and I climbed into the back seat buckling up.

"Here's your coffee." Kofi said handing back a coffee for me.

"There's a cup holder in the middle seat that you have to pull down." Mike said looking in the rearview mirror, I did so and set the coffee in there.

"What did you guys get?" I asked grabbing the McDonalds bag onto my lap and looked into it seeing the different items.

"I had the egg, cheese and sausage McGriddle." Mike said as I searched for that one first and found it, I passed it up to the front to Kofi.

"I had the Sausage McMuffin sandwich." Kofi said as I grabbed that and handed it up.

"They have hash browns for each meal." Mike said.

"Okay...this other sandwich must be mine." I said as I pulled out the other sandwich which was an egg, cheese and sausage McGriddle, I don't like eggs so I took it off and squished it in the wrapper. I ate my sandwich and drunk the coffee to swallow it down, at least I still have an half cup to help for the other 4 1/2 hour drive. I handed them their hash browns and gave Kofi mine since I don't like potatos either. I fell asleep and I trusted Mike's word not to tell Kofi about the wrestling that we did the night before, Mike seems like a trustworthy guy. I slept the whole trip and didn't finish the coffee, I got woken up by Kofi by opening my door and reaching across me to unlock my seat belt and I almost decked him one. "Jesus Christ! Give me an heart attack." I said.

"Sorry...didn't want to wake you so we were just going to walk you to the room." Kofi said.

"We already checked in?" I asked rubbing my eye to adjust to the light.

"No...Mike's in line right now and when he gets back he's going to drive the car to the parking garage." Kofi said as I grabbed my coffee and the garbage after unbuckling my seat belt. I climbed out and took the garbage and the coffee to the garbage can tossing it in and headed back to the trunk pulling out my luggage and grabbing one of his bags. Kofi was able to grab his other bags, I slammed the trunk and walked with him into the hotel lobby and got in line to check in. I was still half asleep, at least I felt like it, and we checked in and went up to our room. Once we got into our room, I plugged in my phone and texted Shane that I made it to the hotel and I was going to nap real quick, I didn't feel like listening nor read through all those multiple texts and voicemails I had. I laid onto the bed getting comfortable, I shut my eyes about to fall asleep when Kofi spoke, "Mike said the funniest thing when you were asleep." With those words being said, I opened my eyes wide and scared of what this thing could me.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked in hopes it had nothing to deal with last night.

"He told me this joke about Lady Gaga...I'm sure you don't know who Lady Gaga is..." Kofi said laughing.

"No idea..." I said glad he didn't say something about me.

"If you did, it'll be hilarious..." Kofi said chuckling to himself as I fell asleep glad that he didn't say anything, well thought he didn't say anything, all I know is Mike could of told him and Kofi isn't saying anything until I say something. I slept for a good so many hours, I love to sleep and haven't been getting a lot while we are on tour. I woke up when I felt someone jump onto the bed beside me, I shot up and jumped off the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mike said.

"God! Did you really have to jump on the bed?" I asked smacking him.

"Yes, I did...come on, Kofi is almost ready to go, you ready to go?" Mike asked scooting to sit beside me.

"Does it look like I'm ready? I was just sleeping if you didn't notice."

"I didn't notice..."

"Ha ha...give me a few moments." I said standing up and going over to my bags pulling out my grooming things setting them aside to use when Kofi got out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you want to tell Kofi yet?" Mike asked.

"Because I don't know if I want to continue this whole thing...Mickie and Natalya are excited about it, and want to help, but I guess I'm just afraid of what Kofi would think..." I said when Kofi walked out.

"Think of what?" Kofi asked.

"Nothing..." I said giving Mike the look to keep quiet, I grabbed my things going into the bathroom redoing my hair, make-up, and reapplying deodorant and perfume.


	35. Arriving at Arena

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked out of the bathroom putting those bottles back in my suitcase and picked up my purse, laptop bag and cellphone.

"I'm ready to go." I said as Kofi and Mike stood up, Kofi stuck out a hotel key for me, and I reached out grabbing the key from him.

"In case you need it...plus I'm going to go hang out with Jazmine afterwards, we are going to a dinner and a movie." Kofi said.

"So, odds are I'll be back before you?" I asked.

"Well, the same time if your riding back with Mike." Kofi said looking at Mike who was already out the door holding it open.

"She could if she wants to..." Mike said as we walked out behind him.

"Your my ride back or are you going to ditch me too?" Kofi asked.

"Nah...I'll give you guys ride back..." Mike said looking at me and giving me a wink.

"You know, I may not...I may have a spare set of clothes in my bag." Kofi said.

"Let me know, I'll take you back Heidy if you want." Mike said as we shut the door and we walked out towards the lobby.

"Thanks...but let it play out..." I said as we didn't talk much out to the car nor in the ride over. We climbed out of the car when Mike parked the car, I stood behind my door seeing Shane climb out of his car across the lot with Shannon and Julie, we made eye contact and smiled. Julie and Shannon waved, I waved back and all Shane did was stand there smiling with his goofy smile. I shut my door after stepping out from behind it, I slid my hands into my pockets.

"If you stare any harder, you might pop an eye out..." Kofi said.

"Oh, sorry..." I said.

"Is there something going on between you two I need to worry about?" He asked.

"We went on a date last night...a for real date...we are kind of dating now...I'm not sure how I feel about it." I said.

"Guys, we have to get inside, can you kind of hurry it along?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I grabbed the laptop bag that I brought, I figured it could keep myself busy and what not. Kofi grabbed his bag even though I doubt he'll have a match considering he still had a brace on his foot.

"Do you like him?" Kofi asked.

"Kind of...it's just odd being in a relationship..." I said as I walked beside him smiling.

"You must like him, you haven't stopped smiling since we begun this conversation. I'm happy for you two." Kofi said.

"Thanks...we may go out tonight as well...if I decided I want to go..."

"You should go..." Kofi said.

"I've gone out the last few nights...it's your turn to head out..."

"If I'm going out, you should go out..." Kofi said.

"I may...I'll think about it."

"I may have to give Shane a little talk...he doesn't need to hurt you and he needs to know it soon."

"He won't hurt me...he knows if he does he'll have Shannon, Julie, you, Mike, Natalya and Mickie on his butt and thats a lot of people to have on his butt." I said giggling.

"True...have you called back to Jamaica?"

"Not yet...might do so tonight during the show..." I said as I pulled open the door and held it open for Kofi to go through and Mike, I saw Shannon, Julie and Shane coming, I held it open for them.

"Hey Heidy, are you going to come by and hang tonight?" Julie asked.

"I can..." I said.

"Do so..." Julie said as she looked at me then glanced back to Shane.

"Okay..." I said rolling my eyes when she walked in and Shannon stopped in front of me.

"I have designs I need to hand off to you to review for your tattoo, I'll leave them with Julie to hand over to you..." Shannon said.

"Thanks..." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said walking in, Shane stepped in front of me and he smiled along with myself.

"Hey..." I said blushing a tad looking around seeing a few people watching.

"Hi...had a blast last night, you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure...what time?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up at Kofi's room at 10:30?" He asked.

"Sounds good...you know what room we are in?" I asked.

"No, care to share?"

"1445." I said smiling as he gently snaked his hand around my neck as we pressed our lips together. Our lips broke and a smile crept upon my lips along with one upon his.

"See you then, if not before...if I don't have a match, you want to hang?" Shane asked.

"I'll think about it, I'll walk you to Vickie's office." I said stepping into the hall beside him shutting the door behind me, and he grasped my hand interlacing our fingers. "I told Kofi about us..."

"Oh...what'd he say?"

"He asked if he needed to have a talk with you about not hurting my heart...I told him you know, you do know don't you?"

"Remind me again..." He said jokingly.

"If you hurt me, you'll have a group of angry bitches on your butt...especially Shannon and I think he can do some damage..." I said

"He can't do that much damage, I'm the Hurricane..."

"Hurricane or not, he's...what is he?" I asked.

"He was Prince of Punk, he's not wrestling with WWE anymore, he is touring as Julie's guest."

"You should be scared of that..." I said smiling out of laughter.

"Riiight...someone that is shorter than me, even when he does the mo-hawk." Shane said.

"Still, it's not the size of the dog, it's the bite of the dog..." I said as we stopped in front of the office, I leant my back against the wall smiling at him and he laughed.

"True, true..." Shane said.

"I'll be out here waiting..." I said as he leant in giving me another kiss before he reached for the door pulling it open. I stood outside, I saw Mike and Kofi walk out and past me without even noticing me, 'Whats with them?' I thought. Shane walked out a few moments after they had turned left out of the hallway.

"I have a match tonight...you going to watch?"

"I may...when?" I asked as I pushed myself off the wall and stood up right.

"I go on third..." Shane said as he grabbed my hand, instead of interlacing our fingers, he cupped my hand and swung it a tad.

"I guess I can squeeze you in...only because you asked nicely." I said smiling.

"Thanks...I have to go get my wardrobe from Julie..."

"I'll come, she wants me to stop by so we can talk..." I said.

"About what?"

"I don't know...she asked me to come by so we could talk...plus I got some phone calls to make..."

"Okay...after my match, I'll meet you at catering?" Shane said.

"Sounds good...so, how long does it take to get into your costume?" I asked as he pulled open the wardrobe door.


	36. Helping Julie With Wardrobe

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

We walked in and Julie was already working away separating outfits and setting them along a table.

"Hey Julie, you look like you got a load full." Shane said as he went up to the table, Julie didn't even look up to see me.

"I do, my assistant is a no show...back to the grind for today...I just hope she's okay..." Julie said as she folded an article of clothing that was in her hands.

"Do you need help?" I asked, I only have to make phone calls and my laptop was brought to keep me entertained. Julie looked up with a smile upon her face, she glanced at our hands intervened and still locked together.

"If you wouldn't mind...you good with memorization?" Julie asked.

"Yeah...I remember more than 15 drum songs, I can remember this." I said.

"Okay, get to folding and matching articles together." Julie said as I let go of Shanes hand walking over to the container of clothes she said pulling out the top item folding it the way I would fold it.

"Have you gotten all mine yet?" Shane asked.

"I got the cape and mask, is that all you turned in?" Julie asked.

"Yeah...and the boots." Shane said as Julie picked up the two items handing them to him.

"They are lined up over there, it's tagged of whose shoes are who's." Julie said as Shane went over to the row of shoes screening for his.

"Who's outfit is this?" I asked.

"It'll say on the tag...all the ones on this side of the table are already complete and ready to go, that corner is missing something..." Julie explained, I looked at the tag reading a name then searched the articles in that corner of the table finding a match.

"When will I know when the pile is complete?" I asked going back repicking up another article.

"I'll know..." Julie said.

"Okay..." I said as I searched through the articles not finding the same name so I folded it and started a new pile for it.

"I'm going to go change...catch you later." Shane said walking over to me resting his free hand on the arch of my back.

"Alright..." I said setting the article of clothing down turning to give him a quick peck on the lips, I looked from him over to Julie who was biting her lip and trying not to pop from excitement. I heard the door open and close, the moment the door closed Julie squealed and ran around the table pulling me into a hug, I just stood there not knowing what to do, "Um..is there a reason why your hugging me?"

"Oh my goodness, tell me details about last night...Shane won't say ANYTHING to me..." Julie said.

"How'd you know about last night?" I asked going to pick another piece of clothing to fold.

"Shane told Shannon and I can pry it out of Shannon, I know when he is hiding something."

"Thats good..." I said as I started rummaging through a few items finding its match.

"Now tell me, what'd you do?" Julie asked pulling up two chairs and pulled me to sit down beside her.

"First off, it wasn't an official date...if I decided to go with him then we would be official..."

"Obviously you said yes..." She said rolling her hand symboling to hurry on to the date.

"I was late getting back to the hotel first off..."

"Why were you late? Not to be mean, but Kofi wasn't here nor did you have a lot to do here last night."

"Um...I'll explain later, I don't want a lot of people to know about it quite yet..."

"You don't trust me?" Julie asked.

"I trust you, but knowing the way you and Shannon are by what you just said, I don't want Shannon prying it out of you and it getting to Shane..."

"Fine...when your ready...continue..."

"Luckily, Mickie and Natalya had my back and sent him to get me flowers by the time I got back to their room, I got there before he got back, I had just enough time to tell them what was going on before he arrived, I didn' really have time to decide before they pushed me out of the room and bumped right into him. He was actually sweet it was awkard at first because neither of us kenw what to do...he brought me a bouquet of different colors and kind of flowers because he didn't know what kind I like...I hooked arms with him resting my hand on his elbow and his hand rested on top of mine. He took me to the restaurant in the lobby, we shared a chicken sandwich and fries, he gave me the last fry...it was actually really nice, we had serious conversations without either of us being sarcastic or cracking jokes..." I said.

"I'm shocked, no sarcasm from him...what happened afterwards?" Julie asiked.

"He paid for our dinner, then he walked me back to their room holding onto our hands with her fingers intervened...when we got to the room, he gently ran his finger along my cheek lifting my chin up to let our lips meet together in a soft but yet passionate kiss...it broke only for me to slowly kiss him back...we are supposed to go out again tonight..." I said.

"One...aw, that's sweet and second, ew! I don't mind you telling me you kissed but please don't share a lot of details, he's like a brother to me." She said squirming.

"Excuse me...you said you wanted to know.." I said.

"I did but...whatever...so you like him?"

"I guess I do if I'm dating him...what do you know about Jazmine?"

"She's the EMT that travels with WWE, she's nice but yet can be very snobbish my opinion...all the times I've talked to her I've gotten the snob vibe from her and it's always about her...all our conversations went back to her, she got and gets what she wants and when she wants it...I'm not dating her so she may be different around Kofi...why are you curious?" Julie asked.

"Is it bad of me to want to know about the girl that is dating my boss? I just don't know much about her..I don't want Kofi to get hurt or be with a bad girl." I said as I picked up one of the last two articles folding it.

"Nah...your just being a good friend and the good in you...everyone goes in that protective mode when their friend is dating someone they don't know." Julie said.

"You'll be the same way if you didn't know me?" I asked putting it on top of the pile I knew it belong to.

"Much so...Shannon more than me...oh yeah, Shannon wanted me to give you this..." Julie said as a group of wrestlers came in and Julie was handing them their attire considering I didn't know who they were, I flipped through the pages of the different designs he had drawn for me, each one was amazing. I caught myself going back to the one that I guess you cauld say caught my attention the most. It was a steer drum that had a shot glass, a martini glass and a daiquri glass on it like it was a tray, and it had a set of drum sticks that crossed up and out from underneath the martini glass as if someone was holding them up. "You like that one too?" Julie asked as I jumped and turning to notice her standing beside me to pick up a pile of clothes.

"Something about it keeps attracting me back to it...how would he feel if I colored certain thngs?" I asked.

"He'll like it...I like that one, I figured it'll have something that both your parents liked..." Julie said.

"Okay...I got to go set my laptop bag down before watching Shane wrestle." I said going to stand up grabbing the sketch book off the table.

"Whoosh!" I heard a male say, I immediately knew it was Shane considering he did that same nosie when we did that segment.

"Hey Shane.." I said turning and seeing him in his outfit.

"I'm not Shane...I'm the Hurricane." He said pursing his lips and lifted his arm and cape to his nose.

"Fine Hurricanse, what are you doing here and not out there saving the world?" I asked bending down grabbing my laptop bag.

"Because I didn't get my good luck kiss..." He said lowering his arm and unpursing his lips a tad.

"I'll do you better...I'll walk you out to the curtain and give you a kiss before you head out." I said smiling.

"Hurricane would like that..." He said sticking out his glove covered hand for me to grab onto it. I moved the sketch book to the side the laptop bag was on reaching out grabbing the leathery felt glove hand cupping it and he pulled me closer so we can lay our arms along our sides.

"See you two later!" Julie said as she went to organizing the boots.


	37. Finding Ride Back

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I KNOW THAT PAUL BURCHILL ALONG WITH LEA ARE NO LONGER WITH WWE, BUT FOR MY STORY SAKE I NEEDED SOMEONE THAT HE FEUDED WITH.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane reached out pulling the door open with his other hand.

"You first." Shane said allowing me to walk out first and he was right behind me and only to grasp hands again when we get side by side. "Have you picked out a tattoo yet?"

"I like the one but I want to add color to it along with a few others to see what one I would like best after color."

"Good idea...it'll also help Shannon when he does the tattoo what colors you want instead of him asking."

"It's hard to tell considering there are bartending glasses involved, it'll be a lot of ink...it may need to be done in two sets."

"Maybe...depending how big you get it and how much color it is."

"I'll let Shannon decide since he's the tattoo artist." I said.

"Uh-huh...I see how it is...Have you seen my Helms one?"

"I may of..."

"I''ll show you later." He said.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?' I asked curiously, I doubt I know who it is but by watching the match I'll learn one more persons name or charactor at least.

"Paul...our charactors are having a feud..."

"You two have wrestled before?" I asked as we got to the bottom of the stairs turning to face him, Shane let go of my hand and moved his hands to my hips.

"Yep...a very trusting person in the ring...will you be here when I get done?"

"Possibly...or on my way over from the monitors.." I said as I rested my hands on his chest.

"Okay..." Shane said as we heard someone walk down the stairs, he was out of breath and sweating.

"I guess your next." I said turning back to Shane after he had walked by.

"I don't get to go out until my music starts and I am cued by the PA."

"PA?" I asked curiously.

"The guy right there..." Shane said pointing to this guy that was behind the stairs barely peaking out from the curtain to look out into the actual arena, "He will cue me when it'll be okay to head out."

"Oh...I see...plus I guess his opponent hasn't come back either huh?" I asked.

"Much so...your slowly learning how things go on back here huh?"

"Slowly...the swing of things are slowly getting to me but knowing people is hard..." I said.

"It's like being the new kid in school but trust me when I say there is a lot of nice people here...see the guy over there in the leather jacket and shoulder length hair with the girl."

"Yeah." I said looking in the direction he nodded and saw who he was talking about.

"That's Paul, and his so called sister Lea, they are both nice folks."

"I'm sure they are..." I said.

"Paul, Lea, come here!" Shane said waving them over and they came over.

"Hey, you ready for the match?" Paul asked.

"Pretty ready, we discussed what was going on and feel pretty confident. I want you to meet Heidy, with a y not an i." Shane said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lea." The girl said sticking her hand out, and I did the same.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard good things about you two." I said turning to Paul.

"I'm only guessing you know I'm Paul. So what do you do?" Paul asked.

"I'm Kofi's assistant, I just ended up stuck with him." I said jokingly.

"Nah...we are dating...she doesn't know many people since she just started." Shane said.

"Oh, there is so many nice people here and there is only a couple people that could be sticklers but for the most part it is easy to find your way here." Lea said.

"Yeah, she is one of the newest divas herself." Paul said.

"So pretty much in the same boat huh?" I asked and she nodded. Another man I didn't know walked down the stairs sweaty, we heard the female ring announcer annoucing the next match.

"And the next match is for pin fall..." She said, I can only assume it was Shane's music considering it started with 'There's a Hurricane coming through...' When the girl started "Introducing first..." and the PA signaled for Shane to go, I gave him a quick kiss before he ran up the stairs and I watch him walk through the curtain on top of the stairs, "from Raliegh, North Carolina, standing in at 6 foot and weighing in at 215 pounds, Hurricane Helms."

"Good luck out there...even though I know it's predetermined but be careful." I said.

"Thanks..." Paul said as I walked past them to the monitors, I took my laptop off and slid the sketch book into the bag in time before the bell rung for the beginning of the match. I stood there watching the match trying to see the technicallity of things, like how they do the moves and how they take the bumps, and watching extra close to make sure neither one got hurt. Paul slammed Shane's head into the railling and it looked oh so real and I covered my mouth with my hands in fright, I knew he wasn't hurt but still it looked painful.

"You know how he took that?" Mike said, I recognized the voice.

"How?" I asked only glancing at the man that stepped up next to me, he explained how they took each bump and how to do the certain moves, the bumps I understood but understanding the moves the way he described it was kind of confusing. "I got lost on the moves..." I said honestly when Paul had his arm held up in victory.

"Yeah...I figured that...you want to practice tonight?" Mike asked.

"Well...we are giving Kofi a ride and he doesn't know and he'll know somethings up..."

"Hmm...good point...what about Natalya and Mickie...can't you get a ride from them and have them teach you a tad?"

"I don't know if I even want to continue this..."

"Why don't you know? It came to you naturally...you want to know how long it took me to learn all the rolls and a bump alone?"

"Your going to tell me anyway won't you?" I said as I bent down picking up the laptop bag.

"It took me almost a month to learn all of the rolls and bumps, but once I learned that I picked it up in a snap." Mike said.

"Congrats...because I can pick it up fast doesn't mean that I'm going to be good at it nor want to do it."

"Please..." Mike begged.

"Fine...I'll find Mickie and Natalya and ask them if they will help me tonight." I said as I walked past him to go back over to the curtain waiting for Shane, he came around the corner lifting the mask off his face and head.

"Phew...that was a tiring match..." Shane said wiping his brow, I opened the cooler that was nearby pulling out a bottle of water, I was taught it was there for the wrestlers when they get before or after their match and the announcers to drink.

"Drink this..." I said handing it to him, I saw Kofi walking towards us with Jazmine.

"Thanks...how'd you like the match?"

"It was good...you didn't hurt yourself with that head bump did you?" I asked curiously.

"Nah...I put my arm down before my head even hits plus it has some padding on it."

"Good thing for that..." I said Kofi walked over with Jazmine.

"Hey guys...great match Shane..." Kofi said.

"Thanks man...how's the ankle?" Shane asked.

"It's healing good...should be able to wrestle next weekend for sure, but going to finish this weekend out..."

"Yeah, that would be the best, you have like only two more days left..."

"Well, Mike is giving Jazmine and I a ride back, you coming?" Kofi asked.

"Now?" I asked peeking around to see Mike behind them, I gave him this look and it seemed like we were talking with our eyes and facial reactions.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing...um, I'll catch a ride back with Mickie, Natalya or someone..."

"Hello, I can give you a ride back." Shane said.

"Yeah, I'll get a ride back with Shane...I got a key...or I may stay with Natalya and Mickie again." I said.

"Okay, be safe, here's some money if you need a cab or something." Kofi said pulling out a $20 bill for me.

"Thanks..." I said putting it in my pocket.

"You got your cell phone?"

"Yep, it may not be on because of the battery, it hasn't been charged much lately." I said.

"Alright, so don't travel anywhere alone tonight, I don't need you getting lost alone."

"Yes Kofi..." I said as he walked away with Jazmine and she snarled at me. "Did she just snarl at me?"

"Yeah..."

"What's her issue? I have barely said one word to her..."

"I don't know..." Shane said as Mike went to walk by.

"Excuse me for a moment..." I stopped Mike walking him aside and whispered, "Why are you leaving now?"

"I don't have a match, second I figured Kofi will be gone and one less person you'll have to worry about seeing you train and third, I already talked to Mickie and Natalya, they are looking for you...just get rid of Shane."

"How? He's my boyfriend, and he wants to give me a ride back."

"Not my problem...tomorrow night, I'll help you train and during the show I'll play clips on the laptop and teach you things that way..."

"Sounds good...their waiting..." I said hugging him, "Thanks...see you in the morning..." I said.

"Okay...actually sleep tonight...training isn't good when you don't get enough sleep because you won't be as alert." Mike said.

"Okay..." I said as I walked back to Shane, "Sorry had to talk to him about something."

"Anything I need to be jealous of or talk to him about?"

"No Shane...nothing like that...you go get changed and head back to the hotel, I'll be there shortly..." I said resting my hands on his chest.

"Aren't you going back with me?"

"I need to chat with Mickie and Natalya, I was going to ride back with them and I need to help Julie pack up..." I lied.

"Do you not like me or something? Everytime I offer you to ride with me you turn it down..."

"No...nothing like that...just I have other plans before our date and I don't really want to explain, it's very feminie and I don't think you want me to go into detail." I said in hopes he will buy it.

"Okay...leave it at that...text me when you get back okay?" Shane asked.

"Okay..." I said standing on my tip toes and kissed him lightly, we walked hand and hand to the mens restroom lightly kissing again before he walked in.


	38. Training Continued, and a McMahan?

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALSO, I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG NATALYA AND MICKIE HAS BEEN WITH WWE AND IF THEY HAD ANY SERIOUS INJURIES PER SAY, NONE CAME TO MY MIND SO I WENT WITH NONE.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked over to the womens locker room fiinding Mickie in there luckily.

"May I put my laptop in your locker?" I asked.

"Mike talked to us, you still want to train or you going back with Shane?" Mickie asked.

"I lied to him, which I don't like, but I don't need him here when I'm training...where's Natalya?"

"She's in her match, she's the last match tonight...you don't mind if she just stays in her ring gear?"

"She needs to talk to Julie about that..." I said.

"Oh, she doesn't turn anything in, Natalya carries all of her gear with her..." Mickie said.

"That's cool..."

"Let's go watch the match and wait for it to finish." Mickie said, I carried my laptop bag with me since Mickie insisted for me to take it with me. As we watched the match, Mickie explained a few things a tad better than Mike, so that was nice, but still I wasn't sure if I could do some of that stuff.

"I don't know if I can do half that stuff..." I said shaking my head in disbelieve.

"Just believe in yourself and you can..."

"Thats it, I don't believe myself..."

"Come on...believe in it like you believe in your drumming..." Mickie said leading me to the curtain, we sat there waiting for the Hart Dynasty to walk back.

"Great match you guys!" I said.

"Thanks..." The two guys said just brushing it off.

"Thanks...let's wait until it clears out a tad before we go out there..." Natalya said as we peaked around the curtain watching as the fans slowly dispersed.

"I think it's clear enough now..." Mickie said as we climbed out onto the stage going down the ramp and I climbed into the ring like I did last time, and it wasn't that far off from how they got in so it wasn't that bad, well they enter differently during the show but when off camera they get in the same way I do.

"Now, show us what Mike has taught you..." Natalya said pulling herself up to sit on the top turnbuckle.

"You want me to do the warm-ups he made me do?" I asked.

"Is that all you learned?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah before we got kicked out of the ring." I said.

"Show us that..." Natalya said as Mickie leant against the rope next to Natalya, I did what Mike's warm-up was, which consisted of : Front Roll, Bump, Back Roll, any quarter roll and then flip bump, I wasn't quite that good at flip bump, I got the flip part down but I have the problem of actually doing the bump part after the flip.

"That looked clean, besides the flip bump..." Natalya said.

"Yeah, I was having problems with that last night as well..."

"It'll come with time don't worry, I'm sure your just nervous going over your head then to add falling is another thing..." Mickie said.

"Exactly..."

"Let's teach you the basic, the lock up..." Natalya said. The good thing of having both Natalya and Mickie there was when they were teaching me, they could demostrate it for me without having to use me and when I was being used last night when Mike was teaching me, I had no idea what I was doing and was confused from his explanation. They taught me the lock-up, head lock, clothesline from standing up and on my knee, I must say taking a bump from your knee is hard.

"Whats next after that?" I asked.

"The bigger and more complex things...like the elbow drops, the leg drops, the suplexes, and special moves." Natalya said.

"Do we have time?" I asked, I was tired and out of breath but wanted to continue.

"I don't know...do you want to continue? Your the one that says you don't know if you want to wrestle or not? We don't want to continue and waste more of our time with you if your not going to want to wrestle..." Mickie said, I sat down on the mat.

"Nope, no sitting in wrestling training...your lucky your not training where I trained..." Natalya said pulling me up to my feet.

"I want to continue learning...I'm just afraid I'm not any good." I said.

"Is that all thats holding you back?" Mickie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No...but its one of the things..." I said.

"Heidy, your good...you got the look, your picking it up quicker than I did and wrestling runs in my blood...you just need to gain some muscles, which we can also help with, we can take you to the gym with us or you can go with Mike when he goes...offer to go with Shane..." Natalya said.

"Fine...I want to continue...let's do this..."

"You want to wrestle?" Mickie asked.

"Yes...but I still want to keep it quiet until I get good enough..." I said as they were excited, they started teaching me how to take the moves, how to take the moves safely is most important and that wasted rest of the time we had in the ring.

"I think tonight we need to teach you the names of the moves." Mickie said as I walked up between her and Natalya with my arms wrapped them and they each had an arm wrapped around me.

"We should..." Natalya said.

"How do you guys plan a match?" I asked curiously.

"You can't plan it out all the way, you are given your time limit and who wins, its your job to sit down with the other person and talk it through, but majority of the time you wing it, one person will be calling it throughout the whole match, sometimes it changes but someone is constantly calling it." Mickie answered.

"Thats good...what happens if someone gets seriously injured during a match and can't continue?" I asked.

"They stop the show, the ref would make an x with their arm symboling the match has stopped and the EMTs will come out and look at whoever it may be..." Natalya said.

"I don't want to get hurt..." I said.

"Thats why you learn how not to get hurt, but freak accidents happen, all you can do is try your best not to get hurt along with not getting your partner hurt, just try your best and hope for the best, it is rare that something like that happens." Mickie asked.

"I haven't gotten injured and I've been with WWE for about 3 years." Natalya said.

"About the same..." Mickie said.

"So...just be careful and not be stupid in the ring..." I said.

"Yep..." They said, when we got through the curtain, I broke off from them, they went to the locker room as I grabbed us each a water bottle and waited for them to return when a guy I didn't know walked up to me.

"Are you on the WWE roster?" He asked, I looked around to see if there is anyone else around.

"Me?"

"Yes you, do you have a contract?"

"No...why? You saw me wrestling? I'm so sorry...I didn't know I broke any rules by..." I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked right back.

"I'm Shane McMahan, son of Vince McMahan, now who are you?" Shane McMahan said, my mouth dropped to the ground, I couldn't believe I was that rude to him.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea...I'm Kofi's assistant...I swear I'm not some random person..." I said trying to explain myself.

"Your Heidy...I've heard about you from my father...does Kofi know how good you are at wrestling? I saw you out there with Mickie and Natalya, how long have you wrestled?"

"This was my second night...Kofi doesn't know, only you, Mike 'The Miz,' Mickie and Natalya...I can stop sir, I don't want to get in trouble by liability or anything..." I said rambling, I didn't know what to say, and I thought this was it.

"No, your not in trouble at all...how would you feel if I offered you a contract?"

"You serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious...I can give you a contract by Tuesday for you to look over and sign, no rush because I know you have a lot yet to learn." Shane said.

"May I think about it and get back to you on Tuesday?"

"Why don't I give it to you on Tuesday, you hang onto it and when and if you feel like your ready to sign it, you do so?" Shane said.

"Okay...that sounds great." I said smiling.

"Okay Heidy, I'll see you Tuesday..." Shane said smiling as he walked away, oh my god, he wants to give me a contract, what am I going to do?


	39. Double Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I watched as Shane McMahan walked away and Mickie and Natalya walked up to me looking where I was looking.

"Who was that?" Mickie asked.

"No one..." I said shaking out the disbelieve that Shane McMahan just offered me a contract to wrestle, I handed them their water bottles and headed out to their car. I didn't want to tell anyone about the contract but on the other hand I wanted to tell someone to see if I should sign it, nor did I want to because knowing the people that already know would want me to sign it ASAP, so I figured to keep it quiet as long as possible. When we got back to the hotel, I went up to the room I share with Kofi, I put my ear to the door not hearing anything come from the room so I knew no one was there. I opened the room going in to grab a new outfit setting the laptop down, I went and showered as my phone charged. I got out of the shower packing my dirty clothes and texted Shane to see if he was still up to go out, at least to get a drink or something. Shane texted me and said he would love to go see a movie since there was one just down the street and I wouldn't mind, midnight showings may be cool. I put my things aside and grabbed what I needed for tonight and wrote a note to Kofi saying I was staying at Mickies and Natalyas yet again. I left the room meeting Shane in the lobby, and we hugged and kissed gently.

"You guys were defiantly busy..." Shane joked.

"Yeah...plus Natalya had to shower and change and such...what movie we seeing?" I asked.

"Whatever you want..." Shane said.

"We'll see whats coming on next when we get there." I said as he held onto my hand as we headed to the theatre.

"So, learn anything about wrestling after my match?" Shane asked.

"I learned a lot of it is faker than it looks."

"Very true but yet it's still pretty real."

"True...what part do you hate the most?" I asked Shane.

"Probably the travelling...don't get me wrong I love seeing the new places but sometimes the hotel rooms and flights and such seem so routine and so tiring."

"Understandable..."

"Plus my sleep schedule is so fucked up...but it's worth it."

"How do you guys sleep? I mean, you guys do drive, you guys do long nights at the show and then you go out?"

"Being able to sleep anywhere and anytime." Shane said.

"You won't fall asleep on me in the movie will you?"

"Nah...unless if it's that boring." Shane said as we went into the theatre to purchase our tickets.

"The next show is a romance one, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah...don't all girls like the romance movies?"

"Not all of us...I enjoy them here and there, that got to be interesting..."

"You want to give it a try?"

"Sure..." I said, Shane bought our tickets and I bought us each a drink and one bucket of popcorn to share. We walked into the designated theatre for the movie, as we walked up the stairs and saw Kofi sitting there with Jazmine.

"Do you want to sit with them?" Shane asked in a whisper.

"Not unless if they see us...I don't want to intrude on their date." I said as we walked up closer to their aisle.

"Hey guys...here, come sit with us..." Kofi said loud enough to hear him waving us over, Jazmine had this look on her face that didn't look that happy about it, and I don't know why. I slid in first to sit between Kofi and Shane, which will probably be a good thing.

"Hey...surprised to see you guys here..." I said settling in my seat and making sure my drink was save in the cup holder on the back of the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, we went and saw the movie I wanted to see before this one, Jazmine wanted to see this one." Kofi said.

"Good choice..." I said.

"Thanks..." She snapped back in a nice but rudish way, something about her was rubbing me the wrong way.

"I'm surprised you guys even came out this late." Kofi said.

"Your still out..." Shane said sarcastically getting all of us except Jazmine to laugh.

"You got me there..." Kofi said, we sat there chit chatting, well most of us except Jazmine, she seemed off in her own little world and kept getting madder everytime I spoke so I tried to be as quiet as possible until the lights were dimmed and the previews begun. I felt Shane's arm slowly sneaking around me resting over my left shoulder and behind my neck, I leant closer to his embrace and he tightened the arm around me by bending it at the elbow. They showed a preview for an upcoming movie that was action but thriller, it looked good in my point of view.

"That one looks good." I said in a whisper looking at Shane for a moment.

"You'd go see that?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said smiling and he smiled, he leant over gently pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kofi keeping his eye on us and he mocked the actions on Jazmine like he was trying to compete with us. We watched the movie in pretty much silence besides the random sounds of candy or a drink rolling down the floor of the theatre that occasionally happens. After the movie, I went to stand up but noticed I was the only one in our group that stood.

"I usually wait until all the credits roll through..." Shane said.

"Oh..." I said sitting back down noticing Kofi nor Jazmine had gotten up, which I didn't mind.

"I figured we could walk back with you guys, you guys did walk didn't you?" Kofi asked in a whisper for only I could hear.

"Yeah...that sounds good." I said, we watched as the others were leaving the theatre and the credits scrolling up from the bottom of the screen to the top until the very last person was off the screen.

"How'd you guys like that?" Shane asked.

"It was pretty good for a chick flick." Kofi said.

"Right...a chick flick, you were crying just as much." I said.

"I wasn't crying...that hot tamale was really hot." Kofi said as he grasped Jazmine's hand as we headed down the stairs as Shane and I were on two different steps.

"Hot tamale candies are not hot..." Shane said.

"They can be..." Kofi said.

"To whom?" I asked as we reached the bottom turning down the hallway heading out of the theatre.

"Me...that's whom." Kofi said as we tossed our garbage into the designated garbage can.

"I got to use the bathroom..." Jazmine finally said.

"I got to go too..." I said smirking a tad out of embarrassment that I just admitted I had to use the bathroom.

"I think we all have to go..." Shane said as we walked towards the exit and found a bathroom nearby.

"Meet back out here..." Kofi said as we split into the different bathrooms, I walked into the female bathroom behind Jazmine, and the moment that door shut she stopped in her tracks, it seemed like we were the only ones in there, there could of been one or two in the stalls but I couldn't tell from where I was standing.

"Listen here Heidy...I'm Kofi's girlfriend and I don't like you being his assistant, because your just another competition for me..."

"Competition for what? I'm working for him nothing else..."

"You are competition, you live with him and I don't know what goes on in that apartment when I'm not there...and you can expect me around more often to make sure nothing does happen between you two..." Jazmine said

"Fine...waste your time and money coming over to learn that nothing happens between us..."

"I'm just going to make sure of it..." She said turning around to head to the stalls.

"Why would I do anything with my boss if I'm dating Shane?"

"I don't know why would you? But listen here, it happens all the time, a male hires a female assistant and they live together and they hook up, look at the Nanny for example, that's why I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen, no fun and games here and stop this whole nice shit with me..." Jazmine said after turning around to look at me straight in the eye, I just rolled my eyes and followed behind her to the stalls. I went into my own stall doing my business, 'So this is what it's all about, me living with Kofi and being his assistant, she's afraid that we will hook up or date? Well isn't that a stupid and funny thought...there's no connection between us.' I thought laughing on the inside as I finished up and washed my hands going outside with Jazmine right behind me.

"You guys took long enough..." Shane said.

"Sorry about that...we had a slight problem but it's fixed now..." I said glancing over at Jazmine who just rolled her eyes.

"Anything we could help with?" Kofi asked.

"No...we solved it..." I said.

"Okay...shall we head back to the hotel now?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah...it's pretty late..." Shane said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to his embrace and I wrapped my arm around his back resting it on top of his hip and I wrapped my other arm around to make them touch on his opposing hip. We strolled down the cold and empty street, it was beautiful outside, the moon and stars were shining bright in the sky.

"It's beautiful out..." I said.

"It is, isn't it?" Shane asked.

"You can be so stupid sometimes..." I said giggling at that line, we walked to the hotel walking in and see that the lobby was empty besides the receptionist and one couple checking in or out, I didn't know which one.

"Kofi, I'm staying at Mickie and Natalyas..."

"Not tonight...we are leaving bright and early at 8 AM and I don't trust you to be up that early..." Kofi said.

"Fine...I'll text them...hey, why we leaving so early?" I asked.

"I was booked to do a signing before I hired you..." Kofi said as we stopped at the elevators.

"Why do I have to be there? Can't I just catch a ride with Shane or Mickie or someone?"

"She can ride with me not a problem..." Shane said.

"Okay...but you got to start getting used to going to these things with me." Kofi said.

"Will do..." I said.

"But you still got to get up to check us out tomorrow."

"I will..." I said smiling, I was going to hug him but with Jazmine I didn't want to so we waited for the elevator to open to climb up and go to the two different floors.

"You hang out with Mickie and Natalya a lot...that's good for you..."

"It is...I can get away from you..."

"Harsh...I thought you liked me..." Shane said.

"I never said that...you put those words into my mouth."

"Fine...good night..." He said letting me go and started to walk away.

"Shane, I'm joking." I said.

"Admit it then..."

"Shane, I like you..." I said smiling and seeing a smile creep onto his face as he walked back to me proudly.

"I like you too." Shane said as he wrapped his arm around me walking me a couple more doors down to Mickie's and Natalya's room.

"Thanks for tonight...it was fun..." I said.

"I'm going to ask something and you can tell me truthfully if you want...what happened in that bathroom?"

"Nothing...it's seriously nothing Shane..." I said lying through my teeth.

"Alright...good night...you riding with me tomorrow?"

"What time you leaving?" I asked.

"Not until 1 PM, but I'll be up for check out, so we could do breakfast before we leave."

"Sounds good...but it depends on if these two decide they want me to go with them or not."

"Their welcome to breakfast, but they are paying for their own meals." Shane said.

"You sure you want that?"

"If you can handle Shannon and Julie, I think I can handle your friends..."

"I'll invite them."

"Well, get some sleep okay?"

"You too..." I said as we met half way for a kiss that was longer than a normal peck. After the kiss broke, he started to walk down the hallway towards the elevators, I knocked on the door and no one answered, I knocked again and no one answered. I then decided just to go back to Kofi's room, I rode down to his room and listened in and didn't hear anything besides the television on so it's probably just him in there watching television until he fell asleep. I ran my room key down the slot getting it to unlatch and I went to walk in but the chain stop me.

"Hold on..." Kofi said as I heard him getting to his feet and walked over unhooking the chain for me.

"Thanks..." I said walking in and shut the door behind me relocking it and putting the chain back onto the latch.

"What happened to staying with Mickie and Natalya?"

"They didn't open their door...hopefully they are okay..."

"It's not like there is a lot of places they can go..." Kofi said as he climbed back onto his bed and I sat down on mine pulling off my shoes.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Friends...it's the only good thing on." Kofi said.

"Oh..." I said as I plugged my phone in then climbed into bed not caring about switching into my pajamas.

"Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine...I'm probably going to go straight to sleep." I said as I cuddled under my blanket.

"Okay...I have a wake-up call for 7...you riding with Shane?" Kofi asked.

"I don't know...it's possible." I said.

"Let me know before I leave in the morning."

"Okay..." I said as I zonked out and woke up when the phone was ringing for his wake-up call.


	40. Boring Event

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I headed in with Mike and went with him to the men's locker room to talk to Kofi and/or Shane, obviously Kofi didn't have anything for me to do considering he wasn't wrestling and was just chilling with the other men and/or with Jazmine. Shane was getting ready for yet another match tonight, and he said he'll have another match the following night for the taping so, I headed to see Julie to tell her about what happened the night before with Jazmine but she said she was busy and to text it to her later when she's less busy, I knew that Mickie had a match and Natalya was escorting her cousin and boyfriend out, so they were probably getting ready. I went into catering that barely had anyone in it, I found myself grabbing a plate of fruit and a few things to munch on while I was on my laptop. I noticed Mike come in and he headed over pulling out a chair turning it around sitting down.

"Don't you have a match?" I asked.

"Had a match...they switched my match out with a different one that was just randomly added...here, let me show you a few moves online." Mike said as he took me to showing me different clips of wrestling moves and taught me the name, how they were given and took, some of those moves were amazing to watch. He showed me one that Matt showed him that an independant wrestler does, he does a 360 flip then does Matt's signature, Shooting Star Press, it was amazing. Mike then started showing me moves done by the WWE roster, mainly the male roster because he didn't know many signature moves that the Divas do so he couldn't teach me much. We didn't care who saw us watching those clips because it could be a simple explanation 'I'm learning more about the industry,' but the truth is it's helping me learn more than they think. It was nice to actually see what some of these moves look like other than it being described to me and just doing it and it was time spent well. Shane walked in rolling his bag behind him and came right up to our table and pulled up the seat on the other side of me.

"Hey sweetie." Shane said wrapped his arm around me on the back of my chair and we kissed lightly on the lips.

"How was your match?"

"Good...what you watching?" Shane asked.

"I'm showing her some wrestling moves and showing her that it's all safe." Mike said.

"Oh..." Shane said as he watched a few clips with us, and he was actually chill about it, so who knows how he'll feel about it if I said I was wrestling. "You ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Um...sure, let me shut this down..." I said as I looked over to Mike and gave me that look and I shook my head no.

"I'll text you...see you tomorrow Heidy." Mike said standing up walking away, he seemed angered.

"Can you stay here for a moment, I need to talk to Mike for a moment."

"Okay..." Shane said, I could tell he was upset as well because I wanted to talk to Mike and Shane's my boyfriend, I caught up to Mike and turned him around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He said trying to turn back around and I stopped him turning him back around.

"Liar...what's wrong?"

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you should stop doing the things you like...just tell him about wrestling."

"Not yet..." I said.

"When? The day you get a contract and go out and have a match?"

"I don't want a contract nor am I good enough for a contract, I'm doing this for fun, but why are you taking it so seriously...Mike I'm done training." I said storming away from him, I don't even want to remember that I am getting a contract from Shane McMahan tomorrow, I went into the catering seeing Shane zipping up my laptop bag. "Thanks Shane..." I said as he smiled up at me.

"No problem...is Mike okay?"

"No...we are have a little disagreement." I said.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nah..." I said as I picked up my laptop bag and he stood up and pushed his chair in and I did the same. He cupped my hand as we walked out of catering, he told me about his match, and I walked passed Mike who was chatting with someone else, we made eye contact and didn't say anything to each other. "I have to tell Kofi I am leaving." I said.

"I told him already, I saw him in the locker room when I was changing." Shane said.

"Oh...okay." I said shocked, he led me out to his car that was parked in the superstar parking lot and drove us back to the hotel.

"I figured we can do room service and watch some television, it's not much if that is okay with you." Shane said as he turned his car off.

"Sounds good, I haven't had a relaxed night like that since we started this long weekend." I said as I opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt climbing out.

"Then I planned something good." Shane said as he smiled, he leant in kissing me and scraped his teeth against my bottom lip as our lips parted. We grabbed our things, this time I grasped his free hand interveneing my fingers with his, we took the elevator down to the ground level and went into the hotel, it was now sworming with more wrestlers that I've ever seen in the lobby.

"I've never seen so many wrestlers in the lobby at once." I said as Shane and I cut through people to make it to the elevator. We got into the elevator slammed with other wrestlers, Shane was saying his hey's and introduced me to them, but I couldn't tell you who was who. We were the second group of people to climb off, he led me down the hall to his room and opened it for us. He opened it and held it open for me, I walked in and there was already food set on the table along with a champagne bottle in one of those metal ice things to the side of the table, and a vase with a couple of roses in it, it wasn't a bouquet but a handful of roses. "How'd...who'd?" I asked confused how this was set up.

"Don't question how or what now, just enjoy...I hope you like what I had them cook." Shane said as we got closer I saw that it was spaghetti with french toast and corn.

"It looks good..." I said as I slid into the one seat, Shane waited until I was seated to sit, then he pulled out the champagne bottle opening it. "This is really nice Shane." I said.

"I thought so...tell me, have you looked into any colleges yet?"

"Not yet...I am more focused on trying to get my citizenship..." I said as we made small talk as we ate and drank away at the bottle of champagne, after our meal we moved to the one bed in his room. We laid on the bed watching the TMC channel that plays movie after movie, Shane was well close to me with his arm draping over my stomach, and I watched the movies until I knew that Shane was certainly asleep before I pulled out my phone texting a few people that I needed to text.


	41. Travel Day with Shane

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I fell asleep slowly hearing Shane's alarm go off the next morning, he rolled over turning it off and I slowly opened my eyes seeing him laying back beside me, it was actually quite nice waking up to a man in the morning and it was a nice night of sleep as well.

"Good morning sweetie..." Shane said rolling back over pecking me on the lips.

"Morning...I need to get my things from Kofi's room..." I said.

"That you do...your riding with me today, not him no matter how hard you fight it."

"I don't think I'll have an arguement." I said.

"You better not..." Shane said as we kissed each other again, I got up and straightened my clothes out and fixed my hair as much as possible.

"You be here when I get back?"

"Yep...I got to pack a few items and do a few things." Shane said.

"I'll be back." I said walking out of his room leaving my laptop and purse in his room. I walked down to Kofi's room letting myself in with my key not caring who was or wasn't there. I walked in and no one was in there, Kofi's things were gone as well, it was creepy and I was a tad freaked out only to find a note on my suitase for me to read.

'Heidy-

I left early this morning with Jazmine, Mike wanted his alone time, he seems upset and pissed, can you talk to him? And if you could check me out of the hotel via television, when you arrive to the hotel text me. Travel safe. -Kofi'

I crumpled the paper tossing it into the waste bin before I went over to the night stand checking Kofi out of the hotel and grabbed my items leaving my key on top of the television. I picked up my things carrying them out of the room and up to Shane's, I knocked on the door for him to open it when it was possible. The door opened to show Shane in a towel that was wrapped around his wasit, his hair wet and his chest and upper body bare for me to stare at.

"Come in...sorry I had to take a quick shower." Shane said stepping side and I stepped in holding the door open, I held it open so Shane could step into the bathroom behind me. I got comfortable letting him do his things, I rolled my suitcase over to the bed and sat in front of it pulling out a few things to freshen up so I won't look like I just got up nor smelt like I hadn't showered in whatever time I haven't showered, and make myself feel cleaner. Shane walked out fully dressed and ruffling his hair with a towel to try and dry it. "Sorry about that...Kofi up yet?" Shane asked.

"He left last night or earlier this morning, I had to check out for him."

"Glad for that heads up huh?"

"I know right? But I'm his assistant, I do what he doesn't do or what he doesn't want to do, I'm okay with that though."

"And getting paid for.." Shane said as he went back into the bathroom and came back with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. "We ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yep, how about Julie and Shannon?" I asked.

"They are pulling the car up front for us." He said as he pulled the strap of his duffel over his head.

"Have you checked out?"

"No..I shall do so..." Shane said as he grabbed the remote off the bed and checking out the same way I checked out of Kofi's room. "Now we should go..." He said after putting his remote down grabbing the bar of his suitcase.

"Shall we go." I said only to grab my things only to leave the way I just came in and he did down to the outside the lobby seeing Julie and Shannon leaning against a SUV type car.

"Finally...we have been waiting for you...what took you so long?" Shannon asked.

"I had to get my things and check Kofi out, then Shane had to finish getting ready and he forgot to check out, he's lucky I reminded him." I explained.

"Glad its that than what it could be." Julie said as she pushed herself off the car walking us to the trunk. Julie popped it open, Julie and I stepped back letting Shannon and Shane deal with figuring out the suitcases.

"How long is the ride?" I asked.

"Um...that depends, normally or my driving?" Shannon asked.

"Your driving?" I asked.

"2 and a half if we don't get caught." Shannon said.

"He's not driving..." Julie said.

"That is all we need is him getting caught on the road." Shane said.

"Does it even matter if he isn't on the roster?" I asked as we all climbed into the car.

"Yes, he's still representing WWE being seen with us." Julie explained, I sat in the back with Julie as Shane drove and Shannon got the passenger seat.

"Is Shane just as bad?" I asked.

"I could be..." Shane said smiling.

"I'll buckle up if I was you." Julie said as I did so, I normally do but I figured I must on car ride when Shane or Shannon are driving. We goofed off the whole ride, it ended up being about a three and a half trip compared to what its supposed to be, which its supposed to be a four and a half trip. We all climbed out and grabbed our things from the trunk. "It settled that we getting drinks tonight?" Julie asked.

"I can't, I have a flight to catch with Kofi." I said.

"Aw, your leaving tonight?" Shane asked.

"Yeah...a midnight flight." I said as he pouted out his lips, I rolled my eyes, I stood up on my tip toes pecking him lightly on the lips.

"When you coming to North Carolina?" Shannon asked as we reached the elevators, Julie pushed the down button of the parking garage.

"Hopefully next break...I think I picked one of the tattooos you drew already but I want to color it first...but I got to find crayons or something." I said.

"I'm sure Kofi has some at his apartment." Julie said as the elevator doors open and we climbed on.

"Kofi...I got to text him..." I said doing multiple moves to finally find a way to pull out my cell phone without losing a grip on something. The moment I got my phone free is when the elevator doors open and couldn't text, I held onto it until we got into the lobby and was able to step aside and text. I awaited his text back, until then I watched Shane and them go through the roped off line and go up to the desks to check in. I felt my phone vibrate checking it seeing a message, I opened it reading the text from Kofi saying what room we were in. I walked up to the desk Shane was at, luckily it wasn't during their conversation. "I'm going up to my room, see you at the arena?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get there..." Shane said as I let go of my suitcase to hug and kiss him before turning to head towards the elevators to take up one floor to my room.


	42. Finding Things Out

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked down the halls finally finding my room knocking on the door getting him to answer within moments of me knocking.

"I was wondering when you'll get here..." Kofi said as he stepped aside letting me in.

"Yeah, we got an early but late start..." I said walking in setting my stuff down on one of the beds that was in the room.

"It's cool...I was about to shower and get ready to head to the arena with Jazmine...you want a ride with us?"

"Let me call around to see if I can find another ride..." I said.

"Okay..." Kofi said going back into the bathroom, I pulled out my phone wall charger plugging it in while I called Mickie to see where she was, and she picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Heidy..." Mickie said.

"You at the arena already?"

"Nah...still in my room...waiting on Natalya to finish getting her things together...why what's up?"

"Is it cool if I ride with you?"

"Why not with Kofi?" Mickie asked.

"One word...guess?"

"Jazmine..what's wrong with her?"

"Tell you on the ride over..."

"Okay...we are in 2518" Mickie said.

"Thanks a bunch..." I said as I gathered things to take with me over to the arena, I wrote a note for Kofi leaving it on top of the television in hopes he'll see it but I'm sure he'll know that I found a ride if I'm not here or he'll call me. I pulled my phone off it's charger, I found the keys grabbing one and decided to take my phone charger with me, there must be an outlet somewhere there. I walked out the door and found my way to their room, and the door was flung open before I even knocked.

"We're ready, let's go." Natlaya said.

"Alright..." I said as I followed close behind them.

"What's wrong with Jazmine?" Mickie asked.

"She just has been treating me badly, I don't like her, she doesn't like me but I don't want it to get between Kofi and her's relationship so I want to spend as little time with them as possible."

"Yeah, and if you say anything, your job is at risk." Natalya said.

"Exactly..." I said as we got in the elevator going down to the lobby.

"What is wrong with Mike? He hasn't been himself..." Mickie asked.

"He's pissed at me..."

"Why?" Natalya asked.

"I told him I didn't want to train anymore..." I said.

"Excuse me, what?" Mickie asked.

"I don't want to train anymore. Please support me." I said.

"No...I can't unless you give me a good reason why not to train anymore." Mickie said.

"Same here." Natalya said.

"I can't..." I said as the doors opened and we walked off.

"We'll give you a ride over and you better get another ride back or have a good reason why not to continue your training by end of the event to get back here." Mickie said.

"Seriously guys? You won't leave me stranded there will you?" I asked chuckling a tad.

"I'm dead serious." Natalya said.

"Me too." Mickie said as we walked out of the hotel and up to their car, we talked about everything and they were asking me about Shane and if we did anything last night. We got to the arena, I texted Shane letting him know I was there.

"I'm going to go find Mike..." I said as they started walking ahead of me.

"Alright, you know where to find us..." Natalya said as I heard them gossiping all the way in, I called Mike and he picked up.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Catering, where are you?"

"Out back, stay there, I'm on my way in..." I walked in and found my way to catering, he was sitting alone, he looked stressed out. I made a plate of food for myself and grabbed both him and myself a bottle of water taking them to his table, as I made my way over forunately there was a gold thing on the floor which usually means there is an outlet under it. "You okay?" I asked setting the bottles and food down before I fought with the gold thing to plug in my phone.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..." Mike said watching my every move.

"Your lying, talk to me..." I said sliding a bottle of water in front of him and finally sat down.

"Okay...rumor in the locker room is that they are going to start firing people...and someone said that I may be getting a title match tonight." Mike said.

"One, your not going to get fired, you have too many fans or haters to fire. Second, congrats and do you know who's belt? Third, I'm glad it's not me your mad at." I said smiling as I then picked up a finger sandwich.

"I know, but it's never a fun time when they are firing people because they could fire you or someone your close too, I don't know what I'll do if they fired Kofi which will consist of you too, Matt or any of my friends, it's just a sad time. Plus, if I do get a title match, it's for Kofi's belt since he's injured, I heard they are going to have a four way match for it and I'm going to win."

"That's stupid, Kofi is close to being healed, there is no reason for that."

"Maybe Kofi is going to be in the match." Mike threw out.

"He better not be, he's injured."

"You know how many times we had to fight injured or sick?" Mike asked, I shook my head no, "A lot."

"Can they make him wrestle like that?" I asked.

"Yeah...if it's not serious enough they can wrestle, if it's something that needs attention right now, like a tendon or a muscle then they won't wrestle but a sprained ankle isn't that bad compared to anything else."

"Does Kofi know?" I asked.

"He'll find out tonight when he gets in...if he hasn't found out already..."

"Well, I left before him...so he'll be here soon...he won't be happy..." I said shaking my head in shock.

"No, but if he understands its for the good and they want him and I to feud, and Kofi won't take it out of the ring unless if I did something really to piss him off..." Mike said.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" I asked.

"Nah...even if I am mad at you...thought about the whole wrestling thing?"

"Yeah...let's just do it tonight and I'll think about it over this break, it'll defiantly give me time to clear my head..."

"Alright, but text me and let me know, you still want to come to Cali?"

"Maybe..." I said smiling.

"Well, text me if you want to and talk to Kofi about it..." Mike said.

"I will..." I said bending over pulling the charger out of the outlet before I stood up and turned to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"To find Kofi...or Shane..." I said smiling, he rolled his eyes and I turned back around heading out of catering finding Kofi instantly.


	43. Contract Controversy

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SO, I JUST REALIZED WHY MY CHAPTER COUNT HERE AND CHAPTER COUNT ON MY COMPUTER DO NOT MATCH UP, I MISSED A CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOUR READING THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO POST IT AND REARRANGE IT TO WHERE IT'S SUPPOSED TO FIT, OR DO YOU JUST WANT ME TO CONTINUE POSTING THE UPDATES AND SKIP THE CHAPTER I FORGOT TO POST?**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"Hey Kofi..." I said.

"Hey, do you know where Mike is?"

"He's in there...you do know you have a match tonight right?"

"I know...it's with him and two others probably, they are unsure about the others right now...I want to discuss things with him...catch you later?"

"Yeah..." I said stepping out of his way, I walked past him heading towards wardrobe to see if Julie was here yet and if I knew she was here, I would know Shane was here. I didn't see her in there so I wasn't sure if Shane was there. I walked to the womens locker room, as I headed that way I saw Shane McMahan heading my way holding papers, the womens locker room between us, I was unsure if I could make it into the locker room without him catching me, so I turned around heading the other way.

"Heidy..." I heard my name being called, 'shit!' is all I thought, I turned around seeing Shane McMahan.

"Hey..." I said smiling.

"I got your contract...it's the standard contract...would you come with me to my office and I will read over it with you and explain it to you." Shane said, I nodded my head following him to his office looking around to make sure no one saw me walking with him. "Have you decided you want to pursue it yet or not?"

"No...I'm still kind of unsure..." I said.

"Well, you'll have a contract that you can sign at any time and you will become instant diva."

"Okay...that will be perfect...will the creative team be able to do it on that short of a notice?" I said as we went into his office.

"Trust me when I say, they can work something out anywhere between that night to a month later after signing this thing..." He said before I sat then he sat, he then explained and read over the contract with me, he made sure I understood all the contract, benefits and etc.

"Sign it when your ready and here's my business card, when your ready give me a call or drop me an email, I will get the process going."

"Thanks Shane." I said standing up as well as him, he walked around the desk to shake my hand, he then rested a hand on my back between my shoulder blades walking me to the door.

"Please don't wait too long, I would think that WWE could use talent like you." Shane said.

"Your supposed to say that."

"No seriously, don't lose contact with me...even if it is just an email saying your name and that your still thinking about it, if I don't hear from you then I'm going to assume you gave up." Shane said.

"I will..." I said.

"I hope so...now go do whatever you have to do..." Shane said.

"Thanks again..." I said before I turned walking down the dark hallway hearing his door click shut behind me, I didn't have anywhere to hide it so I was trying to think of a place to put it that no one would be able to see it, I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone stumbling back a few steps. "Whoa...sorry..." I said looking up seeing Mike, "Mike...where you going?" I asked looking down at my contract flinging it behind my back so he couldn't see it anymore than he could if he did see it.

"My car, I forgot something in it...where are you coming from? Down there is just the business offices..."

"No where...I went down the hallway, I was trying to find a vending machine..." I lied.

"Then what's behind your back?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing..." I said, he just gave me that look that he always gives when he knows your lying and not buying what I was saying, I peaked out looking down both hallways seeing Shane, Kofi and Jazmine along with a few other wrestlers one way and saw Mickie, Natalya, Julie and Shannon down the other way. "What way to your car?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I can't tell you with them around..." I said as he looked around.

"Why not?"

"Because...which way?" I asked.

"Come on..." Mike said grabbing my hand pulling over to a ladder, "Climb."

"Where..."

"Just climb before Shane sees you..." Mike said, I stuck the contract in my pants climbing up the ladder onto about 3 ply wood width rafters making room for Mike when he climbed up standing beside me and standing in my way of leaving, I held tightly onto the bars hoping that the rafters would hold us. "No one can see us up here, just whisper so no one can hear us." Mike said, I pulled out the contract.

"Shane McMahan saw me wrestling the other night with Mickie and Natalya, he offered me a contract, that is why I want to stop wrestling because I don't know if I want to go on with this whole thing, it's getting too serious for me."

"You got a contract and you didn't tell anyone?" Mike asked angrily.

"Yeah...wasn't planning on it either..."

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you, Mickie or Natalya you would try to convince me to sign it."

"Your not going to sign it?"

"No...why should I? I'm not here to wrestle, I'm here to assist Kofi and to get into a college to get a Doctors degree."

"Obviously that isn't going to work out, everything right now is pointing to wrestling."

"Mike, I would really wish you can support me not to sign it...and the only reason it's pointing to wrestling because I'm around wrestling 24/7, look who I work for, its bound that I am pointed to wrestling at some point."

"Fine...I don't like it, but please continue wrestling for fun...you don't have to sign it and I won't force you to do so...are you going to tell Mickie or Natalya?"

"No, I want to keep it secret from them..." I said.

"How you going to keep it from everyone? Especially Kofi since your travelling and living together?"

"I'm going to put in a place where he won't look...just trust me okay?"

"Okay...you going to tell Shane your wrestling?"

"Not now...when it gets serious enough I will..." I said.

"Okay...you want me to hide it for tonight and hand it over to you after the show?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Mike said as I handed it to him, he slid it in his bag that he had.

"Thanks Mike..." I said.

"No problem..." Mike said as he turned and started climbing down the ladder and I waited for him to reach the ground before I started climbing down. "I got to go get ready for my match, you will be watching right?"

"Of course...and I'll be near the curtain to congratulate you..."

"How'd you know I was going to win?"

"You told me...and if Kofi's wrestling, he is possibly going to get injured worse."

"No worries, we'll take care of it and pick up the slack, he won't do something that will worsen his ankle." Mike said.

"I know, you always tell me that wrestling is based on trust, which I need to work on..." I said.

"You better...tonight I'm teaching something you need trust for..."

"Oh god...thats never good when that comes from you..." I said chuckling.


	44. First Fight With Shane

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I felt two strong arms wrap around me picking me up and spinning around.

"Put me down..." I screamed kicking my feet only know it was Shane holding me, only he would do that to me.

"There you are..." Shane said setting me down.

"Here I am...jeez, you didn't have to do that..." I said straightening my shirt.

"I had too...what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm flying back to Boston with Kofi..."

"Besides that..."

"Watching Mike's and Kofi's match...is there something else I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Spending time with me..." Shane said.

"I wasn't expecting any less...so what do you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me?"

"How is that possible? I got to head to the airport right after Kofi gets done here..."

"There is catering, you do know what catering is right?"

"I know what catering is, but didn't think that they served meals there." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with his long hair.

"They don't, but we can pretend can't we...they have finger sandwiches."

"That they do..."

"It's a date then?"

"It is...as long as I can make it to watch Mike's and Kofi's match..."

"You will because I want to watch it myself." Shane said.

"Okay..." I said.

"So...dinner?" Shane asked, I couldn't help but to chuckle and look down at our feet.

"Yeah, let's go grab some food..." I said looking back at him, I caught a quick kiss from him before I slid my hands away from his neck and one was caught with his hand grasping it lowering it to between our thighs.

"How'd you end up all the way on this side of the arena?" Shane asked.

"Um...I had to pick up some paperwork for Mike..." I lied.

"Um...that didn't sound suspicious at all...you could tell me the truth."

"I'm not quite sure what your talking about."

"Yeah, you do..." Shane said.

"What do you know?"

"That you didn't pick up papers for Mike obviously, if you would of said Kofi I would of believed you." Shane said.

"Seriously, they were papers for Mike, he needed to have them printed, he was busy talking to Kofi about their match so he sent me over to print them up in the business offices." I said pushing a strand of my brown hair behind my ear out of nervousness.

"Okay...that I understand...thats all you had to say..."

"Why do you got to question me?"

"Because, I'm your boyfriend and with the way Mike is, I don't want him to snatch you away from me."

"Ew...not before we eat..." I said disgusted.

"What?"

"Me and Mike? He tried, but no...we are strictly friends, but you know..." I said jokingly, getting him to stop on the dime and turn looking at me with these death look. "Joke...jeez, sore subject much?" I asked walking past him.

"Yes much..."

"Shane, I would think you could trust me a little more...I trust you after what I have heard about you from Mickie..." I said harshly getting him to stop again, I continued walking with my hands over my chest, the fact of him not trusting me was annoying but yet hurtful.

"What'd she say?" He asked running after me.

"Think about it long and hard." I said pushing the womens locker room door open and letting it swing shut on his face. "MEN!" I said leaning back against the door.

"Preaching to the choir girl." A blonde said.

"I don't believe we have met, I'm Heidy." I said walking over to the blonde that was putting things in her bag sticking my hand out, she stopped looking back at me and my hand making this 'Pssh' noise.

"I'm Maryse, what are you? The next goody tissues around here? I'm just another person, you don't need to shake my hand..." She said going back to packing her bag.

"Ignore her, she's just an ignorant person and can't be respective. I'm Gail..." She said reaching over Maryse's back shaking my hand.

"Whatever..." Maryse said zipping her bag up and walking out of the locker room.

"Where's she going, the show hasn't started yet?" I asked Gail.

"She was sent home..."

"They can do that?" I asked.

"Yeah...you a new diva?"

"Nah...I'm Kofi's assistant..." I said spinning to sit on the bench that she had her foot up on to tie her shoe.

"I think I've overheard Mickie and Natalya talking about you..."

"That's not good." I said looking down at the floor.

"It was all good, they were talking about you training, thats why I was curious if your a new diva..."

"Not yet...don't know if I want to be a diva...and don't tell anyone, I don't want certain people to find out."

"Your secret is safe with me...go with your gut, and don't let anyone push you in a direction you don't want to go in...especially in this industry, we all have to do stuff we don't want to do, but there is a lot of things you can stand up against and things you can refuse to do..." Gail said leaning onto her leg resting her arms limp on her leg.

"Thanks...just don't know if I'm good...it's so confusing, I was hired by Kofi to be his assistant until I save up the money to go to college to be a doctor, I've always wanted to come to America, but now that I'm here it seems not so different than where I lived. I know all these great people and everythings changing, now I'm learning wrestling, if you would of told me when I was 5 years old I would be here, I would of laughed in your face. Now, I don't know what I want to do, and I have a boyfriend thats probably stalking out this locker room waiting for me to come out so we could 'talk.'" I said blabbering on, "Sorry, I tend to ramble." I said looking down at my hands that were interlaced resting on my knees.

"We all tend to ramble or vent to anyone, whoever is there to listen...I've done it, every single person back here has, and that is why there are therapist and/or counselors that go on tour with us to talk with us when needed, we all have to live two separate lifes, a personal life at home and a different life here on the road, it's not hard and it eats all of us alive sometimes." Gail said turning to sit beside me.

"Thanks..." I said smirking.

"No problem...I believe in you, us women have better instincts then the men, I swear..." Gail said standing up to walk into the bathroom part of the locker room. I sat in there thinking about things and if I really want to go through college and become a doctor, it would be nice to get at least an associate in something and that will give me time to clear my head for real. It seems like being here where everyone is pushed in this one faculity makes me feel all these different feelings all at once and the chance of saying something that I'm not supposed to. When I got ready to face Shane, I stood up heading to the door walking out only to see him sitting across the walkway from the door waiting patiently for me to walk out at any moment. I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the way of the swinging door and walked with it back to make the least amount of noise only for Shane to hear it anyway, he immediately got to his feet.

"Heidy, look..." Shane started saying before I cut him off.

"May I please go first..." I asked and he simply nodded, "I understand you want to be the protective boyfriend and not want other guys hitting on me or worried I may cheat, I feel the same way about you, I'm worried you'll cheat on me for many reasons but I think it's something we need to work on. We need to learn how to trust each other, I trust you to do the right thing and believe that you won't go hook up with every girl here, I feel very much it's okay if you do it but I can't." I said.

"Okay...I understand...and I'm sorry, I guess we both have to be understanding and not jump to conclusions unless if there is substancial evidence saying we are cheating."

"Sounds good..." I said smiling.

"You do know I may have to work with some divas and have a love angle."

"I expect that...and I know a lot of it is acting..." I said.

"Alright, come on, Mike's and Kofi's match are next." Shane said grasping my hand, I blushed badly as we walked happily to the monitors, he moved me in front of him since I was shorter wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey guys, there you are..." Mike said jogging up to us.

"Here we are, good luck!" I said breaking from Shane's grip hugging Mike.

"Thanks, have you seen Kofi?" Mike asked.

"Not yet...he may be already near the curtain with Jazmine." I said.

"Well, either way, see you after the match right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Good luck man..." Shane said as Mike jogged off to the curtain, we turned our attention to the monitor seeing the ring announcer climb in, "That's Tony..."

"Okay..." I said as he announced Kofi, he ran out and started doing his thing, you could tell he was still sore on that ankle since he hasn't walked on it without crutches or that boot. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked concerned turning to try and look at Shane.

"He'll be fine, he's wrestling Mike, Mike won't let anything happen to him." Shane reassured.

"If you say so..." I said as I watched as Mike entered the ring, everytime Kofi took a bump I would tighten my grip on Shane's arm worried about Kofi, Shane pulled me tighter.

"Your really are worried." Shane said.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, he shouldn't be wrestling." I said.

"Kofi is a good wrestler and he knows if he can wrestle or not...and he's not stupid. Trust him."

"I trust them, I'm just worried." I said.

"It's understandable..." Shane said as I felt his lips press against my cheek, we watched the match ending in Mike having his arm raised in victory, I was happy for Mike that he won but I knew that Kofi understands the point behind Mike getting the belt. Shane and I walked to the curtain waiting for Mike to walk through them, which it wasn't long until then.

"Phew, what a match." Mike said.

"Congrats!" I said jumping into a hug with him, getting his sweat all over me.

"Thanks..." Mike said hugging me, I broke from his embrace and went back to Shanes who simply shook Mike's hand.

"Good job." Shane said.

"Kofi isn't too injured is he?" I asked concernedly.

"Nah, he didn't do any damage to that ankle of his...I'm going to go shower, we still on?" Mike asked.

"We'll see..." I said.

"What you two doing?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to beat her at cards..." Mike said.

"Bring it..." I said.

"You guys play cards?" Shane asked as Mike laughed all the way back to the locker room, Kofi walked through the curtain, I stuck my hand out helping him down the couple steps until he reached the floor.

"Where's your boot?" I asked.

"In the locker room, there is a crutch over there..." He said gritting his teeth a tad, I went over to get his crutch as Shane held him up and I brought it back to him.

"You need help to Jazmine?" I asked.

"Nah...I'm good...be ready to go by 10, okay?" Kofi said as he started limping away.

"Okay, where we meeting?" I asked loudly.

"Out back..." Kofi said which helps me, I turned back to Shane and smiled.

"What about that dinner?" I asked.

"Sound delicious, I'm hungry..." Shane said as I reached my hand for his and he grasped mine with his, we walked hand in hand to catering laughing and talking the whole way. We sat in catering munching on finger sandwichs and fruit and other random foods chatting and loving each others company. Shannon and Julie walked in and up to our table beat and said they were ready to go. "You want to walk me out?" Shane asked.

"I guess..." I said as I stood up walking them out to their car, I stood in front of him next to the drivers side.

"Call me when you get home and keep in contact, I want to talk every hour on the hour okay?" Shane asked.

"We will, I'll miss you..." I said.

"Me too..." Shane said as we hugged and we pressed our lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Some time today guys!" Shannon yelled out from inside the car.

"I got to go kill my friend..."

"Okay, travel safe..." I said kissing him quickly again before walking out allowing him to climb into the car and pull out. I waved pathetically as he drove the oppposite way, I walked back in only to have an hour until I had to meet Kofi, the back was clearing out and fast which meant the show was over. I wandered around passing by the monitor to see Natalya, Mickie and Mike out in the ring chatting, I rolled my eyes and wandered out to the stage and ramp. "What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much..." Natalya said.

"You ready for a little practice?" Mickie asked getting to her feet.

"I don't know guys..." I said reaching the edge of the ring.

"You promised me you will train tonight." Mike said giving me that look.

"Okay, but make it quick, I have to meet Kofi at 10." I said climbing in, and we trained for 45 minutes. "I got to go guys, see you guys Friday, Mike maybe Wednesday..." I said hugging Mickie and Natalya, I got to Mike hugging him tightly.

"What about the contract?" He whispered.

"Get it from you Wednesday or Friday." I whispered back, I broke from the hug, "Congrats again Mike...text you all...and you all know my number...love you!" I said before I rolled out of the ring and ran towards the back entrance.


	45. Flight Home with Jazmine

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"What was the hold up?" Kofi asked as I found him.

"Had to say my good-byes." I said.

"Alright...get in..." Kofi said nodding to the cab.

"Okay, what about our stuff at the hotel?" I asked.

"It's already in the cab, trust me..."

"How?"

"Just trust me..." Kofi said as I rolled my eyes climbing in and shut the door behind me and locked my door. I just trusted him and hope to god he got my stuff, I buckled up and waited for him to climb into the front seat for the cab driver be able to drive. It was quiet all the way to the airport, I just watched as the city passed and just thinking of Shane and everyone that I'm going to miss on these few days off. When we got to the airport, I climbed out and went to the trunk helping them pull out our bags standing aside with my bags as Kofi paid the man. I rolled my bags behind me as I practically sped walk to keep up with Kofi.

"Everything okay Kofi?" I asked.

"Yes...why?"

"You are acting kind of odd..." I said as he stopped turning to look at me giving me this look then he turned back forward walking where he was heading, he checked us in at the computerized kiosk and we walked our bags over to security, nothing was said between us and I would of but he was just being weird for some odd reason, it seemed like he kept trying to say something but he would stop himself. We sat in our terminal across from each other, I reached into my carry-on pulling out the pad of art work that Julie gave me of the tattoos Shannon had drawn.

"You want some colored pencils?" Kofi finally asked.

"You have any?"

"Obviously if I'm offering..."

"Yes please..." I said as he pulled out a container of colored pencils, I stood up grabbing it from him, "Thanks..." I said as I went back to my seat.

"You want a something to eat? They have a little snack stand down there...I was going to go get a sandwich or something"

"Sure...I'm allergic to ham, so no ham sandwiches for me." I said as Kofi left and came back with our sandwiches.

"I hope Turkey and Mayo is okay..." Kofi said.

"It's fine..." I said grabbing the sandwich and can of soda he handed me.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting...tonight losing that belt really got to me...did you know all along?"

"No, I didn't find out that much before you...I thought you were okay with it?" I asked as I pulled out the red pencil.

"I was, but it just sucks having to lose a belt you know? You work so hard for it and it gets taken away from you as quick as you had gotten it, at least I lost it to someone I know deserves it just as much as I did..." Kofi said as I could tell losing that belt really is bugging him, I don't blame him any about the whole working so hard for it and having to give it up.

"How long did you have it?" I asked.

"A few months...I guess I had it for a while, and I can't be a hog and keep it all to myself can I?"

"I'm sure you will get it again and/or maybe a bigger and better shot at a better belt." I said.

"I could only hope...but I know that I have a feud with Mike in the next few weeks leading up to a match at the Pay-Per-View next month..."

"Pay-Per-View?" I asked glancing up from the tattoo I was coloring momentarily.

"Yeah, it's like any other wrestling event we do but it's televisied on Sunday, and there is big matches, that is where MAJORITY of the belts are changed, very rare does it actually change not at a pay-per-view. Plus, if you want to watch a pay-per-view you got go purchase it to watch it..." Kofi explained.

"Okay..." I said as I changed colors for a moment then went back to the red to put finishing touches of it.

"Each pay-per-view has a theme song, this one is by AC/DC..."

"Who?" I asked.

"AC/DC, they are a musical group..."

"Right..." I said, never really heard of them but I don't really listen to music as much as a drummer should.

"I heard they were trying to get AC/DC to perform live at the event..."

"Do they do that often?" I asked.

"Mainly for WrestleMania, but not for these ones..."

"What's WrestleMania?" I asked.

"The biggest wrestling pay-per-view..." Kofi said.

"Okay...what's next months pay-per-view titled?" I asked curiously.

"It's called SummerSlam."

"SummerSlam?"

"Yeah, each name is weird, I know..."

"I wasn't going to say anything..." I said smiling as I stared up at him.

"You weren't...what were you thinking?"

"That its a cool name..." I said as I slid the colored pencil back into the box and grabbed another pencil to use.

"Your just saying that, don't suck up..." He said as he looked another way.

"How would that classify as sucking up...if I wanted to suck up I would of went on a different approach."

"Like how? So I know when you are sucking up..."

"If I told you then it won't work..." I said as I started shading and our flight number was called only to state it was delayed by 15 minutes.

"If you have to use the bathroom, do so now..." Kofi said as he slouched down some and extended his legs out some to get comfortable.

"I'll do so...how's the ankle?" I asked starting to put the things up.

"Sore from the match but it's still attached isn't it." He said, I leant forward to hand him his colored pencils but he stopped me, "Hold onto them, I know your not finished yet."

"Thanks...I'll be back, can you watch my bag?" I asked.

"Yeah, bring it over here." Kofi said as I picked it up and set it in the seat beside him with his belongings.

"Thanks, I'll hurry." I said as I walked towards the bathroom, I went in seeing it empty besides the one door being closed and thought nothing of it. I walked into a stall on the opposing wall of stalls doing my business hearing the toilet flush, it wasn't until I finished my business, flushing my toilet, and I walked out of the stall out to the sinks when I saw Jazmine fixing her make-up, I didn't say anything just went to washing my hands.

"What you doing here?" She snickered.

"Washing my hands..." I said sarcastically as I push the dispenser to get some soap lathering it into my wet hands already.

"No, why are you at the airport?"

"I got a flight to Boston with Kofi, I should be asking you the same thing."

"Your not my keeper...maybe I have a flight to catch..."

"Where to? Hell?" I asked turning the water off giving my hands a few shakes before I went over pulling out a few paper towels drying them rest of the way.

"Real funny...look, we may not know each other well, but lets get one thing straight here."

"What do we need to get straight? I think that everything is pretty crystal clear Jazmine..." I said tossing the paper towels in the trash.

"Your boss is my boyfriend, you are just simply an employee and nothing more, he can and will lose you if needed, don't get too cozy with him. I can say the word and you can be gone with the snap of my fingers, honestly I don't get why he would want you around anyway, you don't do shit."

"Coming from the person that can't even properly diagonis a sprained ankle correctly nor treat it properly." I said storming out of the bathroom heading towards our terminal getting those thoughts out of my head and kept wondering if Kofi will really fire me, at least trying to do so only to realize what other flight will she be waiting for, Kofi was already standing holding both our bags. "You know, maybe I can just stay here tonight and catch a flight to Los Angeles to stay with Mike this break." I said grabbing the bag from him.

"Why would I let you do that? Plus, I want you back at my apartment with me..." Kofi said giving me that smile of confidence I guess you would describe, and it was kind of sly to convince me to do so.

"Fine...but Jazmine coming?" I asked.

"How'd you know that-" Kofi said.

"We ran into each other in the bathroom..." I said glancing down the walkway I just came from seeing her head our way.

"Final boarding for 272 flight to Boston, I repeat final boarding." The lady announcer said.

"I'm going to board, leave you two to your business..." I said grabbing my bag and ticket from him, I walked passed him purposefully nudging him as I walked but made it seem like I did it on accident. I went up to the counter handing the clerk my ticket, I turned back seeing those two being happy, at least they looked happy and I should be happy for them, but why do I always not get along with her? I grabbed my ticket back from the clerk boarding the plane, my ticket was lonesome next to one other person in an aisle, lets to hope this plane will continue to be this empty. I slid into my seat buckling in, and when I looked up from buckling in I saw Kofi and Jazmine boarding the plane finding their seats, Kofi was in the row next to me (we both had aisle seats) and she had a seat a few rows back. "What is going to be the sleeping arrangements if she's staying with us these few days?" I asked leaning to the left to chat with him.

"I was going to take the couch and let her take my bedroom." Kofi said.

"Alright, you want me to pick Roxie up tomorrow?"

"Please, I'll give you the money, you going to stop by the drum store as well?"

"Don't know anymore...I'll think about it..." I said totally forgetting that over the last few days, I think I was going to do so but now I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm going to do anymore.

"You were supposed to think about it all week...what's been keeping your mind busy besides Shane?"

"Nothing...just other things that I don't really want to discuss..." I said.

"Oh...women problems?"

"Lets go with that..." I said knowing if I said other things he would be trying to get information out of me.

"Well...don't talk to me about it..." Kofi said as he leant back in his seat and went to pulling out his iPod to listen to, I pulled out the drawing and went back to coloring it in. I finished it half way through the flight then went to playing games on my phone, realized that I don't have many photos on my phone and I didn't have service to text people, I leant back against my head rest shutting my eyes letting my thoughts drift me to sleep.


	46. Boring Day Alone

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I was fast asleep until I felt a light tap on my knee that was repeatedly tapping. I flung myself to an upright position confused of what was tapping my leg looking around seeing Kofi standing beside me laughing.

"What you laughing at?" I asked grumpily rubbing at the side of my face.

"You...we're landed, come on..." Kofi said nodding to exit the plane, I unbuckled and looked around realizing we were the last two on the plane.

"Where's Jazmine?" I asked.

"She had to use the bathroom, she is going to meet us at baggage claim." Kofi said, I stood up and slid out beside him bending down to pick up my bag that was behind my feet throughout the flight throwing it over my shoulder. "You were out like a light for most of that flight..."

"I was tired, I have had so much lack of sleep over the last few days."

"I bet..."

"Mike wanted me to ask if I could go to LA but I don't know if I would want to deal with him on these days off..."

"I thought you two were best buddies?"

"We are, I know we are going to be in contact but there are other things that I got to deal with personnally before I see him again."

"Care to share?" Kofi asked intrigued as I noticed we started walking slowly.

"Nothing that big, it's just that somethings happened on tour this weekend that not many people know about and it's gotten a little too far for me to handle, we both have different views on it, he says he's okay with my decision and/or view but I know he's not." I said trying to keep it simple.

"I guess I could see how it could be frustrating...you don't want to go out there if he is going to push his view on you...other than that you two are fine?"

"Absolutely, I love his company..."

"It's good you have made good company, you met anyone else besides the obvious?" Kofi asked.

"I met Mickie, Natalya, and Maryse who seemed very stuck upish and a girl named Gail, haven't met a lot of the men besides the ones you have travelled with and Matt. I need to text Shane to let him know I landed."

"That might be good." Kofi said as he seemed different, or that could be just because he turned very quiet until we got to baggage claim, which being quiet is odd for Kofi. As we turned the corner to head to baggage claim we found Jazmine standing aside with two bags, not three. "Where's the third bag?" Kofi asked as we got closer.

"They lost Heidy's bag somehow." Jazmine said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Is it anywhere else?" Kofi asked as we all looked around to see if they had another caraseul going or had one of the things like the hotels have, but nothing.

"Who do I talk to?" I asked.

"I'll show you..." Kofi said as I followed Kofi to an office explaining to them that my bag was lost, they called the other airport being informed it'll be on the next flight in and it'll be brought to this same office. "Well, the next flight won't be in for another 2 hours...do you want to come home and we'll come back in 2 hours?"

"Thats a waste of time and gas, plus by the time we get to your apartment we will have to leave just to come back here." Jazmine said, which I'm curious how she knows where he lives, she is such a stalker if she looked it up.

"Or we could stay here for two hours..." Kofi suggested.

"Why don't you two go ahead and head to the apartment, I'll stay here waiting for the baggage, I'll take a cab back to the apartment." I said.

"Alright, you can pick up Roxie later after you nap." Kofi said as he pulled his wallett out of his butt pocket.

"It shouldn't be more than $25." Kofi said.

"Alright..." I said nodding.

"Here's an extra $10 so you can go buy breakfast and/or a coffee, I'm sure you can find wifi or something to keep yourself entertained for two hours." Kofi said handing me money, I slid it into my pocket that I just put my phone in.

"Thanks, drive safe...and keep the door unlock for me please." I said.

"Will do, I'll get you a spare key this week." Kofi said as I at least walked them to the door and walked back looking at the different arrows to different things finding a way to Burger King where I ordered my breakfast with a coffee sitting in a corner booth so I could pull out my laptop, maybe I can find something to do. I texted Shane, Julie (yet to get Shannon's number), Mike, Natalya, and Mickie to see who was up, needless to say only Mike was up or at least the only one that was responding at that time. We exchanged texts about what we were doing, he said he was going to get online because he had a lot of time ahead of him to spare before his flight.

'How we gonna talk online?' I asked via text.

'Uh...skype and myspace.'

'What are those?'

'I guess you got to create one.'

'I guess so.' I said as I looked up Skype first downloading that asking him for his information so I could find him, I found him and added him to my IM list.

'You should also get a twitter.'

'Whats twitter?'

'Look it up, got your invite for skype.' Mike said as I looked up Twitter next, which is another site I don't understand.

'You have to explain things to me on these sites.'

'I will, what'd Kofi say about you coming to LA?'

'He said maybe next time.'

'Okay...' Mike said as I went to Myspace and Twitter creating one each, by the time I finished MySpace Mike had popped me up on Skype, it was awesome because we could talk through the microphone and do web cam as well through it, it was awesome. We talked about things that was non-related to wrestling and shooting the shit, it was fun and passed the time quickly.

"I got to go check and see if my suitcase is here yet." I said.

"Before you go, I read over your contract and-"

"Mike, you didn't need too, you know I'm not going to sign it no matter what you say..."

"Okay...have you sent me requests on MySpace and Twitter?"

"I should of if I found your real ones..." I said.

"If not, I'll be able to add it when we go on tour again, or next time we chat, I think Shane may have Skype." Mike said.

"I hope so." I said.

"I don't want to know..."

"Bye Mike..." I said smiling and blew him a slight kiss and he pretend to catch and put it on his cheek.

"Bye Heidy, I got to go shower and finish packing for my flight...I'll text when I land."

"Okay, travel safe." I said as he smiled and winked before he clicked off and I did the same and start shutting the computer down and sliding it into the bag before I stood up putting it on my shoulder and taking my things to the garbage throwing the trash away only keeping the coffee out to see if I could get a refill for the ride to Kofi's house, they were totally cool on giving me a refill since there wasn't anyone else around. I went down to the office that I sat in before hand only to see my bag sitting there to the side along with two other bags that weren't mine, I grabbed mine taking it to the counter and signed paperwork for it. I walked out with the bag finding my way out front finding a circling line for a cab, there was no more than five people in front of me and some were travelling together so it wouldn't be that long at all. I got to the front when it was my turn, I waited patiently for the next cab to come up to the designated spot for it and I walked over with my suitcase rolling behind me. I put the suitcase in the trunk before I climbed into the back seat with my carry-on texting Kofi that I was in the cab on the way home. I was fighting to stay awake, the cab driver and I barely spoke to each other, and he pulled up in front of the apartment complex, I pulled out the cash that would cover the cost handing it to him over the front seat. I climbed out hearing the click of the trunk popping, I pulled out my suitcase from the trunk slamming it shut before the cab pulled off to get its next costumer. I quickly made my way to the front door so I wouldn't be bothered by one of the few homeless people that had made their beds on the steps that you climb up to the front door or on the bus benches, nor any of the gangsters or gangster imposers that were trying to be cool waiting for the bus or for their so called rides, it's just odd they have such a nice interior but yet the outside seems run-downish. The building doesn't look old or run-down but with those people hanging around you wouldn't think that this is such a nice apartment complex. I walked by the front desk smiling at the women that had the phone pressed up against her ear holding it up by her shoulder as she was shuffling through papers on her desk as if she was looking for something when she waved to get my attention, I walked over reading the folded paper that read Heidy on the front flap. "Thanks..." I said softly, she nodded as I took it off the desk, I unfolded it to read a handwritten note from Kofi.

'Heidy-

Got your text, Jazmine and I went out to explore the city since she's never really been to Boston. Probably won't be back until late, there is money on the counter for pizza along with coupons, and have fun having the apartment to yourself. There is a spare key under the mat to let yourself in. Don't forget to pick up Roxie for me please. See you later.

-Kofi'

'Thanks Kofi for leaving me out in the cold yet again...' I said, I struggled with my things up the stairs to Kofi's floor walking up to his apartment door, it looked odd having that dang mat in front of it, I bent down pulling the key out from under the mat unlocking the door letting myself in and I closed the door behind me locking the door behind me. I slid the key into my pocket so I won't lose it, I took my things into my room setting them aside then jumped onto my bed sprawling out, it felt so comfortable and relaxing then I realized I need to get back up and plug my phone in. I grumpily got up from my bed going over to my suitcase pulling my charger out of one of the front pouches plugging it in the outlet behind my nightstand. I realized it is now approaching 7 AM, where did the time go? I set my alarm for noon so I could get at least 5 good hours of sleep. I slept peacefully and it felt nice to be in my own bed, I woke up when my alarm went off seeing texts from Mike, Shane, Mickie and Natalya, it was nice waking up to so many texts of love. I texted them all back to their own messages since they all said something differently. "Where was Roxie staying?" I asked myself texting Kofi asking him where Roxie was staying so I could look up the address in the phone book, as I was awaiting his text I was unpacking my neccessities and any un-neccessities I would need for the tour now knowing what I will need and what I don't need. I opened my phone to view the new text message from Kofi giving me directions to the place, I locked the message so I wouldn't accidently delete it. I sat on my bed beside my suitcase bending down to pull my shoes on my feet and tighting the shoelaces so they could tie tightly. I went into the bathroom connected to my room fixing my wild hair and freshening up. I grabbed my purse pulling it onto my bed pulling out just an ID form and money, I didn't want to carry my purse that far especially if I was going to be getting Roxie. I walked out into the living room area finding some plastic bags crumpling them up to fit into my butt pocket in case she uses the bathroom on the way back. I made sure I had everything including the key heading out of the apartment locking the door behind me and walking down the steps. I was thinking about the whole tutoring drumming, I was going to do so but now I don't think I will but on the other hand I think it'll be a great way to get away from Jazmine but if I am making trips to LA or North Carolina then it won't be that efficient nor that well of a job if I can never work, but on the other hand I don't have to go to North Carolina nor LA, they are just places I would LIKE to go, and I don't know if Kofi will allow me to go there anyway since he's my employer and he pretty much tells me what to do. Then I have this whole wrestling thing that is so confusing, on one level I must be somewhat good if Shane McMahan wants me to sign a contract but just nervous to tell Shane and Kofi, Kofi more than Shane strangely since I think Shane is more accepting to what I want to do and encourages me, Kofi is the same way but he's my employer and I would hate to tell him that I'm kind of leaving him to wrestle or what not. What am I even thinking, I'm not going to sign the contract no matter what, I'm going to get into a good college and become a great doctor, maybe I could go on tour as a doctor or as a first aid person, take over Jazmine's job. I found my way to the place we dropped Roxie off at, I walked in and they immediately knew what dog I was there for. I walked up to the receptionist signing paperwork that needed to be signed and waited for Roxie to be brought out.

"See you Friday!" The receptionist said.

"Saturday, we are leaving Saturday afternoon." I said as Roxie was dancing around my feet trying to jump up into my embrace, I bent down picking her up only for my face to get licked constantly, it was hard to breathe, and the more I tried to pull her back or pull myself back the closer she got and the more she licked me. I carried her out and when she finished licking me, I set her onto the ground so she could walk and needless to say it took a little longer to get back to the apartment than it did to get there because Roxie had to stop to use the bathroom. We got to the apartment and I walked her in, I led her up the stairs which she happily did, I think she was more excited in hopes to see Kofi but he isn't home but it'll be fine, she'll flip when he does get home. I unlocked the door, I opened it letting her go so she could run in and I walked in quickly shutting the door behind me so Roxie won't run out, by this time she was on the arm of the couch squirming in excitement, I walked up to her unhooking her leash and carried it over to its proper spot. I went into my room pulling out my laptop, I carried it out to the couch loading it up and tried to figure out how to get the wifi, I just did what the computer said I had to do then I was able to get online, I logged into Skype and then I texted Shane seeing if he had skype, Mike was online because he texted saying he got home and he'll be on skype all day if I wanted to talk.

"There you are!" Mike said popping me up.

"Yeah...I had to take a nap and had to pick up Roxie."

"Where's Kofi?"

"He's out with Jazmine..."

"Ouch!"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not me, you...you got to deal with her on your break."

"Not now, I am planning on spending as much time possible in my room."

"Have you talked to Shane lately?"

"Nah, last I heard he was getting on his flight, I just texted him to see if he had a skype and if he was home yet, Mickie and Natalya said they were going to come add me on skype, they said they didn't know you had one."

"You weren't supposed to tell them." Mike said.

"Sorry, does that ruin your style?"

"No...but still..."

"Next time I'll ask, how'd your flight go?"

"I was placed next to a baby and in front of a impatient 2 year old, it went dandy." Mike said sarcastically.

"I bet...what do you have your agenda for your time off?" I asked.

"Chilling...trying to find me a chick..."

"You find a chick, that's funny."

"I can find a chick..."

"Yeah for an one night stand..."

"Ow...that truly hurts." Mike said as I popped open internet explorer to look up what needs to be done for a citizenship.

"Mike, your just kidding yourself..." I said.

"Your just being hurtful..."

"Am not...your telling me you want more than an one night stand?"

"I didn't say I was or wasn't."

"Your telling me when you first met me that you wanted more than an one night stand?"

"You never took me up on the offers, it's too late to find out."

"It is, plus your not my type." I said.

"Like Shane is..."

"What's that supposed to mean? I think someone is just being jealous..." I said as I found all the things I need for a citizenship, "Man, I am fucked...I need a sponser and I need to pass a test...you know anything about America's history?"

"No, not at all...that is why we had to take history in high school for 3 years and every year before that, I know nothing about history in America."

"Do you know what they ask on the citizenship test?"

"No idea, never took that test...I'm sure you can find a practice test and I'll be willing to help you study that and/or give you answers if you don't know them." Mike offered.

"Thanks...they have three practice tests, I can download them but I don't know if they have the answers attached."

"I'm sure you can find the answers if I don't know them..."

"How?" I asked.

"Either by asking either Kofi, Shane, Natalya or Mickie or looking it up on any search engine online...by the way I got your request on MySpace...and what is your Twitter name?"

"Haven't gotten the whole concept of Twitter yet..."

"You have an account right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and I'm following both you and Mickie...haven't really talked to Mickie much today..."

"Well, she does have a boyfriend I believe...whats your twitter account name?"

"JamiacaHeidy...what do you do with Twitter?" I asked.

"You change your status like you would on your MySpace, but whoever follows you can see it, and you can talk to your followers and the people your following even if they may not follow you back...Kofi has a twitter as well..."

"You going to follow me?" I asked as the first practice test finished downloading, and started the second practice test.

"Yeah...I can harrass you that way, you can also set it up where the tweets can come to your phone..."

"You can, awesome..." I said as I opened another tab going to Twitter.

"Yeah...and you are now being followed..." Mike said as I logged in to see that I had a new follower.

"Some guy named mikethemiz is following me, what a creep..." I said sarcastically.

"Hey there..."

"I was just joking..." I said as he walked me through setting up my cell phone tweets.

"Kofi is on my following list...that is if you want to follow him..."

"I probably will...I should..." I said as I downloaded a study guide to the citizenship test. "Downloading the study guide to the test, hopefully it'll help me."

"I can always help you...you can also check the local libraries, they may have books about American history."

"I could...but I'm lazy right now..." I said as my phone started ringing, "Your not calling me are you?" I asked.

"Why would I call you if I'm skyping you?"

"Because your Mike...oh, it's Shane, talk later..." I said logging out and exiting Skype as I picked up the phone. "Hey there Shane." I said happily.

"Hey...made it back to North Carolina, just driving home..." Shane said as I found his twitter along with Shannons by accident following them of course.

"Who is Jeff and Matt Hardy?" I asked forgetting I was on the phone with him.

"That was random..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said blushing a tad.

"They are wrestlers and Shannon, Julie and mine best friends, you'll meet them when you come out to North Carolina."

"Isn't one of them still with WWE?"

"Both are...one of them is looking at leaving soon..."

"Which one?" I asked as I found my way to another twitter, just bouncing around trying to find people I have seen around the locker room.

"Jeff...but you'll meet him either way along with his girlfriend Beth who is super sweet."

"They must be if they deal with you."

"Ouch...I'll let this one slide because I love you."

"Love you too...so what are your plans over the few days off?"

"Talking to you and/or bugging you via text or phone calls..."

"I just followed you on Twitter." I said.

"You have a twitter...interesting..."

"You are brutal to Mickie and everyone else..." I said.

"I'm not brutal, I'm funny and telling the truth, they all still love me..."

"Yeah, but they are probably secretly plotting revenge."

"Your friends with Mickie, is she?"

"She won't tell me, she knows I'm dating you." I said as I checked my MySpace seeing a message, clicking on the message thing seeing it from Mike, I rolled my eyes knowing he's such an ass. I opened it and all it said was:

'Hi,

How rude of you to just ditch me on skype for your boyfriend...you could of just switched to IM.

-Mike'

"Mike is such an idiot..." I said chuckling as I clicked on the response button.

"Weren't you going to go to LA?"

"Was...Kofi said he needed me here for some odd reason..." I said as I moved my phone between my ear and shoulder to continue talking to him as I typed Mike back.

"Next week your totally coming out to North Carolina right?"

"If Kofi allows me."

"He better..." Shane said as we started chatting about things that we could do in North Carolina when I'm there. We chatted for like 3 hours alone on the phone before I told him I had to get off to take Roxie down to use the bathroom and order dinner, by this time Kofi and Jazmine still hadn't returned. I took Roxie down to use the bathroom, when I returned I called the number on the coupons ordering a medium pizza along with a 2-liter and cheesy bread, I figured whatever I don't eat either Kofi and Jazmine will reheat some up when they get back or it could be lunch tomorrow. I then went into my room separating my dirty clothes, I didn't have enough to do full loads and I went into Kofi's room seeing Jazmine's suitcase along with his, I went up to Kofi's pulling out his clothes knowing that the folded inside out clothes were dirty making two separate piles, one for dirty and one for clean. I put the clean clothes back into his suitcase, I figured to be nice and try to wash her dirty clothes but didn't know what was dirty nor clean so I just did Kofi's and mine, if anything I can do them tomorrow if Kofi insists that I do them. I made trips down to the laundry room starting both loads in the washer and came back to the apartment searching through his movies finding one that caught my attention, I figured out his system putting the DVD on for myself and sat on the couch with the remote that was above the DVD player responding to my text messages from Mike, Mickie, Natalya and Shane, it was weird Julie didn't write back, I asked Shane if they made it back okay and he said they did and they were doing their 'thing,' which I don't need to know. The DVD's menu popped up right when there was a knock on the door from the pizza man, I opened the door for him.

"Good evening..." I said as he handed me the pizza and cheesy bread letting me set it on the counter picking up the money to hand over to him before he handed me the 2 liter of soda.

"Your watching The Italian Job?"

"Gonna start watching it, haven't seen it...is it any good?" I asked.

"I liked it...good evening..." He said smiling before he turned heading down the hallway, he thought it was a good movie maybe it is a good movie. I found a paper plate in Kofi's cupboard helping myself to some pizza and cheesybread and poured myself a cup of soda before I started the movie. Roxie curled up beside me on the couch, she didn't beg once for any food, I think they wore her out at the kennel, which isn't a bad thing. I ate and watched the movie, by the time the movie had finished it was 7 PM and still haven't seen nor heard from Kofi, I was just hoping they were okay but I figured to go put the clothes in the dryer and to stay up until those finished, I got back on my laptop three way skyping with Mickie and Mike, Natalya was spending time with her boyfriend in Canada as their 6 month anniversary I'm told, but they helped me with the questions on the citizenship study guides and/or looking them up.

"Jeez, those really are toughies...how is anyone supposed to remember those." Mickie said.

"You tell me..." I said as I typed in the last answer she gave me.

"Have you made an appointment to take the test?" Mike asked.

"Not yet...Kofi and I were supposed to go on our day off this week but I guess it got pushed back..." I said disappointed some but I am soon over it, I would rather wait and take it when I'm ready.

"Is he back yet?" Mickie asked.

"No...he was gone before I even got back from the airport, I stayed back because they lost my luggage...momentarily..." I said.

"How much is there to do in Boston seriously?" Mike asked.

"Apparently a lot to them...I've lived here for a week and I could tell you there isn't much..." I said rolling my eyes as I went back to the study guide knowing the answer to the next qustion.

"It's not like she hasn't been to Boston, how many times have we been there?" Mickie asked referring to Mike to answer.

"At least twice a year..." Mike answered.

"See, she's been there at least twice a year, so she should know what the fuck is there, she doesn't need a grand tour." Mickie said.

"Apparently she does..." I said as I stopped working on my study guides to look up colleges that had the doctor majors, I started looking at Boston then tried colleges in North Carolina and LA area, wasn't quite sure where Mickie lives. "Where do you live Mickie?"

"Wow...stalker much?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Shut up...or I'll come out to LA to stalk you..." I said.

"He'll like that too much." Mickie said.

"I would...lord knows I will have something to do when she's here." Mike said.

"Aw...is someone bored...someone misses you Heidy..." Mickie said doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Do not..." Mike said.

"Guys...anyway, Mickie where do you live?"

"Why you curious?" Mickie asked.

"Looking at colleges and want to see if there were any near where you live." I said.

"I live in New Jersey." Mickie said.

"I wouldn't focus on college now, focus on this citizenship test." Mike said.

"I got bored with it...I've been working at it enough now..." I said.

"Well...it's not enough, you are going to be studying a lot more when we get on tour...I'm going to pop questions at random times and you better know the answer." Mike said.

"Fine...whatever..." I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't believe him, I'll do it as well..." Mickie said.

"Tag teaming you...now what!" Mike said.

"Bye guys...gotta go get laundry to fold, then gotta call Shane to talk a little before I head to bed...tweet or text me tomorrow so we could skype...the only thing I have planned is possibly going to the library to pick up a couple books..." I said.

"I don't think you can do so...you don't have a library card unless if Kofi loan you his..." Mickie said.

"I can ask can't I?" I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me..." Mickie said.

"Night guys, love you both and sweet dreams!" I said blowing kisses.

"Heidy...I put that thing in a safe plce for you..." Mike said.

"Thanks..."

"What thing?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing..."

"No...I must know!" Mickie fought.

"Its a gift for you..." Mike said covering for me.

"Oh...okay then..." Mickie said.

"Bye guys..." I said clicking off, I turned my laptop off and went to bring the now dry clothes back to the apartment folding them and fighting with Roxie, she wanted to lay on the hot clothes but I kept pushing her off, I eventually tossed her toy aside and was playing catch with her which was hard to do while folding. I folded his and took them to his room making them into nice piles of 2 stacks then I carried my clothes into my room half folded and half not, I hung up the ones that weren't folded and put the ones folded into the suitcase for the next tour. I moved my suitcase aside and put my laptop next to it, I put my phone on its charger, I plopped down on my bed laying there looking up at the ceiling bored and Roxie jumped up laying beside me. I layed there counting the spots on the ceiling, and I always had to start over everytime Roxie decided to lick me or I texted someone, I would fell asleep but I wanted to stay up until I knew Kofi got home safely. Needless to say I talked to Shane the most, I called him and we talked about everything, being our sarcastic selves, it was fun and that is what I love about our relationship the most, I mean I am sorta that way with Mike but I don't see having a future with him, just the way his whole personality is, not saying his personality is bad but not well matching with mine. Shane talked about this big bash coming up at Matt's house for 4th of July, which I don't usually plan a month in advance but I told him I'll go, he told me what happened at his parties, it seemed a wild party from what he described. I told him about studying for the citizenship test and the colleges, he said for me to call and set up a tour/appointment with the ones in North Carolina and he'll take me when I'm out there next week which reminded me to call the headquarters tomorrow to talk about my flight out to NC instead of Boston, if they can't change me, then okay.


	47. Jazmine Makes Matters Worse

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

The moment I got off the phone with Shane is when I heard the front door unlocking and the doorknob slowly turning, the door was slowly pushed opened.

"Sssshhhh! Heidy is probably asleep." Kofi said.

"If she's asleep, she probably can't hear us..." Jazmine said in a drunk manner, he got her drunk, or she got drunk, one of the two. I heard her stumbling on her heals and I heard her giggling.

"Take your shoes off..." Kofi said.

"Now your un-dressing me Mr. Kingston..." She said in a seductive manner.

"No...I just want your heels off so it won't make such loud nosies against the wood floor." Kofi said as I heard a few clunks and mumbles before a giant thud. "How do you take these damn shoes off?" Kofi asked, Roxie jumped off the bed running out of my room.

"Roxie!" I whispered, 'damn!' I thought, I got up walking out to the living room to see Kofi trying to take the shoes off and Jazmine is now passed out on the couch. "Need help?" I asked in a whisper trying not to wake Jazmine, even though I really didn't care.

"Yeah...how do you take these freaking shoes off?" Kofi asked.

"I got it, go clear your bed for her." I said as Kofi nodded, he stood up heading into his room as I knelt down, I had no idea why I was out here helping him with a drunk Jazmine, a girl I could possibly careless about, but I never gave her a fair shot though.

"I love you..." Jazmine said happily not even looking at me as she rolled her head to face the other way, I couldn't help but to laugh a little as I pulled off the first shoe then the second.

"It's time for bed Jazmine." I said as I pulled her off the couch to a standing position and maneuvered her to where she would lie over my shoulders, I stood fully up walking her into Kofi's room who was just moving the last thing off his bed. "Watch your back!" I said as I slid in behind him plopping her onto the bed.

"Holy crap, you were able to carry her?"

"I've had to do it multiple times at the club I worked at in Jamica..." I said as Kofi was still in shock, "It's not that impressive..." I said as I helped him tuck her in. "Do you have a bucket, I don't think you want a newly redecorated bed nor carpet." I said.

"I'll go get one...thanks." Kofi said.

"No problem..." I said walking out of the room first with Kofi behind me.

"What'd you do tonight?"

"Nothing...laundry, ordered pizza, watched a movie, studied for my citizenship test, looked at colleges and talked to friends...I would ask how your night was but I think I pretty much know..." I said.

"You don't know the half of it...thanks for doing my laundry." He said as I caught him with a smile on his face, I reached my door when he said, "Would you like a cup of hot chocolate? I don't think I'm going to go bed anytime soon, hot chocolate usually makes me more tired for some odd reason." Kofi asked.

"I could go for a cup." I said smiling and walked back out, he handed me the bucket for his room, I took it into the room trying not to wake Jazmine and softly walked back out.

"You need any help with studying?" Kofi asked.

"I'm good at studying, it's just the study guides that they gave me didn't have the answers so just trying to find the answers."

"I could help, go get your computer and I'll give them to you." Kofi said smiling, I walked into my room pulling out my laptop, "You decided about the drumming lessons?" Kofi asked as he handed me a cup of hot chocolate before he plopped down beside me.

"I decided not to pursue it, I figured with me on tour and with me wanting to travel to friends houses I won't have many days to really tutor."

"I understand completely...I think I owe you this..." Kofi said setting his cup down and pulled out something from his pocket, "Your first check."

"Kofi, I don't deserve this paycheck, I didn't really do anything this week."

"But you did Heidy, you made sure I knew when all my flights were, you helped me with my wardrobe, you helped me with my sore ankle, I'm paying you to assist me which you have been doing, you did my laundry without even being asked, just take it." Kofi said.

"Thanks...may I open a bank account?" I asked.

"Riiight...I forgot about that...why don't I void this check and I give you rest of your checks in cash until you get your citizenship or green card?"

"That will be good..." I said as he helped me with the answers, "They also said I had to read a sentence in perfect English and write a perfect sentence in English which I think I got."

"You better have that..." Kofi said standing up taking my cup.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, why don't you go get some sleep? You have things to do tomorrow..." Kofi said.

"Okay, you get some sleep as well..." I said standing up carrying my laptop into my room, I sat on the bed going back to the website that I got the studyguide making an appointment at the NC department I believe was closest to either Shane's house or the college by what the map showed for next week, I figured that will give me enough time to study and be ready. I shut the laptop reminding myself I have to get a new background for it besides plain blue with the windows symbol. I put my laptop on my dresser, and I went back to my bed, I grabbed my phone realizing I had multiple media messages and they were all photos from the past week from Mickie, Natalya, Shane and Mike, which is odd that they all sent them at this time, but I think they sent them early but I just got them now. I erased the inbox after I saved all the pictures and laid down falling asleep. I woke up the next morning, by Roxie licking my face and I rolled over seeing a black cloud of smoke coming into my room, I cover my face with my t-shirt running out into the living room seeing flames from the kitchen along with Jazmine running back and forth freaking out. I ran to the kitchen pulling the fire extuingusher out from under sink spraying it, I have no idea where Kofi's at right now. I was able to put it out. "You know you could of killed us all?" I yelled at Jazmine as I turned off the stove when it was clear to.

"I'm sorry! I wouldn't care if you died..."

"Where's Kofi?" I asked.

"He went to the bank to deposit his check for all I know..."

"He's going to be pissed when he gets back..." I said putting the extuingusher down running a hand through my hair pacing around, I went into my room to get my phone to call Kofi to tell him but I heard the door open, 'great, now I don't have to call him.'

"What happened?" Kofi exclaimed as I stayed in my room to hear what Jazmine would say, just trying to see if I can trust her or not.

"I don't know, it was burning and I came out here and put it out..." Jazmine said, 'That motherfucker!' I thought. I went to my window opening it as I listened to them continue talking, I saw the dumpster below, I grabbed my phone charger putting it in my pocket, I grabbed my purse before jumping out of the window landing in the dumpster. I climbed out and left, I'll let Kofi choose between her and me, if he really likes me as his assistant then he'll come find me. I called Mike, and he didn't answer, then I realized Kofi possibly thinks I left in the middle of cooking or something but who cares, he won't believe me anyway. I called Mickie and she picked up.

"Mickie, listen, don't ask, but can you wire me money somehow?" I asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Mickie asked as I made my down the main street that I would to get Roxie, I remembered I saw a Wal-Mart along the way. I explained the whole thing to her, including the fact that it was a ham and cheese omelette, Kofi should know I'm allergic to ham and how Kofi went to the bank to get cash to pay me, "You need to go back and talk to Kofi...Kofi will believe and understand her, make him listen and believe you."

"Mickie, he won't if she's around...I just need money for a plane ticket..."

"Do you have your clothes?" Mickie asked.

"No..."

"Then what are you going to do for clothes?" Mickie asked.

"I'll wear the same clothes for four days..."

"I'll bring you a pair of clothes, I'll buy you a plane ticket to New Jersey, do you have a way to get to the airport?" Mickie asked, I stopped looking around seeing a bus stop and thought about if and how much money I have in my purse, I think I'll have enough.

"Yeah, I believe I do." I said as I walked up to the bus stop looking at the routes and found the route I needed.

"Okay, I'll put it under your name, just check in via the computer kiosk and don't do any luggage."

"I won't...thanks Mickie." I said hanging up the phone only for the phone to ring yet again from Kofi, I answered it. "If you want to talk to me, you have to find me." I said not slowing down my pace.

"Where are you?" He asked angered.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you calm down."

"How do you expect me to cool down after finding out you burnt my kitchen?"

"What was burnt in the fire?" I asked.

"Everything..."

"What was in the pan?"

"A ham and cheese omelette."

"Think about this, why would I cook a ham and cheese omelette?" I said hanging up the phone, if he remembers me being allergic to ham he will get it but he possibly won't remember because lord knows she's got him wrapped around her little finger. I walked to the right bus stop, I made my way to the airport by bus and checked in, no calls or texts from Kofi. I held it in my hands kinda upset that Kofi didn't remember that simple thing I said, I saw my phone light up from headquarters, I remembered I had to talk to them anyway. "Hello?" I said sniffling.

"Heidy, hello, just calling to inform you that we will be emailing you Kofi's schedule for next week if that is okay, he's got an autograph signing and he's got a meeting next travel week about his match at SummerSlam." She said.

"Thanks, but can you read back his schedule for me please?" I asked as I fumbled with things in my purse finding a pen and a piece of paper writing it down. "Thanks, have you bought his plane tickets home next week and for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's yes, for home not yet...why?"

"I ain't going home with him next week, I'm going to North Carolina with Shane, do I talk to you with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I'll buy an extra ticket under Shane's account, what about tomorrow's ticket?" She said as I could tell she was writing it down.

"I'm flying to New Jersey right now out of Mickie's pocket, so I'll be travelling with Mickie tomorrow..." I said.

"Alright, I'll try my best to figure something out, I'll call you back okay?"

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about this...'

"It's okay...is everything okay between you and Kofi?"

"We are just having our disagreements..." I said.

"Okay..." She said before we both hung up, I couldn't help but to let tears escape my eyes for sadness.

'Why am I crying? I'm not this upset about this am I?' I asked myself wiping my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Here sweetie." A girl said handing me a pack of tissues she had in her purse.

"Thanks..." I said pulling one out and went to hand it back to her.

"Keep it, you seem like you may need them more than I do." She said, I gave her an half smile and it was really sweet of her.

"Thanks..." I said not knowing what is going to happen when I see him on tour, lord knows he is going to want to talk to me. I thought about what I am going to say to him when I see him tomorrow at the arena if I see, I texted him his schedule that I was told so he could have it and left it at that, I didn't even respond to his text back about getting home and if I don't I'll be fired. If he fires me, I know a few people will welcome me in open arms and I can get a job at WWE wrestling if I want or need to, but he doesn't know that I have that back up.


	48. Misconnection

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAYS...I WILL TRY TO START WORKING ON IT MORE OFTEN AND GET TO UPDATING THIS THING...SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME...**

**Kofi's Point of View-**

I was so angry, I looked at all the charcoaled colored cupboards, the stove was pretty destroyed and the pan was completely destroyed. I paced in the kitchen, Jazmine was crying and shaking from fright.

"What happened?" I exclaimed in anger and shock that this could happen.

"I don't know, it was burning and I came out here and put it out..." Jazmine said, I could tell that something about that statement was wrong, I figured the only person that would know would be Heidy. "I think Heidy may have been cooking something, I haven't seen her all morning..." Jazmine said. I walked towards Heidy's room, I knew I could trust her to tell me the truth of what happened. I walked in realizing she wasn't in there, I noticed her window was open but all her things were here.

"Heidy?" I asked in hopes that I will hear her voice respond simply with a 'yeah' or she will peak around the corner from her bathroom or from the closet, but no response. I walked further in the room not seeing her in the closet nor the bathroom. Roxie sat whining next to the opened window, I went over to the window peaking our not seeing her below but it was odd that her window would be open. I looked down seeing the dumpster thinking she may of jumped landing in there, she wouldn't run away, she promised me she won't run away so there must be a reason why she ran. I walked out of the room pulling out my phone.

"What's going on?" Jazmine asked more calm now.

"Nothing..." I said putting the phone up to my ear listening to it ring hoping she will pick up, she is probably scared to death and worried I'll fire her. I heard it click but before I could even speak a soft voice that was out of breath but could hear how upset she was spoke.

"If you want to talk to me, you have to find me." Heidy said.

"Where are you?" I asked angered, all I want to do is sit down and talk this out, but if she is on the move it'll be hard.

"I'm not going to talk to you until you calm down."

"How do you expect me to cool down after finding out that you burnt my kitchen?" I asked regretting what I said after it came out, I didn't give her a fair shot and I notice that Jazmine let out a sigh of happiness that I said what I had said.

"What was burnt in the fire?" Heidy asked.

"Everything..."

"What was in the pan?"

"A ham and cheese omelette."

"Think about this, why would I cook a ham and cheese omelette?" Heidy asked before she hung up on me, I looked at the phone for a moment before I remembered that she had only told me the day previously that she is allergic to ham. I glanced up to Jazmine who was just staring at me in anticipation of what I'm going to do next.

"You were cooking this weren't you?" I asked.

"No..."

"You must of been, Heidy is allergic to ham, she will not cook something she is allergic to, why'd you lie to me?" I asked even more pissed now that Heidy is out in a city she barely knows upset, pissed and probably worried about her job, and I was foolish enough to listen to my girlfriend.

"So...I was cooking an omelette and it caught flames...it's put out now and everyone is safe is all that matters..."

"No...it's not all that matters. Leave. Now." I said furious at her and myself for being that foolish.

"Kofi, don't kick me out...I didn't mean too..."

"I don't care, I'm mad at you and don't want to look at you right now..."

"Are we breaking up?"

"I don't know yet, just go...if you don't mind, I got someone to go find..." I said going into Heidy's room looking through what was open to see if there were any clues of where she may go, but it was no where, I grabbed her laptop carrying it out to the living room seeing Jazmine walk out of my room with her bags and stopping in her place.

"May I get a ride to the airport?" Jazmine asked.

"The airport..." I mumbled to myself, it triggared in my mind that she wanted to go to Mike's this week, of course she will try to get a plane to LA and Mike will totally buy her a ticket.

"Yes...let me just grab a few things and I'll be ready to go." I said putting her laptop into its bag, I rushed into my room to pack my bag and it was a rush pack, I grabbed my own carry-on that I didn't even bother to look through to change things out. I rushed into Heidy's room realizing that her suitcase was pretty much packed, she only needed her neccessities like hair brush and stuff, I packed that quickly for her and went to her window closing it and locked it. I looked down seeing Roxie, "Crap...what am I going to do with you Roxie? I bet I haven't even fed you yet today..." I said as I pulled all the bags out with me feeding Roxie. I let go of my bags and walked out, I went across the hall to my neighbor that I knew was cool and I used to watch his animals when he was on vacation, I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He asked as he pulled open the door.

"Sorry to do this, but there is an emergency and I got to head out, can you look in on Roxie for me until Tuesday?"

"Yeah no problem, you have a key?" He asked, the only key I had was my own and I figured that Heidy has the other.

"Yeah, it's my only key that I have, but my roommate has a key so no problem." I said taking my key off it's ring, "Can you make sure you lock it up at night and such?"

"Yeah, no problem...I will take her for walks and such..." He said.

"Thanks man, pay you back when I get home." I said going back into my room grabbing my things and leading Jazmine out of the room, I went as fast as I could walk with all those things in my grip.

"Can you slow down?" Jazmine asked as we went out the back doors to my car.

"No..." I said as I heard my phone going off from a text message, and I popped open the trunk loading up the bags not caring on being careful. I slammed it shut checking my phone seeing a text from Heidy with my schedule and I knew she must be somewhere sitting down to be able to write all that down then to text it back. I unlocked the doors climbing in, Jazmine and I were silent the whole trip to the airport, it wasn't until I parked and turned off the car.

"I'm sorry Kofi..." Jazmine said.

"Okay..."

"Does that mean the apology is accepted?"

"No..it means I heard you..." I said pulling out her luggage not even looking at her when I leaned in to get mine and Heidy's things, I slammed the trunk afterwards.

"Will you ever talk to me?"

"Maybe...but not today...may not be tomorrow but I will." Kofi said. We walked with each other towards the elevators and headed our way into the airport, Jazmine got in line to buy a ticket as I stood towards the doors looking everywhere for Heidy but didn't see her anywhere, at least I couldn't see her when I started hearing my phone ring.

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I got to the airport climbing off thanking the bus driver and walked into the airport I was at the day before heading over to the kiosk typing in my information for it to print out my ticket. I then walked up the steps besides taking the escalator getting into the line for the security check, I kept my eyes on the doors for Kofi and/or Jazmine in hopes that he wouldn't come looking for me. I got all the way up to where it was my turn when I saw Jazmine and Kofi walking in separately, Kofi had a lot of baggage with him and he seemed like he was in search of someone. I made it through the metal detector with no problem, when I got to the opposite side I pulled out my phone calling Kofi to tell him to leave, the rings sounded like the beats in my heart and I felt somewhat relieved that he picked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your at the airport? Where in the airport?" Kofi asked happily and relieved.

"I'm not telling you, why are you here?" I asked as I made my way to my terminal.

"I came here to drop Jazmine off and remembered you were wanting to go to LA, the only way to get to LA is by plane...what flight you on?"

"Kofi, sorry but I'm not going to tell you because I don't want to see you right now." I said wanting to hang up after that.

"Don't hang up!" Kofi said before I pushed the end button, I brought it back to my ear to listen to what he had to say.

"Make it quick." I said.

"I can only assume your flying somewhere, and I'm assuming to LA considering you wanted to go to Mikes over the break...or your going to NC to see Shane...I'm going to buy the next ticket to LA in hopes that I'm right and in hopes that I will see you on the plane...do you at least want your baggage?"

"No...I don't want to see you nor do I want to pay for the baggage..." I said sitting down facing security.

"Okay...but your going to have see me at some point...I want to talk about this..."

"I don't okay..." I said hanging up and stood up walking rest of the way to my terminal seeing people already lining up and I got in line, I kept checking behind me to see if I saw him yet and if I did I would try to blend in and not draw attention to myself. Luckily, the line started moving slowly but it was still moving. I slowly approached the counter as I kept making glances back, I knew it would take a while for him to purchase a ticket, go through baggage security and regular security but just to check and make sure. I handed my ticket over to the attendant, she scanned it and handed it back to me as I made my way onto the plane glad that I escaped without him catching me. I found my seat and sat there relaxing that now a hour to two hour flight where I can peacefully think and get away from this drama. The flight took a long time, partly because I had nothing to do on the flight besides just staring at the seat in front me and/or glancing around the plane at the others on board that were trying to keep themselves entertained by reading, listening to music, watching movies on their laptops, or looking at magazines. I was finally put out of my misery when it was announced we were descending, and we finally landed, which meant my phone would finally get service where I can be social again. Walked off the plane with my phone in my hand, watching as texts, voicemails and/or calls rack up when I reached the service area, when the front screen dimmered when it was done, I opened my phone going through the multiple calls from Kofi, Mike AND Shane, my biggest worry was that Kofi called Shane. I went through the texts, and I could tell that Kofi did call Shane because I got tons of messages from Shane to call him when I got these messages. I first called Mickie to see if she was here yet, I needed to know if I needed to get a cab or not.

"Hello?" Mickie asked.

"Hey, you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone is freaking out...Shane called me, I told him I was going to get you...I told him not to tell Kofi...I explained everything to him about Jazmine...he said he won't shred a word to Kofi..."

"What about Mike?" I asked looking at the board above that gave arrows to where you may need to go trying to figure out where I need to go.

"I texted him, kept it simple, I'm just hoping Kofi didn't overread it...I'll text and/or call either of them just so they know your safe." Mickie said.

"Will do...I'll be right down, I gotta potty." I said.

"I'll be waiting." Mickie said as I went into the bathroom hanging up the phone, I texted Shane and Mike in the same text saying 'I landed safely, sorry I didn't call nor text, need to clear my head, see you Friday.' I finished my business and walked out, I was on the barrier of breaking down right then when everything started to hit me yet again. I climbed onto the escalator seeing Mickie at the bottom waiting patiently and had a heart warming smile on her face, she had to have that smile on her face to make me feel comfortable and try to feel better. I reached the bottom, I stepped off the escalator and walked right into her embrace for a hug. "I'm sorry about this Heidy...lets get you to my apartment, you hungry?" Mickie asked.

"Starving...I wasn't going to eat that plane food..."

"You want to stop at Denny's? We can talk about this..."

"Okay..." I said, we hooked arms with each other and walked proudly out of the airport and to her car that was parked in the short term parking lot. When I got into her car, tears started to slowly roll down my cheek.

"Your gonna be okay...my apartment is your apartment whenever you need it..." Mickie said reaching over grabbing my hand before she started back out of the spot.

"I'm sorry about getting you involved with everyone else..." I said babbling now that the waterworks have really begun, "Why doesn't Kofi believe me? I mean, I did everything he asked, and the fact that he doesn't even realize I couldn't possibly cook that food..." I said just rambling on, she just sat there nodding and agreeing with me.


	49. Kofi Realizes His Stupidity

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Kofi's Point of View-**

I bought a ticket to LA, going through baggage security and regular security trying my best to stay as far away from Jazmine as much as I could, my focus was finding Heidy, I know she's upset and probably pissed that I was pissed at her for no reason, and all I want to do is apologize but she won't give me the time of day. I was only hoping she was heading to LA, but I could be way off here because she could also be going to Shane's. I am willing to take that risk to just catch her, if I can't keep her on the phone long enough to do so, I have to find another way and I also think apology's are better in person than over the phone. I went through security, when I walked through the hallway to the multiple terminals, I didn't see her anywhere around so she must of been on a flight as I was purchasing my ticket. I went to my terminal running a hand through my hair, I pulled out my phone calling her time after time in hopes that she will pick up leaving only 2 messages out of the multiple times that I had called. I called Mike in hopes that he will pick and answer me the simple question if she is going there or not, possibly tell him I was on the way myself, I just spent my hard earned money to fly out there and went through all that trouble at security to go might as well.

"Hello?" Mike asked.

"Hey, have you spoke to Heidy lately?"

"Nah...not since yesterday, she called me earlier today when I was asleep...I was going to call her back, why?" Mike asked.

"Crap...I'm coming to LA...she must of went somewhere else..." I said slouching in my chair angry at myself for not calling Mike first, then I could of flown to North Carolina, that might of been a better guess.

"Why you coming to LA? What did I miss?" Mike asked.

"I got angry at Heidy over something she didn't do...I left to get cash out to pay her for her weeks work because she can't cash checks because she doesn't have nay form of ID nor a bank account, when I came back my kitchen was burnt to a crisp, at least 1/4th of it was charcoal color, it needs a new stove and everything..."

"Okay..." Mike said in a confused manner.

"I asked Jazmine what happened, she said that she found it burning and she put it out, Heidy was no where to be found, I went into her room only to find her stuff still there and realized she had jumped out of her window."

"What made you change your mind?" Mike asked.

"I called her, she told me to look in the pan, I realized that it was ham and cheese omelette, and -" I said when I was interruppted.

"Heidy's allergic to ham?" Mike asked.

"Yep...you knew this?"

"Yep...for a while...she told me one day when we were in kraft together..."

"I found out the other day at the airport...I got mad at Jazmine and temporary broke up."

"Temporary?" Mike asked a little anger and upset.

"Yeah, I told her until I'm not as mad and figure this all out." Kofi said, "Why you so upset and angered at?"

"Nothing..." Mike said as I could tell that he wasn't pleased but oh well, "You want me to pick you up at the airport?"

"Yes please, I'm supposed to land at about noon your time..." I said as I checked my ticket.

"I'll be there." Mike said, I waited and only thought to myself what to do to get a hold of Heidy. I figured I had an hour until I board my plane to pull out my laptop, I started to type a letter to Heidy to put in an envelope with her paycheck plus some for Mike to deliver to her since she probably won't want to see me for a day or so. I just let the words type without even thinking, it was like my fingers were doing the thinking for me and luckily I was able to stop myself when I heard my plane being called to board. I boarded my plane and continued working on this letter and saved it for Mike to read, and I begun to think what to say to Jazmine, begun to wonder why Jazmine would do what she did but only Jazmine knows why she did what she did. I was scared for Heidy, she is lost in America but yet she isn't stupid, she lived a month on the streets with less than what she has now and I know she won't do anything stupid especially with the people she knows, they won't let anything bad happen and she knows how much they love her. The flight took shorter because my mind was running a thousand thoughts at a time that was preoccupying me and passed the time without even realizing it. I landed and carried my things off the plane and went to the baggage claim seeing Mike holding two Starbucks cups. I rode the escalator down and Mike handed me one of the cups, "Figured you may need this." Mike said.

"Thanks..." I said.

"I would say something but I don't think right now would be the best time to say it..." Mike said as we turned to walk towards baggage claim.

"Who and/or what does it involve?" I asked sipping the coffee.

"Heidy, I know where she is at and she's pretty upset with you...she's fine though."

"Where is she?" I asked curious.

"If I tell you, your not going to jump on some random plane to go where she's at?" Mike joked, I gave him this 'don't fuck with me' and he stopped chuckingly. "She's in New Jersey with Mickie, and from what I'm told she is a wreck right now...I wouldn't talk to her until she's ready."

"Why is she a wreck? I'm the one with a ruined kitchen..."

"I understand that Kofi, but do you not understand what just happened?"

"Yeah...but I don't get why she is so upset..." I said knowing good and well why she is upset.

"Because you blamed her without even hearing her side of the story and siding with your girlfriend over your so called employee and/or best friend...wouldn't you be upset as well?" Mike asked.

"That's not the point...she shouldn't of ran away, she should of stayed and told me up front then I wouldn't be in this situation." I said defending my side.

"Would you believe her if she were to say that in front of Jazmine's face?"

"Yes..."

"Really? Would you really?" Mike asked.

"Yes...I trust Heidy more considering she is my assistant." I said.

"Riiight..." Mike said walking faster than me.

"I'm telling the truth Mike..." I said stopping, Mike stopped turning around and walked back to me.

"I'm also saying that your head has been kinda flustered since you have been dating this Jazmine chick and she is bad news."

"She is not bad news...Jazmine is a nice girl, and the whole fire thing was a big accident and she is willing to help pay for all the damage."

"She isn't that good if she is blaming other people for her own faults." Mike said.

"One time Mike...your just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"Am not..."

"You are too, the one time that you don't have a girl and I do you are jealous."

"Whatever...find your way home because obviously we have found our differences." Mike said walking past me purposefully nudging me on his way past me.

"Mike!" I yelled after him, he didn't even stop and he was the only person in LA I knew and link to where Heidy was. I got mine and Heidy's bag off the caraseoul and walked aside calling the WWE headquarters to arrange a flight to the next show from LAX instead of Boston. I then got a cab to a local hotel to rent a room for the night, I sat in the hotel room debating if I should go through her things or not but I decided not to because I'm not the kind of boss that needs to invade my employee's privacy and I trust her. It got closer to dinner, I called Mike for the 10th time since I left the airport. "Mike, obviously you have been checking your voicemail considering it's still letting me leave messages, sorry for whatever I said at the airport. I'm just super confused right now, angry and upset from what happened this morning along with being tired. Please forgive me, give me a call and maybe we can go get dinner." I said hanging up, I thought about what Mike has been saying and maybe Heidy would have a right to be angry at me, I put myself in her spot and I would be angry at myself too. I pulled out my laptop typing up rest of ther letter and fixing what I have already wrote in the letter that was explaining how apologetic I felt and how I will give her all the space she will need to cool off. I saved the document before I shut the laptop off, I walked out of my room with it in hand going down to the business office the hotel had printing the letter out and went back up to my room. I signed the letter, I folded it and slid it into the envelope with her paycheck. "How am I going to get this to her? Mike is mad at me, Shane? No, Shane won't help me...Julie! She has to talk to Julie sometime." I said as I reached for my phone calling Julie not calculating the three hour difference.

"Hello?" A male answered, I am sure it was Shannon.

"Shannon, can you put Julie on please?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Shannon asked.

"Kofi..." I answered.

"What you want?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"Julie isn't home, she left her phone at home by accident, is there anything I can do?" Shannon asked.

"Um..." I said contemplating it, "Yeah, um, this is going to sound strange, but Heidy is mad at me and I have something I need to give her, is there anyway I can meet you at the arena to pass it off to you and you can hand it off to her?"

"Why didn't you call Shane?"

"He won't do this to me..."

"True...yeah...no problem..." Shannon said.

"Thanks man." I said as we hung up, I plugged my phone back in and put the envelope beside it. I laid down on the bed running my hands down my face from exhaustion of the day, and I was stressed, tired, and worried. I just hope Heidy is okay and isn't going to do anything stupid.


	50. Unwanted Run In

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, STARTED MY FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE, BUT STARTING THE FEBRUARY 3RD MY COLLEGE SCHEDULE SHOULD BE LOOSER FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE, SO EXPECT MORE FREQUENT UPDATES.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I spent the next couple days at Mickie's place moping around, it got to the day where it was time to head back to work, I sat on the bed watching Mickie pack and not wanting to go back, I haven't talked to much of anyone, I've talked to Mike and Shane the day I came out here, Mike said that him and Kofi are fighting as well because of me which makes me feels worse, everyone seems to understand and Mickie has been trying to shelter me so I can just get this out of my system.

"Do we have to go? I don't want to see Kofi yet..." I said.

"Yes, you have to go!" Mickie said from the bathroom.

"But-" I started.

"I know your not ready to see Kofi, you don't have to see Kofi okay..." Mickie said as she walked out of the bathroom with her grooming things.

"How will I be able NOT to see him? I mean, I am going to have to run into him or Jazmine at some point...I don't have anymore cash..." I said.

"Like I told you, none of us will let you to see or talk to either Kofi or Jazmine until your ready, none of us want you to hurt anymore okay and I'm tired of seeing you moping around this apartment and I don't want to leave you here by yourself, because that won't help you anymore." Mickie said as she slid her things into her bag.

"I should trust you guys..." I said.

"Yes...we're your friends and we have your best interest in our minds." Mickie said as she went back to packing.

"I really appreciate everything..." I said.

"I know...I packed a few extra clothes for you...even though you SAY that Kofi told you he had your suitcase but I want to be on the safe side..."

"Thanks...do you think I blew this a little out of proportion?" I asked as she went to her closet grabbing a couple of her hoodies, it seemed like all I have been wearing of hers is her sweaters/hoodies and/or sweatpants/comfy pants she got from Victoria Secret, I've been very lazy and saddening.

"Look, you did what you thought was right at the moment, you can't go back and change it. Would you have done anything different?" Mickie asked as she set the clothes into the suitcase.

"No...but I just can't help but to think what if I didn't jump out that window and went out to tell the Kofi the truth, what would of happened?"

"You wouldn't be here with me, what if you did that and you DID get fired and you were on the next flight to Jamiaca, no one would of liked that period..."

"Jazmine would of liked it."

"Well, Jazmine is a giant piece of poop okay...we all know that..."

"Not Kofi...hence why he is still with her..." I said.

"Not from what I heard, I heard they split up momentarily..."

"Momentarily, they are going to get back together and if he doesn't break up with her over this, what will it take to get him to break up with her?"

"Very true...why do even care?"

"Hello? Do you not remember why I'm here?"

"Right...he will soon understand, give it time, Kofi isn't stupid..."

"I hope so..."

"Do you really think he will give you up? If it really came down to it where it was between you and her, I'm sure he will pick you."

"I'm not quite that sure Mickie."

"I'm sure...you know what he went through to find you in Jamiaca? He risked his job for you...what did he risk for Jazmine?"

"His apartment..." I said chuckling a tad and Mickie laughed a little then smacked me a little.

"That wasn't funny..."

"Then why'd you laugh?"

"Because it was funny..." Mickie said smiling, my mind was flustered and I couldn't express alot of things I was thinking nor feeling because I couldn't bring them to words, nor did I want to see certain people until my head clears out some. It was quiet for a while, I just stared at a spot on her decorative carpet zoning out, not thinking about any particular thing but just letting the thoughts run through my mind. "Don't think too much okay? I know you have a lot on your mind, I'm not telling you not to think but don't let it get to you." Mickie said after a few moments, I nodded and stood up from her bed slowly heading towards the door of her bedroom.

"Where you going?" Mickie asked.

"I'm going to get a drink and a snack for the road, you want anything?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine..." Mickie said, I went into the kitchen getting myself a glass of water slowly sipping it as I leant against the kitchen counter, it felt like I was numb and this feeling has been coming on and off the last couple of days. After I finished my water, I set the cup into the sink beside me and wrapped my arms back around me, I haven't eaten much of nothing over the last couple of days and Mickie walked out with her things stopping on the other side of the kitchen closer to her front door. "You eat anything?" Mickie asked, she has asked me that every so many minutes and I understand she worries.

"No...but I drunk all my water." I said.

"You'll eat when your ready I guess...come on, we are behind." Mickie said nodding towards her front door, I walked over to her and picked up her carry-on bag and opened the door for her. "You going to be alright? You do know you don't have to go on tour if you don't want to..." Mickie said.

"I know...I don't want to be alone nor do I want to see certain people." I said honestly.

"Okay, if there is ANYONE that you don't want to see or don't want to bother with anymore, Natalya and I are only a phone call away." Mickie said, it was nice knowing even though I've only known them for one to two weeks that they have my back. I smiled slightly, and we went out to her car heading to the airport, I wasn't in the mood to really talk, I just wanted to break down again but I knew if I broke down she will take me back to her apartment.

"Mickie..." I said softly as we just pulled into the parking garage of the airport.

"Yeah?" She asked in a sweet but concerned manner, she has been so supportive over the last few days, she always has been better never really noticed until now.

"Thank you..."

"No problem..." She said.

"Would it be okay if I said I am kinda worried about going to work?"

"It's okay...we are going to take it step by step, if you don't go then you will never go because it will get harder the more you wait...you got everyones support..."

"I know, I'm just worried that I'm going to break down at the worst moment and I don't want to cry, nor do I want anyone to pity me...I want everything to feel like normal...I'm afraid that everyone is going to stare at me." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Heidy, no one besides you, me, Mike, Kofi and Jazmine REALLY know what happened, Natalya and Shane know that you guys are fighting, but that is about it, everyone else could really give a flying rats ass if your there or not." Mickie said truthfully.

"Your right...I think it's just nerves of confronting people again..." I said glancing over at her.

"That's always the hardest, let me tell you that..."

"I know..." I said as Mickie parked the car, we climbed out grabbing her two bags, we linked our arms together heading towards the airport, we printed our ticket and went through both securities to find our way to the proper terminal, I sat on the seat pulling my feet up onto the chair with me to form a ball, I was nice and comfy in Mickie's sweats.

"I'm going to go get a coffee, do you want one?" Mickie asked.

"Yes please, you know how I like it." I said as she set her bag down only taking her purse with her, I pulled out my phone looking at the multiple texts that I didn't feel like replying to. I then wrote Shane, Mike, Julie and Natalya telling them I'm fine and that I was at the airport with Mickie waiting for our flight. Mickie came back with two cups of coffee handing me one before she sat down beside me. "Thanks..." I said before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Your welcome...you going to be okay?" Mickie asked.

"I hope so...I just got to be adult about it...Kofi and I are adults and we shouldn't play these little games...I'm still upset but I should just suck it up but I don't want to see him right now until I think of what I want to say or how to say what I feel."

"That's the hardest part, putting your feelings into words..." Mickie said as she sipped her own coffee, then she patted my knee, "I'm sure you will find a way...it's just a bump in the road." Mickie said, I simply nodded as I sipped at my coffee trying to put how I felt to words so if and when I saw Kofi I can talk to him.

"What if Kofi doesn't want to see me?"

"I'm sure he would want to see you, at least to make sure your alive...he must be freaking..." Mickie said.

"I bet...but I'm sure he has Jazmine there to help forget about me..."

"From what I have heard, Jazmine isn't with Kofi...I talked to Mike and he said that she wasn't with him, and that Kofi said they 'temporarily' broke up..." Even though Mickie told me just a few hours ago, its just nice to hear it again.

"Temporarily my ass...isn't Kofi with Mike?" I asked, I never really took interest nor wanted to speak with much of anybody.

"No...Mike got pissed at Kofi and left him at the airport..." Mickie said.

"I hope they weren't fighting about me...which they probably were...god, I caused a huge mess..." I said as a couple tears slipped from my eyes, I wiped them away with the back of my thumb.

"Heidy, those two fighting doesn't involve you...you can't control other peoples actions nor words..." Mickie said, which she's right, I can't control the two grown man, they are over 18 and I'm not their mom.

"I think I'm more afraid that it'll be very tense and very rough, I mean I have you guys and I'm thankful but I feel bad for Kofi because he's going to be, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Your afraid for Kofi's sake, because all of us are on your side and we are going to give him the cold shoulder which will make the work environment tense even if you don't know whats happening, lord knows it HAS happened before." Mickie said sipping her coffee.

"It has?"

"Honey, it's WWE, there is SO many of us, and we all have personal lifes off the road, plus when you get all of us together stuff is bound to happen backstage that isn't supposed to happen like this. We just got to be adult about it and just figure it out before Vince decides to have another 'meeting' to bring it to everyones attention." Mickie said.

"Vince had a meeting to discuss the tension? I need to hear this..." I said leaning forward some to hear her better.

"I don't know what exactly happened but the locker room was pretty much divided into threes, it was so long ago I don't remember what it involved but Vince started to notice our behavior to each other, called a meeting in the kraft service, and needless to say it was pretty obvious where the lines were drawn, come to find out it was over the stupidest thing over, like someone didn't call so and so because they were blah blah blah, ever since then we realized not to be that stupid and we try not to let it show." Mickie said.

"Yeah, that must be kinda awkward...your boss to find out personal information like that..." I said thinking of more personal things that you wouldn't want your boss to know or to find out.

"Especially if it involves things that is kinda embarrassing to talk about..." Mickie said giving me a wink to give me that little hint of what she may be talking about, I nodded instantly knowing she was talking about sex.

"Yeah...I was just thinking along those lines...but I guess you just got to be adult about it..." I said as we sat there quietly sipping our coffees until our flight was called and started to line up to get on the plane. "I don't know if I can do this." I said stopping in my tracks as we got about third in line.

"Heidy, you can do this, I'm right here with you..." Mickie said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, I looked at her seeing her give me a comforting smile and nod and I smiled, 'I can do this.' I thought to myself as we walked onto the plane holding hands, it was nice to know that I'm not doing this alone. Mickie gave me the window seat which wasn't the best idea but yet it was because during the flight I was able to look out into the bright blue sky with the big white fluffy clouds we were flying near, for some odd reason it was calming and it cleared my mind momentarily. "How you doing?" Mickie asked as she patted the top of my hand that rested on the arm rest we shared.

"Oddly okay...I'm usually afraid of flying and right now, I don't seem to care that we are flying..." I said turning to look at her.

"Good..." Mickie said smiling.

"How much longer?" I asked as Mickie looked at her watch to calculate when we are supposed to land.

"About half hour..." Mickie said as I let out a sigh of relief that its almost done. It was nice having a quiet flight with Mickie even though I'm sure we could of chatted the whole time because we tend to chat for hours about the stupidest things. It came to the point where we had to buckle up and started the descent into the airport, I grasped Mickie's hand tightly since descent was the part I hated the most of flying. We safely landed and I let the breath that I had been holding in, and even though I enjoyed the flight, I couldn't wait to get off this plane. When it was clear to stand up, we did so and gathered the carry ons that we had and made our way off the plane in the one walkway it had. "You want to go to the hotel first or do you just want to go to the arena?" Mickie asked as we walked out into the openness of the airport.

"Um...we can go to the hotel first to at least drop off your suitcase and see if Natalya is here yet..." I said as I pulled out my phone to go through the text messages from Mike and Shane, of course I had a few from Kofi but I didn't care to respond to those. Mike said he was boarding his plane about an half hour ago so he won't be here for another few hours and Shane said that he was at the arena working out his match and to text him when I got to the arena. "You hear anything from Natalya?" I asked flipping my phone shut and sliding it back into my pocket.

"Nope...it won't hurt to call her huh?" Mickie said smiling and laughing a tad as she called Natalya in hopes that she may pick up but it went to her voicemail. "Obviously she's busy..." Mickie said as we made our way to the baggage claim. "Uh-Oh..." Mickie said as we approaced the escalator, we didn't get on it yet, she made me back off the entrance onto the escalator and aside to look over the railing.

"What?" I asked looking at Mickie, she pointed to the bottom floor to Kofi who was standing aside like he was lost and/or looking for someone. "How'd he get here before us?" I asked.

"Bigger question is are you ready to see him?" Mickie asked.

"No...but how the hell am I supposed to get out of here? He is practically searching for me..." I said glancing between him and her.

"Lets see...the elevator, you take it down, it's right next to the bathroom, the moment those doors open calmly but hurriedly go into the bathroom that is across the hall from the elevator, I will take the escalator down and get my suitcase, when I get my suitcase I will come into the bathroom and change your outfit and appearance." Mickie said.

"Wait, he has my suitcase...try to bump into him and get my suitcase and bag..." I said.

"No guarantees..." Mickie said.

"Good luck." I said as I hugged her, it felt like some type of military mission, I watched her walk towards the escalator and I walked over to the elevator pushing the down button. I slowly tapped my hand against my pant leg just by my nervous reaction and I was not happier than when the doors opened and I climbed on. I turned around pushing the down button when I saw Kofi step off the excalator, he looked over at me and we made eye contact, and he practically froze in his steps, it seemed like everyone stopped and we froze in time. As the doors started to close, I saw him turn and headed for the escalator down and I pushed the button to open the doors again and I climbed off, I went over to the railing to see him run into the hallway and I pulled out my phone calling Mickie, 'pick up pick up,' I thought as I saw Kofi run back out and looked up at me.

"Stay there!" Kofi yelled, I went over to the elevator pushing the down button as I knew he was probably pushing people out of the way to go up the esclator and I was able to get on the elevator and have it go down before I saw him reach the top.

"Hello?" Mickie asked.

"He spotted me!" I said almost in tears knowing that he may be outside the elevator, and I wasn't ready to confront him.

"Where you at?"

"I'm finally on the elevator going down stairs, I'm going to hold the doors shut until you can confirm he isn't outside them." I said wiping my eyes of tears that haven't escaped yet as I could hear her breathing heavily from running with the numerous bags she had.

"Your safe...he's coming down the escalator now, come on!" Mickie said as I let go of the button and stepped off the elevator meeting Mickie, we shut our phones linking arms and running down the long row of baggage claims looping between people in hopes we can lose Kofi which we eventually did when we went through a big crowd of people, and we were able to start walking when we reached the far side of the airport, we walked outside and tried to find the cab line that wouldn't be near where he'll look of course while keeping look out that he wasn't able to follow us. "Here...are...your...bags..." Mickie said out of breath as we looking in different directions trying to comprehend what to do now.

"Thanks...I bet he knew I was with you..." I said running a hand through my hair.

"All...I can think...is Mike...he may...of told him..." Mickie said.

"Its minor..." I said.

"You okay though?"

"I'm alright...I wasn't quite ready to deal with him yet...but I guess its a start, at least I saw him..." I said.

"Yeah...I think there is a...taxi line...over here..."

"Don't you have a rental car?"

"Nah...Natalya always gets the rental..." Mickie said as I started to follow her lead, we headed the opposing way of the airport, and lucky for her, she was right and there was a taxi line.

"This is weird spot to have a taxi line..." I said turning to look back how far it is from the airport.

"It is...but convenient..." Mickie said as we were the only ones in line and we were able to get a cab within no time.


	51. Note

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE UPDATES BEING SO LONG, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AND SORRY THERE IS SO LITTLE CHAPTERS, MY LIFE HAS GOTTEN AHEAD OF ME AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Mickie and I got settled into the back seat of the cab and told the driver what hotel to head towards since we wanted to drop by the hotel first to get situated.

"You got my bags? Did you tell him I was with you?"

"No…I'm not that stupid Heidy…I just said that I will give them to you when I saw you next and that you will most likely stay in mine and Natalya's room….he said 'Okay, makes sense…' I think he had plans of giving it to someone else to give to you…." Mickie asked.

"Maybe…who else would he call though?" I asked.

"Um…Shane? No, Shane wouldn't do that for Kofi….what about Julie and Shannon?"

"Possibly…." I said looking out the window.

"How do you feel after seeing him?" Mickie asked.

"I feel a little relieved when I first saw him, it feels like a big boulder has already lifted off my shoulders but there is still boulder resting on it…I think the worst part is done….just to get the courage to see him again and to say what I want to say and what I need to say to him." I said as I just looked from my lap over to the window feeling kinda better that I saw him when I did but on the other hand I feel bad for acting the way I did.

"You don't sound so thrilled with it…."

"I'm not proud with the way I acted….I should have been a women and dealt with him if we did run into each other instead having him chase us the way he did….you don't think he's more mad at me for running from him?"

"He's probably trying to call you anytime now…."

"Your probably right…I should talk to him…"

"Whenever your ready…I'll be here with you and I will go with you when your ready." Mickie said. We kept quiet the whole ride waiting for the phone to ring and not even one phone call. We arrived to the hotel, we climbed out and took our things up to our room seeing Natalya's stuff was already in the room, there was a note left on top of the television with my and Mickie's name. "Mickie and Heidy, sorry that I missed you and I am already at the arena rehearsing for tonights match, when you get here we MUST meet in kraft…we need to catch up. –Heidy.' "I'm going to go get ready to head to the arena, do what you gotta do." Mickie said smiling and I simply nodded as I pulled my suitcase onto the one bed, I went through my clothes that I put in there before I ran off grabbing a pair and when I went to pull out a new pair of unmentionables from the one pouch I felt something odd in there that I knew I didn't put in there. I pulled it out and it was an envelope that said 'Heidy' on it. I opened it and unfolded the paper that was enclosed in the envelope, I sat on the bed reading it to myself.

'Heidy-

Sorry for wrongfully accusing you and not giving you a fair shot on hearing your side of the story, I know sorry won't make this any better. When your ready to talk, I'm here. I am truly sorry.

-Kofi

P.S. There is another envelope that is tucked in your suitcase with your paycheck with a bonus, you certainly earned it.'

I simply folded the letter holding in my hands letting it sink in that he was sorry, I felt tears rolling out of the corners of my eyes thinking that he was sorry just made me happy but yet upset. Mickie walked out of the bathroom seeing me crying.

"Oh sweetie, you okay?" Mickie asked as she came over to me sitting beside me wrapping her arms around me pulling me into her embrace and rested my head against her shoulder.

"He...wrote...a...note..." I sobbed as she grabbed the note from me reading it to herself, I mean it wasn't much but you could tell he meant it.

"You want to stay here?" Mickie asked as she played with the tips of my hair as she tossed the note aside.

"No...I need to go..." I said sucking up some sobs and wiping at my eyes.

"You don't need to go, you can stay here and relax...you had a rough day..."

"If I stay here, I will go insane, plus I want to see Shane and Mike and Natalya...plus Shannon and Julie." I said finally being able to stop myself shedding anymore tears.

"Okay...if you don't want to see Kofi, you don't have too..." Mickie said as I stood up breaking from her grip, I went into the bathroom wiping off the smudges of eyeliner or mascara that came off with my tears. I took a deep breath just staring at myself in the mirror, I pushed some strands of hair behind my ears.

"I can do this..." I said out loud to give me confidence. I walked back out grabbing a new outfit to wear, I went and changed quickly sliding on some flip flops. I went back out to where Mickie was patiently waiting with her bag of things for the arena, "I'm ready." I said.


	52. Worried Sick

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I stood waiting for Mickie as she stood up with her bag and grabbed her hotel key, I opened the door holding it open for her and I walked out behind her. We walked down the hallway to the elevator, we waited until the elevator arrived and climbed on, we went down to the lobby walking through without stopping, we caught a cab and took it over to the arena. We had to show him how to get through the gates, we showed security our badges getting us access and he dropped us off by the door.

"You okay?" Mickie asked as we were now standing in front of the door.

"Yep..." I said swallowing loudly, Mickie and I hooked arms walking into the arena, for some odd reason I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be, I think after the small confrontation in the airport kinda of calmed my nerves and fears of seeing him again.

"You okay?" Mickie asked as we walked down the hallway to the main hallway.

"Oddly enough, I'm fine...thanks..."

"I got to go change, you want to come with or you okay to wander alone to find Shane or someone?"

"I'll probably go find Shane or Mike...I should be fine alone..." I said.

"Okay..." Mickie said hugging me before she headed towards the womens locker room, I just headed towards that direction a few steps behind her to give me time to think, I checked everywhere for Kofi and never spotted him. I finally spotted Shane chatting with Shannon further down the hall, I continued walking down the hall happily and covered his eyes behind him.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Um...Julie?"

"Noooo..." I said smiling.

"Heidy?"

"Yep..." I said uncovering his eyes, he turned around wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up, my feet instinctively bent at the knees as we kissed on the lips lightly.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too..."

"Get a room!" Shannon said as Shane set me down.

"Missed you too...I picked the tattoo, but it's in the room at the hotel..."

"Cool...can you bring it to me tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"No problem..." I said.

"Why not tonight? You and Julie double date with us, we all go get drinks?" Shane asked.

"I would have to ask Julie..." Shannon asked.

"I can go for some drinks..." I said.

"Don't we all..." Shannon said getting me to laugh a tad.

"Yeah..."

"Did you get your bag?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah...how'd you know I had to get my bag?"

"Kofi was supposed to hand it over to Julie and I, haven't seen him all day."

"Did I miss something?" Shane asked.

"Nah...I will see you later okay?" I asked looking up at Shane.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got to take care of a few things..."

"You just got here..." Shane said pouting, I kissed him.

"I know, I'll be back okay?" I said as he nodded and I walked away pulling out my phone. I went through my recent contacts finding Kofi's and pushed the send button, I listened to it ring and no answer. I don't know why he wouldn't answer to me, but he didn't. I tried again and no answer, I called Mike and he picked up after the second ring. "You at the arena?" I asked as I worried about Kofi.

"Yeah...where are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm at the arena, I'm worried about Kofi, I saw him earlier at the airport but no one here as seen him, have you seen or heard from him?" I asked.

"No...not since I left him at the airport..."

"Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?" I asked, I don't think he'll do anything stupid but I want to check and make sure he's okay.

"Let me check the men's locker room and I'll meet you outback." Mike said as I headed towards the back where the cars were passing Shane again.

"Hey, where you going?" Shane asked.

"To find Kofi..."

"You just got here though..." Shane said dissappointed that I was leaving yet again.

"I know Shane, I'm sorry but this is more important..." I said as I kissed him again, he just got to get over it. I went out back pacing by the door until Mike came out with his belongings.

"You didn't have to bring your belongings." I said.

"I know, but I figured I don't have a match tonight...missed ya!" Mike said.

"Me too..." I said hugging him.

"How's Shane?"

"Alright, we are double dating tonight with Shannon and Julie, he's mad at me for leaving to find Kofi..." I said as we walked towards his car.

"Does he like the idea of you working for Kofi?"

"I don't know...I think he's more concerned that it will become more than professional, if you know what I mean..."

"Will it?"

"No...ew! We are just friends!" I said not even wanting to think about that.

"How are you anyway? I mean, just a few days ago you wanted to kill him..."

"I didn't want to kill him, I was just upset with him...and I'm still mad at him, but he wrote a note apologizing."

"How long was the note?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't that long..." I said climbing into his car as he tossed his stuff in the trunk and climbed into the front seat.

"What'd it say?"

"Pretty much that he was sorry..."

"You forgive him?"

"I think I want to but it still hurts..." I said.

"I bet it still hurts, but you forgive him for what he did but you just won't trust him for a while?"

"Yeah, I will forgive him but it will take me time to slowly let the hurt go away." I said.

"Feelings take longer time to heal, it all depends on how much time you will need, I think Kofi will be happy that you forgive him but I think he is feeling SO bad about this whole thing." Mike said.

"I hope he doesn't feel too bad to do something stupid..." I said trying to think that he didn't do anything stupid and trying not to think the worst.

"He isn't that stupid Heidy...he's upset, he probably just didn't want to come tonight, or he is taking a nap and overslept..." Mike said trying to comfort me.

"Your probably right...it's probably my fault..." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Don't stress too hard..." Mike said as he reached over grabbing my hand in support type gesture, it was quiet rest of the way back to the hotel, and I was praying that he was there. We got to the hotel, Mike parked in the first spot he found and we didn't even bother to lock the car nor grab Mike's things. We ran down the stairs, I was in a rush to make sure he was okay and I needed to make sure he was okay with my own two eyes. I ran into the lobby with Mike right beside me, I totally cut in line going up to the first opened clerk getting the other customers pissed.

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked.

"What room is..." I just froze because I forgot what his fake name was, I looked to Mike and he shrugged.

"Ma'am, who are you looking for?"

"Mark Kenneth?" I guessed, I was pretty sure that was correct but I was doubting myself.

"One moment..." He said scanning through the system, "Are you Ms. Heidy?"

"Yes sir..." I said as he handed me a key to the room.

"He is in room 254, and have a good day." He said as Mike and I ran from the desk.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran through the lobby to the elevator pushing the up button waiting impatiently. The one elevator opened, we climbed on pushing the door close button without waiting for anyone else and rode it up to the second floor, getting off the moment the doors open and ran down the hall towards the room.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Mike asked stopping me, was I ready to confront Kofi? No, I wasn't but I was worried for his safety, obvious something is wrong if he isn't at the arena already.

"No, but I'm worried for his safety..."

"Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No...I want you in there with me." I said as I inserted my card and pulled it out quickly to get the green light to open the door, I opened it slowly to make sure I wasn't walking in on anything that I didn't need to see. "Kofi?" I asked softly as I started opening the door more seeing his feet on the one bed, I turned back to Mike and nodded as we slowly and quietly walked into the room seeing him laying on the bed asleep. "He's out..." I said as I walked around to the bed side next to the night stand, I started shaking him, "Kofi, you overslept..." I said as I shook him harder, his eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"Shall I get some cold water?" Mike asked.

"Mike, that won't be nice!"

"What? It'll wake his ass up..." Mike said.

"I'm up..." Kofi said.

"Your late mister..." I said when he turned to look at me, he sat up quickly and stood quickly to his feet.

"Heidy!" He said hugging me.

"Kofi?" I asked weirded a tad.

"I'm so relieved that your here!"

"This was a set-up?" I asked a tad angry if it was.

"No...I actually did oversleep...but I'm so happy that you came and got me...I'm SO sorry about that whole thing, I shouldn't of gotten angry at you without listening to your side of the story..." Kofi said as I stared him in the eye, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Kofi, I know it was a mistake and I'm sorry for running the way I did, I was and am still angry and upset with you, but I forgive you for now..." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay...I can work with this..." Kofi said as I could tell he was a little upset that I was still angry with him, I leant back grabbing a pillow and hit him over the head with it. "OW! What was that for?"

"For giving me a heart attack! Get dressed, we got some places to be and you got to apologize to Mike."

"For what?" Kofi asked.

"For making him leave and drive over here to get you, he risked his job...and possibly taught some sense into you..." I said as he just gave in, he turned around to Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike..." Kofi said as he turned back to me smiling, he walked over to his bag grabbing a new outfit to change into as I packed his bag that he needed for his arena. "Hey! What you doing?" Kofi asked walking out of the bathroom seeing me going through his bag.

"Packing your bag for you, I'm your assistant, that's what I'm supposed to do." I said as he started messing with his bag himself.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it."

"Fine..." I said backing away letting him do it, I looked to Mike and rolled my eyes getting him to bite his lips.

"Did anyone notice I wasn't there?" Kofi asked.

"Not when we left..." Mike said.

"Okay, lets hope they didn't notice until I get there..." Kofi said as he zipped up his bag throwing it over his shoulder grabbing a couple things off the night stand before he followed Mike and I out of the room. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet, it seemed like no one knew what to say so we kept quiet all the way to the arena when we practically ran into the arena because the security told us the show already started.


	53. Backstage Rounds

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I slowed down letting those two run, it's not like my job was on the line, I walked by myself into the arena and went to where wardrobe was to hang with Julie, I knew Natalya had a match, unsure of Mickie.

"There you are!" Julie said as I entered into the door.

"Yeah...why what's up?" I asked as I shut the door.

"You didn't care to call me?"

"I texted you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it was too late, come and sit, talk to me..." Julie said as I went and sat across from her, I folded the clothes that she finished as I explained what happened and how I felt. "I told you she can be a dick..."

"Julie!" I said.

"Just saying...are they back together yet?"

"Not that I know off...he said they were taking a break..."

"How long will that last? Now that you say you forgive him partially, that means your starting to feel better about this whole thing and he will slowly start hanging with her again."

"True, but I'm coming to North Carolina this week so if she does make it to the apartment then I won't be there."

"Does Shane know this?"

"No...I don't think so...but he is the one that wanted me to go out there..."

"Well, if he doesn't have room for you, your welcome at our place."

"Thanks..." I said as I smiled a tad.

"You just got to deal with Shannon and the puppies..."

"Aw, you got dogs?"

"Yep...they are the nicest dogs you'll meet...why you coming to North Carolina anyway if it's not for Shane..."

"I booked an appointment for my green card, and I want to look at colleges."

"Good for you...what about that tattoo?"

"I have it back at my room...I was going to bring it to our double date later..."

"Double date?" Julie asked looking up from her sewing with the needle in her mouth as she was trying to tie the strings on the pattern.

"Yeah, me and Shane, you and Shannon, did he not talk to you?"

"No...but it's all good..." Julie said as Matt walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Julie there is a small hole in my pants and I have a match tonight..." Matt said.

"I will let you get busy...have fun..." I said standing up, I turned to Matt, "Hey Matt, nice to see you again..." I said smiling, he smiled back, Matt isn't bad to look at, I wonder why he goes by Evan Bourne though.

"Same to you Heidy." Matt said as I smiled all the way out of the room and engulfed into a hug from someone.

"There you are..." Shane said, you can always tell him by his voice.

"Yeah...did I tell you I'm coming to North Carolina this week?"

"Nope...but now I'm happy..."

"BUT...I have to go take my citizen test to get a green card and such...also you got to take me to colleges..." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can do that...and I know Julie will probably kidnap you for a girl day out..."

"Maybe...you have a match..." I asked looking at the mask that was resting on top of his head.

"Yeah...I just wanted a good luck kiss real quick." Shane said.

"Good luck..." I said rolling my eyes before I pecked him on the lips, he broke my grip running off as he made the 'whoosh' sound. I kept walking towards the women's locker room, I walked in and didn't see anyone, I figured now be a good time to use the bathroom without worrying about being in peoples way. I was in the stall when I heard the main door open and close.

"Heidy?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"In the stall Natalya..." I said as I saw feet appear in front of my door.

"There you are, Mickie and I have been looking for you..."

"Oh, where is Mickie now?" I asked pulling my pants up after I finished.

"She had a match...what is going on tonight? Is Mike, Mickie and I training you tonight?"

"I forgot about that...I've been focused on other things..."

"I heard..." Natalya said as I flushed the toilet and opened the stall.

"I have a double date tonight too...it will have to be a quick session though." I said as I walked past her to wash my hands.

"With how much you already know it will be quick and just freshing up your skills...how you feeling?" Natalya asked leaning against the sink.

"Slowly getting better, Kofi just almost gave me a heart attack..."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, no one had heard from him so I had Mike take me back to the hotel thinking the worst because Mickie and I were the only two that saw him, luckily he only overslept..."

"So?" Natalya asked as I had my back to her as I dried my hands.

"I forgive him, but I'm still upset and angry with him, I told him that and he said that he is more relieved I forgave him."

"Your feelings are hurt, that is the hardest thing to recover from, and especially your trust in him." Natalya said and I simply nodded. Natalya and I chatted until Mickie came in, we helped her get her things together and chatted until the show ended.

"I catch you guys in a few, I have to go find Kofi to see if I need to do anything." I said standing up from the bench walking out of the bathroom heading towards the stairs that led up to the stage, I noticed Mike chatting with two girls and I knew the one as Maryse, the other I haven't met. "Excuse me girls, may I borrow Mike for a moment?" I asked, they simply nodded as I pulled Mike aside.

"Yes?"

"Training tonight, 15 minutes, meet in the ring?" I said in hopes he will go with it.

"Sure thing." He said winking, I slightly pushed him playfully as I continued walking towards the stage to let him go back to his flirty ways. I got to the stairs, and I waved the PA over.

"Has Kofi went on yet?" I asked.

"Nope, no match for him tonight."

"Thank you." I said as I turned around heading towards the men's locker room, I knocked on the door and the door opened by Matt.

"Hey Heidy." He said smiling.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Kofi?"

"Last time I saw him, he was with Jazmine, they were arguing and they went that way and then went down that hallway." He said giving me directions, I followed his point and when I looked back he was smiling.

"Thanks Matt..." I said smiling.

"No problem..." He said, he shut the door and I started heading in that direction and by the time I got to the hallway they walked out laughing, I stood there crossing my arms over my chest.

"Heidy?" Kofi said more shocked than questionable.

"Who else...do you need me to do anything?"

"No...I was going to give the weekend off to blow this over..." Kofi said and Jazmine stood there with her hands in her pocket looking the other way. "Jazmine do you have anything to say?" Kofi asked.

"I'm sorry..." Jazmine mumbled.

"What?" I asked leaning forward a tad.

"I'm sorry." She said louder.

"Apology accepted..." I said faking a smile, I turned around and turned it into a frown and started walking away, "Not..." I mumbled. I went back to the womens locker room to borrow clothes from Mickie and Natalya, I was pissed. I stormed in and they just stared at me.

"You okay?" Mickie asked.

"No...Kofi is already back with that demon!" I said kicking the wall to get my frustrations out, when I turned from that I got hit with Mickie's clothes that she usually loans me.

"Change, take your frustrations out in that ring...kicking the wall won't help but wrestling in that ring will get it all out." Mickie said.

"She's right." Natalya said as I quickly changed, we walked out to the ring after we double checked to make sure everyone was gone, Mike was already out there stretching and anticpating our presence.

"We ready?" Mike asked standing up from the mat.

"Yep..." I said as I climbed in, I did the warm-up routine and ran the ropes to get used to the ropes and the ring before I started wrestling.

"Okay...you ready for a match? Just do what you know..." Mike said as Mickie climbed on the apron behind Mike and I knew Natalya was on the apron behind me. We started wrestling, learning new things and doing matches to relieve my frustration, we lost track of time.


	54. Shane Worries

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shane's Point of View-**

I went back to the hotel with Julie and Shannon to get ready for the double date tonight assuming Heidy was riding with Kofi, Mike, or Mickie and that she was already back at the hotel because I haven't seen her since before my match. I climbed out of the car and pulled my bag out of the trunk to take back to my room with me. I headed to my room trying to think what to wear tonight to the date, I didn't want to overdress nor did I want to undress and this is like our first official date. By the time I got in my room, I decided to call and bother Shannon even though I was just in the car with him.

"What Shane?" Shannon asked answering my call.

"What you wearing on the date tonight?" I asked.

"Really Shane? I'm hanging up now..."

"No, seriously, what are you going to wear?"

"I'm going to wear clothes..."

"Stop being sarcastic Shannon...I don't want to overdress nor underdress..."

"I'm going to wear black slacks and a button up shirt of some sort." Shannon said.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I hung up and opened my suitcase looking through what I had to wear, I decided to go with something similar to Shannon. I pulled out a pair of black slacks and a tank top to wear now after I get out of the shower. I took a shower getting dressed leaving my hair up in my towel so that it could dry more, I went into my actual room putting my dirty clothes aside so I could pull out a clean pair of socks and my purple button up shirt. I sat on the bed beside my suitcase pulling on my black socks so they wouldn't be as noticeable than if I wore the white socks. I then flipped my suitcase open pulling out my dress shoes pulling them on my feet and tying them. I stood up afterwards going into the bathroom trimming my facial hair and I let my hair down from the towel running my comb through my still wet hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I put deodorant on, I went out into the main room putting my purple button up shirt on, I buttoned it up, tucked it into my pants and buttoned my cuffs before I went into the bathroom spraying myself with my axe body spray. I then pulled out my phone seeing the time, I decided to go down to the gift shop in the lobby to buy some flowers for Heidy. I went into the gift shop picking up a bouqet that was all red roses, I purchased them and headed out towards the elevator. I pulled out my cell phone calling Heidy, no answer so I left a voicemail, "Hey Heidi, you must still be in the shower, when you get this call me back." I said hanging up, I took the elevator up to Shannon's level going over to their room. I knocked on their door, Shanon answered and let me into the room.

"Julie is finishing up right now...where's Heidy?" Shannon asked sitting down on the bed flipping through the channels.

"I called her and she didn't pick up, I don't know what room Kofi or any one is in." I said.

"I know Kofi's number..." Julie said walking out braiding her hair.

"Can you call him?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Julie said picking up her phone from the bed putting it up to her ear after pushing a few buttons. "Hey Kofi, is Heidy there?...oh, you know where she's at?...what is their number?...Do you have Mike's?...Okay, thanks..." Julie said hanging up after writing down multiple numbers. "The first one is Mickie's, the second one is Natalya's and the last one is Mike, he said he hasn't seen her since the show." Julie said tossing the piece of paper towards me. I grabbed it from where it landed, I dialed Mickie's number first and no answer so I hung up, the same thing happened to the other two numbers.

"No answers...where do you think they are?" I asked getting worried.

"Try her one more time..." Shannon said.

"Okay..." I said calling Heidy one more time and still no answer.

"Maybe they are still at the arena...one of the girls had the last match, maybe they are taking longer than usual." Julie said.

"Maybe, I will head over to the arena and take the usual route to make sure they didn't get in a wreck on the way back." I said standing up from the bed.

"Here, take our rental." Shannon said tossing me their keys.

"Thanks, and sorry about this...this isn't usually like her."

"We know...I should be ready by the time you get back." Julie said as I walked out of the room and headed to the elevators, I kept thinking the worst and hoping that she wasn't laying on the side of the road dead. I tried to keep those thoughts out of my head, I made my way over to the parking garage finding the car in the spot we left it in, I climbed in and tried not to speed too fast back to the arena. The railing blocking the star parking lot has been taken down because there wasn't any more fans nor people around besides a few of the WWE trucks, and about five cars. I knew Heidy didn't have a car, so I knew one of them wasn't her car. I tried to park as close as I could to the door, I parked and climbed out pulling the flowers with me in case she was still in there. I locked the car with the keychain I had as I headed towards the door, I walked into the arena checking every room and each way. I saw a few crew members still hanging around packing up cords and monitors, things that the stars don't get to play with and I walked by the now non-existent stage and ramp, it was now just the tunnel thing that leads out to the ring, I looked over seeing the ring still formed along with a few people in it actually wrestling. It didn't register in my mind that people were wrestling until I took a couple more steps.

"Wait, people are wrestling in the ring, could she?" I thought out loud to myself, if she was or not I had to see who was out there. I walked back and walked through the tunnel thing towards the ring, as I got closer I was able to start making out who it was, I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized that Heidy was in the ring actually wrestling and against Mike. I just stood there in shock, my arms dropping to my side and my hand slowly losing its grip on the bouqet letting it drop in shock, I watched not believeing my eyes and I didn't know how to feel.

"Heidy..." Natalya said tapping her on the shoulder when she got to the corner, Heidy looked to Natalya and she nodded towards me, Heidy just stared at me just as shocked as I am to see her.

"Shane?" Heidy asked.

"Heidy?" I asked as I stepped forward leaving the flowers there, "What you doing?" I asked, even though I knew what she was doing but I need to be re-confirmed.

"Nothing..." She said climbing out of the ring, "So sorry, I totally forgot about the double date, let me go shower and get ready and we can go..." Heidy said jumping off the apron walking up to me.

"You learning to wrestle?" I asked in a serious tone.

"No...you kidding me?" She asked looking back at Natalya, Mike and Mickie, they were trying to look anywhere besides at us.

"No, it's a yes or no question...are you learning to wrestle?"

"No...it was just fun, we were horsing around, right guys?" Heidy said turning back and they didn't say anything.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"A couple weeks..." Heidy finally said truthfully.

"You didn't care to tell me?"

"May we go somewhere else and discuss this?" Heidy asked politely.

"No...why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't support me and I don't even know I want to take it seriously. I am just doing this for fun and they were willing to teach me, it has taken out a lot of my confusion and frustration."

"Why wouldn't I support you? Your my girlfriend, I want you to be completely honest with me and I will support you in anything you want to do, especially if it is doing the same thing I do for a living." I said.

"You mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Yes, but not that mad...I can look over it. Go hit the shower, Julie and Shannon are waiting..." I said as she smiled, she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you!" Heidy said as she ran past me towards the locker room, I bent down picking up the flowers and walked closer to the ring.

"How come you guys didn't tell me?"

"We didn't want to tell you until she was ready...plus, it's not in our right to tell you." Mickie said as she climbed into the ring coming over to where I stood.

"Is she any good?"

"Very talented...we all want her to audition and get a contract." Natalya said.

"You think she would mind if I will start helping her train?"

"I think that will be great...but you gotta talk to her..." Mike said.

"Who all knows?" I asked curiously.

"Us three, and you..." Mickie said.

"Kofi doesn't know? Shouldn't he know?" I asked.

"She will tell him when she is ready, she has been afraid to tell anyone because she is still unsure of herself and if she wants to pursue it as a career." Mickie said.

"Well, we will see..." I said.

"Shane, don't push her into it...she will decide if and when she is ready..." Natalya said.

"I won't...thanks guys..." I said turning around walking back to the back of the area to go wait for her outside the women's locker room. 'My girlfriend is training to wrestle, don't know if this is a good thing or a bad ting.' I kept thinking about this wrestling thing and I couldn't really wrap my mind around it.


	55. Chapter 55

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I was in the locker room trying to hurry to get out of here because I knew Shannon, Julie and Shane were waiting on me to go on our double date. I feel like a giant moron for forgetting this and not keeping track of time. I can't believe that Shane even came back looking for me AND found that I was wrestling. I should just quit, I mean Shane isn't going to let nor want me to wrestle, he is going to want me to quit because of the odds of me getting hurt and what not. I was thinking of all the bad and how I did want to continue but was afraid he wouldn't let me, which caused me to slow down the process of getting ready. I was sitting on the bench in my new pair of clothes that I had packed with my hair damping the back of my shirt, I was slowly folding the clothes that I was just wearing dazing at the locker in front of me not even turning when the door opened and hearing the giggles of Mickie and Natalya.

"Your still here?" Mickie asked.

"What?" I asked turning to look at them, "Yeah...I must be day dreaming and dazing off..." I said as I stood up running my hands through my hair.

"Everything okay?" Natalya asked as she pulled her locker open.

"Just worried and scared that now Shane knows that I am wrestling...maybe I should quit..." I said as I handed Mickie her clothes.

"Oh hell no, no quitting, Shane wants you to train, trust us..." Mickie said.

"How do you know?" I asked as Natalya opened her bag and handed me her hair brush.

"Here...you can borrow my stuff..." Natalya said as I grabbed her hair brush running it through my hair.

"I know because he asked us if you were any good and if it would be okay if he helped train you, we said he had to ask you...I think he wants you to pursue it further." Mickie said.

"I'm not going to pursue it any more right now...I don't want him to get any ideas in his head nor do I want to get ahead in this company because of who I know or who I'm dating." I said as I put my hair into a ponytail that I had on my wrist that I took out of my hair earlier before my shower.

"That's understandable but you got the talent to back it up." Natalya said as she loaned me some perfume to spray myself with.

"You guys think I have talent...I don't know if others think so..." I said spraying myself real quick handing her the perfume back.

"Well...think about it and here's a room key for when you get back..." Mickie said.

"I may come back to get my bags, I may be staying at Shane's room." I said.

"Okay...well take it anyway, you never know and if you just come back to grab your things you can return it then." Mickie said.

"Thanks guys...I'll catch you guys later." I said as I hugged them each before I walked out of the locker room to see Shane sitting there holding a bouqet of flowers, he looked like he was contemplating something. "I'm ready." I said, he then looked up to me smiling and he stood up extending the flowers out.

"I got these for you, I kinda dropped them in shock so they are kinda damaged." Shane said apologetically.

"It's fine...I love them." I said as I grabbed them from his hand smelling them as best I could.

"I called Shannon and Julie, they already left to eat and they apologize, so it's me and you, what you want to do?" Shane asked.

"I got to get my stuff from Natalya and Mickie's room...unless if you want to do room service and just spend the night in the room..." I said as he grasped my hand and intervened our fingers.

"We could..." Shane said smiling as we headed out of the arena, and got to his car, he drove us back to the hotel. It was a nice night in the hotel where it was just us two, nor did I have to check in with Kofi since he 'supposedly' gave me the weekend off.

**Tuesday, ECW-**

**Shane's Point of View-**

The last couple of days have been awesome on tour, I have been able to spend every night with Heidy and train with her, I didn't believe that she may have that much talent. I really hope she will let me get her a contract of some sort, but everytime I brought it up she would get pissy and storm off, but she always got over it. I was called into Vince's office, I thought it was something dealing with my contract, or moving me to Raw which will suck because I will be away from Heidy. I knocked once, my heart beat was beating fast because it's never a good thing when the president and CEO wants to see you, or anyone with the last name McMahan for that matter.

"Come in..." A rough mans voice on the other side said, I slowly opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to me see you sir?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, have a seat Shane." Vince said as I sat down in a seat across from you, not sure what to say next. "Shane, you are one of our best talents here on ECW, you know that right?"

"I would like to think so sir..." I said.

"I really hate to do this, but you are no longer with the WWE Shane, tonight is going to be your last match." Vince said sternly, my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I'm fired?" I asked.

"Yeah, unforunately, and on behalf of the WWE, we wish the best for you." Vince said standing up, I stood up closing my mouth from shock as Vince came around his desk sticking his hand out to shake hands.

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity to wrestle in the WWE sir." I said, that was the nicest and best thing I could think of at that time, I shook his hand and walked out of his office with my head hung high with pride, the moment I walked out of the office is when I almost broke down. 'How can I be fired? He said himself I was the best he had...what is going to come of Heidy and I? How am I going to tell Heidy? She's not going to pursue wrestling now that I'm fired.' I thought as I just walked slowly and with no destination, I was so flabbergasted and confused right now.

"Shane!" Heidy yelled, I looked up to see her hugging Mike and saying good bye to him real quick to him before she jogged to me with a pile of papers that I'm assuming Mike gave her. "There you are!" She said hugging me and kissing me, I wasn't really into the whole thing right at that moment, "You okay? You seem different..."

"It's nothing...can I talk to you later?" I asked.

"What's wrong? How'd the meeting with Vince go?" Heidy asked.

"I'll tell you later?"

"Okay..." Heidy said in a supporting manner, I went to the locker room to find Shannon and talked to him, he has been through the same thing especially since he's married with Julie now, he had no words of advice for me so I decided just to let it sink in some and clear my head.


	56. Chapter 56

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Today, I rode over to the arena with the girls since they took me out to have a girl day and Shane had a meeting with Vince, so by the time I got there he should be out of his meeting. I went into the arena as Mickie and Natalya went to sign autographs for fans near the railing. I texted Mike to ask him to bring my contract, I'm beginning to think more and more about signing it because it will be awesome to wrestle as Shane's partner, heck even to wrestle with Kofi, Mike, Natalya or Mickie. I found Mike talking on the phone with someone, I waited until he hung up with them before I begun to talk.

"Thanks for hanging onto it." I said as he stood up handing it to me.

"You sure you want to do this, the moment you sign this and date it in front of any McMahan it's official for 2 years." Mike said.

"I don't know yet...I think I want to but yet I don't want to give up college and my passion to be a doctor...this way I can travel, make more money than what I am with Kofi so by the time 2 years is up I will have enough saved up for college."

"Don't do it because of that, do it because you want to, you have decided if it's you or not." Mike said.

"Your right, maybe I'm not ready to wrestle, let me take it anyway and read it over...and I can think more logically about it." I said.

"I will support you either way you decide, your a good best friend." Mike said as I hugged him for saying that, I turned and saw Shane.

"Shane!" I yelled to get his attention, something definitely seemed different about him and that something was up. "Bye..." I said hugging Mike again and quickly before running off to Shane with the contract. "There you are!" I said hugging and kissing him, he didn't really kiss nor hugged me back, "You okay? You seem different..." I said concerned

"It's nothing...can I talk to you later?" Shane asked.

"What's wrong? How'd the meeting with Vince go?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later?"

"Okay..." I said in a supporting manner but yet worried, I turned around and headed back towards Mike.

"What's his issue?" Mike asked.

"I don't know...he said he will talk to me later...you don't think it's anything bad do you?" I asked.

"Nah...he's probably focusing on his match..." Mike said and I simply nodded in agreement, Mike's probably right, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around me and we went to kraft/catering getting stuff to eat, soon enough Mickie and Natalya joined us, I hid the contract by sitting on it.

"Where's Shane?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know...he's out of it or something..." I said.

"He did seem kinda odd..." Mike said as they sat down.

"What are you trying to hide?" Natalya asked trying to grab it.

"Nothing...it's a surprise..." I said trying to make sure she couldn't grab it.

"Come on...let me see..." Natalya said.

"No..." I said getting up and running as she chased me around the arena laughing, it was fun to do this and not get into trouble. I ran into Shane when he was walking out of the locker room, I spun around him so he could stand between me and Natalya. "Protect me..." I said as it then became me and Natalya running around Shane.

"Give it!" Natalya said.

"Get away!" I said as Shane grabbed each of us pulling us away from him.

"Stop...we are not 3 years old you guys..." Shane said looking between us.

"Fine...I don't want it..." Natalya said crossing her arms pouting, she turned around stomping off.

"I'm not going to give into your pout." I yelled.

"Fine...I will find out what that is...I know where you sleep!" Natalya said.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled.

"What do you have?" Shane asked trying to grab it, but moved it to behind my back before he could grab it.

"Not you too..." I said smiling.

"Nah...I'll just wait until you fall asleep to go read it..." Shane said smiling, he rested his hands onto my waist, he leant his head against mine.

"You seem better..."

"Yeah...why don't we go out tonight? I already made reservations and I need to tell you something..."

"I can't say no if you already made reservations." I said smiling getting him to chuckle.

"Very true..." Shane said.

"Are we going right after the show or is this, we go back and change type?"

"I will pick you up at Natalya's and Mickie's room...no training tonight." Shane said.

"No training, I promise." I said as I kissed him gently on the lips before breaking from his grip heading to find Mickie and Natalya to see if I could get a ride back to the hotel to start getting ready, Shane's match was the last match but I wanted to take my time to get ready and make tonight special. 'Crap, I have to find Kofi first.' I thought to myself, I looked everywhere and couldn't find him anywhere, including the men's locker room. I called his phone and nothing, I figured that he obviously didn't charge his phone or he just didn't need me for the night. I headed back to catering to try to see if Mike, Natalya and Mickie were still there, as I was walking towards the catering area I happened to look down the one hallway I didn't think to look because it was where all the empty containers for the equipment was where I saw Kofi and Jazmine making out and getting to know each other, it was burning my eyes, I looked away storming off huffing and puffing from anger. I went into the catering finding Mike, Natalya and Mickie still sitting where I had last seen them, I walked over slamming into the empty seat.

"Woah, what has you steaming pissed?" Mike asked.

"Is it that obvious that I am beyond pissed?" I asked clenching my fist and jaws.

"Yeah...what has your underwear in a bunch?" Mickie asked.

"Come and see for yourself." I said standing up, this time all three followed me to where Kofi and Jazmine were still making out more deeply than before, by this time Kofi had his shirt off, and I had to cover all their mouths from them saying something, we all went back to where we came from.

"Why would you even do that at work? They can easily be caught any minute now..." Mickie said.

"I once did..." Mike started that.

"Don't even finish that Mizanian..." Natalya said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter that they may end up going farther than what they are now, but did you not see who that chick was?" I asked.

"Jazmine?" Mike asked unsure of himself.

"Yes...you know what this mean?"

"He's getting lucky?" Mike asked, Mickie, Natalya and I gave him a dirty look, "It's true on some level..." Mike said.

"It means he is obviously dating her again or wanting to get back with her..." Mickie said.

"Why won't he tell me?" I asked.

"He doesn't need to tell you who he is going to have sex with, it's a part of the man code...plus, your only his assistant." Mike said.

"Assistant or not, after that whole fiasco the past week, he should ask if she is okay if Jazmine is around..." Natalya said.

"It's not Heidy's house though and it's Kofi's life, he doesn't need her permission to date someone." Mike said.

"You are supporting this?" Mickie asked.

"No, I think it's wrong that he is pretty much hiding it from her, but I think that it has its justifications of why he doesn't tell her." Mike said.

"Why should he not tell her?" Natalya asked.

"Because she did run away from him, its obvious he doesn't want her to run again, and that he wants her there with him." Mike said.

"Guys! I'm done with this bull shit okay! I am fed up with just seeing what I just saw and I can NOT stand hearing you guys argue over this too okay! I have a date tonight with Shane, I would like to go back to the hotel to get ready, will someone please give me a ride?" I said getting fed up and getting really frustrated with them.

"Sorry..." They all said in unison.

"I'll take you back...I first got to grab my things and my keys." Mickie said.

"Mike will you give me a ride?" Natalya asked.

"No problem." Mike said as I hugged Natalya and Mike before I followed Mickie over to the women's locker room trying so hard not to look down the hallway we knew Kofi and Jazmine were.


	57. Chapter 57

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

"How are you feeling?" Mickie asked wrapping an arm around me and I wrapped mine around her.

"I'm upset and frustrated, but I'm trying not to let that ruin my night. I keep telling myself I am going to go out and have a good night with Shane. I am going to North Carolina tomorrow with Shane so I don't have to deal with them for a few days, but it hurts for some odd reason."

"You probably feel that he is trying to hide it from you, which he is and that is probably why it hurts, honestly that will hurt anyone if you find something out and realize that someone has been hiding it from you." Mickie said as she pulled the locker room door open for me and we walked in.

"Yeah, I guess your right on some level..." I said as I stood aside as she went to her locker grabbing her things and we headed back out. "Thanks for taking me back." I said.

"No problem...maybe I will quiz you again about America while your getting ready to make sure you are truly ready for your citizenship test." Mickie said as we made the turn to go the door that went to the parking lot.

"Sounds good...I can use as much studying as possible." I said, for rest of the trip we just chit chatted about things that wasn't important and I didn't feel like talking that much so I tried my best not to talk that much but I enjoyed listening to Mickie talk about stories of travelling on the road with WWE before I even joined the road gang. It was nice hearing these hilarious stories and they got my mind off everything for a while, we made our way up to the room and I started to get ready as Mickie was loading up her laptop to pop up practice tests to quiz me on. "May I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Not a problem...you know what suitcase is mine..." Mickie said as I grabbed her suitcase moving it onto the bed and pulled it open starting to go through her clothes picking out a cute outfit. I went into the bathroom showering, I made sure I took my time just to let the water run over my body, to me it makes me more relaxed and I have more time to think about things this way. I took my time getting ready, and it was helpful that I was concentrating on the questions Mickie was asking, I was getting a good amount of them right which is good. "I'll say you are ready for this test...is Shane taking you to the test?" Mickie asked.

"If he doesn't, I have no other way to get there..." I said as I slid my shoe on.

"I'm sure he will, he is very supportive and he is probably more excited that you are finally going to North Carolina...you going to get your tattoo done?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know where I want to get it yet..."

"I will say either your ankle or on the back of one of your shoulders." Mickie suggested.

"Why there?"

"That way you can cover them if you want...and if you don't want to cover them you don't have too..."

"Very smart..." I said as I smiled a tad before I unwrapped my hair from the towel, I then gave my hair one last squeeze with the towel before pulling it rest of the way off.

"Can I do your hair?" Mickie asked.

"As long as you don't make it look hideous." I said tossing my towel aside.

"Have I ever done that?" She asked, I gave her this death look, "Once, okay, but I just wanted to see what it looked like on you to see if I would like it."

"Thanks for that, just don't do that to me."

"I won't..." Mickie said, I stood up from the chair I was sitting in, I went into the bathroom putting my towel aside only to use that same hand to grab my brushes, I carried them out to the bedroom handing them to Mickie before I sat on the bed in front of her.

"What are you going to do to my hair?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to do almost the same thing I do to mine...make it have the wave to it...you have a flower to put in your hair?"

"I used to...I don't know if I brought it to the states with me."

"I have a spare...I sometimes put one in my hair for the promo shots and sometimes to the ring."

"I'm not going to look stupid will I?"

"No, it'll be cute with your outfit." Mickie said as I looked at a black shirt that had a tie-dyed color heart on it, it was a v-cut type collar but it was ripped in the middle a tad to make it seem more retro but yet older with a jean skirt that went to my knees. I didn't think we were going to be doing much on this date, I thought we were going to a movie and a restaurant without a dress code.

"I think I should change..." I said.

"If your going to change, change now before I start anything with your hair." Mickie said setting the brushes down. I climbed off the bed going through all of the suitcases, even Natalya's finding a pink spaghetti strap and a white mid-length jacket that was white jean.

"Does this match?" I asked.

"Does she have a plain jean one?"

"Yeah..."

"Wear that one, it'll match the skirt better than the white." Mickie said as I pull the white one off, I folded it putting it back in the bag pulling out the other jean one, "Leave it off for now so it'll be easier for me to do your hair." I sat down letting her work on my hair.

"I'm hoping Shane isn't in a bad mood tonight, he seemed kind of moody earlier."

"We all can be moody, especially being on the road as much as we are and being around the same people so much, you tend to get moody and wanting to get away to have your personal time. You should be happy he isn't pushing you away, if he was pushing you away then I would suspect something."

"Is he known to cheat?"

"No...never...he's never really had a serious relationship either, he tends to be a lady's man, and it's nice to see him finally settling down. I'm glad it's someone nice and friendly, someone I can communicate with than some ring rat."

"What's a ring rat?" I asked curiously.

"It's the females that are skinny, have giant boobs, beautiful and always some how gets front row tickets, they tend to be wearing skimpy outfits, next time I see one I will point them out to you. Pretty much, they are there just to get in the pants of the wrestlers, at least the male ones, to them it's more of who they get to bang than what matchs are going on."

"Oh..." I said getting the drift of what type of people she was talking about, "Did he sleep with a lot of them?" I asked doubting my relationship with him, but yet I love him because he is so much like me and we have bonded.

"No, the most was once a week, but it was more like once or twice a month, it wasn't everyday like some of the other wrestlers."

"It seems like there is so much about him that I don't know, do you think he's trying to hide it from me?"

"No, would you tell him about your past sex partners?" Mickie asked.

"That's the thing though, I don't have any...I fear he's trying to hide it from me..."

"Look, that is the past, he will tell you when he is ready, okay? I am only telling you because it came up...and we are BFF's, it's my job to have your back and tell you things straight up..." Mickie said.

"Thanks Mickie...what am I going to do about Kofi?"

"Don't worry about him right now, just go have fun with Shane tonight...you don't have to worry about Jazmine or Kofi until Friday..." Mickie said, it was great to think about that. I sat there chatting with Mickie about college, she was telling me about her college years and what she studied. She gave me tips about time managment and such, what foods to stay away from at the campus cafeteria. "I'm done...let me get you a flower." Mickie said as she stood up going to her work bag pulling out a pink flower, she walked over sliding it onto my hair on the one side. "There...now you just got to do make-up." Mickie said.

"How does it look?" I asked worried that I looked horrible, I stood up going into the bathroom looking at my reflection, Mickie leaned into the door frame smiling.

"You look gorgeous...here, let me help you with your make-up." Mickie said walking in, and she opened her make-up bag. "Do you have any?" Mickie asked pulling out a few items.

"Not with me, I had some in Jamaica, that is before I realized how attractive these men were and that I was going to have a boyfriend."

"You couldn't tell how attractive they were by Kofi? Kofi is pretty good looking." Mickie said.

"Mickie! That's my boss! I see him more as a friend, I don't look at him like that."

"Right...any normal female will look at how attractive he is..." Mickie said as she started opening the make-up containers. "I'm going to do the natural thing, less is better and make it look like your not wearing any." Mickie said as she turned to me where I couldn't look in the mirror, I always believe and take Mickie's and Natalya's opinions into consideration. We didn't talk much because we were both concentrating, I was trying not to move and she was trying to put my make-up on. "I'm done..." Mickie said just when a knock came to the door.

"Perfect timing..." I said laughing a little.

"Okay, I put a condom in your purse while you were showering, it's better than no protection...and be safe tonight, don't get in any trouble, I know Shane can be crazy and bounces of the wall sometimes, just don't get arrested."

"I won't Mickie, thank you so much!" I said hugging her after I picked my purse up.

"No problem, have fun, you coming back tonight?"

"I don't know...I have a key to the room though..."

"Okay...just don't be back too late because if you do, you will end up with the floor." Mickie said as I hugged her once again before I opened the door.


	58. Chapter 58

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

******A/N: I JUST RECENTLY GOT A JOB, I GET MY WORK SCHEDULE TOMORROW SO HOPEFULLY I WOULD HAVE TIME TO CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS STORY, I WILL FIND TIME TO DO SO AND PLEASE BARE WITH ME UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I opened the door to see Shane dressed a lot more nicer than me.

"Whoa...am I under-dressed or what?" I asked not letting my jaw close, it was stuck to the ground how good he looked in a tux of sorts, the only thing that was missing was a tie.

"Your look absolutely gorgeous! I got you some flowers..." Shane said handing me a bouquet of pink flowers, I couldn't help but to smile, I sniffed the flowers as I grabbed them from him. I pulled out one flower to carry with us and handed the rest to Mickie to take care of, she could do whatever she wanted to do with them at this point because I didn't care. I stepped into the hallway closing the door behind me, "You ready for dinner?"

"Yep...I still can't get over how good you look in that suit..." I said.

"Not as good as you though..." Shane said as he ran a hand through my hair on the side of my head that doesn't have a flower, he leant forward kissing me lightly.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"You will see, it's a surprise." Shane said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine.

"Thanks for the flowers...it was just weird that you bought pink and I'm wearing pink..." I said giggling a tad, I was on cloud nine and was so giddy being with him.

"I'm psychic...hopefully you like this place, never been but heard it's great." Shane said.

"We meeting Shannon and Julie there?" I asked making sure it wasn't a double date.

"Nope...just you and me...no sharing you tonight...your all mine." Shane said as we climbed onto the elevator, we were the only ones on it, he leaned himself back against the wall and he pulled me to lean back against him, he wrapped his muscular and strong arms around my waist. "I like the flower in your hair...is that Mickie's?"

"Yeah, I left all mine in Jamiaca..."

"I'll buy you new ones if you want some for yourself..."

"No thanks..." I said as the doors opened and we walked off hand and hand.

"What is wrong with me wanting to buy my girl something?" Shane asked as he dropped my hand wrapping it around my shoulder pulling me into his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You already bought me flowers, you bought me beer, your buying me dinner, a movie, you have done so much for me..."

"I feel like that's not enough..."

"More than enough, what I have done for you?"

"Be you and kept me a happy man, which is a task itself."

"When aren't you happy?" I asked curiously.

"That is not important..." Shane said as we walked outside, I cuddled closer to him for his body heat. "Why was Natalya chasing you earlier?"

"She wanted some paperwork that Mike handed me...he was holding onto it for me..."

"Hm...odd...your not going to join the Real World are you?"

"No...what's the Real World?"

"Ask Mike...he will laugh." Shane said laughing and I just laughed along with him. We walked across a street when we got the walking man on the cross walk.

"How'd your match go tonight?" I asked curiously, I felt his body tense up from just mentioning it.

"It was great..." Shane said.

"You okay? You seem tense." I said as he went to open the door to the restaurant and I stopped him. "You okay? You can tell me anything, I'm your girlfriend and I can handle anything you need or want to tell me."

"I'm fine, I'm hungry..." Shane said, I searched his eyes and gave up, I opened the door walking in and tried the slam the door on his face. "What's your problem?"

"You...let's just have a good meal, okay?" I asked looking around realizing that I'm the only girl not wearing a dress of sorts. "Can we go eat somewhere else?"

"No...I made reservations here..."

"Why didn't you tell me to wear a dress then? I'm the only girl not dressed up..."

"Because your unique and different."

"I am, but I don't want to be, I want to blend in Shane, everyone is staring..." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"When we get to our table, no one will notice." Shane said giving me his trademark smile.

"Fine...whatever." I said sitting on the waiting bench as Shane checked us in for our reservation.

"Heidy!" Shane said, I looked over and he nodded for me to come over, I got up walking over and we were seated immediately. Shane pulled my seat out, as I sat down he was pushing it in for me and he walked over to his seat sitting down. I set my purse in my lap and the flower laid on the table as Shane picked up the menu. "Feel free to get whatever you want..." Shane said. I opened my menu seeing the prices and meals that I didn't even know how to pronounce much less what they were, the cheapest thing I saw was $26, I slammed my menu down on the table.

"I'm not hungry." I said, I wasn't going to buy something that was that expensive because that was more than what I was worth.

"What is your issue?" Shane said.

"This is way too expensive Shane, what is going on?" I asked seriously in a queit manner so we won't attract a lot of attention.

"Nothing, is it wrong that I want to take you out to a nice meal even if it is $26 or more..."

"Yes, this is too rich for me, take me to McDonald's and at least I know what the fuck I'm getting, I don't know what this stuff is much less how to pronounce it. May we please leave?"

"No, please just find something...I will feel a lot better..."

"What if I said no?"

"Please?" Shane said smiling.

"No, not until you tell me what the deal is..." I said crossing my arms over my chest with a dead serious look on my face, "I will get up and leave at this moment if you don't tell me."

"I got fired before the show, that is why they called me into the offices...I figured since tonight was my last match that it would be nice to take you out to a nice meal while I can still afford it." Shane said, I was shocked at first that he was fired and yet I felt offended that he would think that I needed expensive things like this meal to be with him and I felt like he had to buy these things for me to stay around. The waiter came over setting glasses of water down on the table and walked away. "Please say something." Shane said.

"I'm sorry you lost your job...I'm kind of offended that you would think that you HAD to take me to an expensive dinner while you still have the money, you should know me better than anyone to know that I'm not materialistic and I don't care how much money you have. Do you always think you need to buy me these expensive things?"

"No...I just thought..."

"You thought wrong Shane, good night..." I said standing up to leave.

"Heidy, I didn't mean it the way you took it, I just wanted to do something nice...I just thought a month from now we may not be able to do this."

"I don't care if we ever do this...I'm not the type of girl that needs this expensive high class shit...and if this is the way you want to live, I'm done...good night."

"Heidy, you are being selfish tonight..." Shane said, I grabbed a glass of water tossing it's content on him tossing the glass away storming out of the restaurant. Once I got outside, I pulled out my phone calling Mickie to see if she wanted to meet me at the bar but before I could even push send I heard Shane yelling my name from behind me, "Heidy!" Shane yelled, I stopped and turned around, I figured at least listen to what he had to say.

"What?" I asked putting a hand on my waist.

"Sorry if you got offended...it's just I wanted to do something nice...it's just when I was told I was fired, I don't know what else or anything else to do with my life besides wrestle, I'm worried about income and money and where to go after this...I thought that I would like to take you somewhere nice like that place now when I have the money to do so...and my next worry after wrestling was you, I don't know what to do with my life without you...how are we going to continue our relationship if I'm no longer with WWE?"

"It's okay Shane, I'm sorry you got fired but you also got to understand, that type of restaurant is not me...I'm no where close to high class...yeah it would be nice if you were planning on proposing to me, but just don't throw that big restaurant on me...I'm the type of girl that wants to go to McDonalds in sweats...I don't ask for expensive things, if I had my wish we would be cooking every night...we will figure something out about this whole thing okay? I'm sorry for getting offended, it was actually a nice gesture but never think that I need that okay, because I don't..."

"Deal...you want to go back?"

"No...not after that scene..." I said chuckling a bit and he started laughing.

"It was a classic scene from a movie...now, where shall we go eat? McDonalds? It is power of suggestion..."

"Sounds good..." I said as we grabbed each others hand walking towards the crosswalk, luckily there was a McDonalds a block the other way of our hotel. We walked there, we looked weird compared to everyone else in there but it was okay, we already made one scene today and a few more looks won't hurt us. "Since tonight was your last night, you still going to go on tour?"

"I'll try when I can, probably not every week, I can go once or twice and/or when your in North Carolina I can stop by..."

"Yeah...this sucks...but let's not this ruin us okay? We have our phones and I'll be calling you as much as I talk to you..." I said smiling.

"And you coming over to my place on breaks..." Shane said smiling.

"That too..." I said.

"You are getting your tattoo done this week right?"

"Yep, I was thinking the back of this shoulder...does the back hurt?"

"It did when it was going over the bones...so it will probably hurt most when it's on your shoulder blade..."

"Is it worth it?"

"I think so..." Shane said.

"Me too...or it will be..." I said as I stole a fry of his.

"Hey..." He said as we started throwing fries at each other, the janitor was pissed because she now had to sweep up all the fries. "You want to split a shake?"

"Sure, chocolate please." I said as Shane went to buy a shake as I threw away rest of our trash. I sat back down in our booth, I texted Mickie not to wait up because I was going to stay in his room.

"One large chocolate shake with two straws..."

"Large?"

"There is two of us drinking, it had to be bigger..." Shane said as I rolled my eyes and laughed, we both started to sip the milk shake.

"This is heaven..." I said.

"It does taste pretty good..." Shane said as we drunk the shake before headed back to the hotel.

"I had fun tonight, besides our little fight..."

"Hey, that is over with...the night is still young, you want a beer?"

"Nah, I'm tired...plus we have an early flight..." I said as I held both his hands walking backwards towards the elevators.

"Okay...only because your cute..." Shane said giving in and we went up to his room.

"May I wear some of your clothes, I don't feel like getting my pj's from Mickie or Natalya's room."

"Sure, you have a way to get your bag in the morning?"

"Yeah, I have a key to their room..." I said as I waited for him to toss me a clean pair of his boxers and tank tops.

"Here you go..." Shane said as he tossed me the clothes, I went into the bathroom taking the flower out and washed my make-up first before switching my clothes. I walked out seeing Shane already stripped down to his boxers laying on top of the covers flipping through the channels on the television.

"Don't wait for me." I said setting my clothes aside before I climbed onto the bed laying beside him, he wrapped his arm under my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder and/or chest area.

"Have I ever said that I think you look hot wearing my clothes?" Shane asked.

"Now you have..." I said smiling as I looked up at him.

"I love you..." Shane said, I was kind of shocked he just said the three word phrase.

"I love you too Shane..." I said as I leaned over kissing him.

"I set the alarm to wake us up for the flight, but honestly I don't care if we miss our flight, as long as I have you in my arms."

"I care, I have my test tomorrow afternoon..." I said.

"You know how to ruin a moment..."

"I'm sorry sweetie..." I said kissing him again.

"Good night..." Shane said turning the light off, I scooted closer to him and his grip grew tighter.

"Good night..." I said smiling until I drifted into sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane and I caught our flight to North Carolina, Shannon and Julie were only a few rows back from us, I kept checking my phone in hopes for a new text or a missed call, from who I didn't know and I knew it won't pop up in that high elevation.

"You okay?" Shane asked as he grasped my hand.

"Yeah...just hoping Kofi would text or call saying he made it to Boston..."

"He flew back last night...you knew that right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah...I knew that..."

"Then what is really going on?"

"I just saw something last night that I wasn't supposed to and I was hoping that Kofi would call or text me being truthful to me, yeah he doesn't know I know but its bugging me right now."

"What'd he do this time?" Shane asked

"I caught him kinda making out with Jazmine, it was leading to something else, I'm sure you know what..."

"Oh...what is wrong with him? I mean, you don't just go back to the girl that almost caused you to lose your best friend and assitant. It's just wrong on so many levels...are you going to tell him you know?"

"No...I was going to let the guilt eat at him for not telling me..."

"Good point...this week, lets just take it slow, I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Sounds good..." I said smiling.

"You have the tattoo design?"

"Yep..." I said pulling out the tattoo design making sure the contract didn't fall out and pulled it up onto my lap closing my bag handing him the tattoo.

"That is pretty neat...Shannon is really good at drawing these things." Shane said.

"I think those colors will work..."

"You put a lot of detail into the colors, your very particular."

"I've been around drinks and drums since I was born, I kinda know a few things about those things."

"As one should being around those things for that long."

"Where do you think I should get it? I'm thinking more of my shoulder." I said.

"Yeah, maybe make this a little smaller..."

"It'll only have to get smaller for it to fit where I want it." I said.

"I like it on your shoulder more than I do on your ankle, my opinion..."

"Thanks..." I said as he handed me the pad of drawings back to me sliding it into my bag. We just sat there chatting about what we can do in North Caralina when we landed, we laughed and laughed as we couldn't stop ourselves from laughing. We eventually landed, and I tried not to dig my hands into his as hard, I am slowly getting accustomed to this whole flying thing and it is only one flight at a time.

"It seems like you aren't squeezing my hand as hard as you used to." Shane said.

"I'm slowly getting over my fear." I said.

"That is good."  
"I think so..." I said as we waited off the plane for Shannon and Julie to exit the plane before we headed to the baggage claim.

"Julie's got to pee." Shannon said as he appraoched us.

"Thanks for sharing..." I said as Julie smacked him jokingly.

"I think a bathroom stop is in need." Shane said.

"Yeah...I thought I was the only one who had to go." I said smiling as Shane wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his embrace, we turned and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

"Her tattoo coloring makes that tattoo look awesome." Shane said.

"It won't be awesome if Shannon didn't draw it, any person can color within the lines." I stated.

"When you guys want to come by the shop?" Shannon asked.

"Not today, I got my citizenship stuff today. Tomorrow, I think we are looking at colleges, maybe tomorrow evening?" I said unsure.

"No problem, call before you head over." Shannon said.

"Beth and I are going to dinner tonight for girls night, you want to join?" Julie asked.

"Is it okay?" I asked looking at Shane.

"No problem, it'll give me time to hang with the guys." Shane said kissing the side of my head.

"I guess I'm in." I said as we got to the bathroom's separating into the two different bathrooms. "Beth is married to..." I said in hopes she would answer it, which she did.

"Jeff, he is brothers with Matt."

"Not Matt as in Evan Bourne, right?"

"No, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon grew up with them since he was like 8 years old, unsure how Shane met them..."

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Yes, they may be intimidating at first..."

"Intimidating how?"

"Jeff has just about the same amount of tattoos as Shannon and his hair is different colors."

"What? His hair is different colors?" I asked as I walked out of my stall going to the sink.

"Last time I saw him he had purple and green in his hair, but he is such a sweet guy...Matt is very muscular, but yet you work around muscular men, but he could be intimidating, he tends to send off that vibe just to be funny. Both of them are big teddy bears and won't hurt a fly." Julie said.

"Obviously..." I said as I dried my hands as Julie came out of her stall, I went to pick up my bag and the contract flopped onto the floor as I was picking up the bag. "Shit!" I said bending it back down to grab it quickly before she snatched it.

"What's that?" Julie asked as she looked at me through the reflection of the mirror.

"Nothing..." I said quickly trying to put it in my bag.

"Well, that is a whole lot of nothing...and I know that isn't your tattoo design." Julie said.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked as I slid it into my bag.

"Of course, well, I may have to tell Beth, maybe Shane depending on what it is..."

"I got offered a contract with the WWE." I whispered so the men couldn't hear it outside the bathroom.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"SSSSHHHH!"I said covering her mouth.

"When, how, what?" She asked.

"I was kinda secretly training, Shane recently found out and was helping me train as well, I didn't want to tell a lot of people, Kofi doesn't know yet. Shane was pushing me to get a contract, I got this the second night I was training. Mike, you and I are the only ones that know I have this, Mickie and Natalya don't know yet, I was going to tell Shane this week to get his opinion but with him being fired last night I don't want to, I've been trying to hide it from him."

"You need to tell him, you going to sign it?"

"No...not until I'm ready and decide I want to go through with this whole wrestling thing."

"I want to see you wrestle, why don't you come back to my house tonight, Shannon has a ring along with Matt...actually it'll be better at Matt's house because Shane will be over there..."

"If I do, you got to swear that you will keep this whole thing quiet." I said.

"I swear..." Julie said zipping her mouth shut.

"Thanks..." I said as we walked out of the bathroom meeting up with Shane and Shannon.

"What was the commotion?" Shannon asked.

"I told her I wrestle, she didn't believe me so she asked if I would wrestle for her tonight at Matt's house." I said as I wrapped my arms around Shane's waist.

"I'm sure he will be down with that..." Shane said as we started walking towards baggage claim.

"I love you..." I said as we stepped onto the escalator and I kissed him.

"I love you too..." Shane said.

"People thought we were sick...I think that was the sickest thing I ever saw..." Shannon said.

"Shut up..." Shane said pushing him a tad, but not hard enough where he fell. We climbed off the escalator going to the caraseoul where our baggage was going to come off was, we waited patiently until we saw our bags pulling them off and waited until we all got our bags.

"We'll see you guys tonight?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, at Matt's house?" Shane asked as I hugged Julie tightly.

"Do not tell anyone..." I whispered, she nodded.

"Yeah..." Shannon said as I hugged Shannon before I followed Shane to his motorcycle.


	60. Chapter 60

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

We arrived to a motorcycle, Shane put his suitcase on it and I just looked at it kinda confused.

"Where do you put your bags?" I asked.

"Trust me when I say they won't." Shane said as he grabbed mine and attached our suitcase to his bike by the bungie cables.

"They won't fall off?"

"No, it hasn't fallen on me once, climb on..." He said.

"Don't we need an helmet?" I asked as Shane undid his bungie cords digging into a little compartment pulling out two helmets handing me one and putting one on himself, he climbed on and I climbed on behind him. "Don't kill me!" I said as he just laughed, I wrapped my arms around him as he started backing us out of the spot and revved the engine. He drove what seemed to be like 100 MPH but it could be because we are on a motorcycle and not in a car. He drove us to the place where I need to take my citizenship test, he parked in a parking spot and kicked the kick stand out.

"I didn't kill you, trust me some..." He said smiling as he climbed off and helped me off.

"Thanks for not killing me." I said as I took my helmet off, I unhooked the bungie cables grabbing my personal items that I would need for this and strapped it back down. Shane and I walked into the department to see that it wasn't busy, we walked up to the first empty desk. "Hi, I would like to apply for citizenship." I said.

"Name?"

"Heidy, I had an appointment at 3." I said.

"Okay, do you have all the right paperwork?" She asked as I slid her the paperwork I needed and she read over them and went to make copies. "Do you have a sponsor?"

"A sponsor? What's a sponsor?"

"Someone that will vouche for you, or you can have a work sponsor, or school sponsor, why are you in America?" She asked, I looked to Shane.

"Kofi isn't here..." I mumbled.

"I'll sponsor her." Shane said.

"You are?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Shane said.

"Okay, you need to sign these paperwork and as for you Heidy, you need to go in the testing room and complete this test, you can not miss more than 3." She said as she handed me a clipboard, a pen and a test. I went into the testing room going through the test, there was only two questions I didn't know and that was 'What's a labor union?' and 'Describe Nazism.' Rest of them, I felt really confident in and when I finished, I walked out seeing Shane still filling out the paperwork and I walked up to the lady handing her my test, she corrected it and I missed one so I must of answered one of them correctly. "When he finishes the paperwork we will finish your green card and after 5 years in the US you will be a US citizenship." She said as I walked over to Shane.

"You need to help me with this paperwork." Shane said as I helped him out because there was questions he wouldn't know, like my parents names and such, I never told him that much about my parents. When he finished, we walked up to the same lady handing her the paperwork.

"Okay, you need to get a picture ID and you will recieve a social security card to the address given on this application." She said as I stood on the red X when she took my picture and printed me an ID.

"Thank you ma'am." I said as I walked out a now green-card holder and somewhat a US citizen.

"You want to head over to the college? It's only a couple blocks up?"

"Sure..." I said, I couldn't stop smiling, we climbed onto his bike and we drove over to the college campus. He showed me around because he had been there and I applied to that college, we went to a couple more colleges while we had time so the other days we can chill at his house. Shane drove us home after I got done looking at colleges, it was a huge house.

"Whoa Shane, this is a huge house..." I said looking at the two story house.

"I love it...you got to meet my dog..." Shane said as we walked into his house hand and hand, he had the cutest dog ever and he was super friendly.

"Do I get the grand tour?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Shane said as he showed me around his house and we dropped our things off in his master bedroom.

"I'm going to call Kofi before I get ready for tonight..." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"I'm going to shower then while your on the phone..." He said as I headed downstairs calling Kofi, he picked up on the third ring.

"Kofi..." Kofi said as I heard the television blaring in the background.

"The television loud enough?" I said.

"Heidy, one moment..." He said as I heard Roxie bark at the mention of my name, I heard him shuffle to a different room. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I made it to North Carolina, I hear you made it..."

"Yeah...it was a short flight..."

"I bet, I applied and got my green card thanks to Shane..."

"Why?"

"Shane sponsered me, they wanted my employer which is you, but your not here so Shane stood up so they let him do it..." I said.

"Oh..." Kofi said as it sounded like he was kinda hurt.

"Yeah, they said after 5 years I will be clarified as a US citizen, isn't that great?"

"That's awesome Heidy!"

"Yeah, and I applied to a couple colleges today too..."

"What ones?"

"I really want to get into the University of North Carolina at Charlotte..."

"UNC Charlotte is a good school that I heard..."

"Yeah...well, I only wanted to update you on that..."

"Hey Heidy, I have a meeting Friday before the show, you going to be there?"

"Yeah, no problem, isn't the pay per view coming up?"

"Next weekend, so one more week..."

"Okay..." I said

"Well, have fun and don't get into much trouble..."

"I won't..." I said as I hung up and set my phone aside on the kitchen counter, I walked upstairs hearing that the shower was off and I knew that I could easily go take a shower now.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

I was sitting on my couch with Jazmine watching television, I have accepted Jazmine's apology and realized it was probably a big misunderstanding. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out seeing Heidy's name glowing and I answered it.

"Kofi..."

"The television loud enough?" Heidy said.

"Heidy, one moment..." I said as Roxie barked at the mention of her name, and I walked over to my room so it wouldn't be that loud. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I made to North Carolina, I hear you made it..."

"Yeah...it was a short flight..."

"I bet, I applied and got my green card thanks to Shane..."

"Why?"

"Shane sponsered me, they wanted my employer which is you, but your not here so Shane stood up so they let him do it..."

"Oh..." I said kinda upset that it had to be Shane that got to sponsor her and not me, I am the one that is paying her, she's my friend, she wouldn't of came here if it wasn't for me and he wouldn't be dating her if she wasn't here.

"Yeah, they said after 5 years I will be clarified as a US citizen, isn't that great?"

"That's awesome Heidy!"

"Yeah, and I applied to a couple colleges today too..."

"What ones?"

"I really want to get into the University of North Carolina at Charlotte..."

"UNC Charlotte is a good school that I heard..." I said as I looked back to the living room seeing Jazmine standing up walking into Heidy's room with her phone in hand.

"Yeah...well, I only wanted to update you on that..."

"Hey Heidy, I have a meeting Friday before the show, you going to be there?"

"Yeah, no problem, isn't the pay per view coming up?"

"Next weekend, so one more week..."

"Okay..."

"Well, have fun and don't get into much trouble..." I said knowing how crazy Shane can get with the Hardy's and Shannon around.

"I won't..." Heidy said as she hung up, I closed my phone and I felt a little hurt but at least she knows what needs to be done and did what she had to do, at least Shane was there when he needed to be there. I walked out to the living room, I walked over to Heidy's room to see if Jazmine wanted me to order pizza when I stopped and just listened to what she had to say.

"Hey James...yeah, it's Jazmine...I got a favor...yeah, I'll pay you next time I see you, you need to accept Heidy, y not an i...I don't know her last name...she just applied today...you have it? Accept her...don't ask why, just do so for me please?...fine, I need to get her out of my way...thanks..." Jazmine said. She hung up her phone and turned around to see me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one..."

"You just forced someone to accept Heidy, was that UNC Charlotte?"

"Yes, that was my friend James, he goes through all the applications and he decides who gets accepted or not...I was just helping her out, it isn't a bad thing..."

"No it is a bad thing, Heidy wants to get in because of who she is not because of someone forcing her in...you have been trying to get rid of her since day 1, why did I even believe you? Get out!" I said more angry at myself for not believeing Heidy and seeing the signs Heidy was giving me.

"It's not like that, I was just trying to make sure she gets a good future."

"That isn't the way it sounded like, and I don't care, just go..." I said as I stepped out of the way watching her gather her things and leaving my apartment.

"I'm sorry..." She said before I slammed the door on her face, I went and sat on the couch, Roxie jumped on my lap, I rested my head on the top of the couch with my hands on the side of my hand.

"Why does this always happen? Why am I so protective of Heidy?" I asked, I figured the only person I could talk to was Mike. I called him and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kofi..."

"Mike, I need some advice..." I said.

"Shoot..."

"I just caught Jazmine pull strings to get Heidy in UNC Charlotte, which is good for Heidy but she said for it to get Heidy out of her way, I'm curious out of her way of what?"

"Out of her way of you...Jazmine has hated Heidy since day one because Jazmine thought there was something going on between you two, she thought maybe something would happen. Nothing happened right?" Mike asked.

"No...hell no...you think we would?"

"I don't know...what do you feel about Heidy?"

"I love her as a friend first and foremost, I trust her because if I didn't she wouldn't be my assistant..."

"How do you feel when you see her with Shane?"

"I get jealous and feel kinda hatred towards him, like he just sponsored her and I know I should of been the one sponsoring , it kinda stings to see them all lovey dovey."

"Can it be that you love her?" Mike asked.

"No...no way..."

"Well, there is nothing I can do..." Mike said as he hung up.

"Thanks Mike..." I said shuting my phone, I just let what he said sink in for a while, 'Do I love Heidy?'


	61. Chapter 61

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane and I showered, dressed and was ready to head over to Matt's house. We got on his bike heading over there, we met Shannon and Julie outside chatting with a male and female I didn't know. We climbed off his bike putting our helmets on the seat, I held onto Shanes hand walking over to the group.

"Where's Matt?" Shane asked.

"He's not home yet..." The male said.

"Jeff, Beth, this is Heidy...y, not i." Shane said.

"Hi..." I said shaking their hands.

"Your the infamous Heidy." Beth said.

"Who talked about me?" I asked.

"Shane..." Julie and Shannon said in unison.

"All good things, we promise." Jeff said.

"I guess we can go, since we are all here." Beth said as I hugged Shane and pecked him on the lips before I followed them to one of their cars.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"We are taking you to the only restaurant we all go to, the Cracker Barrel." Beth said.

"What is it?" I asked as I buckled up.

"You'll see." Julie said as she drove us over to this restaurant I have been before. We climbed out and went in, it was definitely different.

"I'm just going to get what one of you gets." I said.

"Okay..." Beth said as we were seated at a table, "So, how do you like travelling with WWE?" Beth asked.

"It's unique, a lot of nice people, don't you and Jeff travel too?" I asked.

"Jeff does, but he's about to get out of his contract, Matt travels as well." Beth said.

"I enjoy it, but I'm getting paid for it." Julie said.

"I hate flying..." I said.

"Who doesn't? I hate it as well." Beth said.

"I enjoy the drives though..." I said.

"Yeah, because you sleep in the backseat." Julie said.

"I'm sorry." I said as the waitress came over asking for our drinks and I got my Dr. Pibb.

"Julie also said your Kofi's assistant, what do you do?" Beth asked.

"Nothing much, I just check him out of his hotel, check him in, go with him to meetings to take any notes, I deal with his schedule, and I take care of his attire."

"Pretty much his publist of sorts." Beth said.

"Yeah, but I had this week off." I said.

"I also told you that you learned how to wrestle." Julie said.

"Who haven't you told?" I asked.

"Matt...I didn't tell her about the other thing."

"What other thing?" Beth asked.

"Now you want to tell her?" Julie asked.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Of course!" Beth said.

"If I trust her, she's trustworthy." Julie said.

"I got offered a contract to WWE." I said.

"OMG! When?" Beth asked.

"The second night I was training...only four people including me know, and it stays like that." I said.

"Does Shane know?" Beth asked.

"No...I was going to tell him this week, he found out about me wrestling and he was excited but he got fired and I don't want to rub it in his face." I said as our drinks arrived, I started to play with the straw in my drink, we ordered our food.

"You won't rub it in his face, I bet he will be happy for you." Beth said.

"I don't know if I want to wrestle though, Shane McMahan said it's an open contract, whenever I feel like signing it I can."

"Which is good." Julie said.

"Is it a standard one?" Beth asked.

"Two years, $100,000 a month..." I said.

"Whoa, that is a lot for a beginner." Julie said.

"That is what it said, I had Mike read it over, he even said it was a good contract."

"Why don't you sign it?" Beth asked.

"I just applied to college, I can't do both..."

"Yes, you can, online classes." Beth said.

"I don't know you guys..." I said as we spent the whole meal discussing the options, I was looking at signing it more and more, but still had a part of me that told me no.

"Have you decided?" Julie asked as she put her card onto the her reciept as I handed her cash for my meal.

"I probably still won't sign it...maybe I should tell Shane, I just don't want him to get pissed off..." I said.

"He won't get pissed off...obviously you don't know him well enough...he won't let his personal feelings about something or someone interfere with someone else...especially you." Beth said as we handed the waitress our payment and we had to wait until she came back before we could leave.

"I think it's bad timing to tell him the day after he gets fired though." I said.

"Very true..." Julie said as the waitress came back, I sat there as they filled out their reciepts and we headed to the car.

"I bought this new salon type manicure set today, I haven't tested it yet..." Beth said.

"I'll test it..." Julie said.

"What type is it? French tip?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I have some acrylic ones too along with plain colors..." Beth said.

"I so want my nails done..." I said excited, I haven't done the whole do your nails or hair thing in months.

"You will...excited much?" Julie asked.

"I haven't done my nails in a while..." I said.

"Maybe it will be good." Beth said as it got pretty quiet in the car and Julie turned the radio up, "I love this song...what music do you listen to?" Beth asked.

"I haven't really listened to much music...Shane has corrupted me to Pearl Jam so I have listened to that lately." I said honestly as I looked at my phone seeing text after text from Mike saying I needed to call ASAP.

"That is what boyfriends do..." Julie said as we all chuckled as I started a new text to Mike.

'Wat u want? Im spending time w/ Shane.' I said.

'I guess it can wait til Fri at meeting.' Mike responded.

'Thanks...' I replied as I shut my phone putting it back in my pocket.

"Everything okay?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, Mike is being Mike..." I said as I smiled and looked out the window as I listened to them sing along to a song on the radio trying to think of what it could be that is so important that he must tell me. We arrived back to Matt's house, we climbed out and by this time Shane, Jeff and Shannon were still not outside so it must mean that Matt must of came home between the time we left and now. I followed them up to the door, Beth just walked in followed by Julie and I wiped my feet off before walking into the big and beautiful house. "Whoa, this is a big house..." I said looking around the house not paying attention to Beth or Julie.

"Thanks..." A male voice boomed, I jumped and turned to look at a male that was about the same height as Shane, he had black hair that was medium length pulled into a ponytail and very muscular, he was carrying a white dog.

"You must be Matt...I'm Heidy..." I said sticking my hand to shake his and he just looked at it.

"As a Hardy, we don't shake hands." Matt said.

"Jeff shook mine..." I said.

"This Hardy doesn't..." Matt said giving me an one-handed hug.

"Quit flirting with my girl." Shane said coming out from the same hallway, Shane and I hugged and kissed.

"It was a hug man." Matt said as he put his dog down.

"We are going back to the dome..." Shane said as he put his arm around me to lead me back to the dome.

"What's the dome?" I asked.

"It's where Matt holds his Christmas parties and where his ring is..." Shane said as by the time we turned to go down the hall Beth and Julie were already out the door.

"It's cool he built his own ring..."

"Yeah, it helps if you need to practice and training wise...I don't suggest you doing it when your drunk, especially with another drunk person...that is mainly at his Christmas party, so be smart..."

"I don't drink enough to get drunk..." I said.

"Good..." Shane said as he opened the door for me, we walked outback to see the giant dome, we headed that way and the door to the dome was already opened. We walked in, Shannon and Jeff were already in the ring wrestling about, Shane broke from my embrace running and jumping onto the apron. I walked aside sitting beside Beth and Julie where they were already pulling out things to do nails. I sat down beside them going through the acrylics, never really had fake nails but always liked some of the designs on them. I set them aside and started going through the colors with them, I found this really retro type orange color which I fell in love with. I started shaking it when Matt walked in with some bottles of water handing us each one and tossed them into the ring to Shane, Jeff, and Shannon.

"Heidy!" Shane exclaimed getting my attention.

"What?" I asked snapping my head to look at him.

"Come here..." Shane said as I got up setting the nail polish down walking over to the ring.

"What?"

"Get in here..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Show everyone what you can do..."

"You just want to show me off..." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, please?" He asked doing the puppy dog look.

"Your as bad as the dog." I said as I climbed up onto the apron and he pushed down the bottom rope with his foot and pulled the middle rope up with his hands, I climbed between the two ropes and stood next to him.

"I take that as a compliment." Shane said as I rolled my eyes as Shannon jumped up onto one of the turnbuckles and Matt leant against the ropes next to him and Jeff was on the other side of Shannon taking a breather.

"Why doesn't she go against Jeff? They are about equal in body types...and she has already wrestled with you Shane..." Shannon said.

"I don't care..." I said shrugging.

"The only question I have before we wrestle is, you trust me enough?" Jeff asked walking towards me.

"Is there any particular reason why I shouldn't?" I asked.

"Good point..." Jeff said as Matt, Shannon and Shane climbed out of the ring leaving Jeff and I in the ring. We walked around the ring staring at each waiting for that moment when we are both ready to lock up, when we were both ready we stepped in and locked up with each other. "You headlock, I ropes, clothesline." Jeff whispered as he pulled me into a headlock and I groaned in pain, at least fake pain.

"Jump over you, get to feet and you hurricanarana." I said as I screamed in pain again.

"You sure?" He asked and before I answered I threw him to the ropes and I clotheslined him getting him to bump. I bounced off the ropes jumping over him, I bounced off the other ropes turning around running to a now standing Jeff and jumped up to where I could do a hurricanarana from standing up and we both bumped it. We both laid there and I pulled myself over to him resting over him for a pin but he kicked out of the count. He sat up and got to his feet all fine. "I am still in shock that you pulled that off and especially from your feet." Jeff said.

"Isn't she impressive?" Shane asked.

"What else you teach her?" Matt asked.

"All of our moves, plus whatever Mike, Natalya and Mickie taught her, she knows a lot." Shane said.

"Guys, I'm standing right here...I'm not some robot that you created..." I said.

"Don't listen to them, good job." Jeff said as we shook hands and he pulled me into a manly hug.

"You guys want to go at it again?" Shannon asked.

"I'm done...that was it for me...I'm done being beat up by a girl." Jeff said jumping over the top rope to land on the apron as Matt climbed in, I had to wrestle both Matt and Shannon, my match with Shannon went the longest out of all of them and it showed off a lot of my talent and moves.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go do my nails...while I'm still kinda girly..." I said as I climbed out of the ring and headed over to Julie and Beth.

"We kept your orange out." Julie said as she started shaking it again.

"Thanks." I said as she opened it and I rested my hands on the papertowel that was on her lap.

"You know, with the talent you have, I'm surprised Vince hasn't caught on or scooped you up yet." Jeff said sitting down besides Beth wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I would even want to sign a contract right now..." I said.

"Why not? I mean..." Jeff said before Beth interrupted him.

"Jeff, if she doesn't want a contract she doesn't want a contract." Beth said.

"What am I missing?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing okay..." I said as we just went quiet.

"I'm just saying that you can make a great tag team partner with Mickie or a mix-tag partner with Evan, heck even Kofi since your working for him or Mike..." Jeff said.

"Thanks for the compliment and the confidence, but I don't want to do this, it's just something I just started doing..."

"That is what we all said when we first begun." Jeff said as Shane came over sitting beside me. "Shane, don't you want her to get a contract?" Jeff asked leaning forward on his knees to look at Shane.

"I would encourage her and be proud of her, but yet I would hate it because I wouldn't be able to wrestle with my girl." Shane said.

"Wouldn't you tour with her though? I mean, she will be working and doing something you would love to do?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same if I wasn't there..." Shane said.

"So, I can't do something if you can't do it?" I asked turning to look at Shane.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant..."

"That is how I took it..." I said as Beth, Julie and Jeff agreed with me.

"Why you so offensive about it? You said yourself you never wanted to sign a contract and you were doing this for fun." Shane said.

"Because I WAS offered a contract, I was going to sign it so I COULD wrestle with you then you got fired. I wasn't going to tell you, but since you have already decided that I can't and shouldn't wrestle with WWE I should just go throw it away." I said standing up and storming out of Matt's dome with tears flowing out of my eyes. I don't know where I'm heading, I'm just going to go the way I remember Julie taking.

**Shane's Point of View-**

"Because I WAS offered a contract, I was going to sign it so I COULD wrestle with you then you got fired. I wasn't going to tell you, but since you have already decided that I can't and shouldn't wrestle with WWE I should just go throw it away." Heidy said before she stood up and stormed out of Matt's dome with tears flowing out of her eyes. My mouth was on the ground in shock as I just watched her walk out of Matt's dome and the words 'I was offered a contract' was ringing in my ears.

"What the hell you doing her? Go chase your girl!" Jeff said.

"What am I going to tell her?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for starters..." Beth said.

"We can't have Heidy walking around Southern Pines, she knows nothing about this city." Julie said.

"I'm just stunned, I never suspected that she had a contract." Shane said.

"Who cares? Go!" They all yelled at me, I stood up jogging out of the dome looking both ways seeing her just getting to the edge of Matt's house. I jogged towards slowly shortening the length between us and as I got closer I would yell her name but she wouldn't turn and acknowledge me. I started to walk when I got in the matter of couple of steps to her.

"Heidy, stop, listen to me..."

"You said enough..." Heidy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry for what I said, that was before I knew you were offered a contract...why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked as she stopped and turned around to face me, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I was uncertain about this whole thing, I mean I love to wrestle but yet I still want to become a doctor. When I got offered, I wasn't looking for it and when you found out, you were SO excited about it and I thought it would be something nice to do togehter. The day I got the contract from Mike, he was holding onto it for me, was the day you got fired. I was afraid to bring it up and was just going to store it away for years to come." Heidy said wiping her eyes.

"You were going to give up wrestling because I got fired?"

"Yes...would you if it was me?"

"Probably, unless if we needed that income to live..." I said as I opened my arms and she ran into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Heidy...I love you, I will support you and encourage you in whatever you decide." I said into the top of her head.

"Thank you...I love you too..." Heidy said as she sucked up some tears.

"When were you offered your contract?"

"The second night I ever trained with Mike, Mickie and Natalya, I was walking to get Mike and Shane McMahan stopped me and offered it to me because he saw me. Mike found out because he saw me talking to Shane and Mickie and Natalya still don't know."

"Along with Kofi right?" I asked as we started heading back to Matt's dome.

"No no no no...I'm never going to tell Kofi unless if I absolutely have to." Heidy said as she snuggled into my embrace.

"Are you going to sign it?" I asked curiously.

"No...I don't think I'm quite ready to put everything I have on the plate for wrestling. I have college and I just got my citizenship, I don't want to jeopardize living here in NC with you." Heidy said which made me smile, she leant up kissing me on the lips and it was nice to finally have my girl say that she wants to live in NC with me.


	62. Chapter 62

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane dropped me off at the airport, he waited until I got to the top of the escalator before he left. It is going to be rough without him, I headed through the airport finding my gate and sat down until my flight. This break was much needed, it was relaxing, I got my tattoo finally and it looks great. Shane and I lounged together and I think we headed in a new direction in our relationship after that tiny fight, he is holding onto my contract to read over for me. I sat in the gate flipping my phone open then close then open from a nervous habit, it was going to be rough and weird without Shane and it was weird that Kofi hasn't texted me to make sure I was at the airport. I opened it and texted him instead saying I was at the airport and make sure he would be there to pick me up. I got on the plane when it was called and flew by myself, the whole time I looked out the window holding my necklace that I always wear in hopes it would proctect me if anything happened. I couldn't help but to miss Shane already and think about him, I then remembered Mike had to talk to me and I hope it isn't important. When the plane landed, I tried to be the first one off but I ended up being in one of the last rows so I had to wait my turn. As the line started to slowly move, I eventually got off and Kofi was up in the gate waiting with his carry-on bag.

"KOFI!" I said excited to see him, I felt really happy because it felt like too long since I've seen him. We both dropped our bags next to us before hugging each other tightly, "It has felt like forever since we have seen each other...I missed you..." I said forgetting about the whole Jazmine thing, I decided to let it go and he would tell me if he wants to.

"I missed you too, how'd you like North Carolina?"

"It was different..." I said as I picked up my bag and he grabbed his, "How was your break?" I asked.

"It went...I have to be honest with you..." He said stopping, I stopped and stood in front of him.

"What?"

"I got back together with Jazmine..."

"WHAT?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

"I know...I know...but over the break she came to my apartment but I realized that it wasn't meant to be so we broke up for good..." Kofi said.

"You for real?" I asked shocked as he nodded, I hugged him immediately out of pure joy and he felt kinda awkward because he didn't wrap his arms around me. "Oh, before I forget, I got my tattoo...see?" I said turning around moving my coat off the shoulder to show him, I was wearing a spaghetti strap because I would have to lotion it so many hours and it's hard when wearing a regular shirt.

"That is tight...come on, we are going to be late." Kofi said as we headed back to the baggage claim catching up and I held onto his arm in a friend type way and we couldn't stop laughing. When we got to the arena, we were the only ones there pretty much and we walked into the arena going straight to the offices, I followed Kofi into one of them seeing Vince and Shane McMahan already there. The moment my eyes met Shane's he smiled widely and I got very nervous. I went quiet and followed Kofi to sit in the chair next to him, "What is your issue?" Kofi asked.

"Nothing..." I said trying not to look anywhere but the table as I sat there listening to Vince.

"As you all know, our pay-per-view is coming up...it's next weekend which is very close...I like to further your feud by the pay-per-view and have you two have a match for the USA title." Vince said.

"You have the title?" I asked looking at Kofi.

"No...Mike does..." Kofi said as I looked at Mike.

"You didn't tell me?" I asked.

"No...you should of been paying attention..." Mike said.

"If you don't mind Heidy, I'm going to continue here...what do you guys think about the match being that close? It's a last minute add..." Vince asked.

"I'm down..." Kofi said as Vince's phone rang.

"Hold on..." Vince said answering, "Uh-huh...what?...How can they perform without a drummer?...They better be here with or without him, I have paid good money for them..." Vince said getting angry and hung up.

"Everything okay, dad?" Shane asked.

"I got AC/DC to perform, their drummer can't make it due to family issues...so we are short a drummer and they can't perform without a drummer." Vince said looking at Shane, Mike and Kofi looked at me with intrigued looks and I shook my head no, Kofi backed down but Mike didn't.

"Heidy can do it..." Mike said.

"No, I can't..." I said.

"You have played drums since you were like 5, you told me so..." Mike said.

"She is really talented, I've heard her play...I'm pretty sure she can handle it..." Kofi said.

"Heidy, will you perform with AC/DC?" Vince asked.

"If they really need me, but I don't know any of their music..." I said hating Mike for throwing me into this.

"Great, you are drumming with AC/DC next sunday, thank you so much!" Vince said.

"I don't know if I can perform in front of those people...I mean, I think I can but I never been in front of that many people before." I said.

"Let's see...why don't we have you be Mike's valet?" Vince asked.

"How is that going to work? If she starts walking out with me, people will have no idea who she is and people will be confused..." Mike said.

"Fine...we can have it where she escorts you out Monday, you announce that she won a contest to be your valet for a week..." Vince said.

"How is that going to work with our match Sunday?" Kofi asked.

"She can escort Mike out, Mike can accidently hit her and she will then poof be gone because she wouldn't want to escort him again...we just got to teach her how to take a bump and a hit...you already know that much plus some from what I have been told, so that shouldn't be a problem..." Vince said as I just looked anywhere but Kofi when he turned to look at me with shock

"Wait, what?" Kofi asked.

"I'll talk to you later..." I said as Kofi didn't know what was going on.

"No...what is he talking about?" Kofi asked as I turned to look at him.

"One night, Mike had taught me a few moves in the ring and Shane saw the whole thing, that's it...right Shane?" I asked in hopes he won't mention the contract plus I was giving him the stink eye.

"Yeah, that was it..." Shane said nodding.

"Alright as for the match, we will have Mike get distracted by you, in order for that to happen, Heidy you would have to distract the ref and Kofi throw Mike to that corner and Kofi will get the win..." Vince said.

"Alright, sounds good." Mike said as we all stood up shaking Vince and Shane's hand.

"Heidy, I want to talk to you a little more." Vince said as Kofi and Mike walked out leaving me in the office with Vince and Shane, I sat down scared of what they are going to say. "I want to apologize for having to fire Shane Helms, I found out you two were dating..."

"Are...we haven't broke up yet..." I said.

"Well, congrats...you two are a cute couple...is there a reason why your holding back on pursuing wrestling? From what I saw, Kofi had no idea of this wrestling thing your doing on the side until now..." Vince said.

"Kofi had no idea...I wanted to keep it quiet, I don't know if I want to pursue it or not...I mean I am grateful and happy that you have offered me a contract Shane, I just don't think I'm ready mentally to actually sign it...I would rather be 100% ready for something before I push my way through..."

"That's good, do you think after this whole experience you would like to sign it?" Shane asked as he sat in the seat Mike was sitting in.

"I don't know...I have to wait and see...I just applied to college yesterday, if I get accepted I would have to wait until I graduate unless if something drastic happens..." I said.

"Why don't tonight you and Shane here have a little friendly match so I could see just how much talent you have, from I have been told by Shane you have quite a lot, and see what I can do for you? I may be able to work out a new contract or deal with you..." Vince said.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I have to go steal Mike's iPod to see if he has AC/DC..." I said as I stood up when they were laughing, I walked out seeing Mike standing by the door and I closed the door behind me. "Where's Kofi?" I asked.

"He had to use the bathroom...I need to talk to you..." Mike said.

"Okay..." I said as I reached into his pocket.

"What the fuck?" He asked jumping a tad.

"I need your iPod, you have AC/DC on it don't you?"

"Yeah...can you pay attention?" Mike asked as I pulled out his iPod putting it in my own pocket.

"Yeah..." I said giving him my full attention.

"Kofi may be in love with you..." Mike said as I couldn't help but to laugh, when I realized he wasn't laughing.

"Your actually serious?" I asked and he nodded, "Kofi doesn't love me Mike...there is no way he loves me, we are only friends Mike..."

"That isn't what it sounded like when I talked to him on the phone the other day..."

"He will love me only when pigs fly...plus, I don't even love him..." I said as I was laughing at this as I started walking down the hall pulling out his iPod, it was funny to think that Mike thinks Kofi loves me. I sat on the ground leaning back against the wall in the main hallway listening to AC/DC throughout the whole show trying to concentrate on the drumming until I was brought out of my concentration by two people standing in front of me, I looked up seeing Vince and Shane, Shane helped me to my feet and I went with them out the ring. Vince stood aside watching Shane and I wrestle inside the ring and it was hard to tell what Vince was thinking because he had such a stone face on. When I let Shane pin me, I sat up afterwards just to get a breather and Vince applauded.

"You have great potential in this company, I will really love for you to sign a contract of some sort, even if it is you doing dark matches until college starts..." Vince said.

"I'll think about it...let me do this whole line with Mike and Kofi then I will tell you afterwards." I said as Vince and I shook hands on it. I rolled out going backstage, I went to the men's locker room knocking on the door and got Mike to answer the door.

"Kofi here still?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's tying his shoes right now..." Mike said as he turned to look at Kofi. "Heidy's ready to go..." Mike said towards Kofi.

"I'll be out there in a moment." Kofi said as Mike turned at me opening his mouth to tell me.

"I heard him, here's your iPod, it's kinda dead..."

"Thanks...I can possibly burn you a disc of the songs I have..." Mike said.

"That would be awesome...I really hate you for volenteering me for it..."

"No you don't..." Mike said smiling as Kofi came to the door smiling.

"We ready?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah..." I said as Mike stepped back letting Kofi walk out, I walked out with Kofi to the car and headed to the hotel. It was weird being in the same hotel room as Kofi again, I have spent the last so many times in someone elses room.


	63. Chapter 63

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-**

**Katrina's Point of View-**

I've been listening to AC/DC all day, everyday the last couple of days trying to get the drum beats to all their songs in my head so when they perform I will know how the beat will go. I have talked to Shane letting him know what is going on and he thinks its great, he said he will watch which has made me even more nervous to go out there. I was getting nervous to do so, since our meeting they have added that Kofi is going to come out during Mikes announcement of me to challenge him to a match, I'm to stay out there during their match which will then set up the match at the pay-per-view. I went to Julie once I got to the arena, she handed me a shirt and that was it.

"What shirt is this?" I asked.

"Miz's shirt, I was told you would have to wear it with jeans..." She said.

"Seriously?" I asked looking at the shirt realizing I didn't want to wear this.

"Well...this is his new shirt, I don't know if it has premiered yet..." She said showing his new one.

"Can I wear something else? If he such a chick magnet, maybe I will be sexified..." I said.

"Alright...let's see..." Julie said as she led me to the diva's section, she would look at the clothes then at me. "What about this?" She asked pulling off this purple shirt and a black huge belt. "The purple sleeves will go off your shoulder which will show your bra and it's long enough to go mid thigh, the black belt will go around your waist to show your figure, I will go get you jewelry." She said as I went to the little dressing tent she had slipping it on, I felt a little uncomfortable with it being as short as it was. I walked out of the tent carrying my clothes seeing Julie helping Kofi, I didn't care that he saw me or now so I kept walking over.

"Whoa...aren't you looking good..." Kofi said as I smiled.

"Thanks..." I said tugging at the bottom of the shirt.

"Let me get you some black leggings, hold on one moment Kofi, actually you know where his is..." Julie said as she went to go get leggings, I grabbed his attire bringing it to him and I leant forward on the table writing it down. I looked up to see him trying not to look down my shirt.

"Your all set." I said standing up.

"You want to get a drink after the show?" Kofi asked.

"I'm going out with the girls tonight...sorry..." I said.

"Okay...you staying at Mickie's tonight?"

"Nah, I'm staying at your place, they kicked me out..." I said as we both laughed.

"Here are your leggings." Julie said as she handed me the black leggings, I walked over to the tent sliding on the leggings, it felt much better and I walked out adjusting the belt. "That looks so much better, let's get you some jewelry." She said as she pulled out bags of jewelry holding up each item to me giving me couple of bracelets and a necklace. "That looks great, now, how do you feel about heels?" She asked.

"I could try my best..." I said as she pulled out a pair of purple heels that didn't look that high, I sat down sliding them on.

"What is with Kofi?" Julie asked as I was strapping the buckles.

"I don't know, I guess he just has missed me..." I said as I stood up and started walking with them.

"How do those feel?"

"Okay I guess, I can bear with them." I said.

"Alright, I'll keep your clothes here so when you return you can change yet again."

"Can you take a picture to send Shane?" I asked, she nodded and she took a picture with my phone, and I sent it to him as I headed towards the gorilla position sitting down aside waiting for Mike.

"Whoa..." Mike said as he stopped in his tracks, I stood up, and he twirled me.

"Julie is magic." I said smiling.

"She is..." Mike said as we waited for our cue and when his music played, he helped me up the stairs and walked down the ramp holding onto his arm the whole way down. It was such an adrenaline rush feeling all those people screaming or booing. I loved that feeling, it was so surreal and it felt wonderful. "How do you like it?" He asked.

"It's definitly an adrenaline rush." I said as I just looked around and thought it was something I will enjoy doing. We got to the stairs and he helped me up the steps before he jumped up onto the opposing corner doing his thing, he sat on the middle rope holding it down and lifted the top rope up letting me climb into the ring and he climbed in afterwards. He walked over to the side leaning over grabbing a microphone.

"Ladies and gents...calm down, I got an announcement to make..." Mike said as he waited a few minutes before he continued. "You are all probably wondering who this lovely lady who is standing next to me," Mike said as he twirled me around to show me off, "This is..." He said looking at me.

"Heidy..." I mumbled.

"You sure you want to go by your real name?" He whispered.

"Yeah..." I said nodding.

"Heidy...she won the contest to be my valet for the next week and she is going to be my lucky charm." Mike said as Kofi's music hit, we both turned to watch him do his entrance. I jumped when his pyrotechnics went off and Mike laughed when I did so, I gently shoved him a tad to shut up as Kofi climbed up the stairs and into the ring, Mike gently pushed me back so it would just be him and Kofi talking, plus it would make it look like he was protecting 'his' woman..

"Miz, Miz, Miz...you really want to test to see if she is her lucky charm? Why don't we have a match right here and right now?" Kofi asked.

"Alright, your on..."

"Better yet, why not let's make it for the USA title?" Kofi asked pointing at the belt he was holding and Mike looked at it and back at Kofi.

"Fine...your on..." Mike said as he handed me his belt and jacket, I climbed out of the ring walking down the stairs setting them aside and Kofi set his stuff aside. I stood aside leaning against the ring watching the match take place, I was trying to get the crowd to chant but they wouldn't and they would just boo more. Mike propped himself up against the rope to get the pin over Kofi, he rolled out of the ring, I grabbed his things and we started to walk backwards up the ramp when we got half way up the ramp Vince's music started and we stopped turning to look at Vince, Mike wrapped his arm around me holding me closer to him.

"Miz...Kofi...I was watching backstage and I couldn't help but to see that you, Miz, had cheated...which sounds to me that Kofi deserves a rematch, why don't we have a little rematch at Summerslam. Kofi vs. the Miz with Heidy in your corner for the United States Championship..." Vince announced as the crowd went wild, Mike shook his head and was screaming no as we turned around seeing Kofi nodding yes and was moving his hands around his waist in symbol that the belt would be his. Mike's music hit again and when we knew Vince was clear we started to head back as well as Kofi did a couple more stands on the turnbuckles. When we got behind the curtian, I jumped onto Mike giving him a big hug out of adrenaline and excitement.

"That was amazing!" I said as I broke from his hug running my hands through my hair.

"So? Are you going to..." Mike said.

"I don't know..." I said as Kofi came back.

"You don't know what?" Kofi asked smiling.

"Oh, what we were doing after the show..." I said.

"I thought you were going out with the girls?" Kofi asked.

"I changed my mind..." I said.

"Then we are going out to celebrate..." Kofi said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his embrace. "You did great..." He said smiling.

"Thanks..." I said smiling too, "I have to go get Mickie and Natalya, I can't believe they missed it!" I said as I ran towards the locker room, going in to see them chatting and lacing up their boots, "You won't believe what just happened?" I asked as I walked in letting the door slam shut behind me.

"What?" They asked.

"I just went out in front of the audience."

"Did you get in trouble?" Mickie asked.

"No, it's a storyline I'm doing with Mike and Kofi, they needed a girl and I was there." I said as they stood up surrounding me from shock.

"What?" Natalya asked.

"So, I went to the meeting with Kofi about the pay-per-view with Mike, they needed a drummer for AC/DC so Mike volunteered me to do so, which reminds me, you guys have any AC/DC?" I asked, they gave me a dirty look, "Continuing...so Vince came up with this idea that Mike needed a valet, he is supposed to hit me accidentally which will cause me to poof and distract him enough for Kofi to get the pin." I said excited.

"OMG! That is great...why'd you go out there tonight?" Mickie asked.

"They wanted me to be introduced to the crowd so I wouldn't be some random chick..." I said.

"Kofi know about you wrestling?" Natalya asked.

"He knows that I know a few things, he knows that I know at least a bump..." I said.

"You need to tell him that you know more than that..." Mickie said.

"I know, tonight, but anyways, Kofi said we are going out celebrating, you guys want to come?" I asked.

"You sure it isn't just you and him?" Natalya asked.

"No...Mike's going too...plus, why would it be just us two?" I asked.

"Lately, we haven't seen you much, you have been attached to his hip." Mickie said.

"Sorry...I promise next weekend I will hang out with you guys more." I said as I stuck my pinky out, we did a three-way pinky and I hugged them wishing them luck on their match tonight before I walked out calling Shane on the phone, but he didn't pick up. "Shane, it's Heidy, I guess your out somewhere without your phone or something...well, I hope you watched tonight...I'll talk you later..." I said hanging up, it is weird that he doesn't pick up, but whatever. I went to kraft grabbing a water bottle and a snack before heading to the wardrobe room to change. I walked into wardrobe biting into the apple I grabbed, Matt (Evan) was in there along with Kofi. "Hey guys..." I said after I swallowed my bite, I set the apple down on the papertowel I grabbed, "Where's Julie?" I asked.

"She wasn't here when I got here..." Matt said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need my shoes..." He said as I went to the line of shoes searching for his, I pulled his out of the racks and carried them over to the table handing them to him.

"There you go...good luck." I said.

"Thanks..." Matt said walking out with his boots.


	64. Chapter 64

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I walked over to the racks pulling out Kofi's designated hangers. I walked back grabbing his clothes from him and starting to hang them up, he was still standing there.

"Anything else you need Kofi?" I asked.

"You know all this stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah...Julie has needed a lot of help..." I said.

"You ever thought maybe asking for a job as her assistant?" Kofi asked as he came with me setting it back on the rack, and I fixed a couple of things that were out of order.

"Nah...I figured if she needed an assistant, she'll ask..." I said as I walked over to the Diva's rack with him following me.

"You ever want to consider working with this company?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning around looking at him, my hand landing on the rack beside me.

"What do you think I mean?" He asked curiously.

"Is there a reason why you want me to find another career?" I asked.

"No...I mean, it's just you have proven yourself worthy to be her assistant, and more than my assistant...you have learned a lot of things backstage of these events, you even learned a bump from what I'm told...just curious..." Kofi said as he turned to walk away and I felt guilty.

"Kofi, wait..." I said as he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing..." I said changing my mind on telling him, he smiled and nodded before he walked back out, I leant my head against my arm, "How am I going to tell him?" I asked myself before I growled from frustration. I walked to the Diva's rack grabbing my clothes and shoes walking to the changing tent, I changed quickly and walked out putting the clothes back up on the rack and when I returned Mike was there with his things. "Hey Mike." I said as I grabbed his things taking it to the rack.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah...Shane won't pick up his phone, I can't tell Kofi about wrestling, Julie isn't back yet...and I'm worried about this AC/DC thing." I said as I came back from putting the hanger up.

"Take one thing at a time okay? All Kofi needs to know is that you can take a bump, if you don't want to tell him the rest, you don't have to. I'm sorry about the AC/DC thing, but it'll be a great experience, I promise. As for Shane, he will call you back, he always does." Mike said.

"Your right..." I said as Julie walked in.

"Hey guys..." Julie said.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I had to use the bathroom and went to kraft with Shannon." Julie said.

"Evan came for his boots, Kofi's and Mike's attire are back along with mine..." I said.

"Did you mark it on the paper?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"Thanks..." Julie said as she walked around the table, I walked out with Mike and hung with him listening to AC/DC until the show was over. I hadn't seen Kofi since the wardrobe room, I pulled out my phone calling him.

"Hello?" Kofi asked.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm outside, I'm chilling in my car, waiting for you..."

"You could of called me, I'll be right out..." I said as I hung up and slid it back into my pocket.

"Text me where you guys are going?" Mike asked.

"Will do..." I said as I hugged him and walked outside as he went to do a few things before he left. I walked over to Kofi's car climbing in and he started the car. "Hope you weren't waiting long." I said.

"Not at all..." Kofi said as he drove us out of the craziness heading back to the hotel, "Where do you want to go tonight to celebrate?"

"I was thinking the bar in the hotel..." I said.

"You serious? No club?"

"I'm not in the mood to really celebrate that much..." I said.

"Okay..." Kofi said as we drove back to the hotel parking in the parking garage, I was quiet the whole way and still waiting for call from Shane. We went into the hotel, we went straight to the bar, I texted Mickie, Natalya, and Shane to come over when they got back. "You okay?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, fine...you excited about this Sunday?" I asked.

"Yeah...you nervous still about performing?" Kofi asked as our drinks came.

"Not really, tonight was a very much adrenaline rush and I couldn't help but to have fun." I said as I sipped my drink.

"I'm glad...you nervous about performing with AC/DC?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, that is the thing I'm most afraid of."

"Why are you afraid?" Kofi asked.

"I am more afraid of messing the song up...Mike said they are like rock and roll legends, they are icons and I can't mess that up nor their reputation up...plus I'll be the only chick in their band." I said.

"You'll do fine, it's a good thing...plus, it's also a good thing Vince trusts you as good as he does already..."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It takes a while to get Vince's liking or trust, there still are people on the roster he doesn't trust or like as much as he does the other. There is something about you he likes and trusts you for some odd reason."

"That good?"

"Real good if you want to get in this company..." Kofi said smiling, I smiled too and wasn't sure how to take this. Mike, Natalya and Mickie showed up, Kofi had this disappointing look on his face like he was sad, not really sad but upset and/or mad that they showed up.

"Guys! Over here!" I said waving them over to our table, they came over and I scooted in so they could slide in, I sat between Kofi and Natalya.

"Have you guys ordered your beers already?" Mike asked.

"We had one...I can have another..." I said as I smiled, I looked to Kofi who smiled and nodded going along with it. We ordered round after round until we were all pretty tipsy, we were all still able to walk, we were talking but it was slurred and we were hanging onto each other as we were walking towards the elevator. "What floor we on?" I asked in a slur looking to Kofi who laughed and pushed a number.

"That was fun..." Natalya said laughing.

"This is my jam..." Mike said as he started dancing to the elevator, which led to Mickie, Natalya and I dancing too, Kofi was leant against the wall laughing. I walked over to him pulling him into the center trying to make him dance when the elevator doors opened, he pulled me off.

"Your no fun..." I said as I stumbled off the elevator.

"BYE!" The three people on the elevator yelled, I just waved at them real quick, when I was able to keep up with Kofi, I wrapped my arm around him resting it on his opposing shoulder and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I had fun Kofi..." I said smiling and giggling.

"Me too..." Kofi said smiling as we both started laughing, he tripped and I tripped over him causing us both to fall landing on top of each other just laughing as we fell and laughed even harder when we hit the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah...you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said as I got up and tried to help him up, we walked a couple more feet to our door where Kofi took at least 5 minutes trying to unlock the door and got it unlocked, we walked in falling on the two beds and fell to sleep instantly.


	65. Chapter 65

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

We woke up the next morning to the alarm chiming, and my head was pounding.

"Oh god...how wasted was I last night?" I asked getting up rubbing my head trying to relief some of the pounding headache.

"We were pretty tipsy..." Kofi said as I looked to him, he was already dressed pulling his socks on.

"You don't seem too bad with a hang over."

"Because I wasn't as drunk as you...I went you got you some water and tylenol." Kofi said standing up grabbing the water bottle and the tylenol handing it over to me. I sat up completely taking the tylenol and drunk the whole water bottle trying to sober up.

"I promise, I have never been that bad before..." I said.

"I know, I called Sebastian, he said you have never gotten drunk before, just really tipsy..." Kofi said smiling.

"How's he anyway?" I asked.

"He's fine...he's missing you and is mad you haven't called him nor your family lately."

"I'll call them tomorrow." I said standing up walking to the bathroom fixing my clothes and my hair. I walked back into the room part grabbing Kofi's sunglasses and my stuff. "I'm ready to go..." I said.

"Let's go..." Kofi said as he followed me out of the hotel.

"It's so bright..." I said.

"Yep..." Kofi said as he led me to the parking garage, I climbed into the back seat getting comfortable and fell back asleep as he waited for John and Matt to come so they could carpool with us, I slept through them getting in and the whole trip to the next town. I woke up hours later in the hotel room, I slowly sat up looking around not seeing anyone.

"Kofi?" I asked swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, and I got no answer from Kofi. I pulled out my phone calling Kofi and he picked up forunately.

"Good morning, feeling better?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"In the lobby having lunch with John and Matt, you want to join us?"

"No thanks...I'm going to get ready for tonight..." I said wiping my face.

"Okay..." Kofi said as we hung up, I gathered my stuff going into the shower trying to wash off the rest of the hung over feelings I had. I eventually stopped the shower, I climbed out drying off and getting dressed, I walked out into the room seeing Kofi laying on the bed beside his bag of clothes to take to the arena.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Waiting on you..." Kofi said as I tried to hurry up, I slid my shoes on and dried my hair the best I could. I threw a few things into my purse to help get ready before doing the whole valet thing with Mike.

"Ready..." I said as I picked my purse up, I watched him turn the television off grabbing his things and we walked out of the hotel room, we stopped by John and Matt's room to get them for a ride to the show. "Who sat in the back with me?" I asked as we rode in the elevator down to the lobby.

"I did..." Matt said.

"Sorry about that...I was tired..." I said.

"A bit hung over too." Kofi said laughing a tad, I elbowed him into the side and he shut up.

"It's fine...we all have a few too many sometimes." Matt said, I thought it was sweet but Kofi and John were laughing.

"Would you two just shut up?" I asked as we walked off the elevator heading to the parking garage, we drove over to the arena and I got out of the car to see fans already lining the barriors. "Show time guys..." I said nodding towards them hearing a few screams for Matt, John and Kofi.

"I think there are a few people here for you..." Kofi said standing beside me nodding to a group of people that had a Heidy sign already.

"What? I was only on television for one night..." I said.

"It doesn't matter to them..." Kofi said as I started walking over to that group, "Where you going?" Kofi asked.

"To sign..." I said as I walked over to that group, it was a family of four, a mom, dad, a teenaged son and a five or six year old girl, the little girl was holding the sign. "Hey guys...how are you?" I asked as they just looked at me stoned faced. "You guys want an autograph?" I asked as the little girl finally spoke up.

"Yes please Ms. Heidy..." She said as I squatted down pulling out a sharpie that I had carried in my purse that Kofi made me always for his autograph signings.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked.

"Megan." She said.

"What a cute name, I wish I was named Megan..." I said as she smiled, "You want me to sign your sign?" I asked, she nodded as I reached through the barrior signing the sign for her.

"May she get a picture?" Her mom asked.

"No problem." I said as I put the cap back on the sharpie sliding it into my purse. "You mind if I pick her up?" I asked the parents, Megan excitedly shook her head yes.

"Sure..." Her mom said as I picked her up and over the barrior holding her on my hip, she had her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. "1...2...3" Her mom said snapping the picture as we both smiled and I gently set Megan back down on the other side.

"May I get a picture too?" The brother said.

"Sure, what's your name kid?" I asked.

"Thomas." He said.

"Thomas, do you go by Tom?" I asked.

"Nope, but you can if you want..." He said blushing.

"He has a tiny crush on you." The father said.

"DAD!" Tom said as I smiled and giggled to myself, I walked over to Tom and bent over a tad to where I was kissing him on the cheek, his mom took a picture of it.

"Heidy?" Megan asked, I squatted down to be eye level with her.

"Yeah Megan?" I asked.

"Why were you with Kofi? He's the bad guy..." Megan asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, she excitedly shook her head yes, "I was with Kofi to get his plan so I could tell Miz, Miz has to win right?" I asked, yet again she shook her head yes, "So, if I find out what Kofi's plan is and tell Miz, Miz can win..."

"Okay..." She said smiling as I hugged her through the barrier, I stood up and took pictures with the father and mother. Security started walking with me down the line of people just signing autographs and taking photos with those that wanted it and security walked me back to the arena to make sure I got in safely. When I went into the arena, I headed towards wardrobe seeing a line of five people, I walked over to the desk beginning to help Julie with the line.

"What are you doing here?" Julie asked when she noticed me.

"Helping you, I need to get my clothes as well." I said.

"You better do so now, you and Mike are first up..." Julie said.

"Huh?"

"Check the line up, it's on the table." Julie said as I went to the table seeing it in black and white that Mike and I were first up.

"Okay..." I said going over to the diva's rack pulling off an outfit that I thought was good. I went into the changing area changing quickly. It was a baby blue mid-thigh alter top dress, it came with a big sized black belt that went around my wasit to give me a figure. I walked out to get shoes and jewelry when I saw everyone gone, including Julie and Shane was standing there. "SHANE!" I exclaimed running and jumping into his embrace, he caught me and we hugged each other tightly. I kissed him and he kissed me back, we started making out for a little while when I stopped the kissing. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand being alone anymore...I had to see you for myself. You look great..." He said spinning me in a circle.

"Thanks..." I said smiling.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to fly back to Boston with Kofi...why?"

"Why don't you fly back with me to North Carolina? We will have a big celebration..."

"For what?"

"You premiering on WWE..." Shane said as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Okay..." I said smiling, I kissed him again, "I got to finish getting ready, I go on soon." I said.

"I will catch you later?"

"Absolutely." I said as I watched him walk to the door. I went to the shoe rack smiling from happiness but yet nervous to know that he was here watching me. I found a pair of boots that went to mid-calf that would match the black belt. I went to where she kept the jewelry pulling out a couple of necklaces that was long enough to reach the belt. When I felt it looked good enough, I went to the womens locker room finding Mickie and Natalya sitting on the benches chatting. "Can you guys help me with my hair and make-up?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Sure..." Natalya said as they grabbed their things and dragged me to the bench letting and trusting them to do what will look best to me. A knock came to the door, Mickie went and answered it.

"Is Heidy in there?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah..." Mickie said looking to me.

"She has 2 minutes..." He said.

"I'm ready." I said as Natalya stopped rubbing lip gloss on my lips, I wiped my lips together to smear it together.

"You look good, good luck!" Mickie said hugging me.

"Thanks."

"Good luck..." Natalya said hugging me as well as I walked with the production assistant to the gorilla position where Mike and Kofi were waiting for me, Kofi's mouth dropped and he quickly picked it up.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep...you ready?" Mike asked, I nodded yes, "You know your lines?" He asked.

"Lines?" I asked shocked, "I wasn't told anything about lines." I said.

"Adlib it..." Kofi said.

"Great..." I said becoming more nervous, Mike grabbed my arm looping it around his letting it rest on his elbow and he gently patted my hand.

"You'll be fine, just go along with me..." Mike said.

"Yeah, he tends to be the one that adlibs the most, you know your lines?" Kofi asked.

"No...just going with the flow..." Mike said.

"Thanks guys..." I said getting more nervous that I will mess up.

"Heidy!" Shane yelled, I turned to see him running up to me, "Good luck!" He said hugging me and I kissed him quickly.

"You got lip gloss..." I said trying to wipe it off but Mike's music hit, I turned around to walk up the steps with Mike holding onto me helping me up the steps in the heeled boots. We walked out onto the stage hand and hand, when we got center stage we broke the grip we had on each other so he could do his little move where he would bend over and slowly raise his hands up above his head, I stood diagonally to the back from him clapping. He turned to me smiling, he grabbed my hand twirling me and pointing at me. He stopped spinning me, he grabbed my hand and we walked hand and hand down the ramp to the ring. I stood aside as I watched him run and jump onto the apron doing his thing. I walked over to the stairs, if I wasn't wearing these types of clothes I would just jump up there but wearing a dress like this won't allow it. I got to the apron walking towards Mike, he stepped onto the bottom rope and pulled the middle rope up, I stepped in and slid into the ring. I walked over to the other side grabbing the microphone from a production assistant as Mike climbed the turn buckles. When he came to the center ring, I handed him the microphone and we waited for the chants, boos and woo's to calm down before he began.

"Ladies and gents...welcome to WWE SmackDown...I am the Miz...and this, this lovely lady here..." He said spinning me, "Is Heidy, y not an i for you people that aren't as bright as I am...she is my good luck charm...thanks to her, I have kept this belt for yet another week...and I will win it yet again at SummerSlam, because she will be there yet again..." Mike said as he moved the microphone away from his mouth, he grabbed my hand twirling me into his embrace, our lips were mere inches apart, I was trying so hard not to laugh but yet it was awkward to be in this situation with a man that was more like your BFF. He let go of me, then he handed me the microphone, we just listened to the crowd boo, woo, or any other things they were yelling.

"And for those of you that are booing, do you guys really think Kofi could win? I mean, look at him?" I said looking to the screen where they put up a picture of him, "A jamacian who doesn't have an accent..." I said trying to make sure my accent doesn't come out, but I have spent enough time with Mike and them to not have it by now. "Going boom-boom-boom doesn't give you the title, you have to be awesome...let's face it, Kofi's not awesome..." I said shrugging. After that, Kofi's music started and he came out and he stopped at the very beginning of the ramp.

"Listen here Miz...I can't wait until Sunday to beat you for that belt, why not do it right here right now?" Kofi asked pretending to be furious.

"Bring it...I can beat you anytime, any day of the week." Mike said as Kofi dropped the microphone heading down towards the ring, when he got half way down the ramp Vince came over the screen.

"Hold it right there you two...you two are not allowed to fight each other until your match on Sunday, until then, you two must not touch one another and if so, the match is off." Vince said as Mike and I crossed our arms over our chest, Kofi turned to look at us and we waved good bye as he walked backwards up the ramp pretending to be pissed. When he got behind the curtain, we climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp holding hands. When we got to the stage, we turned around to face the crowd and I did Mike's pose with him, I just laughed afterwards as I jumped onto him.


	66. Chapter 66

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Mike carried me off the stage and down the steps, he dropped me at the bottom of the steps and we couldn't stop laughing. Shane scooped me up into a hug when I stepped out from behind Mike.

"You were great..." Shane said squeezing me tightly.

"Too...tight..." I said in pain.

"Sorry..." He said letting me go, I turned to go hug Kofi and he was no where to be found.

"Where's Kofi?" I asked looking at Shane since he's been back here.

"He didn't stop, he came back here and went straight for the locker room..." Shane said.

"Whatever..." I said shrugging.

"Well, go get changed so we can head out..." Shane said.

"Alright...Mike you coming?" I asked looking to Mike.

"Nah...I have to go do stuff..." Mike said, I rolled my eyes as I hugged him before I headed back to the wardrobe room, I went in to see no one in there, I went over to the diva rack pulling my clothes off going into the changing tent changing as quick as possible before I walked back out hanging the stuff I wore back up. I headed out of wardrobe heading to the women's locker room grabbing the bag I brought with me and I didn't see Natalya or Mickie so I headed out of the locker room pulling out my phone calling Shane.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Hey, where are you? I'm ready to go." I said.

"I'm outside hanging with the guys..." Shane said.

"I'll be right out..." I said hanging up and headed out to meet with Shane in hopes that I could find Kofi on the way but no luck. I walked out finding Shane in a group of guys chatting, I pulled out my phone as I walked over towards them texting Kofi, 'Heading to hotel with Shane, where are you?' I joined the group as I slid the phone into my pocket, Shane looked over at me wrapping his arm around me as we both smiled.

"You were great tonight, Heidy." Shannon said.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"We are hitting the club tonight to celebrate, you and Julie wanna come?" Shane asked as I was kinda shocked that we were going to club and we didn't even discuss it, but whatever. I just don't have to drink if I don't want to.

"Nah...we are heading home tonight." Shannon said as my phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." I said breaking from Shane's arm walking aside for a moment answering the phone. "Kofi?" I asked.

"Heidy, where are you?"

"Outside...where are you?"

"In the locker room, tonight we are supposed to go back to Boston."

"I know, but Shane wants to go celebrate and wants me to go to North Carolina with him." I said.

"Tell him no, your ticket is already bought and I have an autograph signing Thursday, I need you there..." Kofi said.

"Do you really need me there? Or do you want me there?"

"I need you there, your my assistant and you can be some kind of help..." Kofi said.

"Well, I can't go to the signing due to my premiere, everyone will recognize me."

"Not if you wear a disguise."

"Like what?"

"I'll figure something out, your coming with me to Boston."

"No I'm not, Shane already bought me a ticket to North Carolina."

"Well too bad."

"Why are you acting this way Kofi? Does it really matter that much? I will fly back to the signing Thursday..."

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want to do..." He said angrily hanging up the phone.

"UGH!" I said hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I have to go with him...he 'needs' me for his signing Thursday."

"I will fly you back Thursday, no problem."

"No, something is wrong...I should go with him Shane...it's just a couple days, you coming to SummerSlam right?" I asked as I turned to face him, he seemed really upset. "Sorry Shane, but I got a job to do." I said.

"I know...I'll miss you...maybe I will come earlier so we could spend time together." Shane said.

"If you want." I said smiling as I stood up on my tip-toes kissing him and it turned into a make-out session.

"Um-hum." Shannon said clearing his throat.

"Sorry..." I said wiping my lips walking back into the arena, I pulled out my phone calling Kofi back, he picked up forunately. "I'm coming to Boston, you happy?"

"Yes, thank you..." Kofi said as I hung up the phone, I went to kraft sitting there from boredom and listening to Mike's iPod that I still had, I didn't even notcie Kofi walking up to me. "Come on." He said nodding towards the door, I stood up grabbing my bag following him out of the room. "You mad at me?"

"I'm upset with you, difference..." I said as I pulled the one earbud out.

"Sorry." Kofi said in a sad apologetic voice.

"No problem." I said as we walked out to his car, he drove us to the airport, I stared out the window the whole way with the earbud still attached to my ear. I felt numb for some odd reason, I was upset at Kofi for the way he acted, I was upset because I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend over the next couple days but yet I was happy for the performance I just gave, I was excited for the coming weekend, and couldn't help but to smile that Shane will be there. We went through the security and everything to go to our terminal, we were two of like ten people waiting for this flight, we didn't talk much and he looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. I was wide awake weirdly, I made sure that no one bothered him and he rested his head against my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around him to make it more comfortable for him and just sat there trying not to laugh. I woke him up when our flight was called, we got onto the empty plane and sat down, Kofi yet again fell back asleep and I was the only one that stayed up.

"Would you like something to drink or snack on?" The flight attendant asked.

"May I have a soda and some of those peanuts?" I asked.

"What kind of soda?"

"Um...I'll have an orange soda..." I said as she nodded and walked away only to return a few moments later with a couple packs of peanuts and an orange soda.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thanks." I said smiling grabbing it from her setting it on the little lap board thing that I pulled down from the seat in front of me, I ate and drunk it as slow as possible. When we started landing, I tried my best not to squeeze Kofi's hand to wake him up but I held tightly on the other hand rest as hard as I could until we came to a slower speed where I calmed down. "Kofi..." I said shaking him getting him to snarl a little.

"What?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"We landed..." I said as he lifted his head up off the back of his seat rubbing his eyes.

"You going to be okay to drive?" I asked.

"I took a cab last time."

"How we going to get a cab this late at night?" I asked.

"What time is it?"

"Midnightish..."

"Riiight..." Kofi said as he was waking himself up, "You have any left over soda?"

"A couple drops, why?" I asked as he grabbed it and drunk the rest of it. "HEY!" I said laughing a tad.

"I need my caffiene." Kofi said as he handed me the can back.

"Okay..." I said as the belt sign turned off and we were able to unbuckle and walk off the plane.

"I am going to try to call a cab or something." Kofi said.

"You think there will be a cab at this time of night?"

"Maybe..."

"Why don't we just take the bus?" I asked.

"And that's worse?"

"At least it's running and it'll be a lot of cheaper."

"True..." Kofi said as we walked through the empty airport and down the stairs since the escalator was out of service. We went to our baggage claim waiting a few minutes until it started to spin with bags dropping on it. Kofi and I grabbed our bags when they got to us rolling them outside, Kofi followed me to the bus stop where we sat until the next bus came. "You sure it runs all night?" Kofi asked, I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm pretty sure." I said as I pulled my carry on bag to my side so I can look through it pulling out the schedule and map that I grabbed off the bus last time looking at it closely with the light from my phone. "Yes, the next one that will pick up here is at 12:45." I said.

"Not too long then." Kofi said as we stood there waiting for the bus, when we saw it pulling up we were excited that it was finally coming. We climbed on finding a set of seats near each other where we can keep our luggage with us. Kofi and I were laughing and having fun on the bus, we were the didn't care if we weren't the only two on the bus, and we were doing wacky things to get the other to laugh. When it got to our stop, we got off and walked across the street into the apartment building as quickly as we could. "It feels good to be home." Kofi said.

"I know..." I said smiling as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his embrace as we both smiled and let out a sigh. We carried our luggage up the stairs to his apartment, and we separated going into the two different rooms. I left my bags by the door and I plopped down onto the bed, it felt amazing. "Home sweet home." I said looking at the ceiling, even though I wanted to be in North Carolina with Shane, and I miss him but it's nice to be home. A knock came to the door, "It's open."

"Heidy, good night...I'm going to bed..."

"Okay, good night..." I said.

"I have errands to do tomorrow, you want to come with?"

"What errands?"

"I have to pick up my new stove, check my mail, pick up Roxie, and check out a few local stores to buy some new games and DVDs..."

"What time you leaving?"

"Um...probably about noon, not too early..."

"I'll see how tired I am in the morning." I said.

"Okay, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Ditto." I said as Kofi shut the door behind him, I stood up going into the semi-packed closet grabbing a pair of pajamas and changed quickly before I walked back out to the bedroom pulling my phone charger from the suitcase plugging it into the outlet nearest to the bed setting an alarm for 11 so I'll be able to get up and get ready before doing the errands. I flopped onto the bed one last time before I slowly fell asleep until the next morning. I woke up when my alarm was going off, I rolled over turning it off and grumpily sitting up and swung my legs over the side. I stood up going into my closet grabbing an outfit not caring what it consisted of before heading back to the bathroom. I came back out grabbing my grooming things and took those back to the bathroom with me, I took a quick shower and dressed myself before I walked back into the bedroom pulling my socks and shoes on before I started drying my hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. I put my deodorant and perfume on before I brushed my teeth, then I walked out into the living room seeing Kofi pulling his shoes on while he was watching the news. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, a highway speed chase..." Kofi said as he tied his shoe and stood up heading to his room, I watched the chase until he came out putting his stuff in his pockets, "You ready?"

"I just have to grab my phone." I said as I went into my room grabbing my phone as I heard the television turn off. I walked out and smiled, "Ready now." I said as I followed him out of the apartment to his car that was still parked in the parking lot. We climbed into his car, we went to the local Sears buying him a new stove that would be delivered later that day, we then went to the other stores where he bought a couple new games and DVDs, then we hit the post office since it was closer to the vet's and we couldn't take Roxie to the other stores. I sat in the car as Kofi went into the post office, he came back out carrying big manila envelope and he climbed into the car.

"College mail for you." He said handing me the large manila envelope, I stared at it for a moment then to him. "Open it!" He said excitedly. I slowly opened it in hopes that it will say I got accepted.

"Dear Heidy, We will like to congratulate you on being accepted into our univeristy..." I begun to read as I couldn't stop smiling.

"Congratulations, you got into college." Kofi said not as excited as I thought he would be.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled out my phone excitedly calling Shane, it went to voicemail and I left a message, "Shane, I got into the college! I'm moving to North Carolina!" I said excitedly as Kofi was depressed with a false front on. "You going to be okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine..." He said turning into the bank parking lot.

"What you doing?"

"I have to get your payment." He said as he went through the drive through ATM pulling out money and handed it to me.

"This is too much..."

"No, you earned all that..." He said.

"No I don't, I haven't done shit for you this week..." I said as I tried to give him some of it back but he refused to take it back, we fought about it all the way to the vet's then all the way to his apartment. We walked into his apartment when Shane called me back, I answered it and went into my room to talk to him privately. Shane and I were super excited talking about all the things we are going to do when I move in and etc. We had to hang up when he had to catch his connecting flight, I then texted Mickie, Natalya, Julie, Beth and Mike that I got into the college and they all wrote back saying 'congrats' of some sorts. I laid on the bed thinking about how my life has gone from super bad in Jamiaca to now. I was thinking of the positive side of things and what could happen when I get there when a knock came to the door. "It's open." I said.

"I'm going for a run, I'll be back later, can you listen for the Sears people?" Kofi asked.

"No problem...you sure your going to be okay with me going to college?"

"Yeah, you told me that you wanted to go to college when I first hired you and knew you were at some point." Kofi said.

"You didn't expect this soon did you?"

"Nope, but I'm happy for you and proud of you...it's just going to take some getting used to." Kofi said.

"I'll miss you." I said smiling.

"Me too, but we have what, a week?"

"Yep..."

"Worry about it then." He said winking as he walked out of the doorway.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

When we got home, I just wanted to get out of the apartment and clear my head.

'I can't imagine Heidy leaving me, I dumped Jazmine because she got her into this college, shall I tell her that this was a fluke? No, she is all happy about this, but why aren't I happy for her? I have always been supportive of her but why do I feel so much pain knowing she is leaving me to go to North Carolina? Is it because I'm jealous that she will be there with Shane? Why would I be jealous of that? It's not like we are dating or have mutual feelings. Oh my god, was Mike right? Do I love Heidy?' I thought, I honestly lost track of time by all the thinking I was doing and try to find myself. When I got home, I walked into the apartment when Heidy walked over to me smacking me across the face then hugging me.

"Where did you go? And then to leave your phone here? You could of died out there and I couldn't reach you...what were you thinking?" Heidy yelled upset.

"Calm down, even if I was dead you wouldn't of been able to get a hold of me because I wouldn't of been able to answer...I'm not stupid and I wasn't going to get killed, and I didn't..."

"You said you'll be gone for a little while, that was at least 3-4 hours, how can you run for that long?"

"I did...just drop it okay, I'm home now. What'd you cook?"

"Well, I was cooking spaghetti and garlic toast for you, but I just decided your not getting any." Heidy said making her plate and storming to her room where she slammed the door behind her.

"Real mature...god!" I said kicking the cupboard out of frustration. After I let her have time to calm down, I went to her room and knocked on it.

"Come in..." She said.

"Heidy, I'm sorry..." I said as I opened the door.

"It's fine..."

"It's not fine okay? I acted inmaturely...I'm happy your going to college, I am just worried about you and worried about doing this all by myself again..." I lied.

"Kofi, you will be fine, plus we have each other's phone numbers and I can come visit you and vice versa..." Heidy said.

"And maybe we can do a trip to Jamaica sometime..."

"For sure...I'll miss you..."

"Don't miss me yet, hug?" I asked putting my hands out, Heidy walked over hugging me and it was a big bear hug and it felt great to hug her again.


	67. Chapter 67

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Sunday-**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Kofi has been acting okay but yet he seems uneasy when I mention me moving to North Carolina. The last couple nights on tour I have been out celebrating with Mickie, Natalya, Mike, Julie and Shannon, nothing where I got drunk like last time. Shane was flying in today and he was going to meet me at the arena, Kofi drove me to the arena early because I had to rehearse with AC/DC. We were the first people there, there was AC/DC's tour bus in the back along with the fellow WWE buses and trucks.

"You nervous yet?" Kofi asked as I met him on his side of the car.

"Beyond nervous..." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You'll be fine...you got your drumsticks?"

"Didn't leave the apartment without them." I said pulling them out of my bag.

"Good..." Kofi said as we went into the arena finding our way to the gorilla position, Kofi held his hand out helping me up the stairs in the heels that Kofi bought me, he also bought me an AC/DC shirt along with an skirt to match the attire, he said I had to look the part of their drummer. I tied the shirt in the back because it was too big on me, we walked out onto the stage to see the four members of the band along with Shane and Vince McMahan along with other people that I never met.

"There she is..." Vince said.

"Hi guys..." I said waving a tad.

"Heidy, let me introduce you to everyone, this is Angus, Malcom, Cliff, and Brian, the members of AC/DC. This is my wife Linda, my daughter Stephanie and her husband Hunter and their children." Vince said.

"Hey everyone..." I said as I made my way around shaking their hands, and hugged Stephanie and Linda.

"You ready?" Angus asked.

"I guess..." I said as I walked behind the drumset, "What song or songs you going to perform?" I asked.

"We were looking at 'Highway to Hell,' 'You Shook Me All Night,' and 'T.N.T.'" Brian said.

"Okay, I'll try my best..." I said going to Highway to Hell first on the iPod playing it, I begun drumming along to them, then we moved on to the next two songs and they were impressed.

"That was great, it was off a couple seconds, but perfect!" Cliff said.

"Well, I was listening to it on the iPod while you guys were performing..." I said.

"During the performance, you will have the ear monitor." Vince said.

"You will be perfect, thanks..." Malcolm said.

"No problem..." I said as I shook their hands.

"To look more 80's, you whould cut the shoulder parts off where it's just the sleeves, they will fall to your bicep area..." Hunter said.

"Totally..." Brian said.

"I'll have Julie do it..." I said.

"Okay, thats it for rehearsals..." Shane said.

"Do you two want to rehearse the match?" Vince asked.

"I'm just taking a bump from the apron right?" I asked as I walked around the drums to the edge of the stage, they hadn't put the ramp up yet, they were on breakfast break.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that it is all planned out, Hunter or Shane you want to take Mike's spot?" Vince asked looking at them.

"I'll do it..." Hunter said as Kofi came to the edge of the stage lifting his arms above his head.

"I got you..." Kofi said as I leant over putting my hands on his shoulders and jumped off and he caught me.

"Thanks..." I said fixing my shirt before I walked with Kofi over to the ring, I leant against the ring taking the heels off before I climbed onto the apron.

"Why'd you take your heels off?" Stephanie asked.

"Isn't it better to take bumps flat footed?" I asked.

"It doens't matter what type of shoe your wearing when bumping...your going to be wearing heels during the match, you should wear them now..." Stephanie said as I sat down pulling them back on then climbed back onto the apron. Vince, Kofi and Hunter were in the ring.

"So, you will be up here distracting the ref, which is me for right now..." Vincse said.

"Just make anything up just to keep him over here?" I asked.

"Yep...then Kofi will throw Mike over here, the ref will move, Mike will accidentally bump and hit you with his hands..." Vince said as they were going step by step.

"How would I fall, I can't just fall back because you can tell it was fake..." I asked as Stephanie climbed up onto the apron next to me and she walked me through each step, this was the only thing I wasn't taught was how to take bumps off the apron or off the ropes. "I'm ready." I said as I got back up onto the apron ready to go through this, they did it full speed and I took it the way Stephanie taught me.

"How did that feel?" Vince asked.

"Alright..." I said as I laid on the ground looking up at them.

"Don't forget act in pain." Shane said.

"No, I will just lay here." I said givng him a dirty look.

"You did good Kofi..." Hunter said patting him on the back.

"I didn't train her..." Kofi said.

"Oh...well, you were great..." Hunter said as Kofi climbed out of the ring.

"Do you know when Mike may be here?" Vince asked.

"Who knows." Kofi said as he helped me to my feet.

"Well, I guess there is nothing for you guys to do until he arrives...go somewhere." Vince said as we walked towards the stage where I took my shoes off throwing them on the stage before I pulled myself onto the stage, I stood up then slid my shoes back on. Kofi and I left to get lunch only to return an hour later when more people were there. I separated from Kofi to hit wardrobe so she could cut my shirt.

"Shane should be here any moment now..." Julie said.

"Did he buy a ticket to the event or is he going to be backstage?" I asked as I looked through the diva's clothing picking out my outfit for the night.

"I think he will be backstage...I don't know what he has planned." Julie said as I set my stuff aside and marked it so the other diva's couldn't grab it.

"Okay..."

"When you moving out to NC?" Julie asked.

"This week, I'm leaving tomorrow night to go back to Boston and I'm going to pack Tuesday then Wednesday Shane and I will be flying to NC after Kofi gets home, I hope that is going to happen, it depends on Kofi..." I said.

"Sounds good." Julie said as we chatted and I switched back into my shirt, it looked pretty cute. AC/DC's performance was before Kofi and Mike's match, AC/DC was the first thing on the schedule.

"Where is the tech people at?" I asked.

"It's over by where Vince's office would be..." Julie said, I nodded as I walked out of the room heading over there when I saw the band members getting their ear monitors and stuff.

"We were just about to come get you..." The one PA said.

"I'm here..." I said as he handed me my monitor, I put it in my ear and he hooked it on the back of my skirt.

"You going to put your bag up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back..." I said as I just remembered I had it, I pulled out my drumsticks so I wouldn't forget them as I went back to wardrobe setting it next to the table for Julie to watch. I walked back, they told us the do's and don'ts and how to adjust them if we needed to do so. He led us out to the stage, Shane was waiting there with a bouquet of flowers, "SHANE!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Shane said as he kissed me.

"Me too..." I said.

"Congrats on getting into college." He said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks, but I gotta go..." I said.

"Okay, love you..." He said pecking me on the lips real quick and I handed him the flowers back.

"Love you too..." I said as I followed the band onto the stage and I sat behind the drums adjusting the seat, I removed the plastic tops from the drums and fixed the bass pedal.

"You okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." I said smiling and he nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our special guest, the one and only AC/DC!" Justin, the announcer, said over the microphone. The crowd cheered and when they were ready Malcolm gave me the que to do the count off. We did all three songs with a small break between each for the crowd do their applause. After finishing T.N.T., I stood up and bowed with the other members, they applauded me and I took another bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to thank the one and only WWE personnal Heidy for filling in for our pal Phil Rudd while he had a family emergency. Heidy, thank you SO much! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of been able to perform in front of the WWE universe." Brian said. We took our last bows before we headed backstage where Shane was waiting for me.

"You were great!" Shane said as he hugged me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"When do you go on?" Shane asked.

"Last...you want to grab a snack?" I asked.

"Sure..." Shane said as we went to kraft service grabbing a few snacks chatting and laughing, it was nice being with him and I missed his prescence and his humor. When it got closer to the time my match was, I got more and more nervous. "You okay? Your shaking?" Shane asked.

"I'm just nervous." I said.

"You'll be great, I swear." Shane said kissing the top of my head.

"I should go get ready..." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you at the gorilla position." Shane said as we kissed, I went to wardrobe changing my clothes and when I came out of the changing tent AC/DC was standing in line talking to Julie.

"We were looking for you, we want to make you an honorary member." Cliff said handing me a little pin of a pair of drumsticks that read AC/DC across it.

"Thanks guys..." I said honored.

"If you ever need a gig, here's our manager's card. Call her and she will hook you up." Angus said.

"Thanks...I'm speechless." I said smiling.

"Come here." Brian said as they gave me a group hug.

"May I get a picture?" I asked.

"Sure..." Cliff said as I handed Julie my phone, she snapped a photo of me with them.

"Thanks..." I said smiling, I hugged them individually good-bye before I slipped shoes on and skipped the whole jewelry thing.

"Break a leg...not literally though..." Julie said as I headed out of the wardrobe.

"Thanks Julie." I said smiling as I went to the gorilla position where Mike, Kofi, Shane, Mickie and Natalya were waiting for me.

"You ready?" Mike asked.

"As ready as I could be." I said smiling.

"Good luck, we will be cheering you on." Mickie said, Natalya nodded in agreement, I hugged them both before I stepped in front of Shane.

"Be safe please?" Shane asked.

"I will..." I said as I hugged him and we kissed. We broke, I stepped in front of Kofi and he wouldn't make eye contact with me. I stepped up to Mike, he stuck his arm out and I hooked arms with him.

"You were great with AC/DC." Mike said.

"Thanks, remind me to give you your iPod back." I said.

"Will do." Mike said as 'AWWWEEEESOME!' rung through the arena, we headed up the stairs and out onto the stage that I was on what felt like 10 minutes ago. I stepped aside and let him do his thing as I applauded him. We walked down the ramp hand and hand until we reached the ring, as he did his thing I climbed up the stairs and he opened the middle and bottom rope for me. I climbed in before him, I watched him climb the turnbuckles before we heard the beats to Kofi's music and 'If you know it, SOS!' play through the arena. I backed up against the ropes leaning against them for support as Mike walked back to me. "You going to be okay to do this?"

"Yeah, Kofi, Vince, Hunter and Stephanie went over it with me earlier today."

"If you don't want to do it, we can change the match in a snap." Mike said snapping his fingers.

"I know, you told me how to call a match and how to change a match." I said smiling as Kofi climbed onto the opposing turnbuckle, we made eye contact and I saw hurt in his eye along with fear.

"Heidy, you gotta get out." The ref said, I nodded and Mike held the ropes open for me as I climbed out, he handed me his shirt, I pulled it over my head and wore it over my dress. I went to the side where I knew I was going to fall from, Kofi kept looking out at me every once a while and the ref started the match. I was glued to the match waiting for the cue that Kofi was going to give me, when I saw it, I climbed onto the apron as fast as I could distracting the ref long enough and when I gave him the cue, he moved out of the way so Mike could hit the rope which hit me and I did my bump the way Stephanie taught me. I acted out in pain and laid there for a little while.

"You okay?" Mike asked leaning over the top rope, I didn't answer, Kofi grabbed him and rolled him up into a pin to get the belt. As the ref grabbed the belt to hand Kofi, I slowly started to try to get to my feet in time to see Kofi happily hold the belt over his head on the turnbuckle. I grasped my back as I bent over the apron, Kofi turned to look at me and he smiled. He walked over to me and stood above me with a smile.

"Go with it..." He whispered for only I could hear, he rolled out and stood beside me, I wasn't sure what he was doing. He stuck his arm out and I walked with him arm and arm up the ramp leaving Mike in the ring questioning what was happening. When we got backstage, I ran down the stairs jumping in joy with Mickie, and Natalya, I hugged them both before Shane ran around the corner picking me up into his embrace, and when he sat me down, I saw Kofi walking away with his head hanging low.

"I'll be back." I said running after Kofi. "Why the long face? Your finally champ..." I said.

"Yeah...it doesn't feel right having the belt without having someone to celebrate with."

"You do too, me, and those crazy bitches..." I said looking over the group.

"Your right..." He said smiling.

"What was with the whole me walking out with you?" I asked as the creative team walked over looking pissed.

"What was that?" They asked looking at Kofi.

"I thought, what better way to turn her against Mike than this way? She was going to be on Raw anyway tomorrow, what better way than tomorrow Mike confronts me, we have talk about our rematch then Heidy does some kind of move on me to make the statement she turned against me." Kofi said.

"That will be great..." The creative team said.

"Thanks..." Kofi said as they walked away.

"Congrats..." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek before I walked towards Shane in all smiles. Shane and I went to wardrobe where I changed quickly, we headed out afterwards to the bar at the hotel waiting for the others to arrive. We spent the whole night together, I never left his side besides when I had to use the bathroom but it was nice to be back in his embrace.


	68. Chapter 68

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I stayed the night in Shane's room and was awoken by my phone ringing.

"I didn't set an alarm..." I said as I grumpily rolled out of Shane's embrace to reach over him and grab my phone. "Hello?" I asked answering my phone.

"Heidy, you need to get to the arena, we need to go over tonights segment..." Kofi said.

"It's 9 AM Kofi...we have time..." I said yawning.

"Um...Vince is here and wants a part of this..."

"Is Mike there?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, be there as soon as I can." I said as I hung up and shook Shane, "Shane, get up...I need to get to the arena..."

"Why?" He mumbled.

"The McMahans are waiting on me..." I said as he shot up, I jumped off the bed quickly changing not caring if he saw my undergarments or anything. He pulled his jeans on and grabbed his keys along with the hotel key as I grabbed my shoes running out of the room with him. We ran all the way to the car, we jumped in and I didn't bother buckling up as I was putting my shoes on and tying them, I buckled up when I finished and he sped as fast as he could over there and parked it as close as he could. I jumped out while he was turning it off and everything, I ran as fast as I could into the arena and to the ring where everyone was waiting for me. "Sorry guys, I didn't know we were meeting this early." I said.

"It's fine, get in the ring..." Vince said as I walked down the ramp and climbed in the ring with Mike and Kofi, I stood beside Kofi.

"This is rehearsal..." Kofi said.

"Okay..." I said.

"Blah blah blah...we throw chops at each other...I get out..." Mike said as he turned and climbed out of the ring jumping off the apron.

"I walk over to the ropes to yell at you...you stay back and prepare for the big move..." Kofi said as he walked to the ropes.

"What move you want me to do?" I asked.

"Do that hurricanarana." Shane said.

"What?" Kofi asked turning around.

"I can't do it with him being that close to the ropes though." I said.

"Why don't when you turn around Kofi, take a couple steps towards her and act like your going to grab her hand or something?" Vince asked as Kofi did so, he had a face of fright on and didn't know what to expect.

"Don't be scared, I've done this before..." I said as Kofi just gave that 'shut up' look as I jumped up performing the hurricanarana on him, he took the bump nicely and I got to my knees beside him and looked down at him to make sure he was okay, "You okay?" I asked.

"A little shocked." Kofi said as I stood up.

"Now, you will climb out and go to where Mike is and he will announce it..." Vince said.

"Would it be weird if I'm turning on Kofi and pair back up with Mike if I'm not with Mike next week?" I asked as I walked to the ropes in front of the McMahans.

"She's got a point..." Shane said.

"What if we have Mike run back down and pick her up out of joy, like a celebration thing and she does it to him then she grabs the microphone and announces she's done with this shit..." Vince said.

"Don't say shit though..." Shane said.

"Okay..." I said as Mike runs down and joins me.

"Mike, why don't you squat down beside Kofi and mouth some trash talk, when he stands up and turns around do it." Shane said as Mike did so and when he turned around I did the hurricanarana on him causing him to drop the fake microphone. I picked up the fake microphone looking at it then looked at them, they nodded.

"I am done...that was the last straw from you two..." I said dropping the microphone and climbed out of the ring jumping off the apron.

"That's great, it will add to the feud, they will blame each other for causing you to leave." Vince said.

"We done?" Kofi asked sitting up.

"Yep..." Vince said as I walked the couple steps to the apron as Vince and Shane got up to leave.

"Where'd you learn that?" Kofi asked looking at me.

"Mickie, well she taught me how to do it and I just went with it." I said.

"It's good, you sure you don't want to pursue this? That is pure talent." Kofi said.

"I'm sure...you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine..." Kofi said.

"I was thinking tonight maybe I can fly back to Boston to start packing for North Carolina...if that is okay with you..." I said.

"Sure...no problem, I'll give you my apartment key tonight, you will be there Wednesday when I arrive?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure that Shane and my flight won't be until the night."

"Okay...sounds good..." Kofi said as I smiled and he was smiling, at least it seems like he is more at peace about this.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

Mike and I sat in the ring as Heidy skipped up the ramp to the backstage happily, I'm only assuming that Shane was back there.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You were the same person that was upset the other day that she was going to college and now you are all okay with it?"

"I'm not okay with it, it's a long story okay?"

"We have time, it is...9:30 AM..." Mike said checking his phone.

"Mike, it's complicated okay?" I said standing up, he stood up and stepped in front of me.

"Coming from your best friend and as a co-worker, I don't want to step into this ring with you tonight if your mind is all foggy, it's better to talk about it now than to risk our butts later."

"Fine...I'm not okay with her going to college, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I can't tell her not to...she is her own person and she has every right to go to college...I can't stop her from doing what she wants to do."

"You can to if you tell her your true feelings..." Mike said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Come on, like you don't know what I'm talking about...the only reason you don't want her to go is because you love her..."

"I don't love her...I look at her as a sister, I worry about her and I just feel that I haven't been there and I don't know the whole safeness of the campus and what not."

"Bull shit, she will be with Shane and Shane won't let anything happen to his girlfriend." Mike said as I gave him the death look, "That strike a nerve? Why do you get jealous whenever he is mentioned or I bring up they are dating?"

"I'm not jealous nor do you strike a nerve okay...I made a promise that I will look over her and I feel like I'm going back on my promise when she goes to college." I said as I climbed out of the ring heading backstage.

"Why can't you admit you love her? Everyone knows..." Mike said, I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah...is it true?" Mike asked.

"Pssh...no..." I said, at least I was trying to tell myself I wasn't in love with her and I went to kraft to get a cup of coffee seeing her and Shane in there talking and they were feeding each other along with laughing. I couldn't help but to feel sadden and hurt, but I kept telling myself that it was for her best.

'Maybe Mike was right, maybe I do love her...ew! No! Mike can't be right...but why can't I help but to feel these feelings for her? When she's with Shane, I am jealous and she is the reason why I broke up with Jazmine...she is my life...I can't tell her...but she needs to know...' I thought as Mike walked up behind me.

"May I get some coffee?" Mike asked scaring me causing me to drop the coffee pot. "Nevermind..." Mike said as the pot shattered on the ground. Heidy got up walking over to Mike and I as we were picking up the glass, she squatted down and helped as well.

"Thanks..." I said.

"No problem, Mike, you want to go get a mop?" She asked as Mike nodded and walked away.

"I'm such a klutz..." I said as she giggled.

"It's fine...there is no worth crying over spilt coffee...it's not like they can't buy a new pot and it's too early in the morning to be here."

"That's for sure..." I said.

"I talked to Shane, he said that plan is fine...thanks for being so cool with this Kofi...and I promise I will come see you when your in North Carolina and maybe we will go to Jamaica together during summer." She said smiling.

"Sure...that sounds great..." I said getting lost in her blue eyes, "Ow!" I said as I accidently cut myself on the glass.

"Your just a walking klutz right now aren't you?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night, I have to go get a band-aid and take a nap..." I said.

"Okay, I got rest of this." She said as we both stood up.

"Thanks." I said as I walked past her towards the first aid station, "I'm such a stupid moron!" I said to myself as I went into first aid finding a band-aid and headed to the locker room laying on one of the benches falling asleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane and I spent the whole day in kraft talking about what we can do now that I'm moving to North Carolina and the fun we will have together, I couldn't wait to get there and all the new people I will meet. I went and got ready for the segment, this time I went with an outfit that would match Kofi's attire because I figured it would be a special little tribute to him and a special thank you to him. I wore a red skin tight dress that was a spaghetti strap and went to my knees with a green belt. I pulled on a pair of red heels that Julie just bought for wardrobe.

"I just bought those today..." Julie said.

"Sorry, it went with the dress..."

"That's why I bought them, you couldn't wait could you?" Julie asked.

"No...wish me luck..." I said as I hugged her before I walked out of the room walking to the gorilla position finding Shane waiting for me.

"The others aren't here yet, I think the PA went to go get them." Shane said.

"Did you get our tickets for tonight?" I asked.

"Yep...I'm going to make sure I'm ready by the time you get done."

"Okay..." I said smiling kissing him on the lips turning it into a smile before I broke the kiss when Mike and Kofi walked up. "I tried to match you Kofi." I said as he smiled and looked at his red shirt.

"Well, it's close enough..." He said smiling, Shane wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me closer to his embrace.

"Kofi, your up first." The PA said.

"Good luck..." Shane said kissing my neck before I turned around hugging and kissing him gently before I walked to the stairs with Kofi hooking arms with him. When Kofi's music hit, we walked out to the ring together, it was odd walking out with him because I have been so used walking with Mike that I had to get used to that. When we got in the ring, I went to the edge to grab him a microphone as he jumped on the turnbuckles holding his belt up in pride. I stood in the center waiting for him to finish, when he came to the center, I handed him the microphone to let him speak and I just watched and starred at him.

"In case you all missed it, here is a little replay of what happened last night." Kofi said as they showed a replay of last night. "I am really good aren't I sweetie?" Kofi asked looking at me, I was slightly confused on why he is calling me sweetie but whatever. I nodded in agreement when Mike's music hit and he walked out onto the stage walking down to the ring with a microphone already in hand.

"Listen here Kofi...you only won because you purposefully threw me into Heidy...you okay right? I didn't hurt you?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine..." I said.

"I would of won without that minor distraction, face it Mike, I'm better than you..." Kofi said.

"You are not, you didn't win that belt fair and square...to think about it, I have a rematch...why don't you show me just how 'good' you are by putting your belt up in a rematch?" Mike asked.

"No...I don't have to give you a rematch."

"Why? Becasue your scared?" Mike asked.

"No...fine, rematch tonight." Kofi said as Mike climbed out of the ring smiling, he was walking up the ramp backwards yelling things at Kofi without the microphone getting Kofi to go to the ropes so I could get ready for the hurricanarana. When Kofi turned around and stepped closer to me, I jumped up and performed the hurricanarana landing and rolling to my knees beside him looking down at him.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper.

"Fine..." Kofi said as I slowly stood up in time for Mike to slide into the ring crawling over to Kofi pretending to throw nasty comments at him and it was more hilarious comments than ever, we were all trying not to laugh at Mike's comments. Mike stood up, when he turned to face me I did the hurricanarana to him as well. He dropped the microphone in the process, I stood up walking over to the microphone picking it up and paced a couple times before putting it up to my mouth.

"I'm done with you two...you guys are not worth my time..." I said dropping the microphone before climbing out and up the ramp by myself. When I got backstage, I ran down the steps hugging Shane immediately.

"How you feel?" Shane asked.

"Great, let me go change, I want to go and get to my new home." I said smiling, I was now more excited to get to North Carolina than anything.

"Go change." Shane said as I walked back to wardrobe changing quickly.

"See you Wednesday?" Julie asked.

"Thursday?" I asked.

"We can catch lunch, I leave Thursday night..." Julie said.

"Okay..." I said as I hugged her before I walked out of the wardrobe heading to the womens locker room to say my last good-byes. "Mickie? Natalya?" I called throughout the locker room.

"Heidy?" Gail asked.

"Gail...hey..." I said.

"I know we haven't spoke at all since we first met, but congrats on getting into college, and we will miss you here in the WWE." Gail said hugging me, I hugged her back and I thought that was sweet of her.

"I'll be back at some point, I can't just drop you guys, you all are friends." I said.

"You better." Gail said smiling before she walked past me to leave the locker room. I went into the bathrooms seeing Mickie and Natalya.

"I'm leaving guys..." I said.

"Not without hugging us...I'm going to miss you most." Natalya said walking towards me hugging me as tight as she can.

"I'll miss you too...I'll have my phone constantly charged and with me, it may not be on at all times but you can call or text me at any moment you want to talk." I said as I turned to Mickie hugging her.

"I'll miss you..." Mickie said as we all had to wipe tears.

"I really need to thank you guys for teaching me what I know, and always being there for me no matter what...promise me that you won't forget me?"

"We won't..." Mickie said as we did a group hug trying not to shed any more tears.

"I have to go say good-bye to Mike..." I said wiping my eyes.

"Okay..." They said wiping their eyes, I walked out trying to suck up my tears and I knew Mike was going to be harder. When I got to the mens locker room, Mike was walking out.

"Mike, I'm leaving." I said.

"Now?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"I'm going to miss you Heidy, y not i."

"I'll miss you too, Mike, chick magnet." I said hugging him tightly trying to hold back tears but they wouldn't stop rolling out, we hugged each other for at least three minutes before I was finally able to break myself from him. "I'm going to miss you a lot, you and your crazyness..." I said wiping my eyes.

"Me too, you have to come to LA sometime...you promised."

"I will have to sometime, maybe sooner or later..." I said.

"One more hug..." He said as I hugged him one more time balling more now. I broke the hug from him wiping my eyes.

"Is Kofi in there?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him since the match, you will see him tomorrow." Mike said.

"Your right..." I said as I hugged him one more time before going to the McMahan's office knocking on his door.

"Come in." His voice boomed out, I opened the door walking in and closed the door behind me.

"I came to say my last good-bye." I said.

"Your leaving already?" Vince asked.

"I got into college, sir..." I said wiping my eyes.

"Well then...good luck, you were a great person and I am honored to work with you. You promise me you will think about that contract?"

"Will do sir..." I said as he stuck out his hand. "May I hug you sir?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as I gave him a hug and I broke the hug, he was smiling.

"Can you give Shane and rest of your family my dearest good-byes?" I asked.

"Will do." He said nodding. I walked out of the office walking outside to see Shane holding his bags and looking at his phone.

"I'm ready." I said.

"You okay? You look like you were crying." Shane asked.

"I'm fine, I hate saying good-bye." I said.

"You'll see them sooner than later." Shane said as I nodded. We walked to his rental car, we loaded his trunk up with our luggage, when I went to get into the passenger seat I saw Kofi walk out the back door with his stuff.

"Hold on a minute." I said as I shut the door running to Kofi and he stopped.

"You leaving?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah...I need your apartment key, I was going to leave without seeing you then I just remembered." I said.

"Yeah..." Kofi said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket pulling his apartment key off his key ring. "Here you go...travel safe. I'll be home Wednesday morning, if you could get Roxie, that'll be nice." Kofi said.

"Will do..." I said as I hugged him tightly trying not to cry, he simply wrapped his arms around me and I enjoyed the hug as much as I could because I don't know when I will next.

"See you Wednesday." Kofi said as we broke the hug.

"Yep..." I said nodding as I ran back to Shane's car leaving Kofi behind.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

I walked out of the arena to head back to the hotel totally forgetting I had to give Heidy the key to my apartment, honestly I didn't want to think about it. I was so depressed and upset that she was leaving and my feelings were so mixed that I felt so confused and numb. I didn't understand anything anymore, I just wanted to clear my head from all this cloudiness. When I got outside I saw Heidy shut her car door running up to me to stand right in front of me. She was so beautiful, even with her eyes bloodshot, puffy and red, I could tell she has been crying and I'm sure I would be too.

"You leaving?" I asked looking to my feet.

"Yeah...I need your apartment key, I was going to leave without seeing you then I just remembered." Heidy said which reminded me I still had it.

"Yeah..." I said as I pulled my keys out of my pocket pulling my apartment key off the key ring. "Here you go...travel safe. I'll be home Wednesday morning, if you could get Roxie, that'll be nice." I said.

"Will do..." Heidy said as she hugged me tightly, I felt kinda awkward because I didn't know how I felt about her so I slowly wrapped my arms around her embracing this last moment I may have with her and hope that this won't be my last hug with her. I was trying not to cry because I knew she was.

"See you Wednesday." I said as we broke the hug.

"Yep..." Heidy said nodding as she ran back to Shane's car leaving. I felt left behind, I felt like I wasn't going anywhere and everyone was so far ahead of me. I picked up my bags again heading towards my car trying to get the image of her driving away with Shane out of my mind. As I slammed my trunk shut, Mike walked up to me with his things.

"Have you seen Heidy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she just left..." I said in a sad tone.

"Your bummed...you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you love her..." Mike said.

"No I don't...I'm fine Mike, okay? I am fine with this..."

"You have to learn it is better to let your emotions out than to bottle them up sometimes..." Mike said leaving all angry and upset.

"Mike...I'm sorry..." I said as he didn't stop nor turn around. I growled and kicked the tire of my car, I climbed into my car and drove back to the hotel to go back to my room lying on my bed thinking about Heidy and to come to terms with my feelings.


	70. Chapter 70

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Shane and I flew to Boston Monday, he has been helping me pack the little amount of things I have to make the move to North Carolina, and we have been all around this city. Shane has added me to his phone contract, so I got a new phone but same number, we went to the state building changing my address to his and telling them I got into college, just the local errands we can do now while we have time. He has been helping me do the online orientation, setting up my account and helping me choose classes. I called to set up an assessment test appointment for tomorrow so I know what level of classes I need to take and we have been waiting for Kofi to arrive. Shane and I were playing a game on his X-Box while Roxie was laying in her bed that I pulled out from Kofi's room. I keep the door unlocked during the day and locked at night considering Kofi doesn't have his key. When we heard the door open, we both stopped to look to see Kofi facing the door closing it.

"Hey, how was the show last night?" I asked pausing the game standing up to go hug him, Shane started to shut down the system.

"It was great, Mike and I rocked the show." Kofi said turning around and I hugged him.

"I'm going to take our stuff down to our rental." Shane said.

"Okay..." I said as I nodded.

"Did you get Roxie?"

"Yeah..." I said as she ran over when she heard her name.

"Thanks..." Kofi said as he picked her up.

"I got everything besides your suitcase, I'll wait for you in the car." Shane said as I nodded and Shane walked out the apartment. I went into my room grabbing my suitcase trying so hard not to cry and be brave about this.

'If he isn't torn up Heidy, don't be torn up...' I thought to myself as I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed his apartment key that was on my nightstand. I did a walk through of my room making sure I grabbed everything. I walked out of my room seeing Kofi and Roxie still standing there. "Here is your key..." I said handing him the key, he grabbed it sliding it into his pocket. "Good-bye Roxie, be good..." I said petting her and leant forward letting her lick my face. Kofi set her down and she ran off.

"Well, I guess this is it." Kofi said.

"Yeah...Kofi, I wish I could say how truly I am thankful of what you have done...thanks to you, this dream of mine has become possible..." I said fighting back tears.

"No problem, be safe okay? If you need anything, you have my number and that room is always open." Kofi said.

"Okay, ditto to you, just let me know so I can talk to Shane." I said as he smiled and nodded. I hugged him tightly sniffing up tears, I just stood in his embrace for a few moments trying to get a nice memory of this for me to remember. I knew that leaving Kofi was going to be the hardest, I felt like Dorothy leaving her Scarecrow and I was going to miss him the most.

"Call me when you land, please." Kofi said as we broke the hug.

"I will..." I said nodding as I grabbed my suitcase walking to the door pulling it open for the last time and walking out closing it behind me.

"Heidy, wait..." Kofi said as the door got close to shutting all the way, I pushed it open slightly stepping back into the apartment.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you..." Kofi said.

"Okay..." I said closing the door rest of the way not realising what he said. I walked down the stairs and out to the parking lot going straight to the spot the rental car was parked. Shane was standing next to the trunk waiting for me and I handed him my bag.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I nodded, I handed him my suitcase and he put it in the trunk for me. I walked to the passenger side climbing in when it finally hit me what he said and tears started rolling out of my eyes.

"I know it's rough girl, but this is what you want..." Shane said, but he doesn't know what happened after he left.

"I know, you just got to bare with me Shane...this is rough..." I said as I wiped my eyes, I pulled out my phone texting Mike because I think he would be the best to talk to. 'Mike, Kofi just told me he loved me.' Shane and I drove to the airport when Mike finally wrote back saying: 'Finally...so, what'd you say?' 'I didn't say anything...it just hit me...' I wrote back as Shane and I stepped onto the escalator. Shane leant over kissing me and hugged me as tears started to come to my eyes yet again. We went through the line of security and went to our terminal.

"You want a drink or something to eat?" Shane asked.

"Yeah...you know what I like and allergic to..." I said as Shane nodded and went to the stand as I pulled out my phone seeing Mike's text back, 'How do you feel about Kofi? Do you love him?' Mike asked. I closed it and just let that sink in as Shane walked back with two sandwiches and two cans of sodas. We sat in the terminal eating, he wrapped his arm around me and ran his hands through my hair. Our flight was finally called, and we boarded the plane to North Carolina where I will be attending college for the next four to six years. I sat there thinking 'Do I really want to go to college? Do I really want to be a doctor? Am I going to college to be closer to Shane?' I thought to myself looking to Shane who was watching a movie on his laptop, 'Am I in love with Shane or do I just love him because he makes me laugh? What about Kofi? Do I love Kofi?' I thought staring at Shane for a little while then forced myself to rest my head back against the head rest because it was getting heavy. I didn't know what to think nor how I felt, and I don't think this is something that will take a couple hour flight to realise.

"You okay? You are quiet..." Shane said taking his headphones off.

"Yeah...just upset and missing people." I said trying not to let tears come out of my eyes.

"I know, you will see them again and it's going to be tough at first." Shane said.

"I know..." I said biting my bottom lip from trying not to cry. When we landed, Shane and I went through the airport to the baggage claim grabbing our luggage then grabbed a cab back to his house. I have been quiet the whole time just listening to Kofi's voice saying 'I love you' ring through my head over and over again and can't get it out of my head, it struck a nerve or something in me.


	71. Chapter 71

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Week Later-**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

After living with Shane for a week, he has given me my space and the time for me to stop crying. I don't know why I have been crying so much because going to college was what I wanted in the first place but I grew attached to all of them. Shane went downstairs to cook us breakfast letting me shower. Kofi has been on my mind constantly since that day, and I can't wrap my mind around it. It isn't something that you forget when someone says that to you and I feel bad for the way I acted. I am still shocked that he openly admitted it to me but when he did is still kind of confusing. I sometimes feel he said in hopes to get me to stay but on the other hand I feel that maybe he does deep down love me. I have been able to do some soul searching over the last week and realise that I possibly love him as well. I haven't been able to tell Shane yet and I haven't been very sure if I do or not love him. When I climbed out of the shower and dressed, I realised that now or never I need to tell him and make up my mind about college. As I was walking down the stairs, I began to smell bacon and heard sizzles from the stove. When I got to the bottom floor walking over to the breakfast bar climbing onto one of the stools.

"How you feeling today?" He asked.

"Okay...better...I want to tell you something and it's not something you would want to hear." I said.

"I can handle it, tell me." Shane said as he looked up at me.

"I think that I may be in love with someone else." I said.

"Okay...let me guess, Kofi?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've always had a feeling that you two would fall in love..."

"He told me he loved me before I left last week...and I've been so boggled lately that I didn't know what I wanted...and I feel I still don't." I said.

"Do you love Kofi?"

"I don't know...I am unsure about this whole college thing, I'm not sure if I even want to be a doctor anymore."

"You can't decide until you think about you, what does Heidy want to do?"

"Your not upset?" I asked.

"Look, life moves on...yes, I wish that me and you would work out but if you aren't in love with me then let it be...it just means me and you weren't meant to be." He said leaning on the counter only to tap me lightly on the nose.

"I'm sorry..." I said climbing off the stool walking over to him hugging him tightly.

"It's fine..." He said kissing the top of my head, "Can you imagine your life without Kofi?"

"I don't know...I miss him dearly...it's just if he loves me like he says he does, why did he do the things he did?"

"Because, sometimes us men don't realize what we got is special until we try something else...Heidy, your special..." Shane said as he flipped the pancake.

"Thanks, but I don't know how I feel..."

"It's simple, do you love Kofi?" Shane asked.

"I'm confused...I think I love him...but I keep telling myself I can't love him because I'm supposed to love you..." I said.

"Your aren't supposed to love me...your supposed to love whoever you want to love, and if it's not me, then it's not me...I still love you very much, maybe not as a girlfriend but as a close sister...you can love someone even if your not IN love with them..." Shane said.

"Your right..." I said as it went quiet, I watched him cook breakfast and laughing at when he missed the pancakes when flipping them. After he finished cooking breakfast, I helped him make our plates and set the table, we sat down across from each other opposed to when we used to sit next each other.

"You want to talk about it?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I think I'm in love with Kofi..."

"Okay, then we will call the school and help you drop out...then I will buy you a plane ticket..." Shane said.

"I just can't go flying back to him Shane, I blantantly walked out on him when he confessed his love for me. I just can't go flying back thinking he will take me back...nor do I want to call him and ask him, he probably thinks he crashed and burn...how would you fill if the girl you 'love' walked out on you after you told her that you love her?" I asked.

"Devastated...your right...what do you suggest?" Shane asked as I poked at my pancake thinking and came up with this brilliant idea.

"You still have my contract?" I asked.

"Duh...what you thinking?" He asked.

"Matt has a ring, drop out of my school and work day in and day out on my wrestling, call the McMahans and sign my contract. Work with the creative team to where I interfere and save Kofi. He won't expect me to return that way and maybe by that time this whole thing would blow over." I said as he smiled.

"You are damn smart sometimes..." He said.

"Thanks..." I said smiling and laughing.


	72. Chapter 72

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!****

**One Month Later-**

**Heidy's Point of View-**

Over the last month, I didn't want to be in contact with Kofi, I wanted this whole thing be a surprise. I only told those that I felt needed to know, which included everyone BESIDES Kofi. Shannon, Shane, Matt and Jeff helped teach me everything they knew and things that I haven't learned yet to help me move up in this world. Shane and I flew to Connecticut to meet with Shane and Vince McMahan where I signed my contract working with the creative team telling them what I wanted to do, they gave me the time frame of one month until the time came. They told me I would fight the men, and I told them I was fine with that. It was set that I was returning to WWE in a month in California, I told them to keep it quiet to Kofi because he didn't know yet, which I'm hoping they did. When I parted from Shane, it was sad and I knew he was upset.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I stood in front of Shane below the escalators.

"It's okay Heidy...it'll be wrong of me not to support you...you are a great wrestler, a great friend and you will be the best person for Kofi. He won this time..."

"Best friends?" I asked.

"For sure...my house is always open for you..." Shane said smirking a little.

"Okay Shane...be safe and I'll miss you...I love you..." I said as I hugged him one last time tears stinging my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me as well, I could tell he was trying not to sob out.

"I'll miss and love you too...you be safe too...I don't want to see you getting hurt, in or out of the ring..." He said as we broke the hug, I wiped my eyes and we held each others hands.

"You watch me on Raw?"

"Always...text me when you land, okay?" Shane asked.

"Will do...thank you for everything Shane..." I said hugging him one more time, "Okay, I need to get going..." I said as he nodded, I stepped onto the escalator behind me, and I turned around waving to Shane as I rode up. I got off going through security by myself this time, it's Sunday so everyone is already on tour and I'm joining them tomorrow. I went to my terminal sitting down texting everyone telling them I was at the airport, I was there at least an hour early, I did a few walk arounds to walk off my anxiety and nervousness. When it got close enough, I forced myself to sit down and wait for my flight. I got on my flight flying to LAX airport where Mike was supposed to pick me up, I got off my flight heading down to baggage claim seeing him standing at the bottom, his face lighting up and smiling when he saw me, I ran down the stairs not bothering with the escalator hugging him in a tight hug. "I missed you!" I said.

"Me too...come on, I'll take you over to my place for the night..." He said as he wrapped his arm around me heading to baggage claim.

"Thanks Mike..." I said.

"This is what friends are for, not very often do I do this..." He said. Mike let me spend the night at his apartment, he then drove us the so many hours to San Jose where Raw was going to be filmed. Mike helped sneak me in without Kofi seeing me, I went into wardrobe grabbing the outfit that Julie and I decided was going to be my ring attire, it was so cute and Mike escorted me to the womens locker room where I met up with Natalya and Mickie. It was a great reunion, they were so happy I was back and I was happy to be back. I changed into my attire, Natalya and Mickie talked to me about the attire, I told them to talk to Julie about it and when I went to the door Mike was still there.

"Is he on yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on..." He said as I walked out following him to the gorilla position. "Cody, Ted this is Heidy..." Mike said introducing me to the two guys I would be knocking down today.

"Thank you guys for going along with this..." I said.

"No problem...only for you would we do this for..." Ted said.

"Are you saying a girl couldn't beat a guy?" I asked stepping forward crossing my arms over my chest.

"Pssh...yeah..." Ted said.

"Right..." I said rolling my eyes.

"What move are you going to do on us?" Cody asked, I thought Cody wasn't that bad looking but he wasn't my cup of tea.

"You'll see, it won't be nothing special like the Tombstone or anything..." I said as they nodded when we heard the bells symbolizing Kofi won.

"Go!" The PA said as Ted and Cody ran out onto the stage, I stood beside the PA watching his mini monitor until he told me when I was to go. "Go!" He said as I ran out, the crowd screamed when they saw me and I ran down the ramp sliding into the ring not making any eye contact with Kofi. I first grabbed Cody turning him to me and did Matt and Jeff's side-effect on him and then I got back up going over to Ted turning him around, I jumped up performing my hurricanarna on him. As I was getting up, Randy turned to look at me and we stepped closer to each other, I got right in his face and he looked down at me but I wasn't backing down.

"I don't fight girls..." He said backing up from me, he rolled out of the ring heading around the ring and up the ramp only a few steps before Cody and Ted. I went to the rope yelling things up at him, mainly trying to act like I wanted him to come back down to the ring.

"Heidy?" I heard a voice ask behind me, I turned around seeing Kofi sitting on his knees facing me rubbing his neck, I shrugged as I shook my head no before I grasped the ropes tight enough where I was able to flip myself over it landing on the apron climbing down walking backwards a tad before I turned around heading straight. "Heidy, wait!" Kofi said and I didn't stop, I was trying so hard not to cry at this moment and I got backstage wiping my eyes. Mike grasped my arm taking me straight to wardrobe where Mike already moved my things to, I changed quickly and headed out of the arena to a cab that was already waiting for me. I had it planned out that I didn't want to see him until the hotel, I knew he hadn't checked in yet due to what I have been told from the others. I got to the hotel checking in for Kofi, I told him that he would come by to pick up his key later and he nodded. I went up to the room putting the things I had aside and sat on the corner of the one bed waiting for him to come in and didn't care if the lights were off and if it was dark or not.

**Kofi's Point of View-**

The last month has been the longest month that I have ever lived. I haven't talked to Heidy since the night she left besides the one text saying she made it to North Carolina. All I keep thinking is that she hates me, and I miss her deeply. I should of stopped her and made her stay, she was the girl I loved. I haven't been the same, my matches and work have been taking the hit on that, luckily I have been able to get frustrations out. Mike has been trying to comfort me but I just haven't been in the mood to talk, I have been so depressed, angry and frustrated. I am feuding with Orton, last week I was able to destroy a prop car with a bat which felt awesome because I was able to take out frustrations and anger out on that. Tonight we are in California, I'm supposed to have a match against Randy and I'm supposed to win. All I know is that I'm supposed to win and Cody and Ted are supposed to come attack me, and that someone will come out and save me, they won't tell me who besides 'its a new star.' I drove to the arena and went to wardrobe grabbing my clothes not talking to anyone like always, I went to the locker room changing and listening to sad songs on my iPod because it fitted my mood. I sat in a chair in the corner listening to my iPod when a PA came in and straight to me.

"Your up Kofi." He said as I nodded, I put my iPod up grabbing my custom made shirt and wrist bands sliding them as I headed to the gorilla position seeing Cody and Ted there stretching and chatting as I heard Randy's music playing already.

"Hey guys..." I said nodding and they nodded back. I tried to prep myself up for my entrance and shake off my feelings when my music played and I was told to go. I ran out onto the stage doing my 'Boom! Boom! Boom!' hearing the crowd scream and do it with me. As I ran down the ramp, I would slap a few peoples hands before I stopped and stared at Randy that was in the ring already. I slowly walked over to the steps walking up them and climbed in not doing the turnbuckles. I pulled off my shirt tossing it into the crowd before I turned and stared at Randy. The ref signaled for the bell then we started the match, I let Randy call the match mostly except when I needed to make last minute changes and I pinned him after I did the Trouble in Paradise on him. I stood up brushing my hair out of my face and the ref held my hand up in victory when I was attacked by Ted or Cody from behind. I took bump after bump that they put me in and Randy got up and started helping them when I heard the crowd screaming which means someone is coming to the rescue. First person that was pulled off me was Cody, he got knocked down then Ted was pulled off me and got knocked down. Randy stopped and looked at who was now in the ring, he stood up and was toe to toe to this person, I rolled over to see their feet and slowly looked up from their feet seeing Heidy, I wasn't sure if I was seeing this right, I rubbed my eyes and Randy started to back down.

"I don't fight girls..." Randy said as he climbed out of the ring and headed up the ramp and Ted and Cody were a few steps behind went to the rope yelling up at them and I rolled to my knees to face her.

"Heidy?" I asked, she turned around to look at me, she shrugged as she shook her head no and flipped herself over the top rope landing on the apron jumping onto the floor. "Heidy...wait!" I yelled as I crawled closer to the ropes and she shook her head 'no,' I could see she was getting tears in her eyes. I was still thinking I was hallucinating and that it wasn't her, 'I must of really hit my head on one of this bumps...' I begun to think as I got up climbing out of the ring and headed up the ramp trying to think straight. I got backstage heading to the men's locker room seeing Mike. "Hey Mike..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey...you surprised?"

"About what?" I asked as I sat down in the same chair from earlier pulling my boots off as he was pulling his on.

"On seeing Heidy?"

"That was her? I thought so...what's she doing back?" I asked shocked and excited, but yet confused.

"She's back for good, she got a contract with the WWE, she took it to be here with you..." Mike said.

"Where is she at now?" I asked immediately wanting to go talk to her.

"I don't know..." Mike said as I quickly changed taking it to wardrobe seeing Julie.

"Have you seen Heidy?"

"Yeah, she just left...you missed her by 5 minutes bud..." Julie said as I handed her my stuff.

"Where was she headed?"

"Back to the hotel I think." Julie said.

"Thanks..." I said. I went back to the locker room grabbing my things heading to my car to head back to the hotel in hopes I will catch her along the way. I drove over to the hotel not believing that she was back, not only is she back but she is a signed WWE Diva. I was worried about what she was feeling and thinking. When I got to the hotel, I grabbed my belongings going in and went to the front desk. "I want to check in." I said.

"You must be Mr. Kofi, I presume." He said.

"Yeah, why?"

"A young lady said you were going to be checking in, here is your key sir..." He said handing me a key.

"What room?" I asked stoked that she checked me in and that she is up in my room right now, I want to talk to her but yet I don't know what to say.

"373." He said as I nodded walking to the elevator waiting for it and went up to the 3rd floor. I got off walking to the room, I got nervous, my hands were sweaty and I had butterflies in my stomach as I swiped my card opening the door seeing it dark, I walked in with my belongings setting them aside and flicked the light switch on turning on at least one lamp.

"Heidy..." I said, that is all I could say.

"Hi Kofi..." She said hanging her head low, I just sat down on the corner of the other bed facing her. We sat there not saying anything, I was staring at her, she was more beautiful than I had thought and I noticed she got her ears pierced finally to match her belly button ring.

**Heidy's Point of View-**

I sat there for no more than 30 minutes when the door opened, I sat there not saying anything when I heard him walking in setting his things down and he flipped the light switch on.

"Heidy..." Kofi said, I couldn't look up at him without crying so I kept my head hanging low.

"Hi Kofi..." I said as he walked over sitting on the bed corner across from me, we sat there not saying anything and I could feel his eyes burning into me from staring. "Must you stare?" I asked.

"Sorry...I haven't seen you in a month..." He said.

"I'm sorry about not talking nor seeing you in a month...I just had a lot of thinking to do..."

"About what?" Kofi asked.

"Kofi, you know what..." I said looking up at him meeting his eyes, my eyes were already filled with tears.

"Heidy, don't cry..." He said reaching forward running his hands through my hair.

"Kofi...I'm upset at myself...how could I walk out on you when you said..." I said stopping myself biting my lip looking up at the ceiling.

"Ssshhh...I understand Heidy...it was bad timing and I didn't expect anything...I'm glad your back..." Kofi said as I looked back at him seeing the joy that was on his face.

"Your not mad at me?"

"No...absolutely not..." He said as he played with the tips of my hair.

"Kofi...I...love you..." I said gulping down air.

"I love you too..." He said as he smiled, "What about Shane?" He asked.

"We broke up the week after I moved in...he was very understanding about it...he helped me drop out of college, he helped me with my wrestling and helped get me where I'm at now..." I said.

"I owe him a thank you...oh Heidy, I am so happy right now...the past month was horrible without you..." Kofi said as we made eye contact again, I felt like a magnet of sorts because me and him started leaning in until our lips met in the middle, it felt magical. When our lips broke, I wanted to see if it was magical because I wanted it to be magical or if it was really magical, I pressed my lips against his again, but this time it was a deeper kiss, he grasped the back of my head with his hand holding me there. He stood up without breaking our kiss, he straddled my lap leaning me back to a laying position and he was laying on top of me. He broke the kiss, then he kissed me this time and he broke it again pulling his shirt off tossing it aside before he kissed me again running his hands from my shoulders to my breast, he gently gave them a squeeze getting me moan into his lips. He then ran his hands to the hem of my shirt tugging it up, he broke the kiss and I sat up helping him pull my shirt over my head tossing it aside not caring where it went.

"Kofi..." I moaned as he nibbled at my earlobe then he started nibbling, licking and kissing a part on my neck, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders digging my nails in his back everytime he bit me. He started leaving butterfly kisses down my neck to my chest then to my covered breasts. He grabbed my hands off his shoulders laying them on the bed beside me where he ran his hands up them to my bra straps running his thumbs under them pulling them off my shoulders and all the way off both arms before he tugged the cups down to expose my breasts with a peaked pink nipple on top of each breast. He kissed up my one arm to my shoulder then kissed his way down to my breast where he smiled before he slightly stuck his tongue out flicking my nipple. "Kofi..." I moaned as he did it again getting me to gasp, he did it over and over again before he brought my nipple into his mouth sucking it, "Oh...Kofi..." I moaned as he brought his other hand to my other breast pinching my peaked nipple, he would tug it and twist his fingers on it getting me to moan before he scraped my nipple with his teeth then he licked around my nipple before he begun to do the same thing to my other nipple. I started to breathe heavy and was enjoying every second of this. He ran both hands down my stomach to the hem of my pants, he unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my jeans gently tugging them down my long legs to where only my panties were left. He tossed my jeans aside before he kneeled between my legs where he ran his hands up my legs between my thighs to where I was already wet for him. He slid his one hand into panties rubbing my clit feeling how wet I was, he smiled.

"Your so wet for me...mmm..." He moaned as he pulled his hand out of my panties licking them before he tugged my panties down throwing them aside not caring before he pushed my legs apart so he could give my pussy a wide lick.

"Oh god!" I groaned as I sat up not expecting it, he reached up pushing me back to a laying position, he then rest both hands on my waist holding me down as he licked my clit up and down cleaning up all my juices. "Kofi...stop...it's...too good..." I moaned as he continued to lick. He stopped, he stood up licking his lips and he leant over me kissing me one more time, I held his head where it was while I ran my other hand down his body to his jeans undoing them so I could insert my hand into his boxer holding his rock hard cock that was throbbing within his boxers. "MMM..." I moaned into his lips.

"Heidy..." Kofi moaned as I thrusted my hand up and down his cock, he threw his head back and I pushed him over onto his back so I could straddle him. I kept my hand jerking his cock as I was pulling his pants down his long muscular legs. "Oh...god..." He moaned between clenched teeth. I stopped my hand while I pulled his boxers off tossing them aside, I climbed off him and knelt between his legs so I could lick the underside of his cock before I engulfed his tip first sucking it. "Fuck Heidy..." He groaned clenching the sheets. I started bobbing my head up and down his long hard cock, he grabbed a wad of my hair holding me in place whenever he wanted me to stop, and at one point he pulled me off his cock. I licked his tip picking up any pre-cum before I slid up his body licking his abs and his nipples before I covered his lips with a kiss when I was grinding my wet pussy against his hard cock getting him to groan out of pleasure. "I need a condom..." He moaned.

"Okay..." I said as I rolled off top him, he went to his things digging for one.

"I can't find one." He said getting frustrated.

"It's okay, come on..." I said.

"Nah...I won't have it any other way besides safe..." Kofi said looking down at his things running his hand through his hair, I got up walking over to him wrapping my arms around his body purposefully resting my hands right above his cock lightly rubbing it.

"Kofi, it's okay...we love each other, right? It's not like an one night stand..." I said kissing his shoulder blade.

"You sure? What if..."

"If I get pregnant...well, it doesnt matter because this child will be made out of our love, you love me right?" I asked.

"Yeah...you love me?"

"Yeah...I wouldn't let anyone I didn't love have unprotected sex with me..." I said as he moaned.

"Okay..." He said turning around picking me up and threw me down on the bed. I spread my legs as he crawled up the bed between them, he lifted the one leg resting it on his hip as he positioned his cock with my hot and wet chamber. He slowly thrusted his tip into my chamber getting me to gasp, with each inch I couldn't help to gasp and tighten my grip on the sheets.

"Fuck Kofi...your so big..." I groaned, he slowly slid out and slid back in trying to slowly work up to a fast pace. "Uh..." I moaned as he started working in and out faster.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah...uh...faster..." I moaned, he leant over me forcing his lips onto mine, and I wrapped my other leg around his waist thrusting myself onto him trying to get him to go faster, he begun to go faster and it felt so good. "Fuck Kofi...uh...yes...oh god..." I moaned as I started rubbing my clit trying to ease it. Kofi grabbed my waist pulling down on him getting me to groan with everytime I thrusted down on him.

"Cum for me..." He whispered into my ear before he nibbled on my earlobe. I dug my nails into his back as he thrusted hard into me.

"Uh...uh..." I moaned out as he started working on the hicky he already started earlier. "Fuck...I'm...going...to...cum..." I moaned as he started thrusting harder into me getting me to whimper when I shook in climax, which caused him to shoot his load of cum into me and we both tried to regulate our breathing habits. Kofi started to slide his cock out of me, he climbed off the bed heading to the bathroom for a few moments then came back. "You okay?" I asked looking over at him.

"More than okay, I feel excellent..." He said as he sat down and rolled over to me laying his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Kofi." I said smiling.

"I love you too Heidy." Kofi said as we met in the middle for one more kiss, we both cuddled together falling asleep.


	73. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Epilogue-**

Heidy and Kofi lived happily together, she moved back into Kofi's apartment with him and there is one unused room but they are going to use that for their first child that is due in April. Due to her being pregnant, Heidy had to stop wrestling when she found out and they promised her she can come back after she gives birth. Kofi and Heidy are planning a wedding and honeymoon in Jamaica so Sebastion and her family could be there, those that are invited from WWE have the money to go and they are getting married in December because they both love the winter season in Jamaica.

Kofi and Heidy have a daughter named Emiliee Rose and a son three years later named Andy Jaxson. They have their kids travel with them until Emiliee got to school age, Heidy decided to become a house wive, she stays home with the kids and when WWE was nearby, she would take them and sometimes on weekends they would go, especially when it's WrestleMania. During any type of breaks, they would go on tour so they could spend time with Kofi. Heidy would make special appearances at WWE events when they were in town, and when she was able to take the kids with her, Kofi and Heidy didn't believe in hiring a babysitter unless if they absolutely needed it.

**A/N: THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE READ THIS WHOLE STORY, I'M SORRY THAT THE WHOLE KOFI/OC RELATIONSHIP IS SO SHORT, BUT THIS IS ALL THAT I HAD PLANNED. MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I MAY HAVE A FUTURE KOFI/OC STORY IF I CAN FIND A GOOD PLOT FOR IT. THANK YOU READERS!**


End file.
